


The scarlet omega

by Boozombie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Uvogin didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Once kuroro returned to his spiders everything mostly went back to normal. That is until they are hired to steal an S-classes treasure they know to well.Being a true alpha it wasn't hard for kuroro to maintain control of his group of alpha criminals, sure they were hard to deal with sometimes but not nearly as hard as dealing with his none to happy mate. Fate had a funny way of working out didn't it?After being found out as not only a kuruta but as an omega as well, kurapika is dubbed an S-class artifact. Immediately sold into a harem and with the prospect of being forcefully mated hanging over his head, he never would have thought he would be glad to see the phantom trope, doing what they do best, stealing priceless treasures.





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroro loved beautiful and rare things, he never bored of the feeling that only he got to admire something of such importance. Maybe that was why he couldn't get the chain-assassin out of his head. The boy had been beautiful, with a golden halo of hair, and those scarlet eyes that burned more brightly that any he had seen before.

He couldn't help but think it had been a good thing he had survived the massacre, even if he wasn't quite sure how the boy had done it.

The boy had been able to shake up their entire organization, something no one had done before, and he was only a beta. His raw power was terrifying. He had even been able to hold Uvo captive for days, making us think he was dead. To this day Uvo claims the boy was someone he would like to fight again, a high complaint if you knew the giant.

it had been two years since anyone had heard of the boy though, it was like he dropped off the face of the earth. Since the disappearance of every pair of scarlet eyes in the black market, the boy had simply stopped his activities. 

Kuroro had been looking forward to another challenge by the beta, it wasn't offen beta's were that strong, when he had returned from his forced leave but he had been disappointed to find the boy had given up on them so easily. 

Oh well, it's not like they had any reason to chase after him anyway. Uvo had escaped and returned to them, and paku had found away around the judgement chain to tell the others of the chain-assassins weaknesses. 

The group was still happily stealing and killing, besides from hisoka, who had been replaced by kalluto. 

Leaving his thoughts on the boy for now, kuroro looking around the room at his spiders, bit all of them present but quite a few that had stuck around hoping a new mission would pop up. 

Suddenly a snort could be heard from one corner of the room before full blown laughter.

"Danchou you are never going to believe this!" Shalnark laughed happily from his corner. His mate Uvo, immediately approached him to see what was so funny and began to hysterically laugh as well.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Lotor asked easily, feeling his interest slightly peaked.

Shalnark wiped at the corner of his eye and tried to ease his laughing "we were just requested to steal a omega for some mob boss" he started with a sly grin on his face.

Everyone immediately found themselves interested in the conversation. Normally Shalnark would be appalled at the idea of helping traffic an omega, being one himself, and understanding what his fellow omegas go through. 

"And?" Uvo prompted impatiently, a similar grin on his face, as he included himself in the joke. 

"It would seem this omega is the last of its kind" Shalnark chuckled as he turned the screen and he found ourselves looking at a blurred picture of a blonde boy, obviously wearing men binding bracelets, punching the lights out of a man in a suit while another tried to hold him back. Everyone's eyebrows shot up when we saw those familiar scarlet eyes. 

"He's been dubbed 'the living relic-scarlet omega'!" Shalnark and Uvo burst out laughing at that and I found my lips twitching as well. 

"Oh I so had a feeling" macho muttered in her normal cold voice. 

"It's so nice to see another omega that doesn't obey like a little pet" Shalnark smiled brighter than anyone has seen before, obviously feeling a kinship with the chain-user. 

"Wow to think you got beaten by an omega Uvo" nobu teased his alpha friend. 

Uvo just laughed and boomed his his usual loud voice "isn't it great? I got to fight one of the rarest things in the world!" He grinned good heartedly. 

"A kuruta omega?" Phinks guessed "from what I saw they were pretty much all betas" he added and Kuroro had to agree. The fact that the boy was an omega was incredibly rare.

"no! An omega that can fight!" He slugged his arm around Shalnark indicating what we had all believed, that Shalnark was the only one of his kind.

"were taking the job right?" Uvo asked hopefully, itching for a rematch with the, now known, omega.

 Kuroro didn't answer right away, now that he knew the boys real gender something was bugging him. One rainy night years ago when they had massacred the kuruta village. He had remembered smelling something so incredibly delightful he had known it was his true mate. He had been more ruthless then any other time in his life when he realized the owner of that smell was long gone. 

He hadn't thought about it when he had first met kurapika, oviously he had been wearing some kind of scent masking perfume, but now that he knows that there was a chance he could find the omega that should have been there that night he felt excitement boil up in his being. 

"No we won't be taking this job" Kuroro smiled small as he looked up at Uvo and Shalnark "but we will definitely be getting a one of a kind treasure" 

___________________________

I had messed up. I hadn't been able to hide the scarlet hue in my eyes. nostrade had seen it and immediately had his guards attacking me. I had almost gotten away too, but then the other nen users had caught up to me. 

Now I was chained up in the nostrade dungeon my body bruised and after two days down here I can feel my biggest secret bubbling up inside me with a vengeance. My heat was coming for me after five years of continuous suppressants, it was going to hurt. 

I could feel slick building up, and my scent glands working in over time trying to attract a mate. I was nineteen years old now, my body wanted a mate, it wanted to be marked, to belong to someone. Sadly my choice of mate was no where near me. 

"Leorio" I whispered in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a moan. 

The door opened and immediately I found myself whimpering submissively and I hated myself for it.

nostrade Sniffed the air before a predatory look crossed his face. "Well well well it looks like you kurapika are just full of surprises"

he approached me slowly before reaching out and petting my cheek. I jerked my face away and tried to bite his hand. 

"You are the most precious treasure in the world kurapika" he laughed pulling his hand away "you'll make me so incredibly rich, a kuruta omega, and a fighter at that? It's unheard of kurapika" he laughed. 

"I've already got quite a few buyers lined up but once I tell them your a healthy, young, omega? I can ask for triple what they offered" he smirked at me "and you won't even get to die like this, I hope you feel shame for the rest of your days little omega" 

thay was it before I knew it a creepy alpha had come to look me over before handing nostrade a briefcase as he eyed me greedily. 

By the time I was being transported to a new location I was deep in my vengeful heat, I couldn't even fight when a group of lower omegas washed me up and dressed me in a deep red indian dancers outfit, it showed off my toned body, showcasing my pearl white skin. The color matched my bright scarlet eyes that hadn't gone away since my heat started. 

When my heat finally faded four days later and I found myself not only feeling weak and malnourished but also wearing nen binding bracelets.

I felt tears build up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I haven't cried in eyes, not since I realized I had lost my home, my family.

The room I was In was bare and minimalist but it was oviously designed for comfort. A knock sounded at the door and I immediately jerked up. I know why I'm hear, to be mated. I had never felt so afraid.

"Um hey newbie are you in there? The others are pretty excited to meet you" I heard a girls voice through the door. Weighing my options I decided the girl didn't sound terrible and tried to get out of the bed on my shaking legs.

I made my way to the door slowly  before peaking the door open, hoping to god my eyes had returned to there natural grey.

the girl was a red head, taller then me and very, very pregnant. From her scent I could tell she was the alpha of the omegas, not an actual alpha mind you, just the boss of whatever group of the others she had mentioned. 

"Well hey there cutie" she smiled motherly at me. I found my self gulping anxiously, I didn't understand the place I had ended up. "Do you want to come to breakfast? And we will explain everything to you" she looked me up and down quickly and added not unkindly "and we can get you into something a little cleaner" 

looking down at myself I realized my clothes were rumpled and sticking to my sweat dencged body. 

"Don't worry your wardrobe should be stocked by now so just take a shower and meet us in the comment room when your done" she smiled at me again and pointed down the hall "it's just straight down the hall" 

closing the room without saying anything I moved to the large oak wardrobe and pulled the doors open before making a face at the contents. 

It all looked like lingerie, all of it silk and see through material in deep blues, scarlet reds, and sunshine yellows. Apparently they've already picked out what colors they like me in. Rifling through I found the most modest outfit I could, a light blue number that would make me look like a sultans concubine and looked around for a bathroom but there didn't seem to be one in the room. 

Concidering omegas are viewed as group creatures with no quirms about privacy, I figured the bathroom was a communal situation and peaked into the hallway. Their didn't seem to be anyone around so I left the room and began to wonder the hall. 

The hall seemed like it opened up into a larger room that from what I could tell was a lounge like area for the omegas, although I couldn't see in since a curtain blocked it from view but my trained ears could hear the omegas speaking softly. 

"He seems pretty shy, I get the feeling this is his first time being treated like an omega" the red head from earlier voice floated down the hall. 

"He looked about nineteen through, that seems odd" another voice added in. 

"Did you see the way he tried to punch that guard! He was in the middle of a heat, priceless" someone laughed, this time a male omega. 

"Maybe he just has a bad experience with alphas? Not like this is much better but at least master Thompson doesn't hit us" a quite voice said her peice. 

"Did you see his eyes?" The male added in again. 

"Well whatever his situation we are a pack, so let's welcome him warmly, our family has gotten even bigger" the red head closed the discussion, and I continued to look for the bathroom. 

I didn't want to be apart of a pack! I already had one. Gon, killua, and leorio they were my pack. 

Gon was an alpha, unsurprisingly, killua was an omega, actually very surprising mostly because he never tried to hide it. It was actually something I had admired about him, here I was pretending to be a beta while killua still managered to be in charge and intimidating as a omega. Then there was leorio, a beta, be was sweet and charming and had taken up all my thoughts. 

If I had to choice a mate it would be him, he'd never treat me like a useless omega. We respected each other. At least I hoped he would when he found out, altought his treatment of killua gave me hope. 

Finally finding the bathroom I showered quickly and through on my clothes, self conscious of my body being on full display. I grabbed on of the towels sitting on the sink, glad because I had forgot that I'd need one and began drying my hair. 

When I was done and couldn't stall any longer I approached the curtain that separated me from the other omegas. I pulled the curtain back hesitantly. 

My other omegas must had scented my nervous anxiety when I entered, instantly they began oozing comforting scents as they turned to greet me. 

"Hello cutie" the red head beamed at me "do you feel better now that your clean?" She asked me kindly. She honestly felt like a mother. 

"Come on sit, sit! Mari wouldn't let us eat until you got here!" The only other boy complained loudly. 

"Shush lulu it's his first day here, he should have fist pick" the red head I now believed is Mari ushered me to one of five cushions on the floor around a round wooden table. 

"So lets all start off with introductions" Mari clapped her hands "everyone say you name and age and anything else you deem important information for our new friend to know" she told the group of young omegas. "I'll go first" 

she shifted her position to turn to me, I almost felt the need to help her considering it looked like it took a lot of effort to maneuver her enormous stomach. "As you've probably guessed my name is Mari, I'm 36 years old, I know I know I don't look it" she laughed and I decided again to look her up and down again, damn she looked like she was in her early twenties "and I'm probably the least interesting, I'm just a normal girl from yorknew city, the master liked my hair ten years ago and the rest is history" 

"you've been hear ten years?!" I screamed out feeling incredibly ineaged in her stead. 

"Oh so you do talk! I was beginning to think you were mute" Mari laughed jovially. "Lulu you go next!"

before I could stop it the crazy omega train kept on rolling "alright well I'm lulu, full name Luke Lucian" he paused tasting the full name as if it was something foreign now "well anyway I'm 23 and I've been here 7 year now I think, like these two I'm an omega from a Aboriginal clan" he told me pointing to the other two girls. I looked back and him and took in his looks momentarily. 

He was tall and lanky looking with fine tamed skin and mismatched eyes, one being brown and the other being green, his hair was an ebony black that was tided up in a bun. His teeth were naturally pointed as well. 

"Your apart of the maonian clan?" I asked hesitantly I hadn't seen one since I was very little, the kuruta use to have a treaty with them. 

"Yes sir I am" he saluted me. 

I bowed my head respectfully to him and we gave each other a knowing look. 

"Hi I'm kairi" the girl sitting next to lulu said quickly before raising her head slowly and my eyes widened, I had never met a unicorn clan member before "I'm sixteen and I've been here two months" she said equality as quite. She had ash grey skin and almost white blue eyes, her hair was a stunning white color with strains of gold and silver. She had a horn about two inches in length protruding out of her forehead with two small bumps on either side making it look like she was wearing a crown. 

The last girl had dark blue eyes with navy blue hair and an infectious smile as she waited impatiently for her turn. Kairi was barely done before she yelled out her introduction. 

"Ello! I'm Sara and I am nineteen and I've been hear five years!" She told me at an almost ear splitting volume. "I got separated from my pod seven years ago and got picked up by some traffickers a little bit after, I was apart of the a mermaid clan" 

everyone grimacedat the ringing in there ears. "Sara we appreciate the enthusiasm but remember we talked about volume" Mari told the girl softly. 

"Oh right" the girl mumbled her cheeks red. She pushed some hair out of her face and I noticed her fingers were webbed. 

"Well?" Lulu said turning his mismatched eyes to me "come on the food getting cold" he told me impatiently. 

"Oh" I mumbled "right" I sighed this was a pain. I needed to get out of here but with my nen locked away right now I had no choice to play nice "I'm kurapika, I'm 19" I stared coldly, I didn't want to get to attached to this situation. I refused to be mated and live here as a 'pack'

"oh he's a straight to business type eh?" Sara laughed "come on tell us something about yourself!" 

The others nodded, escort for lulu who just wanted to eat. 

"Fine I'm a licensed hunter and I had been pretending to be a beta for five years" I told them and immediately gestured to the food hoping to move away from talking about me. 

"Wait you have a hunter license?" Lulu seemed to lose all interest in the food "but you're an omega! That's completely unheard of pika" I raised my eyebrow at the sudden nickname. 

"Actually there was one other omega that passed with me and I'm pretty sure the phantom trope has an omega as well that passed" I told them before giving Mari a pleading look. 

"Alright I think we've overwhelmed him, let's eat" with that Mari gave Lulu the go to throw off the metal seeing kids on the table to reveal breakfast. My eyes widened at the amount. Anything you could ever ask for, for breakfast was there.

My mouth watered at the sight of the pancakes and syrup that I could instantly tell came from my home province. 

"The master wanted your first day to be special so all are meals are inspired by your home" Mari told me happily. 

"Who is the this master anyway?" I asked not trust how much they all seemed to be okay with this. 

"Well he is the owner of our gilded cage of course" Lulu answered smiling with an amost sick self disgust.

"Why don't you just escape then?" I asked sourly. 

They all looked at me like I had grown another head. "Pika were omegas" kairi said to me with large sad eyes. 

"So what? That doesn't mean we can't kick some ass!" I shouted banging my hand in the table. "Just because your all weak willed doesn't mean that's on all omegas, don't you dare demean our gender again!" I grabbed a few pieces of pancakes and started stomping away, well aware my eyes were flaring scarlet. 

I could deal with alphas and betas telling me my gender was weak and useless but not omegas I couldn't stand it anymore! 

"Don't worry he's just upset, he isn't mad at you" I heard Mari  consoling kairi. 

I miss my pack. 


	2. The new omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter so funny about that

"I have some concerns" Shalnark commented as I finished telling him my plan to infiltrate the Thompson manor. 

The plan was for me to bring Shalnark too Thompson as an offering for his harem, shall would get eyes on kurapika and get a feel for the design the the house then send out the information so we can attack with the best possible chances. 

"Alright" I stated calmly waiting for him to inform me of his concerns. 

"First I'm already mated" shall told me slowly as if I didn't already know. "Second what if he tries to bed me? I'd have to kill him and I'm sure that would raise a few alarms" 

I leaned back and smiled dryly "not to worry the man has a thing for already mated omegas so I'm sure he's going to take you, and from the information I've gathered he waits about a week before mating any of his harem omegas, giving them drugs that somewhat control their heats so they all start at different times, completely scheduled" I picked up my notes and glanced through them mostly for show "the drug needs about a week to work it's way into the system and then he can start controlling the heats by adjusting the dose" 

I could see Shalnark was still agitated about something and so I gave him the gesture to continue and he didn't seem to know how to put it into words. His mouth flapped up and down rather comically for a minute before he basically screamed "do I really have to wear this?" 

I looked Shalnark over again appreciating how the maroon dress hung on his body, yes he looked quite good in classic omega outfits, so good in fact that I had to send Ubo away to prevent him from going into an early rut. 

"Yes" 

___________________________

 

"Guys!" Sara shouted from the balcony that looked over the front of the lange manor, it was four floors up with not one tree even close to it. The rest of the omegas and I looked up at her excited squeal, all of us resting in different parts of the lounge. "I think we're getting another new omega!" She cheered 

from what I could tell about Sara she liked having a group of people a little two much, less then ten people to a pack, or pod as she would sometimes say, was a little hard on her. 

"Really already?" Lulu walked hurriedly to the balcony doors to join Sara. "That was quick" he added. 

"Well the more the merrier" Mari grinned. Of course it merrier if that means more time between being call on by the disgusting worm of a man that 'owned' us. I shuddered at the thought that someone thought they owned me. 

The man had already had a metal collar put on me, I didn't need him touching me either. The collar was also electric and shunned anyone that tried to leave the harem, as I found out yesterday. 

"Can you see what they look like?" Kairi asked as she also joined the others. 

"No were so high up!" Sara whined "I wanna met they now!" She stomped her feet childishly and I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. This really didn't interest me. 

Its not like this new person is going to help me out here, from what I've seen so far I'm different from other omegas, I was the only one that had any interest in fighting my way out of here. 

___________________________

 

"mr Lucilfer this is such an honor!" A large man bellowed as I was lead into the manor, Shalnark following submissively behind me. 

"The pleasure is all mine" I told him added a dashing smile just for show. 

The man eyed Shalnark slightly before turning to address me again "what do I owe this visit?" His eyes held a slight steel in them, knowing I could either bring death or wealth with my appearance. 

"Well as I've heard of your ever growing success I have decided to bring you a gift in hopes of gaining your favor" I gave a mock bow, not that he new that, his eyes immediately snapped to Shalnark who held perfectly still. 

"I have heard of your collection of high valued omegas and have brought you an addition" I yanked on the chain that was attached to a thin leather collar around Shalnarks neck, not to hard but enough to play into the grand scheme. 

"Yes he is rather fine" Thompson remarked slowly, his eyes taking in Shalnark slowly "but what would make him worthy of my collection?" He asked me with a grin, knowing that the great kuroro wouldn't bring just any old omega. 

"This omega is a licensed hunter my lord, plus he is Marked and yet it took me over a year to get him to be this submissive" I smiled feeling Thompson almost panting in lust at the prospect of not one but two licensed hunter omegas in his harem "it's quite rare for an omega to be as strong willed at this one was and I believe still is" I continued hitting the final nail into the coffin, all alphas love a challenge. 

Shalnark, playing his part beautifully, jerked away from my touch as if he couldn't stand me. 

"What do I owe for this generous offer Lucilfer?" Thompson finally conceded. 

"Nothing he is in fact a gift, I only ask that you give the phantom troupe your full support" I told him holding back a smirk from my face, this was just too easy. 

"You have my word" Thompson replied easily as he snapped his fingers and a few guards began to lean Shalnark away, the boy dragged his feet in small defiance and he shot a glare at me that I believed wasn't apart of an act. 

He would get over it, plus he knows he is apart of my family, my pack, I'd never let anything happen to him. 

Ubo would totally try and kill me also  

___________________________

 

"well now that we've, mostly, all introduced ourselves why don't you?" Mari told the new omega after I refused to be apart of the circle by stubbornly reading my book. 

"Well my name is shal, I'm 24 and I was captured about a year ago by a mob boss because I was a 'unsubmissive' omega" the man I now knew as shall told the group and my ear immediately perked up. I whipped around to look at the man who had a cheerful easygoing air about him. "Apparently they really liked that and killed my mate to take me" the man sighed as if it was all some inconvenience to him. 

"Oh that's just terrible shal" kairi  empathized. From what I knew she had also been taken from her mate, she had only been her two months so she was probably still grieving. 

"It's not a big deal anymore" shal gave the group a happy go lucky smile "but I am going to have to work on getting out of here, I don't do well in cages, no matter how fancy" 

slamming my book closed I got up and approached him before throwing my hand out to him "I'm kurapika and I'm 19, I've been hear three days, do you want to help with my escape plan?" The man, shal, seemed a little thrown for a moment before taking my hand. 

"Hello kurapika" he started looking me up and down. He had a look as if he knew me, as if he already was impressed with who I was and now was taking in how I look as a person, it kinda made me squirm. "I'd look to help!" 

Mari and Lulu sighed deeply when we started taking about the blueprint of the house I had been working on. "You two need to learn that we are just omegas, we can't take on those alphas and betas out there" Mari told us sadly. 

"Hmmm" shal leaned back as if taking in this information before shaking his head "I think you've underestimated us, I actually happen to know that kurapika here once took on the phantom troupe, it was all over the news"

"you heard about that?" I asked feeling a slight blush. 

"Isn't that a nasty group of really strong alphas?" Kairi asked quietly, looking up at me as if I should be dead. 

"Yup" shal said popping the 'P' 

"they weren't all alphas though" I told them, wanting to make sure all the information was correct "a few of the ones I met were betas and I could smell an omega on several, plus I know there is a hunter omega in that group" 

"that doesn't change the fact that we are pretty helpless here!" Lulu told us, Lulu seemed to get the angriest when talking about escape and I got the feeling he had tried once upon a time ago. 

"We are not!" I shouted at him my scarlet eyes beginning to glow "sure we might be physically weaker but we are not helpless! The fact that most will underestimate us makes us all the stronger as well!" 

"Just shut up pika!" Lulu growled "just except this is our life now! Everyone else has, I have, we can't do anything about it!" Lulu marched away, apparently over me for the day. 

Feeling upset I marched away as well, I gave a small wave goodbye to the others still in the lounge and forgot about shal for now and angrily stomped to my room and slammed the door. 

 

It had only been a few hours before there was a knock on the door. 

"Kurapika?" I heard shal's voice from the other side. Looking up from what I was working on I told him to come in. 

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I continued to use a butter knife to crave the block of wood I had broken off from the table by my bed. 

"I'm craving some Bokken" I told him shortly. 

He raised an eyebrow at me and I explained softly "they are the weapon im the most trained with, without my chains these will have to do" I couldnt very well say nen, I didn't want to have to explain it all to him. 

"You don't have a lot of experience with other omegas do you?" He asked with a stunning smile. 

"What gave me away?" I asked grumpily, still upset at Lulu for telling me to just be a good little omega. 

"Lucky guess" he chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to me. 

"You know in my village I was the only omega" I told him, feeling a sudden urge to tell someone of my frustrations. He just smiled  and waited silently "everyone was a beta and no one ever treated me the way people here treat omegas. I trained with everyone else, I studied like everyone else and no one ever tried to harass me the way alphas do, I think they are the worst part about the world outside my village" 

"so you'd live a life forever single?" He asked seemingly upset that I would do that to myself "but being mated is amazing, trust me as a fellow fiery omega" he gave me a little wink and I felt myself blush. 

"Well there is one guy I've been thinking about" I told shall slowly, leorio popping up in my mind "but he is a member of my pack, I really shouldn't think of him that way" 

"your pack?" Shall asked as he watched me continue to carve my weapon. 

"Ya they're amazing" I smiled softly "our only alpha in just 15 now and he's just the happiest ball of sunshine, everyone likes him" I stopped and hisoka popped up in my mind "it's not always good thing though" 

"and then there is killua, he is an inspiration, unlike me he didn't hide that he was an omega" I stopped looking up at shall wanting him to understand how amazing killua was "he is proud of it and he is one of the strongest little kids I've ever met!" 

I smiled softly looking back down at my hands as they began to shake, the last time I had seen leorio I had yelled at him, I had told him I was to busy to care about gons condition, it's been years. They probably didn't think of me as apart of the pack anymore. "Leorio is the oldest and he's our beta, he is one of the most caring people, even if he comes off a bit rough" I stopped in my ramblings and realized I was crying "I bet he is a doctor by now, I wish I could see him now. He was one of the few that could make me feel so. . ." I stopped wiping my eyes and feeling stupid. I needed to get these ready, I only have a few days before I'm forcefully mated. 

"A beta huh?" Shall leaned back laying down on my bed "that's not the oddest pair I've ever seen" he laughed. "My mate was huge and not just in bed" he gave me another wink and I felt my face flush 

"I wouldn't worry to much kurapika, I mean you have a hunter license and you took on the phantom troupe, I don't anyone can force you to do anything" he laughed and as picked himself up, heading for the door. 

As he left a strange, rouge thought entered my head. 

_How does he know all that? I wasn't an omega then_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had my entire chapter get deleted some how and omg I almost gave up on this whole story because of it. I can't wait to see what you think and thanks so much for all the support

**Sender Shalnark:**

 

_Security is loose on the fourth floor. All omegas are kept on that floor to the north of the building, I've counted six nen users but everyone else is weak. Omegas are forced to wear shock collars that keep us from exploring. I noticed cameras in every hallway I walked through and a system in the omegas quarters except are rooms. I can hack into the cameras if you give my three hours._

 

I Looked over shalnarks report with an unturned of my lips, knowing what I was going up against was a requirement even if I knew this would be almost to easy. If kurapika was given enough time I'm sure he would be able to escape even without his nen but I wouldn't be allowing that. 

I was almost sure that kurapika was my true mate now that I knew he was an omega. I won't be letting him slip by me again. 

"Assemble" I said allowed knowing all my spiders I had gathered for this mission would instantly be behind me. 

Machi, Ubo, Nobunaga, and Korutopi gathered behind me just as I knew they would. 

"Shalnark has successfully reached the target on the fourth floor, Ubo you are going to be a distraction on the ground floor, go crazy" I told him and he grinned happily at the prospect. 

"Machi I want you on the fourth floor with me in case Shalnark can't get the collar off" she gave a silent nod before I turned to nobu "I need you in the hallways picking off any and all stragglers that might think to protect the omegas" nobus en ability would work wonders there and everyone knew it. 

"Korutopi I would you to make copies of all the omegas, I don't want any rescue attempts not like it would make a difference" I turned back around and looked over the manor quietly for a moment "we start when the moon reaches its peak tonight, disperse" like they had never been there they were all gone.  

Im coming for you kurapika, I felt an uncharacteristic smile pull at my lips, I haven't been this entertained since he last stood against our group. 

___________________________

The other omegas seemed rather somber but I couldn't stop my restless twitching. I felt and ridiculous need to grab anything soft or fluffy and bring it to my bed.  By the time anyone even noticed what I was doing my room was covered with pillows and blankets I had taken from the lounge and the other rooms.

"Kurapika?! Oh my" Mari gasped as she came to check on me "honey I need you to tell me how you feel" 

I didn't really know what she was getting at, I just wanted the soft things. They were really comfortable right now. 

"I feel kinda hot and dizzy but I'm fine okay?" I told her getting slightly frustrated that I couldn't find the prefect way to place the pillows on my bed, nothing seemed comfortable enough. 

Mari looked at me a little worried before leaning out into the hall. "Guys pika is nesting!" She yelled into the hall. 

"I thought I could smell something-whoa- dude why is your best so big?!" Lulu shouted at me and I couldn't hold back a small whimper. What the hell is happening to me?

"what is this?" I whined tugging at my clothes feeling like I was being strangled.

Mari raised her eyebrow at me before horror overtook her expression "pika listen to me when was you last natural heat?"

"What?" I asked not really understanding what she meant. 

Shal and the other began to fill up room behind Mari as she steered me to relax into the pillows.

"you said you've been pretending to be a beta, that means you've been on suppressants right" she waited for my nod before continuing "then your heat last week was because you suddenly come off them yes?" Again she only stopped for a moment waiting for me to nod. I quickly took in everyone else as well and they seemed to be grasping what Mari was saying, if the looks of horror were anything to go by "then honey correct me if I'm wrong but is this your first natural heat?" 

I didn't really understand why it was such a big deal the one my suppressants induced wasn't that bad. 

Mari got up and addressed the others "alright everyone five years of raging buried hormones are incoming! Let's get everything ready" suddenly my room was a flurry of activity. Mari placed herself at my side petting my hair soothingly. Shal and Lulu started expertly arranging my pillows making a cocoon of warmth and comfort around me. Sara began striping my cloths and dressed me in something light and loose, making me feel instantly better. Kairi had bustled out of the room and came back only a few minutes later with a large hug of water and a glass. 

She filled the glass from the jug and held the cold water to my mouth and I realized how weak and shaky I felt. 

"Pika if you need any food or more water ring this bell okay?" Mari pushed a little silver bell into my hand "we all understand what you're going through so don't be shy" 

whipering again I grabbed her hand as she tried to pull away "he is going to mate me isn't he?" I wasn't foolhardy enough to think I could escape in this condition, I know what being in heat in a harem means. 

"Yes pika" Mari told me sadly "please don't fear honey it will be over before you know it" I felt tears build up in my eyes and I suddenly understood why I had been so emotional the last two days. I had just ended an unnatural heat and not I was starting my actually heat. 

Everyone began to leave me alone and shal approached me as Mari waddled out. "Here" he handed me a few dark blue pills "they will help you sleep, the worst part is the build up into your heat so it's better to sleep through it" 

"thank you shal" I told him feeling a strange warmth for how kind the omegas were being to me. I suddenly felt guilty that killua didn't have other omegas to help him through heats. 

He began to leave and I suddenly remembered something important "shal could you bring that thing to me?" He smiled knowingly and reached into my hiding place I had shown him and handed over my self made weapons. 

I smiled back at him and buried them under my pillows. He left the room as I through back the pills followed by a sip of water and tried to fall asleep. Even with my body filling up with a yet unknown tension I easyily fell asleep. 

 

  _Pairo was so close to me, just slightly ahead and we ran through the forest._

_Hes so close_

_he was laughing, happy and free as he ran through the forest._

_I remeber this day, the wind and the sun felt prefect. I had chances after him after he pecked my cheek and asked me "be my mate when we grow up okay?"_

_I had ran after him with a chorus of cries "pairo! Get back here!" Everything was prefect._

_And then it was dark and the forest was gone._

_"You don't belong here kurapika"_

 

I woke up with tears in my eyes and what felt like fire in my blood, I had to come to terms with the fact that tomorrow I would be mated but the memories of my youth were so much more inviting. 

The thin white dress kairi had put me in was twisted around me making me feel constricted again. Trying to free myself from the confines of pillows and blankets that covered me a strange noise became apparent. It was screaming and gun shots. 

It all sounded so distant but immediately I felt more alert. The heat seemed to be waned down for the moment but I knew that at any point I wouldn't be able to move again. So I had to move now. Grabbing my bakkon I timidly left my nest and headed for the door on shaking legs. 

The gunshots got louder the mement I opened door but I could tell it was coming from a different floor. Making my way down the hallway as quickly as my body allowed I found the other omegas huddled together in the far corner of the lounge. 

"Pika!" Kairi shouted being the first one to spot me. 

The others which strangely excluded Shal turned and took me in. 

"What's going on?" I asked my throat hoarse for some reason. 

Mari looked to be in pain and was breathing erratically looked up at me with panicked eyes before Lulu explained "some giant is attacking the manor and Mari is having contractions" Mari's panic replicating in his eyes. "We don't know what to do, and we can't find shal either" 

"shal is missing?" Did he escape with out me? Well I guess that isn't the biggest problem at the moment. "Okay we have to move, levitate mari's legs so I can check if the baby is coming or not" luckily my mother had let me help with birthing quite a number of times so I knew what to do. 

"Okay" Lulu said turning Mari around so I could approach. Looking down I could see that two things, yes the baby was coming and it was coming fast. 

"Mari I'm sorry but I'm going to have to deliver your baby right now" I told her knowing this situation was very stressful but there was nothing we could do. 

"Just get it out of me!" She screamed before moaning in pain. 

"Kairi get me a bowl of water and some clean linens, Sara keep her knees levitated and try to keep her calm and breathing, Lulu I need you to be a look out for anyone trying to get in here" I ordered as soon as I had mari's  permission.

Kairi sprang up and ran to do as I told while Lulu and Sara switched places.

My body felt like it was on an adrenaline high, chasing away the effects of my heat momentarily in favor of survival. The gunshots were getting closer as Mari panted and moaned and we all worked around her to try and help as best we could. 

It wasn't long before a shrill cry of a newborn filled the air and we all breathed a mini sigh of relief. 

"It's a boy" I told Mari softly handed her the baby as she reached eagerly out for him. 

"You my child, have the worst timing" she whispered down at the newborn. All of us had to agree. 

As the most immediate danger to us was resolved my will power when away as well. I found myself gasping and falling over almost into the bowl of bloody water if it wasn't for Sara catching me and pulling me to sit leaning against the wall. 

"Guys I don't mean to add to our list of problems but it's gone silent out there" Lulu told us from the door before jumping back frightened as an ominous knock echoed through the room. 

All of us remained silent, fearful of even breathing until suddenly the baby started to cry. 

"Really just terrible timing" Mari complained as she tried to soothe the child. 

"Were coming in" we heard shal's voice from behind the door. The same thoery ripped its way through all of our heads, shal had saved us. Who ever these people were they had come to save us and shal had been with them! 

The door opened and I was hit with a smell that had my eyes squeezing closed in unbridled lust. I began to pant heavily as I caved in on myself even more, moaning out in need. What I needed I hadn't a clue. 

"Shal! We've been so worried where have you been?" I heard Lulu yell at shal but I couldn't focus on that. My mind was shutting down as my body responded to the delicious smell. 

"Shal kurapikas heat is really coming in quickly" kairi told him as she held my huffing shoulders "he needs help, why aren't you moving?" 

"I'm sorry kairi but we will have to wait for danchao" my eyes flew open and new clarity washed over me. The phantom troupe. Shal is Shalnark, their omega. 

My eyes, scarlet from my heat, looked up at shal and the two others I instantly recognized from yorknew, with betrayal. 

"Your a. . . ?" His childlike smile gave away nothing as the foreboding smell came closer and I couldn't hold back my needy whimper. 

The man I had hunter for a large portion of my life walked through the door and I took him in with hazy filled eyes. 

He looked just how I remembered him. Black hair slicked back, a cross tattooed on his forehead, and a fur lined trench coat. 

"You!" I snarled with little heat, followed by a pathetic whimper. 

"Kurapika what is going on?" Lulu asked dangerous close to biggest threat we could have faced today. 

"Get away from them Lulu!" I yelled as loud as I could. 

"Pika?" Kairi asked me in a panicked voice, instinctually moving herself in front of the newborn.

"Their spiders! The phantom troupe!" I used the wall to get up on my legs that already felt like jello from whatever pheromone kuroro was flaunting around. "Everyone run" I panted hard grabbed the bokken I had brought from my room and held them up with shaking arms "I'll . . . Pro. . . Protect you" 

kuroro had the nerve to actually chuckle at me, the ass, who cares if the sound made my knees almost give out.

"Kurapika" Sara whispered her hands up as if she was afraid I was going to faint any moment. "We still have the shock collar on, we can't even get out of this house and" she stopped and bit her lip "as brave as you are right now, pika you're going through a really bad heat"

the spiders in the room strangely were letting us have are discussions before attacking us. 

"I am not weak! I can still fight!" I yelled Sara didn't even flinch away from me as I stepped forward intending to attack but instead fell to my knees. 

"Pika! Your in heat!" Mari suddenly yelled at me and I felt myself flinching at the mothers choose to discipline me "it doesn't make you weak, but you have to accept your body cannot fight right now!"

I dropped completely onto my knees as I lost all ability to hold myself up and I felt a few tears gather in my eyes again. The smell began to assault me again as kuroro began to come closer to me.

I felt a hand forcefully pull my chin up and I found myself staring  at the calm face of kuroro.

"Have you realized your situation now?" He asked me in his normal collected voice. 

I glared at him, letting out a growl that only a cornered animal could produce. 

"Kurapika you can tell too can't you, not that your no longer drugging yourself" he leaned down as I tried uselessly to pull myself out of his hands but he wouldn't let me "you can tell that we were meant for each other" he whispered lowly. 

"Never! There is no way I'd ever be with you" I yelped out still trying to get away from him, no matter how much my body wanted to curl around the man. 

"It's true kurapika, you and I are true mates" the omegas gasped as they stared in helplessness of the situation, while the spiders stayed quite already having figured that out for themselves. 

"True mates?" I asked feeling my mind slipping from me as my body screamed at me to jump my nemesis. 

"Shalnark did tell me you were horribly ignorant about your own gender" he mentioned almost a note to himself. "Okay kurapika you have a choice right now" he told me slowly "you can be a good boy for a few hours while we get you somewhere else and I'll give your new friends a car and even some money to make a new life for themselves" his grip on me suddenly tightened "or you can try and fight, which I doubt you can't anyway but it will be rather annoying, and I'll kill everyone in this room, you decide" 

the omegas took a collective step back and kairi broke down into tears turning to take Mari and her new baby in her arms. 

"So what's it going to be?" He asked holding up a small blue pill that I recognized as the sleeping pill Shalnark had given me earlier. 

Feeling my pride surge up before the small cry of the newborn instantly crushed it. Closing my eyes in defeat I lowered my jaw hesitantly.

"That's a good boy" kuroro said mockingly as he placed the little pill into my mouth and I swollowed sealing my own fate.

Finally kuroro let go of his hold on my chin and I dropped back. Kairi and Sara came to me quickly, checking me over. 

"Kurapika" Kairi and Sara cried petting my hair and trying to soothe my obvious distress. 

"Go to whale tail island" I told them quickly feeling myself slipping away "I have a friend that came from there, they don't care so much if you don't have an alpha, find a women named Mito and tell them your gon's friend" I blurted it all out as fast as I could "she'll help you, she raised gon, she'll help you" I felt my eyes begin to close and as I slipped away I heard the last of the world around me. 

"Start copying the omegas, machi Shal get those collars off them after" 

they will be okay, I had to trust I had made the right sacrifice. 


	4. Omegas help omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have a question besides kurapika/ kuroro and Uvo/Shalnark what other ships would you like to see? Anyone in the phantom troupe and in the main cast is open for shipping!
> 
> Alright I'm actually super excited for the responses to this chapter. I've got protective Shalnark, gentle intimacy awkward kuroro and best couple being fantastic!!

As soon as kurapika fell under the effects of the sleeping pill I scooped him up from the ground easily. I felt an incredible urge you ciddle the boy and bury my face in his soft hair but I restrained myself since we did have an audience.

Uvo finally made it up to the group, he was probably having his fun biting off heads and whatnot, and the omegas began to shake in fear at his aggressive scent. The omega that kurapika had called Lulu even fell over at the presents of so many dominant auras. 

"Shal!" Uvo cried happily, like a child, before scooping up the blonde omega and doing what I wanted to do and buried his face in shalnarks neck, trying to settle himself down. 

As much as Uvo trusts me I knew he didn't like this plan, since it put his omega in a preverts harem unprotected. He had been rather aggressive for the last day or two without the omega to calm him. 

"Copied" Korutopi told me and I snapped out of my thoughts to focus on the mission. Machi was already working on the omega, Lulu's, collar and I motioned for Shalnark to begin doing to same. 

Shal had the three other omegas collars off in a snap and he turned to begin giving some orders of his own "Uvo do me a favor and bring back as many pillows as you can grab, and please wash the blood off before you touch them" 

I smirked and felt the need to indulge this "why do you need pillows?" 

"You only have one for yourself right?" He answered my question with a question and I held back only a small growl, hmm it seems kurapika's scent was effecting me more than I care admit. 

"That's right" I answered coldly 

Shal nodded "well he is going to need a nest of pillows, this is technically his first heat and it's a bad one" he stopped as if weighting how he should say this "if your going to take him that makes him a fellow omega to me and I will be making sure he's comfortable" Shalnark had kurapika's comfort and happiness in mind and so I let go how he was addressing me and the assumption that I couldn't care for my own mate probably. 

I was aware that omegas had a tendency to group together, especially during their heats, they had a calming effect on each other and you rarely found an omega with out a few other omega friends. 

Uvo hadn't even questioned the command from his mate and was already returning with a large mountain of pillow held in his large arms. 

"So you're keeping him?" Uvo asked me "does that mean I could spar with him again?" He asked already falling into treating him like my mate. 

"We are destined for each other of course I'm keeping him" I tightened my grip on him, he is way too light, and held his body almost pressed up against mine. "Maybe when he is feeling better" I told him lightly so the second question  

I had always like rare things and a true mate was one of the rarest things in this world, I almost grinned that this treasure rightfully belongs to me. 

"What are you going to do with him?" An angry voice asked. I looked up at the omega who had given birth but didn't answer only turning to machi as she finished taking off lulu's collar. 

"Machi make sure they get into a boat headed for this whale tail island alright?" 

"Yes danchao" she told me as I began to leave, the omegas finding a small bout of courage yelling at me not to hurt him. 

It should be the other way around I felt myself chuckling. 

___________________________

 Kairi and Sara were distraught when the pink haired alpha ushered us out of the manor and into a black car. 

I had come to terms with my weakness as an omega long ago when I had first been sold to Thompson but that didn't mean I wasn't just as frustrated and upset as Lulu seemed to be. 

It was almost comical how much kurapika's situation effected him, even if Lulu hadn't cared for him much is was are way, as omegas we care about each other. It was are nature to group together for security. That harem had become are family and we had already accepted kurapika and shal as apart of that family. 

The baby in my arms was restless and responded heartily to the upset around him. I tried to release a calming scent to help my pack but it was hard considering I was just as upset. Kurapika had delivered my baby and then suddenly he was taken by that alpha he obviously wanted nothing to do with, let alone be his mate. 

True mates were rare and it's said there lives are often star crossed and I felt pity for kurapika. He deserved so much more than that. The women took the wheel of the car and began to drive us away from are lost members of our pack. 

A resolve only given to newly mothered omegas over took me, first I had to get my omegas somewhere safe then I could see if there was something I could do for kurapika. 

I had in fact heard of whale tail island, in a list of unimportant places not even on the map, I hoped it was the omega utopia kurapika assured us it would be. I would find this mito and maybe use the money promised to us to get us a house and I would protect my remaining pack.

Maybe if I could find this gon character I could give him the quest of saving kurapika? I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking I could save him, it had been ten years since I had been in battle, a little fact only known to me.

"What's going to happen now?" Kairi whispered from my side, which she had been glued to the whole night. "What is going to happen to pika?" She sniffles wiping her red eyes.

"God damnit" Lulu hit the car door in anger. I hadn't seen this side of the boy since he originally came to us years ago, back when he use to try to escape every night. He was the reason we had shock collars in the first place. "Why are we so fucking useless!" 

"Were omegas" Sara said just in instinct, from what I knew of the mermaid clan you couldn't blame her. The mermaids were very strict in gender roles and despite her being a loud, crass, and curious person she had it beaten into her head growing up that her personality was wrong for an omega. 

"No I won't accept that anymore, kurapika is an omega and he wouldn't just lay back and let this happen" Lulu growled and turned an evil eye at our driver who didn't seem to care that her passengers were slowly becoming an angry mob.

"We have to calm down" I told them all still trying to get my little one to fall asleep but was beginning to feel it was a wasted effort. "First we have to regroup somewhere safe, then we can work on not being weak"

I shook my head at him when he looked back at the driver aggressively, my red hair framing my face delicately. 

"And how are we going to stay safe huh? We don't have any alphas and none of us know how to fight!" He yelled back at me causing Kairi and Sara to shrink into me more. 

"I will teach you all to fight okay?" I told him placatingly "once we get to whale tail island I will"

"since when could you fight Mari?" He growled at me challengingly.

Glaring I summoned up the dominating aura of a new mother, and the furious rage of the part of myself I had long forgotten about, and I snarled. "Ever since I was dubbed the original scarlet omega"  

___________________________

"Ya what the hell" phinks gasped as danchao carried in the whithering kuruta into our hideout. We would probably stay here until kurapika was well enough and then I don't really know. We don't normally stay around each other this long, usually we all go our separate ways after a mission but the rest of the spiders were all pretty interested in where this would lead and we're going to be sticking around. Some were even coming back when they heard what was going down. 

Ignoring the blind sighted alpha, it wasn't his fault he was prepared for the pheromones kurapika was pumping out, I ordered danchao to bring kurapika up to his room. No matter how much kurapika hated him I know he will be more comfortable bathed around the alphas scent. 

Phinks and feitan tried to follow us up but I gave strict orders to Uvo not to allow anyone into the room, including himself, he wasn't happy about it but he would have to deal. 

"Danchao hold him for a second more so I can arrange a nest" I sounded a bit frantic but that was because I was. Taking an omega from their nest can be dangerous. In the maelstrom of heat kurapika will be relying on basic instincts, taking him from his nest could make him go into hysterics or even get him stressed enough to be unable to find release and he could become overheated. 

Really there were so many things that could go wrong and I was the only one educated enough about omegas to know. The others new the basics but that was common knowledge in our world. Honestly I was a little pissed this plan went through even with all my advice to get him before the heat started. 

Oh but no everyone agreed he would be easier to take if he was in heat and unable to attack, much, and they ignored me. 

Grumbling to myself as I heard Uvo and nobu fighting, I finished up the large meat of pillows and instructed danchao to place kurapika in the center. 

I felt relieved when he immediately buried himself into the pillows, it was a good choice to have Uvo grab the pillows from his original nest. Bedding to Grab a few things from my room I marched past the offended spiders as they yelled at me to let them see what was going on. Paku seemed to not care very much even though she could easily get past Ubo since she outranked him as danchao's personal beta. 

I hurriedly grabbed some calming incense and hustled back to the room lighting them and putting them around the room. The other grimaced at the offense smell of it but the effect on the sleeping omega was instantaneous, he relaxed deeper into the pillows and his panting calmed a bit.

The scent was meant to drive alphas and betas away while putting distressed omegas at ease. It worked wonders on me while I was in heat when Ubo wasn't around.

"What the hell is that smell?" Nebu gagged when I left the room again to grab water for kurapika.

I didn't answer seeing as Ubo took the liberty of explaining the product. Finally the others decided to get away from the room, and the offensive scent. Luckily for kuroro the scent of his true mate should be strong enough to keep him from noticing the new smell but its effect on him should not be understated, the incenses should keep him from going out of his mind in lust and hurting the poor omega.

Walking back into the room I found danchao looking laughably helpless in the situation. For a man known for his composure he was not handling this all to well. Saying you found your true mate is definitely different from actually having them in front of you. 

Taking pity on the man I instructed him to strip down and lay down in the nest as well and taught him some ways to make his mate feel nice. Including running his fingers through his hair, or just simply gently running his finger tips over his skin, especially his back. 

Even with kurapika knocked out it would still help grow a bond and help kurapika make the connection from kuroros scent to a feeling of comfort. 

It was painfully obvious that kuroro had never really cared about his partners comfort or well being before. 

I felt bad knowingly leaving kurapika to the alpha when he already had someone he wanted but I couldn't fight danchao on this, more so after having it confirmed that they were true mates. 

With no other parting words I left the room shutting the door a little miserably. As I entered the room the rest had gathered in Uvo immediately moved to me and ran his fingers through my hair. He must have picked up on how distraught I was. 

"It's okay shal" he murmured in my ear so the others couldn't hear "you did the best you could" leave it to my mate to know exactly what I was upset about even if I hadn't dropped my  signature smile. 

"Thanks Ubo" I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and he pulled me into his arms and sat us in a far corner and let me bury myself in his scent.


	5. Too be marked or unmarked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little smutty with some non-con elements. Be warned

I became aware of the sweet affectionate feeling of someone running their finger tips over my back. It felt nice, my head felt heavy and fuzzy though. I opened my eyes and I couldn't quite understand where I was or what I was doing here. 

"Kurapika wake up" a soft voice told me gently and I smiled softly and shivered at the feel of hot breath at the nape of my neck. Turning slowly, my limbs weaker that any other time in my life and a terrible need building inside me the longer I was awake. 

My blurred vision but I instantly recognized that black tousled hair.

"Leorio" I breathed a bright smile pulling at my cheeks "I was hoping it would be you"

a harsh growl threw me out of my delusions. The world spun as I was thrown onto my back and a deadly presence hung over me. My heart basicly swooned at the possessive act but my brain screamed in outrage.

Kuroro was hovering over me threateningly, the most terrifying part of it all was his face still seemed calm and undisturbed. The only indication that he was upset was the small uplift of his lip, I couldn't have noticed if I wasn't so close.

"You dare say another's name?" He growled and before I could even gasp at the aggression wafting off him he smashed his lips on mine. 

My red eyes widened and I tried to scream in rage but he simply took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

I tried to push him off me but my weak arms were useless and I could do almost nothing about my lower half trying to rise up to meet his. My hand found his face trying to pry him off of me. He lifted his face from mine and I gasped and coughed but before I even knew it he had grabbed my useless arms and pinned them above my head.

He was breathing heavily looking down at me with a smoldering look in his dark eyes.

My panicked eyes traveled his body and I realized something "why the hell are you naked?!" Holy shit why am I naked?

He smirked and lowed himself and nibbled at my neck softly and I shuddered. He licked up my neck to my ear and whispered huskily "do you like what you see little omega?" Harshly he bit my ear and pulled lightly. 

A shiver violently shook my body along with a surge of lust that I tried fighting desperately but my face flushed and I found myself stuttering "NO- I-I wouldn't-I NOOO!" 

Kuroro chuckled as his free hand ran down my body, feeling me up slowly. 

"Stop!" I cried wiggling around hopelessly. His hand traveled down further and he rubbed agonizingly slow up my surprisingly hard member. "Please don't" I moaned out my head falling back involuntarily.

"You know I was even attracted to you as a beta" he breathed as he leaned down to continue attacking my neck "I waited and waited for you to come back and challenge me again but you never came" he kissed up the other side of my neck and I couldn't find it in myself to deny him. "How dare you hide yourself from me" he bit the side of my neck harder then before, not breaking skin, it teased at something inside me. Why the hell did I want him to bite me hard enough to bleed again? I couldn't remember the reason. 

Lust clouded my every thought and all my body wanted was to be dominated in the most primal of ways. 

"Please just stop here" I begged my pride breaking down, I couldn't fight this much longer, I was already grinding my hips into his lustfully "I'll never bother the phantom troupe again I swear just please stop" I felt nothing but disgust at my own body at this moment. 

He raised an eyebrow at me "say my name kurapika" he ordered as he stopped my desperate hips and slipped a finger into my already wet hole. I gasped and moaned lowly. 

My vision swam and I completely lost coherent ability. Kuroro bit my ear again and growled "say it" he added another finger and moved them in time to my shifting hips. 

"No just- ah! Please!" He shifted his body and added a third finger. A commanding growl. 

"Say it now!" 

"Kuroro!" I shouted arching my back as he slipped his fingers out of me and lined up his member and in one push shoved inside me. 

"Ahhh!" I screamed as my eyes flared even brighter. Kuroro stayed still and held me that way for so long I thought the heat would eat me alive. I wiggled and shifted trying to get him to move but trying to rationalize it as fighting him off  

"That is the name of your mate" he began to move, slowly. I moaned in need, wanting more. He latched his lips to mine again and violently shoved his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled as our hips danced, slow and steady I felt kuroros knot building. He broke our kiss and I barely stopped myself from lunging forward to kiss him again. "I will never let you, so don't you forget it" 

"Kuroro" I moaned losing myself completely in the passion and overwhelming power of my heat.

"that's right kurapika, say only my name" he moaned as his speed picked up.

something was bubbling just under my skin and I felt as if my nethermost parts were holding back a tsunami.

"Ah" I gasped as he hit a particular spot inside me that seemed to make my whole body shudder and tighten at the same time.

"Oh did I find it?" Kuroro smirked as he readjusted himself so he was hitting that spot ever time. 

"Oh ah Kuroro Kuroro kuroro" I gasped saying him name like a mantra. He growled and began to suck hungrily on my neck, I craned my neck offering up more and more to him in my moment of insanity. 

Something snapped inside me and suddenly I was half screaming half moaning as I reached a level of pleasure I didn't know existed. My body jerked and twitched around his cock. My toes curled, and my eyes rolled back. I lost all sense of where I was or even who I was as orgasm washed over my body.

when thought returned to me I realized kuroro hadn't ever stopped.

"You back to the world of the living?" He asked me with his signature smirk.

The red drained from my eyes and I suddenly realized where I was and who I was and who exactly it was literally fucking me. 

"Get out!" I cried trying to pull my hands out from where they were pinned and twisting my body trying to get away. 

"That my darling I think you'll find is quite impossible now" he pulled as far back as he could and I felt the engrossed knot keeping kuroro inside me before he slapped back into the hyper sensitive bundle of nerves yet again. I gasped and clenched my fists as pleasure began mounting again. 

"Stop please I can't" I cried as he continued relentlessly, his knot adding to the pressure pressing against my insides. 

"Don't worry you can" he laughed breathlessly as his speed picked up and my eyes caught on his teeth as he lowered himself once again to my neck. Yet this time I knew what was coming, the pleasure in me had built again and I knew he was close as well, this time he was going to mark me.

In a moment I was, in the eyes of society, going to belong to kuroro lucilfer. His face buried into my neck again and before I even knew it I was sobbing.

More tears then I had even cried when I found my family gone fellsoaking my cheeks and dripping down onto the blankets beneath. "Please kuroro please don't do this to me" my voice felt haggard and horse, soft and defeated all at once. He hesitated, his hips stoping for a moment and I continued "please" I hiccuped and gasped in a sob, I turned my face into his, rubbing my wet cheek against his almost affectionately in my desperation to appeal to his better nature, my tears falling on his cheek tenderly. 

He was silent as he backed away from my neck slightly, his eyes caught my grey ones for a moment, and those endless orbs of black were so soft and sorrowful as he realized what he had done and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had done it, kuroro would stop. I wouldn't be marked by the man who killed my family, I wouldn't lose all chance to choice my mate,  I wouldn't lose . . .

_Leorio_

A deafening growl ripped through the air and sharp teeth dug into my skin as kuroro started to pound into me with renewed vigor. 

It took me a moment to realize my mistake, I had said Leorio's name allowed yet again. My eyes turned scarlet again as I felt a second, but far less earth shaking, orgasm over take my body. Kuroro moaned into my neck, his teeth still piercing my flesh. I felt cum fill inside me, kuroros hips still making small movements. 

"I hate you" I cried as a panted waiting for kuroro knot to release me from this hell. His body shook and he panted finally unclenching his teeth around my neck and blood began to leak out into the white pillows around us. 

Purely by instinct kuroro licked at the wound before the world finally began moving around us again. 

"Hate me if you want, you're still mine" with that kuroro left me, dresses and left me alone. 

___________________________

everyone jumped when danchaos door slammed closed, odd for the man who normally showed no emotion. 

Everyone tried to pretend they weren't dying to know what happened inside that room. Danchao was admiting an aggressive and menacing aura that immediately made everyone shift into a submissive stance, even the alphas.

"Danchao?" I asked tenitively. As much as his calm, emotionless face and murderous scent was terrifying me, my concern for kurapika was stronger.

"Go to him" he told me with a forced growl. I nodded and I rubbed Uvo's arm letting him know I'd be okay and ran to the door to check on the omega.

As I left the room I was able to catch danchaos words "let's go I need to kill something" 

coming into the room I immediately stiffened at the pleading scent that basicly screamed 'help me!' It was a scent that called out to other omegas, the ultimate distress call. I let out an barly audible whimper and searched the pillow to find kurapika's shaking form completely hidden in the mountain of pillow. 

He was emitting a low sobbing sound and his normal earthy scent had been tainted. I gasped in horror and released a snarl or outrage. I knew kuroro was an alpha but this was unacceptable. I couldn't believe I had trusted him to take it slow with the fragile omega. 

Turning again I stomped out of the door and back out into the larger room. Sadly danchao had already escaped my murderous rage, it appeared he had left along with feitan, phinks, nobu, and Uvo. The others barely had time to notice me before I was taking a deep breath, slipping back into my carefree persona and hurrying to my things. 

Machi stared at me with an ever present knowing that was making my skin crawl and paku had simply raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Shalnark did what I think happened in there actually happen?" Machi asked in her same disconnected, unsympathetic voice. 

"No because you could never really understand what horrors danchao just committed" I growled and there was a light surprise on her face at my tense reply. I grabbed a pack of pills and a different bunch of incenses before stomping back over to the door. Stopping at the last moment I turned to the remaining six members that were still here I growled territorially "no alpha or beta is to go into this room, just leave us alone" the others were shocked but all bristled at the challenge before I turned and slammed the door closed.

Placing my incenses around the room and lighting them I smiled at the instant collective groan at the horrid smell, although to me it just smelled divine. This was a special brand of incense, not only did it smell absolutely terrible to alphas and betas but even mates wouldn't be able to stand it. Just like the first though it was amazingly calming to omegas and gave us the feeling of being incredibly safe. Popping the pills kurapika would need into my hand I approached the distraught omega again. 

"Kurapika" I tried to keep my voice low and calming as not to frighten him more. The boy tensed and shrunk deeper into the pillows, letting out a high pitched growl, warning me to stay back. 

"I'm so sorry kurapika I didn't think this would happen to you" I cried before throwing caution to the wind and carefully placing myself into the nest and hugging him gently. He whimpered before his instincts took over and he clung to me for comfort. 

"Shhh shhh it's okay, it's gonna be okay" I told him as I petted his soft golden hair. He whimpered and cried, my heart breaking for him. Damn you danchao, I thought you had more respect for omegas but I guess your just like all the others, treating us like objects. 

"He marked me, my first time and my choice forcefully taken from me" he sobbed loudly his voice borderline hysterical "you don't understand, you could never understand what I feel" his voice held anger but he only clung to me tighter. I took no offense from his words and simply started humming a tune my mother use to sing before she abandoned me in  Ryuuseigai when I presented as an omega. 

When his shaking stopped I gently moved him off of me and presented the pills I had brought for him "these will help with the pain and this one is emergency birth control" I told him. 

He eagerly took the pills at the mention of stopping him from getting forcefully impregnated as well as raped. He tossed the pills back and I handed him the glass of water I had got the first time I was here. 

"Kurapika do you want me to help you clean up? You will feel better once you bath" I told him, there was nothing worse than the smell of unwanted sex clinging to your being and I knew that well. 

He was still for a moment before he nodded tentatively. I awarded him with a small smile and untangled myself to go to the bathroom and start running the water. I added a few oils that should enhance his natural scent and drive back kuroro's for a little bit and adjusted the temperature just under scolding. 

When I went back to the room kurapika was sitting up and staring blankly at the wall. Cautiously I stepped in his line of view and got no response. 

"Kurapika your bath is ready" I took his hands in mine and ran my thumbs in small circles over his palms. Still I got no visual response. 

Staying silent for a moment I decided to share with him how not alone he truely was. 

"You know Uvo mated me forcefully" I told him and it seemed to snap him back into this world. 

"But you both seem so happy?" He questioned disbelieving of my statement. I moved to sit beside him and took his shoulders in my hands. 

"Come on I'll tell you a story while we get you clean" I helped him walk, as he was unsteady, to the bathroom and helped him into the water. He winced when the hot temperature touched his sensitive rear and I made an understanding sound in the back of my throat. 

"Long ago when I was first abandoned in Ryuuseigai I was in the middle of my first heat" I started as I began to lather shampoo into his hair. "Dumped omegas happened pretty often there and I was taken by five different alphas just in that week" he made a sharp gasp but I had no reaction, that part of my life was over so I held no emotion to it anymore. "Over the next year I tried to find ways to hide during my heats, as not to be found by the different packs while so vulnerable but it almost never worked, they scented me out so fast my head would spin" 

"even though alphas, and sometimes betas, would find me not one ever marked me. I never really knew why but I was pretty glad for it" stopping to tilt his head back I dumped some water over his head to wash out the soap and added a generous amount of conditioner onto his scalp and began to work it in. 

"Then one strangely intense heat I was hiding in one of my most proven hiding spots, and along come Uvo" I smiled sadly at the memory, the giant of a man, a little more than a few years older than me literally kicking in the door I had so carefully locked up. I had been so scared, I though he would kill me. "He was in rut and had smelled me and tracked me down"

"what happened?" Kurapika asked me in a small voice. 

"He raped me, I still had enough sense to try and fight him through it but he was so much stronger than me, and he did something no other alpha had even tried, he marked me" I remeber the horror I felt when those teeth sunk into my neck. I had thought my sad pathetic life was over, I didn't think he would stay or even want to take care of an omega, when my next heat came I would be left all alone with no way to find reprieve and I would die. 

"To my surprise once he regained himself he didn't just leave me, he scooped me up and carried me to his packs area of the city, by then the phantom troupe was already one of the strongest gangs in the area and had even started branching out to other areas of the world, God I was terrified" finished with working the conditioner into his hair I took the bar of soup and rubbed it into a cloth and started to run it over his back. 

"Taking an omega from their nest, even if mine was only some tattered blankets, is never a good idea and I immediately got sick with fevers as I over stressed" I smiled lightly at the time, Uvo had been an awkward alpha at first. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of me "Uvo had been panicked and frantic, he stole medicine from other packs and begged the other members to help, although at the time I was just another weak omega in their eyes and so didn't really care if I died" I added the last part just slightly bitter about it. 

"That was the first time I met danchao, he showed me immense respect and even told Uvo that the city council might have some banned books on omegas. Uvo had broken into the forbidden library, and he returned with three books on omegas and I'm pretty sure they're the only books he has ever read" moving to wash his arms before offering to let him the cloth to wash his more private areas and I continued. "Everything changed then, he made me a nest as best he could and even tracked down my tattered blanket so I had a familiar scent, he pet my hair and badly sang me a little tune and just stayed with me until my stress eased and I was able to make it through the heat, after that day Uvo would always carry those books and he became my wonderful alpha, he taught me to fight, machi showed me Nen, phinks helped me regain some confidence and they accepted me into the pack. Suddenly I had a home and a loving alpha, even if at first I didn't want him" 

I washed the conditioner out of his hair and helped him to stand again before wrapping a towel around his shoulders. 

"So your telling me that maybe this isn't so bad?" He asked with a slight note of anger. 

I rubbed the towel over his wet skin and chuckled "I'm not telling you anything, just sharing my experience" that is what omegas do with each other isn't it? despite everything I was actually happy to have another omega to be with. "You handle this how ever you want, we unsubmissive omegas don't take orders from anyone" helping him out of the tub, I set the water to drain and continued to help dry him, finding a small comfort that I could do things like this now with him here.

"Thanks Shal" kurapika flushed embarrassed by the tenderness of the moment.

"You just get some rest, and don't stress out to much, your still in heat" I warned as I led him back to the room and sat him back in his nest before getting in behind him and drying his hair. 

"How about I get you some cloths and some ice cream and we can just pretend alphas don't exist for a few hours? You should be good to be coherent for a bit I can see if I can find us a movie or something" I offered and he nodded shyly. 

Grinning I bounced from the bed "I'll be right back" my mind already racing with ways I could set up an impromptu protector to show a movie.

Stepping out of the room I couldn't help by notice that everyone had moved as far as possibly from the room, and the smell, and was currently shooting daggers with their eyes at me. Machi had to be regretting helping me make the incenses now.  

___________________________

whale tail island was bright and cheerful when we arrived. A group of people waved happily at us when we stepped off the boat and I felt a slight hope we could be save here. Kairi and Sara were hidden behind me clutching the back of my shirt as my arms were occupied with little pika at the moment. 

Luckily being a new mother had some perks. Omegas normally give off an alluring scent but when nursing omegas give off no pheromones and a scent that screams 'fuck off' no alphas or betas on the boat dates approached me or any of my omegas. 

"Well hello there!" A fisherman approached us, oviously with no harm intended before he didn't even flinch from my scent "are you travelers? That's nightly odd for this time of year" 

knowing I was the leader of sorts I replied "no we're actually looking for someone, a ms. mito?" I asked hoping to simply get where we needed to go.

He eyes my baby for a moment and protectly tightened my arms, emitting a small snarl. 

His eyes widened before he asked "I take it hung didn't send you with another of his pups then?" I shook my head not really knowing who that was. Lulu took a small side step behind me covering the girls from view as a few fishermen were looking at them with slight interest. 

"Well alright then Mito leaves up the hill a bit" he told me pointing up the island "she's the large house just before the forest, she got company at the moment but I'm sure she'll have time for you" he gave me a kind smile and went back to his business. 

"Come in guys" with a determined stride I moved us up towards the hill, a few fishermen and towns folk offered to give us a lift but I declined not knowing their intentions.

 An hour had past before I got to the home I was sure was right. 

Stepping up to the door I could hear a loud commotion coming from the inside and was about to knock when Lulu interrupted "what if she doesn't help us?" He asked nervously.

"Then we still have the money we got and we will find another way to live" I told him but I could feel my own anxiety peak as Kairi and Sara tightened there hold on me. My pack was depending on me, the wieghts I bared were almost to much at the moment. 

So I knocked, it took a moment for anything to happen before I heard an excited yell "I'll get it!" Followed quickly by a challenging "not if I get there first!" And ended with "boys! Don't break my house!" 

The door swished open and I found myself staring at a white hair teenager only a little shorter that kurapika is. Everyone instantly relaxed at the presence of the first omega we had met on this island. 

Not two seconds later a boy only an inch taller with black hair tinged with green ran into the white haired one and yelled "who is it?" 

The white haired omega kept his footing and yelled at the boy "im trying to find out! Calm down for once" he threw the other boy off him but he voiced right back up and stared at us with large excitable honey brown eyes. 

Kairi, sara, and Lulu timidily hid behind me as the two stared at us and I realized I should speak.

"Hello there we were told to come here is there a Mito around?" I asked the pair with a motherly smile, that normally got people to do what I wanted.

The amber eyes alpha immediately yelled into the house "aunt mito its for you!" He then pouted as if he was upset that he didn't get company. 

"Well of course it's for me I live here" a tall, beautiful alpha women appeared from a hallway, wiping her hands on her apron as she came. When she noticed the four dirty omegas on her door step her smile faulted for only a mement before she continued forward. 

"Hi there what can I do for you?" She asked is a almost exasperated tone, giving little pika the same side glance the fisherman had "hung didn't send you did he? I am not raising more of his abandoned children" she told me but from the look in her eye I could tell she would never throw out a child. 

"No im sorry to bother you but we need help" the women raised an eyebrow as if thinking 'when did I become the police' "we were told you could helo us if we told you we were gon's friends" I told the lady some what put out by her bewildered expression. 

She turned to the little amber eyed kid and asked in a disciplinary voice "gon what the hell have you been doing?" 

The boy blanched and looked between us and his aunt confused "but I have no idea who they are" he told the women honestly. 

Lulu stepped forward "please hear us out, our friend told us to ask that even though we had no idea who gon was until today" 

"invite them in mito dear" an odd old women called out from behind us. Kairi jumped startled by the sudden appearance. "They look like they have been through a lot" 

mito looked a little put out before gesturing us to come inside. The boy, gon, looked at us with curiosity while the white hair omega looked like he was suspicious of us.

In the end it was Kairi that set him off. As Kairi moved past him he suddenly reached out and yanked her over to him, she shrieked as he began to aggressively sniff at her.

The boys glare made us all freeze, a low growl started to build up in his throats before Lulu snapped into action and yanked Kairi behind him. She cowered as gon tried to calm his friend down asking him what was wrong. 

"Why do you smell like kurapika?!" The white hair boy snapped taking a threatening step forward. "What the hell have you done with him!" 

"Killua you can't just pull girls like that!" Gon snapped at him bonking him in the head before his eyes suddenly grew wide and turned to us "oh wow your right" he sniffed the air between us "its faint but they do smell like him" 

taking a breath I stepped in front of my omegas, protecting them "please do not lash out at my omegas" I said in my coldest tone glaring at the omega names killua "we will explain everything, but please know that they have been through enough as it is" 

the elderly women came forward and bonked both boys in the head and they fell to the ground in pain. "I'm sorry about that dear let's get you inside" the expertly released a calming scent and even Kairi relaxed slightly. Lulu still kept a sharp eye on the white haired boy keeping himself between him and Kairi at all times.

the older omega ushered us to a dining room And the women named mito came in a few moment later with six cups of tea and two glasses of orange juice. 

I indicated for the girls to sit at the table as the older omega did along with the alpha women. Despite being an alpha the women had a gentle aura around her, she didn't seem the type to swing her weight around. 

"Well now why don't you tell us all about it?" The old women prompted and I got the strange feeling she already knew what I was about to say. 

"We have recently escaped from an omega harem" I started and mito gasped, looking us all over again.

"Oh you poor dears" the women told us, she didn't react like we were lesser and there for that it wasn't a big deal to use us like sex toys. It gave me confidence to continue.

"A little over a week ago a new omega named kurapika was added to the hare-"

"you're lying kurapika is an beta!" Killua suddenly yelled at us and my eyes widened at the aggravation the little omega held. Well even knowing kurapika that was a shock. 

"I understand how you feel but your friend was heavily on suppressants and was hiding his gender" I tried to calm him, the omega was a breed I had never come across before and I felt the urge to bundle him up until he was calm.

"So this new omega showed up and you all escaped with out him?" The old women asked taking note that kurapika obviously wasn't here.

"No when his heat started a terrible group of people known as the phantom troupe invaded and used us as bargaining chips to get him to go with them" him gasped and stood. 

"Kuroro took him?!" Looked to the other boy in unparalleled horror "they'll kill him!" 

"Hmm I'd say if they wanted to kill him they wouldn't haven cared if he struggled, seems to me they were trying to take him with out hurting him at all" the elder told the boys who were now completely wrapped up in my story. 

"The troupe gave us some money as they promised kurapika and he told us to come here, we didn't know what else to do" I told them looking down at the sleeping child in my arms "most of us have been in that harem a good portion of our lives and none of us can go back to where we came from, I doubt these two even know the way" I indicated to Sara and Kairi.  Their tribes were nomadic in nature, they would never find home now. 

"So you came here hoping for shelter while you got back in your feet?" I nodded to mito, hoping against all odds she wouldn't throw us out. 

"And I added softly, I thought who ever this gon was might know how to rescue kurapika" I looked down at the child again "he delivered my baby, and he tried to protect us, I can't bare it knowing what he's goung through" 

"what exactly is he going through?" The boy, killua, asked. His teeth clenched. 

"From what I understood this kuroro wanted to mate him" Sara spoke up for the first time. 

Both boys looked at each other in a new found horror and gapped. 

"I'll call leorio!" Gon yelled

"I'll get us a boat!" Killua ran out the door. 

The elderly omega and Mito seemed use to the behavior and didn't react at all as they hurried to pack up and leave. We all sighed in relief knowing we could leave this quest to them. 

"So child what do you plan to do now?" The old women asked me. 

I had been thinking of what I wanted to do with my life now. All through this trip I had been shown the world again and every time I looked at my poor omegas I was forced to think about all the others like kurapika forced into terrible situations, mates against there will and used as sex slaves and all because of our gender. 

I didn't want that life for my child, I wanted a better world for them. 

"I was thinking of building a house" I told them slowly. 

"Oh?" The old women prompted me. 

"I wanted to call it 'the scarlet safe house for omegas'" 


	6. Control your omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro fucks up and Uvo is best alpha, please help these fools

After three hours and 48 dead mobsters later, the spiders and I were finally back to our hide out. It was one of the nicer ones I had to admit. Instead of a rundown building it was a nice large house I had bought in some dead guys name three years back. Everyone had there own room but most liked to just sit in the large entree room. 

Normally they were spread around the room but when I walked back in the first thing I noticed was everyone sitting in the far corner, as far as possible from my designated room. The second thing I noticed was the terrible stench. 

"What Is that smell?!" I gasped holding my sleeve against my nose. 

"Ask the omegas" Machi told me a slight grumpy look to her tone.

"someone must have pissed off shal" Uvo commented with a slight grimaced. "This is his special 'leave me alone incenses at work" Uvo had a slight pout to his face obviously upset that he wouldn't be seeing his mate anytime soon.

"They haven't come out?" I asked, I figured kurapika would at least try to escape, and I didn't think Shalnark would spend the whole night with him.

"Shalnark came out a few times, he told us no alphas or betas were allowed and then slammed the door" paku told me with her nose plugged "he came out once more and brought ice cream and a bunch of movies back to the room"

"oh" Uvo frowned and I raised an eyebrow at him "their mad at us" he explained and I didn't quite get how he made that connection.

"Why would Shalnark be mad at you?" I asked not really getting how he could just know that.

"He's probably not mad at me but at alphas in general" he frowned and held his nose to start walking to his room acceptingly lonely. 

"I won't accept this" I growled and marched my way through the stench toward my room. No way in hell was I going to allow Shal to hide away my mate for how ever long deemed. He's mine damnit. 

"Danchao what are you doing?!" Uvo yelled after me in panic. "You can't just confront a pissed off omega!" He whined as he followed after me. 

I banged on the door, I could unlock it easy and get inside but that wasn't the point of this now was it? It was letting them know they crossed a line. "Open the door! You can't just hide away" I growled banging on it again. 

"Danchao seriously you shouldn't-"

"I think I can handle two omegas Uvogin" I hissed at him. A struggle took place on his face before his shoulders relaxed and he stepped away from me. 

"Alright but I warned you" 

___________________________

 Both kurapika and I jumped when a pounding came from the door. 

"Open the door! You can't just hide away!" We heard danchao's voice from the other side interrupting the movie we had been watching. 

"Alphas" I muttered under my breath as kurapika giggled. Kurapika seemed to be in a better mood now but I could see the gloom and fear he held towards the coming confrontation. 

Standing up and heading for the door I instructed kurapika to remain in his nest since his heat would probably pick up again soon now that the stench of alphas was seeping in through the door again. This was a good opportunity to get more incenses anyway.

"Be careful" he whispered and I knew he was going to be listening to make sure I was okay. The amazing thing about omegas was our ability to bond with each other in such a short time frame. Even though kurapika was never going to forget the death of his clan at the very least he had forgiven me. 

Opening the door and shutting it behind me I put on a happy face of which my voice did not match "what do you want?" Taking quick stock of the room I noticed the only ones to dare get close had been danchao, Uvo, and strangely feitan. He was unpresented anyway so maybe the smell didn't effect him. 

Danchao slipped into his uncaring persona and quickly told me his orders "were heading out to Ryuuseigai, get kurapika ready and then pack up" the fucking nerve!

at the drop of a hat my happy go lucky exterior slipped into rage and I could tell everyone was shocked at the turn around, they hadn't seen me this way since Uvo first brought me home. "No" I growled and before he could utter a single word I continued stepping forward threateningly "you dare move him, not only will I end you kuroro, but you would be killing him. He is already at a tough spot and to be put through that kind of journey would be a death sentence" 

danchaos eyes flared with barely contained fury at my disobedience and he growled at me. Uvo immediately stepped forward protectively but I held up my hand, I didn't need him to fight my battles. 

"Do not treat him as if he's weak, I'll be moving him weather you comply or not" he told me lowly as everyone inched forward to see the show down. 

"You would take him somewhere he hates for what exactly?" I snapped "are you really so ignorant that you believe you can force him how ever you want!" 

"He's my mate I'll do what I want you have no say in this! Now do as I said" for one of the first times in my life I heard Danchao yell but I didn't falter.

"He hates you because of how your acting right now! You don't want a mate you want a pet!" I yelled back at him.

Danchao clenched his fists and I felt a small amount of pride that I was the very first person to get him to show any emotion at all.

"Uvogin" Danchao growled "control your omega"

pin drop silence.

My face fell, never in my time knowing kuroro had he ever treated me like an object. For the first time kuroro broke my trust. I could tell by the look in his black eyes that he knew he had hurt me but he couldn't take those words back.

The door swung open and a vengeful blonde basicly flew out of the room and a resulting slap was the first thing to break the silence. 

"How dare you!" Kurapika screamed at the alpha. 

The tention in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and what broke it was startling. Feitan suddenly dropped to the ground in a moan of pain. 

Everyone turned wide eyed as suddenly the man presented. Now everyone was under a similar opinion that our late bloomer would be a beta. Imagine our surprise when we could suddenly smell a new omega. 

"Well shit" I heard franklin mutter as he froze mid attempt to stop the man from falling. 

Not wasting a second I took in the reactions of everyone in the room. Franklin, Shizuku, and the other betas were uneffected besides mild forms of surprise. Machi stepped back covering her nose against the new pheromones as she was already dating paku. The already mated alphas had the same surprise but no further reaction and that left phinks. His pupils dilated and he stepped forward with a possessive growl. 

Having let one omega already get mated forcefully today I let lose a feral growl and snapped into action. 

I grabbed kurapika and basicly threw him back into the room as I shouted at Uvo "get him into this room now!" 

Uvo was by feitan in a half second, releasing a fierce and malicious scent to tell the others to back off. He threw the omega over his shoulder and brought him to the room before being forced out yet again as soon as feitan was placed on the bed. 

"Uvo dear I need my emergency heat supplies and feitan's pillows" Uvo nodded, not caring that I, his omega was ordering him around. Faster than a man that size should be able to move, he had the bundle of things included in my emergency heat pack, ice cream, rom-coms, anti-alpha incenses, and some sex toys to help out an omega. It took him a few more minutes to get the pillows from feitan's and bring them back. 

Now at this point phinks was looking a little desperate to get into the room and I glared at him harder. 

Turning to kuroro who still seemed to be processing the slap to the face kurapika gave him. 

"No one is allowed in here for the next week got it?" I snarled at him he nodded a little dumbly, which I would have laughed if this wasn't such a heavy situation. "And you three" I pointed out kuroro, phinks and my Uvo "your in change of getting us meals, don't you dare be late" with that I slammed the door closed locked the door before lighting three anti-alpha incenses. 

Taking stock of the room I found feitan having an uncharacteristic panicked look in his eyes, kurapika looking like he was having a hard time deciding if he wanted to help or kill the man, and the distinct smell that kurapika's break was officially ending. 

"This is just fucking great" I muttered. 

Feitan didn't seem to know what was happening so I quickly helped to enlarge the nest to include feitan in it and whispered soothingly. 

This was gonna be a long week. 

___________________________

For the first time I felt smarter than Danchao. Seriously approaching an omega nest like that was never a good idea, I still had a scar from that exact thing once. 

Danchao and phinks were sitting together looking stressed. Danchao had his knees up with his arms laid across them and his head down. 

He was the picture of 'I've done fucked up' I was slightly pissed that he talked to mine like that but I was willing to forgive him. 

Phinks was twitching and bouncing his foot agitated. The man had obviously had a strong reaction to feitan's pheromones and was having a hard time not running straight into a literally lions den. He would die, there was no getting around three unsubmissive omegas when stressed. 

It was a hard lesson I had to learn and now it seemed I was a step ahead of one of the smartest men I've ever known. 

Walking over to them I sat down in front of them. 

"So have you learned anything?" I asked them not changing my normal baritone. 

Dnachao gave me a slight glare and I laughed. "Welcome to my world Danchao" I told him knowing I wasn't really helping. 

 "How do you do it?" Phinks asked who was still having a hard time after attracting the wraith of an omega for the first time in his life. 

"It's simple, your mates happy, you're happy" I told them seriously "if that means sitting up with him for hours because his heat made him emotional and he can't stop crying, or running to three stores searching for some obscure chocolate brand he found on the internet at four am, or even being a punching bag when he gets frustrated, you do it" 

"the only thing I can think of right now is how many times feitan could have gotten hurt on one of our missions" phinks moaned out "how can you be okay letting Shalnark go on those?!" 

I shrugged "it's what makes him happy" I eyed kuroro who still hadn't said a word. 

"Here" I shuffled around for the three small books I had kept with me for almost ten years. I looked between the three and nodded before holding up two for kuroro "these should help" holding out the last of the three too phinks "these helped me and you can read them or not but I'm the one who has the happy relationship here"

once the two took the books from me I nodded and decided to leave them to their studies. 

___________________________

"what book did you get" phinks asked me looking down at the book a little grumpily, it wasn't every day we got shown up by Uvo not in a fight. 

I looked down at his book and raised an eyebrow 'the joys of wooing your chosen mate: the ins and outs of patience' 

I shook my head in bewilderment before turning to the two I had gotten. The first seemed rather practical 'The Unsubmissive omega: revealing the myth'. I had an unsubmissive omega so of course I would read up on how to deal with him since he didn't seem to work the same as a normal omega. 

Reading the second book my eyebrows rose in slight shock that Uvo would even have this. 

 _'So you've fucked up_ '

surprised at the reading material I decided to turn it around and read the description ' _1001 ways you can and will piss off your mate, and how to fix it_ ' 

well isn't this going to be fun, And  completely pride crushing.  


	7. Three against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio meets up with gon and killua, Mari is regaining her lost self and teaching other omegas they don't have to take it from alphas. How will feitan fit into the dynamic shal and kurapika have already set up?

"O-San!" I heard killua call to me and like usual my teeth clenched slightly, I had been told over and over that I had the anger of an alpha but I couldn't care less. 

"I am in my early 20's you little brat!" I yelled at him and felt some mild concern when killua didn't react the way he normally does. Both his and gon's face were set in grim determination and I felt mild anxiety rise up inside me. 

"What's going on guys? I had to beg to get these days off from the hospital" not to mention my girlfriend had disappeared off the face of the planet again. The girl was such an air head that I was almost afraid she would forget me if enough time went by. 

"It's kurapika" gon cried in distress as we came together. My heart squeezed and I felt mild irritation at the name. Kurapika had ignored every call I'd made to him while gon was in the hospital, worse yet when he finally had picked up he told me he didn't have time for things like that. 

Gon could have died and he said he didn't have time? The man was an unfeeling asshole as far as I was concerned at the moment. 

"What about him?" I snapped, they knew my feelings on the subject, kurapika hadn't contacted us for two years why should we even still care?

gon seemed taken back by my anger yet killua seemed to understand. Like me, he had tried to contact kurapika and had gotten through only to be told to go away and stay away. Gon had never been able to get through though. He didn't even know that kurapika had said those things to us and I think it's about time someone told him the truth. 

"Kurapika doesn't care about us anymore, let him go" I yelled at the naive fifteen year old. 

Gons eyes got that look he does when he is upset at who you are as a person and looked to killua. "Tell him" 

killua stepped forward and told me the story of four harem omegas calming to gon's aunts door step and that they smelled of kurapika, I grunted uncaring and questioned why we should care if kurapika helped out some omegas, even if it's quite noble of him (begrudgingly I'll admit kurapika is annoyingly noble)

"because kurapika didn't just help them, he was one of them" I raised my eyebrow and made a face. Betas didn't get into harems "O-San kurapika had been an omega this whole time!"

My eyes widened slightly as Gon suddenly sprang into the story telling me all about what the omega, Mari, had told him of kurapika's circumstances as a omega in hiding. Still I didn't hear the part that told me why the hell they couldn't tell me this over the phone. It doesn't change anything about the situation. Kurapika was still as asshole that didn't deserve gon's undying loyalty.

"Leorio" Gon looked up at me with sad eyes "the phantom troupe stole him, kuroro plans on making him his mate"

ya he's an asshole, but no body deserves that.

"What?!" I basicly screamed "you've got to be kidding! How the hell are we supposed to rescue him then?!" We barely managed to survive the first run in with them!  

"I don't know but we have to get him back" Gon begged, as if I'd be so cruel to let even an ex-friend be forcefully mated.

"He's right, no omega deserves what an alpha like kuroro would do to him" killua stated with clenched fists. We all knew that the treatment of his fellow omegas was a touchy subject for killua. I had to agree that it was awful how omegas were looked down on and stepped on. 

"Okay we will get him, we will" I tried to calm them both. "But we have to be prepared" we were not the half cocked hunters we were two years ago, and we were not going to run around blind ever again. Not against these people. 

___________________________

its been three days, three days and kuroro had yet to make his move. my heat had started to wane and feitan's had come in hard. 

I figured his situation was a lot like mine, so many hormones had built up that now that he was getting some release it was all coming down. 

"How could you not know he was an omega?" I asked as I snuggled deeper into shalnarks side as a movie played over head. Feitan had long fallen into a fretful sleep and shal and I were left alone to talk yet again. 

I had become quite familiar with Shal over the time of my heat with him, he was definitely the head omega of this little group. I hadn't really gotten much time to get to know feitan, sense he was either out of his mind in heat or refusing to talk. He wasn't taking his new found status very well at all. 

"He was our late bloomer, he never presented and we all figured he was just a beta" Shal brushed his finger lightly through feitan's hair and he snuggled sleepily into the hand "because of his personality ya know?" 

Ya I knew. Feitan was in the same category as killua, strong, not very emotive, and crass. He has all the makings to be an alpha or even a dominant beta but fate had decided differently. 

Fuck fate, it's a freaking jerk. 

 "Why do you think he suddenly presented like that?" I asked quietly, as not to wake him, no matter how difficult he was being he was a fellow omega that was indanger of being mated and moved while in heat. Also he was a good distraction from my own troubles. 

"Well it could have been your pheromones, I don't think I've ever had my heat while he was hanging around so close" he told me continuing to pet the man's hair softly "or the tention, sometimes stressful events can cause it and Danchao yelling is certainly pretty stressful or it could have been my incenses, they are made to help omegas during heat it could have set off something in him, maybe a combination?" He seemed to have given it a lot of thought. He stopped petting feitan's hair and he unconsciously cuddled into shalnarks side and I couldn't help laughing. The man would probably die if he was aware of what he was doing. 

"Then I guess we're all in the same boat" I muttered a little depressed by the situation. We were stuck waiting for the alphas to decide they were sick of waiting for us, hoping to god they didn't decide that we had long enough and try to hual us away. At the very least Shal had Uvo, who seemed to understand that while Shal was an omega he was also a person. 

"Don't worry kurapika I've got a plan" Shal told me with a upturn of his lips.

"What time is it?" Faitan groaned out, coherent for the first time in three days. Unlike me and shal he didn't have a mate to drive away the worst of the heat. Which right now was the better option in my opinion, at least he didn't answer to anyone. 

"It's about 5 am in the morning sleepy head" Shal jovially told the black haired man. 

"Why do I feel so hot and sweaty?" He muttered with little energy. 

"Your getting over the worst of your first heat feitan, your gonna feel a bit off" Shal told him not unkindly. 

"Heat? No im gonna be a beta, I can't be in heat only omegas get those" okay so maybe he wasn't quite coherent. It was actually pretty interesting to see how differently feitan and i's heat came on and effected us. Feitan seemed to have had his brain fried a bit. 

Suddenly feitan jerked upwards with a start and I couldn't stop myself from think 'ah there's the reaction I expected' unfortunately for him, his limps were so weak he immediately crashed back down into the pillows. 

"What the hell?" He cried at his useless limbs and I was right there with him, that part sucked. 

"Feitan calm down now, it's okay it's okay" Shal tried to get the man to stop freaking out but he was beginning to hyperventilate. 

"Don't try to fucking calm me Shalnark! Holy shit" at this point he started speaking some unknown language that I didn't understand in the slightest. 

A loud snap rang through the air and feitan immediately calmed down after shal slapped him. 

Feitan looked up at him with large grey eyes and asked "do it again" Shal shrugged and did as he asked. 

"Now I imagine you have some questions and we will do our best to answered them okay?" Shal told the now incredibly calmer omega. 

"Okay first of all" he looked at me and then back to Shal "does this mean I have to be all bondy with you too?" I blinked at the oddity of the question. This was his concern? 

"Your instincts will push you to make bonds with other omegas but it's no different than making friends is except a lot easier" Shal answered right away as if the question wasn't strange to be the first thing you worried about when waking to find out you were a different gender than expected. 

Over the next hour shal and I took turns answering feitan's questions about his newly found gender. Anything I didn't know much about going to shal and vice versa. Although to be fair shal was the only one here that had actually bothered to learn the ins and outs of being an omega. I guess this is what happens when you pretend to be a beta. 

As we talked and digressed from the topic serveral times I began to see a different side to feitan then just the torture expert that freaked me out. He was also protective, which I learned when he told the many stories of jumping into fights to protect other members of the troupe. He felt a small simplicity to the people he ended, I could tell by the small glisten in his eye when he recounted a few tales. He also cared and loved the members of the troupe more than he would care to admit out loud. 

"Alright feitan do you need any help washing up?" Shal asked as we finally ran out of questions. 

"Oh hell no, I may be an omega but I can damn well bath myself" the man clumsily tried to climb out of the nest and both shal and I put our hands out in case he fell. 

"See I'm fine" he stated when he finally was able to get out of the fluffy pillows. 

He struted his way to the bathroom, only tripping once and I couldn't help but drop into a fit of laughter. Followed shortly by shal and a rough yell to shut up. 

Maybe it was the pheromones or instinct but I felt that I could forgive just a little bit with these two. 

___________________________

"I say we move them" nobu cast his vote, earning a mild glare from Uvo at the idea of going against Shalnark. 

"I agree, that boy has friends that will start looking for him, this spot isn't safe" machi added. 

"You won't be getting past me" Uvo commented lightly from his place by my door, he had been guarding the omegas relentlessly and even though I could order him to move I didn't know what I would do when I got in there yet. 

_You will find trying to move your unsubmissive omega is nearly impossible, omegas are subject to heath declines when moved from their nests. It's always best to wait, although if they do not want to move regardless of heat you could also be placing your mate in danger. Omegas despite not being as weak of the world wants you to believe, have a strong need to be in places of comfort and being told what to do will agitate them. Or worse yet make them turn against you, having a mate that doesn't want to be with you is difficult and can cause problems if not corrected. Problems such as infertility, suicidal thoughts, self harm, and fevers etc. Happy mate, happy you. Always keep that in mind when thinking with your omega._

 The book on unsubmissive omegas had been strangely informative on the idea that not all omegas were weak but I had thought it was a far and few between situation. Apparently it was more common then society had lead us to believe. My mind couldn't help latching onto the phrase 'happy mate, happy you' how was I supposed to treat kurapika good when he hated my guts. My mind wandered to just a few days ago, my heart had squeezed painfully when he's started to cry and begged me not to mark him, my instincts had screamed at me that my mate wasn't happy 'abort abort' and yet I had become so infuriated when he said that beta's name again. So I had marked him in retribution and now there wasn't any turning back, if I wanted him this was the only way. 

_Like the other genders omegas have sub categories in behavior. While some would tell you omegas are all completely submissive and live to please it's simply not true, some omegas act more like alphas while others don't like to be told what to do. It's important to note that the only truely defining characteristic of an omega is there reproductive organs and hormones. How they behave is completely up to their upbringing and environment._

I hadn't read the other book, and I didn't plan too. I didn't need a book to know how to deal with my own mate. Their was nothing to fix anyway, I marked him so he should just forget the past and do what I say. I know best as his alpha, he needed to accept that. 

"What do you say danchao?" Paku asked me. Snapping out of my musings and gave serious thought about the situation we were in. Shalnark was adamant that we had to stay here until The heat is over, he also said I couldn't bring kurapika home, and I doubt the omegas, at least Shalnark and kurapika, aren't going to like being seperated. Yet at the same time, the mob could strike at any moment, or kurapika's friends could be in the way to try and take him back. 

As much as I wanted to leave it would piss off not only my omega but the other two as well if I even approached the door. Well isn't this just a fine mess. 

"We will take them nest and all to a new location" I finally decided upon, even if I didn't buy into the whole 'omegas will die if they leave there nest' business obviously shal and Uvo did and I couldn't risk pissing both of them off in one day. 

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Nobu practically screamed "we can't even get close to the door with out them growling and yelling at us to leave them alone!"  Materializing my skill hunter I got up and approached the door silently. I was the head of the phantom troupe for god sake, if I couldn't sneak into an omega nest then I had failed as a thief.

Machi quickly realized what I was doing and jumped nobu to keep him from yelling and giving away my intentions. I motioned for Uvo to move out of the way, and he seemed torn in what to do but eventually decided to at least let me try. 

Switching through the pages of skill hunter I finally settled on one skill that would let me walk through walls. Stepping forward and through the wall as silent at a mouse I didn't even alert kurapika, who was the only one awake at the moment. It was a good thing since feitan would've been able to escape if he was the one keeping watch. 

Kurapika had his side cuddled into a sleeping Shalnark who was wrapped up intimately with feitan. As kurapika suddenly felt a presence and snapped his head up and was about to yell at me me. Before he was able to get out even a single word I switched to the fun fun cloth and threw it over them, bed and all. In a moment they were inside the tiny sack, easily moveable. 

Picking up the small bag and walking back out of the room, this time using the door. 

"Danchao what happened?" Phinks asked as he peeked into the door to see that all three omegas were gone. 

I held up the small bag and told them my order. "Were headed back to Ryuuseigai immediately" all the members seemed a little stunned that they were being included in this plan. Normally this would be cincidered personal and everyone would go their separate ways but I felt I had need for them, so we were all leaving. 

"We will meet up in Luisao village in 24 hours, groups no bigger than three, move out" in the blink of an eye everyone had left, except paku, Uvo, and phinks. The latter two it was obvious why, the former was waiting for my extra order I always gave her "paku let kalluto and benolenov know we are meeting up back at headquarters in two days" she nodded before she was gone as will.  

"Uvo, phinks im willing to bet you plan to stay with me so let's go" both of them eyed the bag with the omegas as we headed out.

If someone had asked Machi, she would have told them all she had a bad feeling on how the omegas were going to react to this.

___________________________

Mari busled around the kitchen making snacks and treats for the guests she had managed to get. Grandma, as she insisted I call her, had been helping me build my dream for the last week.

Together with the others and Mito we had bought a piece of land, not far from this house and had ordered the construction of the omega home. We had designed it to be a safe place with high walls but also comfortable for the omegas. I had designed nesting areas and a huge kitchen and lounge area along with a garden and even places for omegas that would like be be left alone. Yet my favorite part was the large space I had set aside for basic defense training all omegas would be required to go to. 

It was time omegas learned to protect themselves. 

"Mari your going to burn yourself out if you keep going at this pace" Mito laughed as she carried one of the newest batches of cookies to the cooling rack. 

"I know, I know I'm just so excited" I told them happily. Today grandma had somehow gotten two zodiac members to come and talk with me about setting up protection and funding. 

They also wanted to discuss how exactly we were going to be finding the omegas that would stay here. 

I knew that some hunters many time came across omegas that would love to help but they would have no where to send them and so just leave them be. With the completion of my safe house hunters could send the omegas two the hunter organization and then send them to me. 

My omegas were very excited to be living on this island and the prospect of more joining us. Kairi and Lulu loved the wooden areas and were up there pretty much all day, while Sara was having a blast exploring to waters around the island and even talked for hours about the network of caves she found on the north shore of the island. 

"The zodiacs are going to love your idea, stop fretting" grandma told me as she rocked little pika, seemingly very happy to be holding a baby again. Luckily for me they hadn't thrown out any of gon's baby things and they had let me use them for my baby boy. 

"But what if they don't, what if they are just a bunch of bullheaded alphas that think we should learn are place?" I asked again feeling silly that this same fear kept running through my head non stop. 

"Oh stop child" grandma told me "alphas can be very moldable when you know what you're doing" she gave me a wink "trust me I've raised several" 

"grandma!" Mito whined slightly. 

I laughed happily at the two as they began to bicker. The elderly omega was certainly a spit fire of a women, she didn't take no for an answer and loved by her own rules. I could tell she had lived her life as wild as she wanted to be before settling down and having children. 

A knock sounded at the door and I froze as fears rised in me again "oh no their here!" 

Running to the door and running my fingers threw my hair tried to quickly clean myself up. 

"Calm yourself child!" Grandma told me suddenly "just remember you are strong not despite being an omega but because of it!" Taking a deep breath I pulled up all my strength and opened the door. 

A man and women stood at the door confidently. The women had green hair and a slightly dog like face. She was a beta and had a kind aura to her. The man was seemed stoic and serious which oddly contradicted with his cow print . . . Well everything. Everything he was wearing was cow print. He was an alpha but he didn't seem to release any kind of intimidating auras. 

"Hello are you miss Mari?" The kindly green haired women asked me. 

Shaking my head in the affirmative before sticking my hand out as confidently as I could "yes that's me and you must be the chairmen Cheadle" I asked hoping I had guessed right. 

"Yes thank you for having us Mari" she turned to the man and introduced us "this is Mizaistom, one of the zodiacs" 

"it's a pleasure to meet you" the man took my hand had kissed the back of it. My eyes widened slightly at the action, I hadn't took him for the type. 

"Like wise" I murmured. 

The women cleared her throat after a minute of the man just simply observing me. 

"Well we are both excited to here your safe house proposal" the women tried to move the conversation along in hopes to be invited in. 

"Oh yes yes please come in and we will discuss" as I brought them to the kitchen I felt slightly embarrassed by the mountains of baked goods. "Um please help yourselves" I told them with a nervous laugh. 

Grandma and Mito seemed have disappeared since this was my meeting after all. 

"Ma'am as excited as we are about this idea we are interested to know how you will keep it up, as you may or may not know the hunter organization has tried several times to open safe houses but they have fallen through every time how will you correct this?" Mizaistom Explained and asked me slowly.

"well sir I have actually read up on the organizations failed attempts and the flaw as far as I could tell is you do not understand omegas" it was bold accusation for an omega to make to an alpha but I had to be strong. 

The dog women cheadle smirked slightly before just straight out laughing "oh finally someone said it" she reined in her giggles and patted the man on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Please ma'am enlighten me" he questioned with a small upturn of his lip. 

"Then I shall" I began pulling out my chart and building plans before looking up at the man "and it's miss" a fond smile suddenly blossomed on his face and he leaned forward.

"Oh is it?"

"Well then" cheadle muttered looking at us with a slight interest. I cleared my throats and felt a slight shame that I had let myself flirt with the man. 

"Well as I was saying" the started hoping to move this along "all previous attempt to build a safe house were built for security above all else, which is very important but if you understood omegas you'd know that they would never willingly stay somewhere they hate" I pushed forward my building plan and explained the different areas that would make the omegas more comfortable and make it some place safe and happy. 

"The most important part of this plan is this island, its remote and not one alpha here has been raised to believe the lies about omegas, they'll be safe here" I pulled out some pictures I had taken of my omegas over the last week. "As you can see the island is also therapeutic for omegas, in these my omegas had just arrived and they were thin and scared. Over the course of just a week they have branched out and become more confident, even my shyest of girls has made a few friends in the villiage." 

"How do you propose you keep invading alphas away? When people here of an omega shelter here they will definitely come and try to steal one" cheadle asked me. 

"Well first I have this" I placed the shock collar on the table "this was the collar my capture used to keep us in line, I think we could engineer something that would shock an attacker" both zodiacs seemed pleased with this answer before I added my trump card. 

I held up the incense stick Shal had given to me back at the harem, it had been his last gift to me. Both raised an eyebrow. 

"Lastly I propose this as a way to protect the omegas from invaders" I lit the end and immediately both zodiacs jumped from the table and tried to get as far away from me as possible. The effect of this tiny stick was almost comical. 

"What the hell is that? And how can you stand it?!" Mizaistom Gasped out holding his nose closed but it still seemed to effect him. 

Putting out the little thing, wanting to save it because I only had one. "This is an omega incense I got a hold of, it smells lovely to me but alphas and betas can not stand it" i placed that on the table too and pushed it forward laughing inwardly as they avoided the thing like trained dogs. "If the organization could figure out how to make these then mass produce them, the omega house could actually have a chance and omegas everywhere could maybe have a way to ward off abusive alphas at the same time" 

the two zodiac shared a look and I felt a hope raise in me. They looked convinced I could do this. This wasn't some have cocked house put together by some  ne'er-do-well alpha, this was a plan for omegas by omegas.

"I do believe it's time omegas started to dig there heels in the ground and reject this treatment don't you agree?" I smirked as both did agree.

Finally my life seemed to be shaping up.

___________________________

we were pissed. Shal and I  were sitting in the bed in some random city absolutely livid. 

Faitan had snuck out to spy on the stupid half of the species, in case they literally decided to stuff us in a bag again. I cannot believe kuroro would dare put us in his fun fun cloth nest and all and just carry us halfway to god damn hell. 

"God I'm going to rip his freaking head off!" Shal yelled getting up to kick the door in frustration "Uvo how dare you let that happen! You fucking bastards!" He was literally breathing fire right now. 

Shals anger only served to make me even more upset and I began to punch at the walls screaming as well. 

This time instead of us locking them out, we were locked in. The bastards. 

Uvo had tried to reconcile with Shal only to get clocked in the face the second we were out of the cloth. 

"We gotta go" feitan was suddenly behind us and I jumped. The man was like a damn ninja. 

"What's going in out there?" Shal asked calming down slightly. 

"Kuroro is planing on moving us to ryuuseigai tonight, weather we comply or not" he seemed quick pissed at the prospect, feitan and I had actually bonded over the last day of being stuck in a bag and agreed Shal that omegas needed to stick together. 

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea, omegas day out" Shal smiled evilly "let them worry if we will come back or not" 

"what village are we in feitan?" I asked suddenly, actually having remembered a few cities famous for there omega establishments. 

He told me the name and I smiled proudly "there's should be a city about four hours north that sound be fun!" 

"What are we waiting for then!" Shal jumped excited "oh I've always wanted to do omegas things! Go to a spa, shop, maybe get dinner and go to a movie theater!" 

I raised my brow at Shal, it didn't seem like something he would enjoy doing, actually it didn't seem like any of us would enjoy it. 

"What it's a guilty pleasure" he huffed and I laughed as feitan chuckled. 

"I'm finding out things about you I never thought I would Shal" feitan told him, having adopted my nick name for him. 

"Alright let's get going! Off to have a real omega experience!" Neither of us could deny him. 

Who knows this might be fun. 


	8. Omegas day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys find themselves some fun and maybe a few fights, killua address Leorio's anger at kurapika, and are alphas are in for a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song in fat lip by sum 41. It was actually one of my favorites when I was in high school. And honestly I just wanted to put feitan in a dress so I did. Shal is totally the leader here and kurapika is just trying not to have feitan taint all his morals

"They still snarling?" Nobu asked as phinks and Uvo shuffled back into the lounge of the pent house I had rented for the night. They seemed upset but I felt a good mood coming on. 

I had proven that I could do what kurapika wanted and what I want at the same time. He wanted to stay in his nest and I wanted us to go home, this in my mind was a compromise. 

"Ya they just keep yelling 'go away' and 'piss off you bastards' over and over" phinks slumped against the wall, obviously upset that he had read that idiotic book and yet feitan refused to talk to him. 

My eyebrows drew together for a moment. They were just yelling the same things? I imagine kurapika is out of his heat by now and would be opening the door to attack when they continued trying to see them. 

"Normally Shal will yell to my face when he is upset instead of barricading himself away like that" Uvo frowned falling down on the ground, I did feel bad for Uvo, Shal wouldn't be mad at him right now if Shal hadn't gotten so attached to kurapika. 

"Wait they barricaded themselves in the room?" That certainly didn't fit that rap sheet of any of those three. 

"Ya I unlocked the door and it wouldn't open, I just waited to talk and feitan yelled to go away" Uvo complained "I can barely even smell my shal! I can't take this anymore!" 

He couldn't smell him? Getting up I went to the door and knocked, immediately I heard kurapika's voice "piss off you bastard" I sniffed at the door and wrinkled my brow again. 

I knocked again and this time shal yelled out "go away!" I did it again and this time it was feitan's voice. 

I had a horrid thought pop into my head and I tried to push open the door.

"piss of you bastard" kurapika yelled again and it was exactly the same as before. Growling I kicked in the door and found an empty room. 

Almost as some kind of taunting message the nen blocking bracelets I had purposely left on kurapika were on the cold and abandoned nest. Then there was the actual taunting message craved into the wall, it read in big bold letters 'THE PETS WENT FOR A WALK' The others ran to the door when they heard me kick down the door. 

"Where did they go?!" Phinks yelled as he came into the room. 

Uvo looked at a the motion sensitive speaker Shal had obviously set up. "How long have they been gone?" Uvo demanded a growl deep in his throat. Shal had never ran from Uvo before, this was unprecedented in his life. 

"It smells like a few hours" I told him "I'm sorry my mate probably instigated this Uvo" I bowed my head slightly, taking responsibility for my mates actions.

"What are we going to do about this?" Phinks asked when Uvo still didn't talk to me. 

"We will gather the rest of the spiders and track them down and I'll order kurapika to come back" I shrugged "he's my mate and he will have to start listening me to eventually" 

"Danchao, for a man so smart you're kinda stupid" Uvo growled at me with a spiteful glare "you are in for one hell of a lesson Danchao, and I just hope you don't ruin your chances in the process" 

I growled at him but it lacked heat, never in my years of knowing uvogin had he ever said something like that to me. Uvo turned and left the door and I was left stunned for a moment.

"Gather the spiders quickly" I followed Uvo how into the lounge and found paku looking mildly concerned between Uvo and I. 

"On it Danchao" paku told me. 

"I want everyone on finding those three, heaven knows what they'll get themselves into" I felt my good mood wain, I'm beginning to think omegas all came from hell. 

___________________________

"WOOOOHOOOHOO!" Shal yelled out the sun roof as we drove, 20 miles over the speed limit down the roud. I wouldn't let feitan go any faster. 

"Was it necessary to steal the car?" I asked feitan exasperated for the fourth time.

"Come on pika it's fun" he gave me a mischievous look under his normal bandanna. 

"It's illegal!" I threw up my hands, these omegas were gonna be the death of me. Shal dropped back into the car with a carefree laugh. 

"Guys I can't believe I haven't done this before! This is exciting!" Shal sighed relaxing into the back seat. "When are we gonna get there?" He asked with an excited gleam. 

"Calm down there your going out of character there" feitan laughed. 

"Look who's talking" Shal teased. I rolled my eyes, knowing my complaints about the stolen car had been forgotten easily by the two thieves.

"Come in let's get some music up in here" Shal grinned lunging forward to mess with the dash of the car, getting it to connect to his phone. In less than a moment loud club music blasted from the stereo, this did not seem like there kinda thing. 

"Why Shal?!" I cried covering my ears. He laughed at me before changing the song to some alternative rock song. Even if I liked classic better I could get behind this song. 

"Strollin' to the party like my name is El ninio  
Well I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El camino" feitan began singing the lyrics, it was obviously one of his favorites. 

"As a kid, was a skid and no one knew me by name  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came" Shal finished expertly leaning up to the front to sing with feitan. 

"Kurapika your gonna love the chorus!" Shall shouted at me. 

"It's pretty good" feitan added, as they geared up to sing with the music. 

"I don't want to waste my time!!  
Become another casualty of society!" Feitan and shal screamed out the words of the song and I couldn't help the smile that snuck its way onto my lips. 

"I'll never fall in line" they both leaned over to yell the line at me and I laughed while yelling at feitan to watch the road, and if that wasn't the truest line for those two I don't know what is. "Become another victim of your conformity!" Shal seemed to quite down and feitan took full control of the song. 

"Because you don't Know us at all!" He slipped easily into the fast pace of the song "we laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small  
Heavy metal and mullets is how we were raised  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised" feitan reached up and pulled the bandanna off, only so he could give me a smug smile and match even better with the song.

"Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Cutting people down is just a minor offense then,  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn" he sang and I found myself agreeing that this song matched the group of criminals and maybe, at this moment, are little group of omegas too. 

"Sing with us pika!" Shal shoved my shoulder and I smiled happily and laughed as the chorus started up again. 

"I don't want to waste my time!" We started up together "becoming another casualty of society!" Feitan speed up and the open windows letting the wind whip our hair around as we screamed the song. 

"ILL NEVER FALL IN LINE!" We all screamed, Shal resuming his place standing to scream out the sun roof. I turned to feitan, both of us very into the moment. "Become another victim of  conformity!"

we flew down the road almost manic from our 'daring' escape. I turned down the music a bit as the song ended. 

"I can't believe you craved the wall feitan" I complimented, it had been hilarious when feitan had realized how differently he was being treated while spying. He had bitched for the first hour of our escape about how phinks had the audacity to start talking like he was weak just because he had presented. 

He had yelled at least three times tonight 'I can still kick his ass' 

as we had packed to leave feitan had walked over to the walk above the bed and craved his message into the wall. 

"Well I mean come on!" He smacked the wheel and began speaking in that same unknown language. "You once kept Uvo contained for like two days! We thought he was dead" 

"ya I wanted to maim you kurapika" shal added in with a grin "Shal is like the second smartest person in the troupe and he's damn strong!" 

"Don't forget you were the leader while kuroro was away! Your the fifth strongest!" Shall added with a hint of hesitation. 

"And I'm an omega!" Feitan cried out. 

"What was that?" Shal promoted and feitan screamed out the window. "I'm a god damn omega!"  

Liking what was going on I put my head out the window and screamed "were omegas and we'll kick your ass!!" 

"Damn right!" Shal and feitan yelled out. 

"Oh hey there's a sign for the town we're almost there!" I was happy that we were so close, I've been wearing the same white dress I was in when they took me from the harem. 

"Let's go get us some new clothes and maybe start a fight! I'm itching to get some blood on my knuckles" feitan told us turning down to the town that was only buildings in the distance by now. 

"Seriously though feitan you are the luckiest, your heat lasted four days!" Shal grumbled at the man "mine lasts eight whole days!" 

"Wow" I commented "that's insane! At least mine seems normal" I shot back. 

I twitches a bit at the exciting thought of underwear and maybe some freaking pants. I was so sick of Lacey things that showed off my body, I want my tribal clothes!

"okay okay first stop let's pick out some clothes, I heard that there is an omega district that only allows omegas to enter and then there's a fight club on the other side of the city we can go get some frustration out at!" Shal grinned before adding "finally omega things with other omegas!" 

"I don't know if a fight club is an omega thing" feitan told him with a barely concealed chuckle. 

"It's this pack of omegas thing" he grinned. 

"So we're a pack now? Don't we all already have one?" I asked him, my smile falling a bit at the thought of my pack out there somewhere. Did they even know if I was alive? What about the harem omegas, did they get somewhere safe?

"hey we can have many packs kurapika" feitan told me "now come on I want to get wasted at some point today, it's noon now so we have all day to ruin the place"

"let's do this!" Shal and I yelled out still speeding down the road. 

___________________________

kurapikas contact screen loomed depressively on the screen of my phone. Gon, killua and I had been able to track him from the blood stained Thompson manor to a mansion about a day away.  

I stared at the picture I had snapped of the boy during the hunter exam feeling slightly ashamed of myself. 

The smell of forced mating and stressed heat hung in a room that strangely had no bed and everyone had been aghast at the meaning behind it. Killua had gone ham on the interior of the house destroying everything he could touch. 

Gon had been so upset he had smashed the room to bits using his nen. In the end I don't think that house will last even one more storm.  

We had them began trying to track them down again. Luckily even though kurapika's heat scent was waining another scent had joined the mix making it easier for us to follow.

At the moment we were stopped off in a city for the day trying to get the scent again, because we'd lost it, sitting in a hotel we had used our hunter license for.

"I can't believe something like that happened to him and we were just going on with our lives like normal" I whispered to the kids as they sat broading in the corner.

"I thought you weren't friends anymore" killua growled at me before mimicking me from a few days ago "why should we even care" he said in a deep but mocking tone.

"Hey" I snapped before feeling myself deflate "it's not like I wished for this" Kurapika had hurt me when he disappeared from our with nothing but a snapped remark that he didn't care.

I had been trying to think of a way to ask him out at the time and he broke my heart, wasn't I allowed to be a little upset?  

Well maybe I had let it fester a bit but it had been two years! I still loved my girlfriend, this didn't change that but I couldn't help caring about the boys situation like a pissed off older brother.

"We couldn't of known Leorio" gon told me gently "we thought he was still the mob guys body guard up until a few days ago" 

"but I-" I don't really know what I could say. I just felt so useless. 

I should just call shizuku and maybe she could tell me where the phantom troupe was. I didn't want her to mistakenly tell kuroro that we were trying to find them though. No one can judge me, we bumped into each other in my collage town a year ago and she didn't recognize me and then followed me around asking why I was afraid of her. 

After six months I asked her to move in with me and I thought this part of my life was over. I really thought that I would never have to dip into that part of shizuku's life again. 

"Guys" gon called and no body moved "GUYS!" Killua looked up and glared at the alpha but he simply turned back the window and pointed "Isn't that Kurapika?" Both killua and I jumped into action and ran to the window. Myself crashing into the wall with my rush. 

When I finally got a view of the side walk before I saw two blondes jumping out of a black car and a black haired man getting out of the drivers seat, oddly throwing the keys in a seeer drain for some reason. One of the blondes shoved the man's shoulder obviously upset at his action while the other blonde laughed. They looked like good friends. 

The oddest thing about the picture was that was definitely kurapika but he was with troupe members. 

"What the hell?" Killua gasped. 

"Maybe they have something on him? Or mind control" I put forward, yet the group seemed rather close as they looked around curiously. 

"Killua you think you could follow them with out being scene?" Gon asked. 

"Why can't we all go?" I growled, not wanting to let kurapika out of my sight. 

"There heading for the omega district Leorio" gon pointed as the area they were walking towards and it was in fact the omega only area of the city. 

There was a heavy fence around the entity of the area and only area with a gate toget in or out. Placed in front of the enterence was a fountain and a waiting area for omegas and betas who's mates or pack members had gone in for one reason or another.

"Oh right"

"ya I think I could tail them" killua told us "I'll send you what I find out then we can work on a plan for rescue" with that in mind killua opened the window and seemlessly jumped out and mixed in with the crowds.

This was just getting weirder and weirder. Kurapika willingly hanging with spiders? Next someone's gonna tell me he's fallen in love with kuroro himself. 

___________________________

"you didn't have to throw the keys in the drain" I snapped at feitan as we all climbed out of the car. 

"But I wanted to" feitan shrugged and continued "this is why I have more fun than you pika, your need to loosen up"

my shoulders hunched and I glowered at the accusations that I wasn't fun "I'm loose" I muttered "and if everyone just did what they wanted the world would be completely unmanageable!"

"It would be glorious!" Feitan yelled back at me as he proceeded forward towards the omega area.

We all looked around curiously, the area outside the fence separating the omega area was filled with alphas. Some we're obviously desperate at the smell coming from the other side, others wanted to look at the omegas plan and simply, and most seemed to be waiting. 

"Hey cutie you look like you need a drink" one man approached shal and he ignored him. 

"Oh guys we should definitely find a bar" Shal looked over at us as we continued forward the alpha immediately upset that he wasn't being acknowledged. 

"Hey don't ignore the man he just wants you to come out with us" two other alphas approached us, as we still didn't stop. 

"Okay but first I need to get some cloths and some shoes I have been without for to long" I whined as we were all in agreement to just ignore the alphas, because it was kind funny. 

"Hey stop ignoring us!" The most aggressive of the three reached out and grabbed feitan's arm and yanked him back. 

Feitan grabbed at an umbrella he had been carrying around for some odd reason and was mid stab attack when a whistle blew and serveral guards were approaching the six of us. 

Feitan lowered the umbrella and I got the feeling that the man's life had been spared today. 

"This is a safe space no harassment!" The beta guard yelled at the three alphas and they backed off "are you three alright?" The guard asked us with a gentle and simplistic look. 

Mall three of us felt a small irrigation that we were 'saved' when we all knew the alpha had been out matched. 

"Were fine sir" Shal stepped up. 

"Well you should all be more careful walking around like that" I already knew I looked pretty alluring but feitan and shal were in their normal clothes. 

"Come in this is annoying" feitan turned and continued into the omega area.

"You three get yourself some clothes!" The beta yelled after us and for some reason now I wanted to stay in this out of spite.

"What an ass" Shal laughed as we entered to area. It was colorful and omegas wondering ever which way in the some what safe place.

"What do you want to do about it Shal" feitan smirked knowingly. 

"I've got a few ideas but first" shal found what ever ship to had been looking for and pulled us towards it "let's get some clothes" 

"FINALLY!" I cried. 

When we stepped into the store we were immediately approached by some omegas that worked there. 

"Oh my what happened to your dress!" When I figured out that she was talking to me I looked down and felt disgusting. My dress was wrinkled and dirty after so many days of use. 

"his alpha refused to buy knew clothes" shal explained. I wasn't sure if that was true or not. Kuroro seemed the type to want to play dress up. 

"Oh you poor thing, well we've got all kinds of cloths here! You need any help call me okay? I'm Ree" the sales clerk smiled genuinely at the three of us. 

"Alright" we all nodded before going in separate directions to look for clothes. 

I had found a few pairs of pants that were nice and plain when Shal attacked me from behind. 

"Pika I just found an outfit that screams you!" He pulled me over to an aisle of dresses and I held back a grown. 

"No please don't make me wear a dress!" I yelled at him, feitan appeared beside us and grinned. 

"Come on pika how funny would it be if you went to a fight club dressed like innocent omegas and kicked some ass?" Feitan seemed to be in on the little plan Shal had decided on. 

Weighting my options I finally agreed but honestly it would be kind funny "fine but I'm picking out the rest after this dress okay?" 

Shal and feitan high fived "but you guys have to wear dresses too" they froze at my challenge. 

"Oh your so on" Shal grinned 

"wait I've got a better idea" feitan stopped us "Shal will pick pika's outfit, I'll pick shals, and pika you'll pick mine" feitan put forward the bet "then it's a surprise and we have to wear in to the fight club, you guys in?" 

Shal and I exchanged a look before shrugging and nodding at feitan "alright if you can't wear the cloths the whole night then you lose" feitan went on the say if you lost you had to give the winners fifty Jenny. 

"Okay were on" he grinned and practically flew away to start grabbing things to find the prefect outfit for Shal. 

"Then I guess I'm buying that dress" Shal slid away from me and I focused on something to get feitan. 

I figured I could win easy if I found something super bright and pink but I got the feeling that even though no body wanted to lose we all wanted to find something the others would actually like. 

After searching for a solid hour I finally stumbled upon a leather jacket, it was by far the most masculine thing in the store and I could see feitan wearing it easy. 

Grabbing the thing off the rack and looked at it with a few of the dresses I thought might be okay. 

Surprisingly the inclusion of the jacket made a lot of the dresses more edgy and feitan might not hate being put in it. 

Grinning I knew I had found something awesome. 

Another hour in the store and everyone had found some causal clothes as well as the outfits for the bet. I was even found was tennis shoes to wear. 

"Okay let's get out of here" feitan started heading for the exit and I blinked stupidly. 

"Did you already pay?" I hadn't yet and I suddenly remembered that I didn't have any money, I had my hunter license and that was it. 

"Kurapika were theives we don't pay" feitan told me casually as Shal started heading out as well. Both of them had somehow gotten some bags and it looked like they had in fact paid. Unfortunately for the store it didn't have any sensors for the clothes because what omega would steal? 

"Guys" I hissed "come in we can't be stealing" I tried to stop them from going out. 

Feitan turned to me and handed me several unused bags "pika is this going to kill anyone?" Shaking my head no, but that want the point "look around this place isn't going to suffer because of one time, seriously live a little" he shook his head at me like I was some fretting mother. "Being the moral high ground all the time sounds exhausting!" He yelled back at me. 

Butung my lip and pouting a bit before looking around and stuffing the clothes in the bag and stiffly walking out to join the others. I can send them a was cash later. 

"Okay let's go change into our casual cloths then get something to eat" Shal suggested and we all nodded.

___________________________

"so what's so special about this beta?" Kieran asked cutting into the steak he had ordered. He had changed into a casual pair of black jeans, and a white button up shift, he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and had his bandanna tided around his neck. 

I had choosen some white leggings and a large baby blue sweater that went down to my knees. Shal had found a maroon hoodie, a v-neck tee and some regular blue jeans. 

Turning to feitan I answered honestly "well he's kind, a little crass, he sometimes lets his heart rule his actions and he just cares so much." I smiled softly as I remembered the man who asked me not to hold him back when hanzo was beating up Gon. 

"I think I feel in love with him" I sighed placing my head down on the table and pushing away my half eaten chicken pacata. "Maybe that's why I said those horrible things to him" I frowned. Knowing him he's still angry at me about it. 

I tried to imagine what would happen if I met him again and apologized. He's probably cry and hug me and yell at me that I can't just do that. 

"He's everything I imagined out of a mate" I sighed again. 

"So what are you gonna do?" Shal asked me "you can't go back to kuroro, he's obviously not fit to be a mate" Shal seemed to pause at the oddity of the situation. He was fighting against the man he'd pledged his life too. 

"True, being forcefully mated sounds terrible pika" feitan nodded his head along. A few omegas in the place seemed to give me a side glance and instinctively released calming scents. Forced mating was every omegas, very real, nightmare. 

Two in five omegas are forcefully mated by some asshole alpha. 

"Your right I don't plan on going back" I sighed again "but my next heat will be absurdity terrible if I don't have him, my body will cry out for him" I did know from what Shal told me that going through heat with out your marked alpha can kill you, omegas can no longer feel pleasure from someone else's hands and I could become over heated but if I can survive it the mark will go away.  

Shal was about to say something before a small girl approached our counter and we all turned to her. She seemed shy and placed a small flier down in the table "I don't mean to interrupt but I couldn't help hearing of your situation and I have this, it might help" with that she went back to her table. 

All three of us looked down at the flier and read it over.

'Scarlett's safe house for omegas' 

'opening December 8th' 

'call this number if you need help now. Omegas stick together' 

looking st the number I recognized it as a hunter call line. 

"Well that's new" picking up the flier I put it in my back pocket

"how about we head to the spa?" Both feitan and I groaned, this new side of Shal was rather surprising. "Come one we can make a plan to get pika to where ever this safe house is and relax"

"fine but no one is touching me Shal" feitan growled and we headed out.

___________________________

"shit this feels amazing" feitan sighed mid shoulder rub. Somehow Shal had talked us into pedicures and manicures, the only way to get feitan to hold still had been for one omega to started rubbing his shoulders. 

The working omegas giggled "is this your first time sweetie?" The one rubbing his shoulders asked. 

Feitan nodded lazily as the girls painting his nails got back to work. The omega had chosen black and had actually been ecstatic when he found out they could put little skulls on his thumbs. 

Shal had told me I need to match my outfit tonight and had chosen my nail polish. Feitan had told Shal to pick a shade of purple. 

"So what bring you three to the omega district?" The girl doing my nails asked. 

"Pikas alpha is getting to big for his breeches so we decided to run off" Shal told her easily. 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" the girls made a simplistic sound. 

"Our you all mated?" Another asked and feitan answered with a proud 'I'm not' 

"ya but phinks sure does what you Feitan" Shal grinned as him teasingly. 

"Ya you should have seen him when you presented" I added in. 

Feitan actually blushed, it wasn't huge just a slight dusting of his cheeks. 

"Let's not talk about that" he snapped and we both laughed at his expense. 

After a few hours of 'pampering', also some hair cuts and light make up, which Feitan refused, we were ready for the fight club. All we had to do was trade outfits and put them on. 

Grabbing a my bag from Shal I headed into a bathroom and pulled out a pale yellow dress and tried to just not look at it until I had it on.

Turning back to the bag, I found some stockings and slipped them on as well. Shal had even gone to the effort to pick out shoes to go with it all. 

Stepping out of the bathroom before the others had gotten done I took the moment to look myself over. The dress was sleeveless, the top was tight and made of a white lace. A sash tided around my middle before dropping into the skirt of the dress. It was a high/low skirt that started just above my knees and spotted just above my ankles.

the stockings were white but faded into a light blue at my thighs. All toped off with black baby doll shoes. 

As embarrassing as this outfit was I had to admit I looked nice.

Feitan stepped out first. I had chosen a soft grey long sleeved dress for him. He wore the stylishly ripped leggings well. I had even got him some gold jewelry to wear under his bandanna.

"Okay pika you've got style" he complimented as he popped the black leather jacket on.

"How to I look boys?" Shal opened to door as if he was a movie star. And I was pretty impressed with the choice of cloths. Shal was wearing a simple maiden dress, it was was a pretty purple color that faded into a galaxy type pattern. He had added the long sleeve white button up from earlier and some ribbons to his hair.

"Wow you look great!" I told him honestly.

"Alright lets go kick some ass!" Feitan cried. Obviously he had been looking forward to this all day.

The grinned and returned to the streets heading out of the omega only district over to the rough side of town. 

This is gonna be fun. 


	9. Fight club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas catch up to the boys, killua has a talk with kurapika, kurapika finally decides what he wants in life, and Leorio has a showdown with kuroro.

"They sure found us quick" feitan commented as we hid behind a pillar. 

There waiting outside the omega area was Uvo, phinks, and kuroro. I knew the other spiders had to be around somewhere but I didn't see them. 

All three of them had switched into there casual clothes and I felt frustration that I couldn't deny Kuroro was hyper attractive. Even other omegas were giggling and eyeing him. It's not like I care! I'd be happy if he picked a different omega to be all possessive with. 

"Ya but that was to be expected" Shal added into the conversation. "Don't they make you think of tried husbands waiting for there wife to get done shopping?" He asked us with a laugh. 

I had to agree the alphas looked like frustrated and exhausted husbands that had followed there wives around the mall all day and were eager for them to just come out and be done. 

Uvo looked the most tired with his head in his hands and his elbows propped up on his knees, watching the gate intently. 

Phinks looked like a lion caught in a cage, pacing back and forth and seemingly practicing some kind of speech. 

Kuroro was standing awkwardly from Uvo with his hands in his pockets and a dark scowl on his face while he tapped his foot impatiently. 

They painted a funny picture. 

"So how are we going to get past them?" 

"I could help" all three of us jumped and turned to find kalluto standing behind us. The unpresented twelve year old was just as emotionless as he normally is. 

"Why would you help?" Feitan asked with narrowed eyes "aren't you supposed to be catching us?" 

"I have no hope of catching you three even if you were alone" he answered, he had completely admit that all three of us were stronger than him. That wasn't something someone normally admired to omegas. We continued to look at him with disbelief and he sighed. 

"My two closest brothers are omegas and my mother thinks I'll be an omega as well" he gestured to the feminine robes he wore with mild distaste "I don't think anyone understands how strong omegas can be more than me, and I don't like seeing seeing people try to put them down" 

"so what your saying is we might have another pack mate in a few years" Shal bent down and was immediately accepting of kalluto, kalluto stepped back a little frightened at the turn of conversation. 

I cleared my throat, deciding to leave the idea that kalluto may become an omega for another day "so how would you help us get past them?"

"well I could make it seem like you are walking that way" he pointed to the other direction "but I'll need killuas help" at that announcement killua was in front of us with a flash. 

"Oh so you knew I was following them?" He asked in his normal laid back way. 

Feitan, shal and I all froze and had one thought 'shit I had no idea' 

"your zetsu has improved but I can always sense you big brother" kalluto bowed to killua respectfully. 

"Killua how long have you been following us?" I gasped taking the boys shoulders and shaking him slightly. 

"Good to see you too" killua knocked my hands away before his eyes settled on the permanent bite mark in the junction between my shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner"

my head bowed and that night ran through my head, I had been different since that moment. I knew that. My emotions and personality had been out of wack because of the newly settling hormones. I hated the spiders, they killed my family but I could suddenly separate shal and feitan from them and the anger had been gone since the moment I collected all the eyes and buried them with my people. I wasn't the same person I was two years ago.

"It's not your fault" I lifted my head and gave him a smile "none of this would have happened if I hadn't iced you guys out, or hadn't lied to you all" I placed my hand over the mark and gave a nervous laugh. 

Killua gave a small smile and punched my shoulder "ya don't lie to your pack man" 

I peeked through my bangs at me and nervously asked "is Leorio here?" 

Killua got a pained look on his face and I knew he had heard every word on my conversation earlier. "Ah ya he's here" the look broke my heart just a bit. It's like he was trying to hide something from me. "Gon's here too" he added quickly. 

"So kalluto what's the plan" he turned to his younger brother. 

"I will make us look like kurapika and feitan, we don't have someone to fill in for Shal but I think that it will be enough to get there attention" he told us quickly "once they follow us, use godspeed to get us away and I'll drop the disguise as soon as we're out of sight"

"sounds like it could work" feitan said thoughtfully "and with my speed I could get us all past them as soon as they turn away" 

"exactly" kalluto nodded. 

"So then kurapika what exactly is your plan?" Killua looked at me with a sharp look "how long exactly are you going to play omega here?" 

A shiver went up my spine at the look and my mind buzzed and reached for some response. I was playing weak omega. We had run away but it wasn't like I was actively trying to get away from kuroro. Was it because he marked me Or was I just to comfortable with Shal and feitan to want to leave?  

The thing that I wanted more than anything was to be able to choose how I lived my life. More than half my life I had been told what to do. My villiage wouldn't let me leave until I proved myself, even going as far to rig the test, revenge had made me attack the spiders, pride and duty had me searching for my clans eyes, the mob had sold me out after I followed their every order for more than two years, and now Kuroro was determined to rule me.

when do I get to decide what I do with my life. The only time I can remember was when I was with my pack. Leorio, gon, and killua had never forced me to be any one thing. They had respected me  and then so did feitan and shal. 

 _Kurapika remember when your out there, even if your an omega, you have a strong mind and heart. Never let the worlds challenges rule you, and please have fun_. 

my mother's words ran through my head and I looked back at killua with all of my confidence. "I'm going to finish my night with feitan and shal" I declared "then I'm going to get the hell out of here and never look back" I decide what I do, not kuroro, not anyone. 

Killua grinned and toss a cell phone at me "our numbers are already programmed in, give us a call when your done and we'll help with your escape" 

feitan and shal grinned at me "finally some fight has returned to you pika" feitan mocked "I though I was gonna have to kick your ass" 

shal just continued to laugh. 

"I'm glad you found some more friends kurapika" killua laughed "have fun, because it's time you returned to your own pack" I smiled bashfully at the attention. I hadn't known the guys had missed me so much. I had always assumed that as long as they had gon they wouldn't need me. 

"Alright kalluto let's do this" killua turned to his brother and he got a look in his eyes the just screamed 'yes killua is finally paying attention to me' 

"yes big brother" kalluto and killua snuck over to the other side and got there distraction ready, Shal, feitan, and I ready to bolt the second they looked away from the gate. 

"I'm glad they still accept you" Shal whispered to me "I was afraid we might have to steal you for real" 

feitan glanced down at him, mild surprise coloring his eyes "too think you got the loyal Shal to say that, you are terrifying pika" not to mention even feitan was willing to lose his standing with his boss to help me out. I got the feeling I had made some real good friends today. 

"Okay" feitan breathed as we saw killua and kalluto, looking exactly like feitan and I, begin to walk for the exit gate. Acting like nothing was wrong, as if they hadn't notice the alphas. 

The second phinks noticed the pair he shouted for them and kuroro looked up to. Uvo looked around for Shal and immediately killua and kalluto began running away. "Wait where's Shalnark!" Uvo began running after the causing the other two as well. 

"Now" feitan grabbed us both and bolted. Feitan's speed was no joke and we were through the gate and past the alpha waiting area in second than three seconds. Feitan might be faster than the speed of sound if he wasn't carrying both Shal and I. 

Before then could notice us we were out of sight yet again. 

___________________________

"thanks for helping out my friend" I told my younger brother as I began to leave the restaurant we had ducked into. 

"Killua" kalluto called after me. Turning I looked the boy up and down. The child had been glued to my mother's side from the moment he could walk and yet I had always been her favorite. I had never really given him much thought. 

"Ya?" I asked trying to not show any emotion, he was to much like my mother for me to trust him. 

He bowed his head and clenched his fists "is alluka okay?" Takin back by the question, I wondered slightly if kalluto actually cared about our sister. 

"Ya she's doing fine" I told him slowly. 

"Is she happy?" He asked me with slightly dusted cheeks "I mean. . . She was always happy with you but does she like it better away from us?" 

"Ya she's happy" I gave him a light smile "but I'm sure she'd be happier if you visited" maybe kalluto wasn't all bad. "Here give me your number little bro" his eyes light up in a very childish way. I imagine this was the first time I had ever called him that. 

Quickly he got out his phone and we exchanged numbers. 

"See you around bro!" I called as I ran out. 

My mind returned to darker thoughts. 

 _I think I fell in love with him_  

kurapika had enough problems, he should have to deal with heart break too. 

"Damn it o-San" I clenched my teeth "how can you suddenly be so popular" calling up gon and Leorio I told them to meet me at our hotel room again so we can wait for our chance to grab kurapika and get the hell out of here. 

"Gon!" I shouted when I got back to the room. Yet he wasn't here, neither was Leorio. 

"Killua!" Gon came running in after me. "Where were you? Kurapika came out of the omega area and kuroro ran after him! Leorio just bolted after them both before I could stop him!" So much for us not being the same half cocked hunters we were two years ago. 

"Shit!" I cried in panic "gon that was me! That means Leorio and kuroro got left alone somewhere, he'll kill him!" 

Both gon and I went running out of the room in a flurry. Shit o-San you better not die!

___________________________

"so it's you" I stated as the man following me finally showed himself.

the man in the dark blue suit growled at me warningly. 

"What did you do to kurapika you bastard!" The man yelled at me. I felt such an intense fury when he said my mates name but I kept my composure and simply tilted my head. 

"What I do with my mate is my business" this was the man kurapika preferred over me? I couldn't understand it, I was stronger, I was smarter, and as vain as it might be I was more attractive then him. How could he desire him over me?

"he's a human being!" He yelled "you have no right to treat him like property" this man made me angry, I had already lost myself to anger too much in the last few days, yet this man brought out a completely different side of that anger. Is this jealousy?

"I think the mark I placed on his neck says differently" I gave him a little winning smirk, placing my hands in my pockets as if I hadn't a care in the world. I was awarded with an even fiercer expression from the man. 

"You dare mark him? You bastard!" Strangely enough instead of coming at me he punched a wall, in a flash a portal opened up close to my face and his fist knocked me back. 

I stayed bent over for a moment, a bruise forming on my cheek, before I began to laugh. I squeezed my stomach and leaned back laughing hard and load. 

"Why the hell are you laughing you bastard!" He growled again and I couldn't help it.

I stopped laughing and looked at him with as much consideration I would give a bug in my path "Kurapika could have me and yet he's obsessed with a weak thing like you" I spit the little bit of blood in my mouth on the ground between us "how pitiful you are, I'm afraid I don't see the appeal" 

the man seemed stunned at the knowledge that kurapika liked him and I smirked, I had guessed that kurapika had probably never told the man his feelings, it felt good to be right. 

"So that's why your being hard on him?" He became, if possible, more Furious "your jealous!?" 

I was in front of him in a second slamming him against the brick wall not showing a single emotion. 

"I own him, I'm not jealous I'm territorial" my voice was so cold I felt him shudder. 

"You're more diluted than I thought" he coughed out "you have to actually have something to be territorial" he continued even though my grip tightened "and as far as I can tell you'll never own more then kurapika's body" 

we stared at each other neither willing to back down. "Then at least I'll have that, and you never will" with that I tightened my grip until the man past out completely. 

"Franklin, I need you to carry this for me" I called out knowing the man had been waiting for me to finish. 

"Ya sure" he approached me cautiously. He could probably sense my terrible mood. I had failed to catch kurapika when he'd ran, it was like he completely dissolved into thin air. Something was fishy about it all. 

___________________________

We walked up to the fight club with the confidence that are fight experience allotted us.

"Let's get drunk" feitan said as we headed in. Quite a few betas and alphas looked at us strangely or with predatory stares.

"Look at the little omegas" one girl catcalled "are you lost sweeties? Why don't you let me take you home" she leaned against a railing with an unpresented expression on her face.   

"Come over here baby I'll show you a good time" another called out. 

We easily ignored them, but I could tell feitan was just itching to show his power off. He was tapping his umbrella against his shoulder with an excited grin.

"We probably shouldn't get drunk, since the alphas will be in our tails soon" Shal commented lightly as we strolled inside.

The place was brightly lit with neon lights everywhere. 

"He's probably right" I looked around the place in light disgust, it was no better than under underground bars I'd been forced to go to many times. 

At our arrival everyone stopped and turned to us, even the music stopped. It was like we were in a movie. 

An alpha approached us with an air of anger "are you three lost or something?" He shouted at us. 

"I can assure you sir we are not lost" I chuckled. The difference of being an omega was becoming pretty funny. 

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" The man was red in the face and even spit a little when he shouted. Ew. 

"Well well well" the three alphas we met at the beginning of the day had apparently noticed our presence here. "Were you looking for us sweet thing? That's touching" the man that had pulled on feitan sauntered up to us with his friends on either side of him.

"Ya we were definitely looking for a fight" Shal commented ignoring the flirtation in the remark. The man only seemed to have eyes for feitan strangely enough. I held back a smile, he had bad judgement, I at least would have left him alive.

"Ohh~ does the little beauty like it rough?" He grinned leering down at feitan. 

"Look this ones marked!" One of the others called as he got closer to me. 

"So is this one" the last man shouted to the bar as a whole "they sure are dressed up, maybe their looking for replacements" the patrons laughed as the alpha that approached me laid his arm over my shoulder. Immediately I slapped it off with an uncaring shrug. 

"Come on lovelies don't be lol that" the main alpha reached over and grabbed at feitan's ass. Big mistake. Feitan grabbed the offensive hand and twisting in breaking it in a second.

"Listen up weaklings!" He shouted to the bar "I'm out for blood tonight, so either put me in a fight or die by my hand" feitan was rather wound up.

A boasting laugh suddenly rang out from the other side of the club  and everyone turned to him.

"I like your spirit omega" he eyed feitan up and down and you could see that his spirit wasn't the only thing he liked. "I'll fight you" he grinned largely food still stuck in his teeth from the meal he had been gorging on. The man was bug but not in the way Uvo was but you could tell if was no push over. 

But still he was out of his league. 

Feitan stepped forward and the man gestured for feitan to enter a make shift ring.

"Ah and little omega when I win, you'll become my mate" he ghosted his hand down the back of feitan small curves as he past him to enter the ring.

"Oh really? Then what should I get when I defeat you?" He mocked. "I know" he looked back at the man "you'll give me your finger nails" the pure blood thirst in his eyes was actually frightening. 

The man only laughed and I felt the need to say a quick or prayer for him. 

Shal was doing something on his phone and he looked at me with triumph when suddenly the music started up again only this time the opening notes to the song we had sung in the car blasted over it. 

"Thanks Shal!" Feitan tossed his thanks back at Shal. Shal only gave him a wave. 

The fight began and the alphas roared there approval. Seeing an omega get beaten down into his place? They wouldn't miss it, unfortunately they've underestimated feitan. 

When the bell rang feitan let the man attach him and he dodged easily. 

"Wow you are slow" he commented looking as if he hadn't moved. 

The man turned and grunted angrily before lunging at feitan again. This time feitan jumped over him using his arm as a balancing beem of sorts. 

"I could have killed you twenty times over" feitan laughed "and alphas are supposed to be strong" 

the man grabbed at feitan's arms and tried to throw him to the ground but feitan reflexs were faster. He landed with the grace of a cat and twisted the man's arm far enough and with enough force to not only break it but shatter it. 

The alpha screamed, and feitan's head fell back with pleasure. "Oh ya that sounds good" 

"I get the feeling feitan likes blood play in bed" I hollered to Shal going the blasting music. Shal laughed loudly and agreed whole heartedly.

I kinda feel bad for phinks.

The alphas in the joint had frozen, the fight wasn't going how they expected. Obviously that man was someone highly respected here, and probably won a lot. Yet feitan was handling him with ease, they were mystified. 

Feitan dug his newly painted nailed into the flesh of the man's neck and laughed a little manically when he screamed out and tried to get away. 

"Where you goin? I thought you were gonna make me your mate?" An evil glimmer entered his eye "how about I mark you instead huh? Big, strong alpha boy?" He basically ripped a chunk of the man's neck out. 

"This is heaven!" Feitan yelled out as blood splattered his clothing and face. He wiped a bit of blood from his face and looked out at the masses. "Who's next?" 

___________________________

feitan was in his fifth drink and wasn't showing any signs of intoxication. After about ten people getting destroyed by the omega, shal and I decided to take a few turns and had easily won our respective fights. Feitan was now covered in blood and I was glad I had gotten him dark clothing. The alphas and betas in the joint were now tiptoeing around us anxiously. Any time someone who had just arrived came and tried to bother us the other alphas stopped them in fear of our reaction. 

"Now now that we've had a little fun I guess we should focus on the escape plan?" Shal sighed, I understood, I also didn't want this to end. 

"You should call up your friends, and we'll make a better plan then just simply stealing you a car" we had tried to come up with a plan earlier but the best we had thought of was steal a car and drive while Shal and Feitan tried to distract them long enough for me to find shelter. 

"Well I've been thinking about this" I laid down the flier from earlier. 

"What about it? Some omega safe house won't protect you from kuroro" Shal shook his head at me. 

"Ya but other hunters might" they raised their eyebrows at me "this number is a hunter line, it use to be chairmen neteros number" I had gotten neteros number because he had offered it when he had learned of my clan, apparently he had been very interested in preserving endangered races like me. 

"So you think this safe house is working with the hunter organization?" Feitan leaned forward interested in the plan I had began cooking. 

"It's a possibility" I confirmed "with the help of kalluto you guys could lead kuroro on a wild goose chase through the city, while my pack heads over to the next town over and I will call the number and see if it's a viable option, if not then I'll just have to go into hiding for a while" 

"but how would we get you past kuroro and the other spiders?" Shal muttered "they must be watching the whole city by now" 

"well if I didn't look like me why would they even take notice of me?" Kallutos abilities brought forth a wider range of options. "And if they were busy chasing several kurapika's" 

"oh I see where this is going" Feitan gave me a pat on the back, and I quickly checked to make sure there was no blood on my dress. "You're pretty smart there"

"and if I get caught" my chains rattled around me "I'll just take him down" I was not some helpless omega to be taken advantage of.

Just see how you like me now kuroro. 


	10. How to break an omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika starts his great escape, gon and the gang are worried about Leorio, feitan and phinks finally talk.

I told killua to have everyone, including his brother, at the now conquered bar. I sipped at my beverage liking the taste of the drink Shal had ordered me before getting up my nerve to call the safe house while waiting for everyone to meet up. 

"Just call" feitan complained "the sooner we know if it could actually protect you the sooner to can out the plan into action" 

he was right, taking a deep breath I punched in the number. 

It rang three times before it was picked up "omega emergency line, how can we help you?" A peppy voice asked over the phone. 

"My name is kurapika kuruta from the 287th class" I started and the line was startlingly silent. "And I have some questions on the ability of this safe house to protect me" 

thus was the moment of truth if they didn't recognize the hunter way of introduction then they were just normal people that somehow got a dead man's number. 

"287th class?" The girl questioned "it says here your a beta why are you calling?" 

My eyes lit up, yes I was right! "I have a situation" quickly lunging into a quick explanation of my situation and why I was calling, the girl listened patiently as I talked. 

"Hang in while I transfer you to the chairmen kurapika" the girl started "I believe your situation requires a higher level of help" 

nodding and speaking to her my thanks. I waited about five minutes on hold before a different women's voice answered the phone. 

"Kurapika I've been briefed about your situation and I'm guessing you have a plan?" The women shot straight into business with no  pleasantries. 

"Yes I'm going to need an air ship and the best hunters you've got to meet me in the town of soui in three hours time" I told her quickly explaining my plan to get to the town without kuroro following right away. 

"Gon, Leorio from the 287th class and killua from the 288th will meet you at the air ship yard" I finished up. 

"Leorio is with you?" She asked mildly, I knew that Leorio probably knew the chairmen considering that man was one of the zodiacs. 

"Yes" I nodded again. 

"Alright kurapika we will meet you in soui in three hours time, but I will ask that in the spiders catch up to you before you arrive to lose them, I don't know if any hunter alive can take them on" 

"understood" it was understandable, the spiders had only grown more powerful in the last two years. 

"I will hope for your safe arrival" she hung up then and I sighed, alright now to get there. 

"So now were just waiting for your friends" feitan remarked in a tired tone. 

"Let the waiting begin" 

___________________________

we had been unable to find Leorio, gon was unset by the realization. We had been even more upset when we had gotten a message from him. 

It had been a picture of Leorio, Completly knocked out, with the message 'return what's mine or he dies'. Gon and I had immediately decided we couldn't tell kurapika about this. He would run off and be the hero. 

We had made are own plan then, I would go and save Leorio and gon, with kalluto, would meet up with kurapika and get him as far away as possible. 

As mich as we care about Leorio a life it would break him to know kurapika sacrificed himself to save him. 

We won't be letting kuroro have kurapika. 

___________________________

Looking threw the man's phone out of boredom I was the picture of relaxed. 

"I'm sick of waiting for them" phinks groaned a loud. It had been about an hour since I sent kurapika's friends that message. I could understand how he left, if I didn't get my mate back soon I might just destroy the house city and drag him back kicking and screaming. 

"They'll come it's only a matter of time" I told him, before adding as an after thought "why don't you go out and look as well, it's better than waiting" he was gone in a moment. I was left with the man I needed to find a way to get back in my side. 

Uvo was still mad at me, considering everything I did to get kurapika back reflected on him with Shalnark. He had been sulking for the last hour as we hung around the unconscious man. The other spiders were still out searching the city for the three omegas. 

Feitan wasn't my biggest concern, he could take care of himself but I wanted to get Shal back for uvo's sake. 

I raised an eyebrow when I found a contact labeled 'my klutzy girl' with at least three hearts.

"Oh well then" a smile spread on my face as I switched over to his pictures. I had opted not to look through those at first because his screen saver had been a picture of kirapika and his friends dating back a good few years. I didn't want to know what pictures of my mate this man had. Yet now I'm curious. 

Looking through them my eyes widened a bit when I found a picture of him and a girl snuggled close together. The girl was kissing his cheek and he had a goofy smile. The surprising thing of the picture wasn't that the man had a girlfriend, it was because he was dating one of my spiders. 

Shizuku looked infidelity happy in the photo, and they seemed like such a normal couple. No one would guess that one worked on the zodiacs and the other was a  murderous thief.

"Interesting" I muttered and a dark plan running through my head. Putting kurapika's crush in the line was one way to keep him in line but breaking his heart completely was on a completely different level.

"oh kurapika you've made this so incredibly easy" I whispered as I placed a quick call to shizuku and asked her to meet me outside the hideout we had chosen. 

All according to plan. 

___________________________

the bar stopped again when another new face showed up. The small green haired boy looked around with a happy attuitude that was bordering on trying to hard. 

We noticed him of course but I didn't call out for him. He spotted us and began to make his way over. 

"Little boy don't go over there" we heard one of the alphas call out to him with a slight panic on his face "those omegas are crazy, best to just leave them alone" Shal and I had a hard time keeping our composure when he looked up at the larger alpha with confusion. 

"But I need to talk to him" he told the alpha with a slight tilt of his head. 

Kalluto appeared next to him and tugged on his sleeve indicating he wanted to just ignore the alpha. Deciding to take pity in the situation I called out to him "gon, kalluto what are you waiting for?" 

Gon smiled happily and took kalluto a hand and came to our table sitting himself down. 

He bounced in his sit for only a second before simply jumping at me and hugging me senseless. 

"KURAPIKA!! I've missed you so much! Why did you never pick up one of my calls?!" I remeber the exact reason for that actually. Telling killua and Leorio over the phone that I didn't want to see them was one thing but telling him that? That would break the biggest law of nature, you do not hurt the cinnamon roll. I knew he would either hunt me down to force me to be his friend again, or just completely defeat my resolve in some simple and unforeseen way. 

"I'm sorry Gon" I settled on. I couldn't tell him he had the power to change my mind. 

"Where is the white haired one?" Feitan asked with a raised eyebrow and Gon, sweet terrible at lying Gon, looked to the side and lied through his teeth. 

"He had to run an errand" he tried to smile like nothing was wrong "it's nothing big him and Leorio just had to do it" so Leorio couldn't come either? I frowned slightly at the thought of not getting to reconcile with him just yet but ignored the hard thought and focused on the mission for now.

"So why did you need me?" Kalluto asked coldly, slipping back into his emotionless persona.  

"I was hoping you could  disguise me and make everyone else look like me" knowing the little boy was smart enough to figure out my plan from just those words, I waited for his response. 

"Yes I think I could, they wouldn't be perfect but as long as you don't let anyone close they shouldn't notice" kalluto explained and I breathed some relief. I was afraid kalluto would say he had helped enough. 

"Alright let's do this" 

___________________________

settling into the stollen car with gon was the greatest relief I had felt all night. Knocking the car into drive, I tried to follow the laws as best as I could, all I wanted though was to speed out of the city at full speed. 

The plan had gone incredibly well, I had simply walked up to a car and stollen it and even gotten a good look at paku begun running after a disguised feitan. Now I just had to get to soui.   

"Alright you said that killua and Leorio would be at the edge of town right?" I asked gon lightly. He had been staring at his phone with growing concern. 

"Ya that's where we said me were meeting up" he had a slight waver in his voice and began bouncing his foot. 

"Gon seriously what's wrong?" I asked gripping the steering wheel with a growing foreboding. 

"Nothing" he gulped as I gave him a slight disbelieving side glance. 

Nothing huh? Quicker than lightening I snatched the phone phone of gon's hands. Gon sprang for the phone but he had already fallen victim to my trap, my nen chains wrapped around his body and held him in his seat. 

Watching the road as I carefully tried to open the lasted message in his phone. It had been from Leorio. 

The second I opened the message  I slammed on the breaks of the vehicle, ignoring the honks and angry yelling as my eyes turned scarlet and I began to shake. 

 _Return what mine or he dies_  

"no no no no" I cried feeling tears of frustration build up in my eyes. "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me this?" I screamed at Gon who had his head hung in shame. 

"Killua thought you'd turn yourself over, he went to get him and I was supposed to get you away" him explained. 

"This isn't a kid game Gon!" Kuroro was serious right now. He would kill Leorio, and maybe even killua too. 

Just believe in killua!" Gon yelled back at me "believe in your friends!" Gon looked like he was about to cry as well. 

He was right, killua and Leorio were strong and smart. They would get away. 

Taking my foot off the gas I tried to think our way out of this. "Okay we will go to the meeting point and if they aren't there we're going back for them okay?" I tried to calm my shaking but I could feel a sob trying to climb it's way out of my throat. 

"Don't worry killua will send a message soon!" Gon's eyes did that little sparkle they did when he was sure of something. 

My phone beeped and dispite the oddity that he'd message me and not gon I quickly pulled it got and opened the message. Happy to get the confirmation that they were safe. 

My eyes flared brightly and I lurched the car over to the side of the road. Throwing it in park.  

I began to scream. It was yorknew all over again. I slammed my arms down on the steering wheel, the car horn going off with every strike, and just screamed for a solid minute. 

Gon was looking at me like I had lost my mind and I left like I had. I pulled at my hair and pulled my knees up to my chest and began to sob and break down. the message still pulled up in the phone killua had given me, the one I had messaged him from. The screen was lit ominously, glowing with my scarlet eyes. 

On the screen was a picture of killua, a bruise on his cheek and blood on his arm, he looked to be in mid yell. The message read

 _'The price of freedom is going up kurapika_ ' 

___________________________

I had been able to dodge paku, she wasn't the fastest on the troupe so it wasn't hard. I had always been stronger than her too. 

An hour had past to I thought now was a good time to drop the kurapika disguise. I walked the street was a satisfied look. It's a wonder how easy it was to trick my comrades, even if it meant I might lose a bit of trust from the others. 

Being an omega was odd, I suddenly felt a need to protect shal and kurapika. I wouldn't have done anything against Danchao five days ago and suddenly I was being treated like a weak helpless child and the only ones that understood were the omegas that could also hold there own. 

It was incredibly frustrating that people underestimated me for my size, but I was use to that, the Phantom troupe had always respected me though. So for them to treat me different because if this? Hearing them discuss shearer I should be allowed on hard missions anymore was kinda heartbreaking. 

"Feitan!" Turning sharply I tsked when I saw phinks. I had gotten so lost in thought I hadn't noticed him approached me. 

Placing my hands in my pockets of the leather jacket I kept an even expression. Phinks had been the worst of it all, treating me like I was suddenly weak. Although I had to admit he smelled really good. 

"Oh god your covered in blood" phinks cried out as he approached me quickly "come here let me check for any injuries" I grunted in frustration and jumped away from him.

"Holy hell shut the hell up!" I yelled at him and relapsed into my native tongue.

"Feitan please you could be hurt!" He tried to get close again "you shouldn't be out here, do realize what can happen to an omega walking alone?"

My fury at him flared and I looked around for something I could use as a table. Frustrated beyond belief before kicking down a pillar that was near and placing my elbow on it. "Arm wrestle now" I commanded him. 

Phinks looked a little taken back bu the suddenly destruction. 

"Come on feitan you've never beaten me, I'm the second strongest!" Despite it all he clasped his hand in mine out of habit. 

"And what's my rank phinks?" I demanded the answer as I put all my strength into pushing his hand down. "Come on what is it?"

he stuttered and gulped at the fierce look in my eyes. 

"Fifth" 

"that's fucking right! I'm the fifth strongest In an infamous band of thieves" I growled as my hand started to go back. "And you think some lustful alpha is gonna get the drop on me?" The back of my hand touched the cool cement but our hands stayed clamped "does me being an omega really change your opinion of me that much?" A tinge of emotion leaked into my voice. 

"Feitan I-" he tried to run his thumb over the back of my hand. 

"No!" I pulled my hand away from him "where the hell is my best friend that had only confidence in my abilities?" I was back to screaming at him "huh? Where's the guys who never doubts that I can win? Because I'd date that guy, not this macho protective alpha stand in"

I started to walk away from him "if you can't respect me then I guess I can't be a spider anymore, and I definitely couldn't be yours"

"feitan wait!" I stopped waiting for anything "when I realized what we were I got so terrified, I know you're strong but what if" he gulped and dropped the hand he had tried to reach out to me with and clenched his fists "what if it had been you the chain bastard had caught, what if that ant had killed you, what if hisoka had targeted you. I can't stop thinking of all the possible ways that we never could have gotten to this moment" he bowed his head. 

"And what are we exactly?" I snapped at him. Alpha and omega? That's hardly a reason for him to go literally out of his mind. 

"Can't you tell?" He asked with a bit of confusion "true mates feitan, two people destined to be together. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you, even if rationalally I know you wouldn't go down easy, I'm still afraid" 

turning back to him I took a sniff and did realize that his scent was very alluring, stronger now that I was presented. 

"If this is going to work you can't be trying to protect me all the time, I'm not weak" phinks eyes lit up with hope "I don't need protection, I need my best friend" 

"yes of course feitan" 

"jeez just act the way you normally do with me, this is freaking me out" phinks nodded and we looked around awkwardly. 

"So umm do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. A small smile slipped into my face. 

"Only if I get to choose" phinks gave me a smile as well and I felt exhilarated. Finally everything was falling into place.

___________________________

"you don't deserve kurapika" the small white haired brat glared at me. 

I ignored him steadily, him and the one called Leorio were now sitting up glaring at me with a menacing rage and I couldn't help the self satisfied smirk. 

Luckily they didn't decide things like that, fate did, and fate wanted me and kurapika to be together. 

"He's right you know" Uvo grumpily glared at me. I rolled my eyes, he had been going on and on about why what I was doing was wrong. 

"So I guess you think I should just let my mate go and move on?" I asked lightly looking through the white haired ones cell phone. 

"Of course not but don't do this! Ask him in a date! Apologize! Anything but blackmailing him to stay with you" Uvo growled at me. I didn't take anything he said to heart, he was just frustrated that Shal had helped kurapika in this little escape plan. It was actually kind of cute. The second three of my spiders checked in saying they had spotted my mate at the same time I knew what had happened. Kalluto might have a punishment coming for being apart of this. 

The phone beeped and my heart sped up it was from kurapika. 

 _Where do I meet you_  the message read and I cheered on the inside. 

The phone beeped again and I laughed _'if you hurt them I'll kill you_ ' that was my omega. 

"I swear to god if you hurt him anymore I will fucking destroy you kuroro!" The white hair one screamed at me. 

Switching the screen over to a cute little photo of him and the boy I knew as Gon. I turned it so he could see it "are you sure kurapika is the one you should be worrying about?" I grinned when the boy let loose a frightening growl "everyone has people I could take away from them, I suggest you watch your mouth" Leorio and killua glared at me with clenched teeth. 

Uvo's phone rang interrupting our little show down and he gasped with happiness when he looked at the screen, I guessed it had to be Shalnark. 

"Shal hon where are you?" Uvo yelled into the phone. He waited a moment before looking at me for permission to leave. I nodded and he bolted out the door "I'll be there in a moment" was the last words I caught before he was gone. 

Phinks had sent me a photo of him and feitan getting dinner and it seemed all was looking up for the alphas, we always win in the end. Now I just had to wait for my mate to return. 

___________________________

"kurapika this is a bad idea" gon begged "please we can go get some back up and save them we can't just give you up" 

"I'm not giving myself up" I snapped "I'm gonna kill him!" I drove fast through traffic like a rage machine flying through hell, hunting down the devil. 

Gon seemed unconvinced and worried "they took killua" he suddenly cried out with pain. Looking at him with pity I felt bad for the young boy, they had instantly gotten along back at the hunter exam and everyone knew that someday they would be a mated pair. Although it didn't seem Gon had marked killua yet. 

"Were gonna get him back" I told myself as much as gon. I had to believe I could get Leorio back and fix our relationship. I would defeat kuroro and I would be happy damnit. 

Reaching the building kuroro had sent the address to Gon and I got out of the car. 

"Listen I'm gonna go in alone, I want you to sneak in through the back and get the boys then we're getting out of here as soon as that bastards dead. 

Gon nodded and was gone in a moment. Taking a calming breath before summoning my chains and scarlet eyes. I won't be defeated. 

Walking forward into the building I looked around for any sign of kuroro. 

"I was beginning to think you were going to leave them to die" his smooth voice came from behind me. I whipped around slashing my chains at the spot his voice came from. 

"I had thought we could be over this" he chastised me with a sigh like I was a child having a tantrum. 

Snarling I turned again to slash at him. He caught the chain in his hand and with his skill hunter raised a bolt of electricity ran down the chain and shocked me. 

I screamed in agony but remained standing. My eyes glowed brighter in the darkness "you stole killuas hatsu" I accused. 

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked condescendingly at me "guilt as charged" 

"get it back!" I flew at him in rage and managed to scratch his cheek with my chain as he dodged me. 

"I'll think about it" he grinned before sending a bolt of electrical power at the wall. I was suddenly struck by the current from behind and I turned quick enough to spot a small portal closing. 

"Your friends really do have some interesting powers" he taunted. 

"Leorio too?!" I threw more chains at him trying desperately to wrap him in chain jail. 

He was behind me in a lash and stuck the back of my neck, my vision swam and I fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. "Don't you say his name again" he growled. 

I smirked and jumped away from him "Leorio" I mocked "leorio Leorio Leorio!" I continued enjoying the enraged snarl on his lips "if you hadn't captured him I wouldn't even be here, face it kuroro you'll never have my heart" I threw my chains around him and he didn't move "and that just burns you up inside doesn't it" 

kuroros face went blank and we stared at each other for an eternity "yes it does" he replied honestly. 

"Machi!" He called and the women stepped out from the shadows holding a struggling Leorio. 

"Leorio!" I cried out and felt panic well up in my mind, where was Gon? 

"Upset your little friend couldn't get them out?" Kuroro continued to taunt me "did you think you had the upper hand little omega?" 

"What the hell do you want!" I screamed at him running forward and punching him in the face, machi cleared her throat and I whipped my head around at her. Her pulled her hand away slightly and Leorio a neck began to bleed, the man whimpered in pain and I froze. 

"A kiss on this injury you inflicted might help" I turned my attention back to him with disbelief. 

"No? A pity" he looked at machi who pulled a little harder and Leorio screamed. "That nen string is laced threw his spiral cord you know. In a moment he might be paralyzed for the remanded of his life" my eyes widened and my chain jail disappeared in an instant. 

Kuroro grinned at my and tapped his cheek at me. Glaring angrily my eyes glancing the screaming Leorio before bouncing up on the balls of my feet and peaking the man in the cheek, I spit to the side and wiped my mouth quickly. 

"Now please just let them all go" I begged him. 

"In a moment but first" he opened his skill hunter and I felt a part of me suddenly vanish, it was so sudden I gasped in fright. My chains suddenly appeared in his hands. 

"Honestly these are lovely" he told me honestly "you put so much effort into crafting them" he turned to Leorio and reached out with the judgement chain and it wrapped around his heart.

"What are you doing stop!" I cried grabbing him by his jacket and pitifully trying to stop him.

"My first condition" I felt tears of anger and frustration envelope my red eyes.

"Please don't" I laid my head on his chest all fight leaving me.

"You will obey my every command. My second condition you are to stay in ryuusaigai unless I kuroro lucilfer tell you otherwise" he placed his other hand on my head and pet my hair for a moment before grabbing a fist full and pulling my head Bach with a snap "do you agree to these terms?" 

"Yes" I hissed tears still running down my face. 

"Good boy" he smiled as Leorio was dropped to the floor. 

"May I see my friends?" I asked before adding sarcastically "master" 

he chuckled at my attitude and called nobu over. He was holding the two struggling boys. "Keep it quick" he told me. 

Everyine was released and the boys immediately ran to me and embraced me. 

"Were so sorry" killua cried into my shoulder. 

"It's okay" I sobbed trying to convince myself too. "I'll be okay" 

we went to Leorio and he was already starting to sit up. With the nen out of his spine he could finally speak. 

"Why the hell would you do that kurapika!" He grabbed my shoulders and kuroro growled and he immediately dropped his hands. 

"I couldn't let him hurt you Leorio" I felt something rise in my throat and I needed to tell him, it might be my last chance. "Leorio I've always-" 

"oh that's right" kuroro suddenly  interrupted me. "Shizuku come here"

turning around wide eyed, a small owl eyed girl entered the room. As soon as she saw Leorio her whole face glowed. 

"Oh Leo!" She skipped over to us and wrapped her arms around Leorio "what are you doing here? Did you come to visit I'm so happy" she planted a kiss on his lips and I froze. 

Killua and Gon looked at me with pity and guilt, they knew about this. 

"Time to go kurapika" kuroro commanded and I wanted so badly to tell him to go to hell. My heart felt shattered as Leorio looked at me with guilt and I knew I still wouldn't let him die. He held all the prices of my shattered heart. 

"Okay" kuroro lifted his arm indicating he wanted to hold me and I walked to him numbly. 

"Kurapika!" Gon cried followed by killua. 

"I'm sorry kurapika" Leorio called after me and I'm a moment of absolute hopelessness I turned and sobbed into kuroros chest as he lead me into the darkness of the night. 

For me there was no happy endings. 


	11. The problem with alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shal and Uvo's relationship takes a hit, kurapika tries to show defiance in anyway he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to fit in everything I wanted to my work was super busy today plus I'm getting a little burned out.

Kuroro had gathered me into the back of a car, and paku had immediately taken the drivers seat and began to haul me away. 

My red eyes had returned to there natural grey hue but the rims were probably red from my tears, my nose felt stuffed and my head hurt. 

If I hadn't failed everyone would be safe and we would be on our way to soui, but I had failed. 

"Give back their hatsu" I ordered lightly, kuroro gave me a side glance and shrugged. He summoned skill hunter again and ripped out the pages containing Leorios and killuas hatsu. 

"See all better" he cooed at me and I felt the need to hiss. My shoulders were still shaking and I got the feeling it was from shock. "Here" he took out his fun fun cloth and pulled his usual jacket out and tried to wrap it around my shoulders but I slapped his hands away. 

"Don't touch me" I hissed at him "I hate you" 

his face remained passive but I thought I saw sadness flash across his face for just a moment.

it was too late for regrets, it had always too late. He had to know I would never love him. 

"You would take that man's jacket then?" He asked with a light rage hanging in his eyes. "Even though he'll never love you the way you want?" 

It was a cheap shot at a still fresh wound and I had to steel myself against it. "I would" I answered easily. It didn't matter if Leorio had moved on with his life, it was what I had been expecting after all. Yet a tiny hope had died inside me today.

"fine stay cold then" he relaxed back into the seat not sparing me another glance. 

I scooted as far back as I could from him and decided to investigate how much of my hatsu he had stolen. Reaching into my nen I was still able to feel my holy and dowsing chains. Chain jail and judgement were gone though. 

I felt some small satisfaction knowing he wouldn't be able to use the chain jail as well as I could, the nen chain around my heart a constant reminder of who I use to be, who he could never be.

"Kirapika" kuroro sighed and I turned to him with an angry glare. I was hoping he would ignore me for the entire car ride. "You're shivering just take the jacket" I hadn't noticed that I had begun to shiver. 

"I want nothing from you" I bit out at him, wrapping my arms around my trembling shoulders. 

"Don't make me order you kurapika" his tone was dark and foreboding.

Glaring spitefully I yanked the jacket out of his hands and hung it over my shoulders with my arms crossed. 

"Now come here" he pointed to the spot right next to him with an domineering look. 

Clenching my teeth in anger i scooted over and let him drop his arm over my shoulders and pull me into his chest. 

"see it isn't so hard to just obey and be a good omega" he seemed rather pleased with himself. I guess a thief is a thief and doesn't even change when it comes to his true mate. Gross that felt terrible just to think. 

"This is exactly the problem with alphas" I pushed at his chest trying to make sure we were touching in the least possible ways. 

"Oh what is the problem with alphas" he chuckled again and I became aware of his scent again as my nose cleared. Shit why does he have to smell good? 

"You think you can have everything!" I looked up at him with all the hate in my body "you just take and take and think you don't have to earn it like it already belongs to you" 

"you do belong to me kurapika, fate had already determined that" kuroro pulled me closer to him and I tried to keep my hands in between us "it was once said that I was an alpha that would protect what is mine no matter what and I will do that, whether you comply or not" 

"and who's going to protect me from you?" Paku snorted at the quick rebuttal but kuroros face remained emotionless. 

We held our state down for several minutes before I asked "what about Shal and feitan?" 

"What about them?" He asked like they had no place in this conversation. 

"Don't they need protection, oh all mighty alpha?" My voice dripped with sarcasm and destain.

"They are strong enough to protect themselves" he countered and I couldn't believe my ears. 

"What the hell? So i need protection but they don't?!" The fucking nerve. 

"They're spiders" he answered as if explaining to a child what gravity was. 

"So some twelve legged spider tattoo means you suddenly are forfeit from being a weak omega?" Holy shit I'm gonna kill him twice, the absolute hypocrisy was pissing me off. 

"No that's not what I'm saying" he shook his head at me "and you aren't weak, although I have to admit a spider tattoo would look rather pretty on you" he started to eye my neck imagining how it would look. 

"don't you even think about it" I snapped, hell no would I let him put that sickening tattoo on me. 

"It's not like we have any positions open anyway" he continued to eye my neck though, and I gulped I couldn't really stop him if he did decided to put one on me. 

Choosing to try to leave that idea behind us I tried to jump back into our fight "I can protect myself" 

"no you can't" he answered me coldly. 

"Excuse me am I not the person that took down your strongest alpha?" I reared up trying to get in his face. 

"You are" he kept his face straight "but I want to be the one protecting you, it's simple" my face flushed and I choose to believe it's in rage. 

"You don't get to decide that!" I screamed at him. 

"Don't I?" He smirked at me "and here I thought I held all the cards here" he pulled me even closer angling his head to bring his lips close to mine, using my elevated position to his advantage.

My face blanched and I was again reminded just how powerless I was. 

"I seriously hate you"

"you've mentioned" 

___________________________

 Uvo found me in the park I had told him about fairly easily. I had been staring at a piece of confetti from kalluto for only thirty minutes before he came up to me. I smiled at Uvo, happy to see my alpha after so long. My heat would start soon and I just knew I didn't have the heart to stay away from the big goof. 

Yet my mind wondered to my new friend, I hoped beyond doubt that kurapika was on his way to safety. I had desperately wanted things to work out with kuroro, and maybe they still would if kuroro ever wised up and started acting like a good alpha but that would have to wait. For now kurapika should be on his way to soui, back where he belongs. 

"Shal!" Uvo crushed me in his arms, practically balling me up to hug every bit of me. "I missed you so much, please don't ever run away from me again!" 

"I won't, I won't geez I just had to help my friend" I laughed, I might be mad at alphas at the moment but no alpha was like mine. He was a breed of his own entirely. 

"Well next time you and kurapika take a spontaneous trip tell me okay?" I laughed and hugged him back. 

"Well it's not like kurapika will be around but feitan and I will definitely tell you okay?" He snuggled deeper into my neck and sighed. 

"Don't worry I'm sure Danchao will let kurapika see you eventually he can't keep him locked up forever" I froze, wait what?

"what? Kurapika's gone, I helped him escape" I pulled away from the hug and Uvo looked completely out out. 

"Shal, its gonna be okay" he tried to calm me but I felt my heart start to beat faster "we know Danchao he won't hurt him seriously, and eventually he'll figure out how to be a good alpha, he's smart" he was trying to avoid my eyes which meant he knew I was going to be upset. 

"What did you help him do?" I demanded my voice low and aggressive. 

"He caught one of his friends and we set a trap for the three of you" Uvo told me in one breath. "Although we only caught kurapika but phinks texted and he found feitan" my body was frozen. What the hell happened after we left? 

"Please calm down Shal" Uvo tried to approach me. 

"You knew" I accused "and you didn't warn me?" I felt so betrayed "you know how wrong it is to lock up an omega the way kuroro plans too and yet you . . YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!" I reeled back from him "I'm your mate! Not kuroro and yet you chose to protect him over my pack!" 

"Shal the phantom troupe is your pack!" Uvo growled at me, I knew he didn't mean the growl, I could tell by the hurt look in his eyes. 

"Maybe they aren't if this is how they treat other omegas!" I stumped my foot. 

"It's his mate! We shouldn't have any say in his relationship Shal!" He yelled back at me. 

"I had a plan damnit!" I cried out "pika had already accepted me and feitan, I was going to continue working with him and then introduced giving kuroro a chance!" I looked up at my mate with broken trust "I needed you to work with kuroro, I trusted because I thought you trusted me!" 

Uvo looked at a loss for words, too think he actually thought I was just going to deny kuroro his mate forever, I just wanted to help them be a healthy relationship instead of whatever they are now. 

"Obviously I was wrong to think you thought of me as more than just an omega" I turned away from him and felt a few tears slip from the corners of my eyes. 

"Shal please" Uvo began but then completely stopped. It was silent for awhile and I found myself turning around to check what he was doing. 

My eyes widened when I saw he had walked away to rip out a street light and had begun to bend it into a heart shape. 

He presented the metal heart to me with a small flourish before beginning his speech again "Shal, I trust you more than anyone, it's just im simple okay? I don't get small hints and I get angry and frustrated easy, I like to fight way to much and I think revenge is stupid" he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, which honestly only I could interpret as anything other than menacing, and continued on "I rush into things without thinking and I love you, this last day I didn't think once about what you wanted though and I'm sorry. Please forgive this stupid barbarian?" 

Turning with a slight pout now that the wind had been taken out of my sails. "You're not stupid" was my only reply. 

Uvo grinned and I gave him a small smile. "Oh come here" we hugged again and I could remember why I loved him so much, I was the only one he'd lay down his pride for like that. That was being a good boyfriend, Uvo is a real alpha. 

___________________________

 Ryuusaigai was finally just in the distance, some hours ago we had switched cars to go over the desert and had been driving for hours. 

I had slept through most of it, the stress of it all finally catching up to me. I don't know if anyone else knows has stayed in a kinda fancy dress for more than a few hours but I think it was gets worse when stuck in a inclosed area. The dress felt tight and twisted and all I wanted was to change but we hadn't even thought about all those clothes I had gotten and I believed they were still with Shal. 

Id ask kuroro if he could have Shal bring them to me but I was ignoring him and I wouldn't be asking him for anything, even if I had to stay in this dress forever. Why couldn't I have been wearing pant? Oh that is right, I thought I could win, silly me. 

Continuing to sulk, as I had been every second of this trip, while kuroro read a book casually like he hadn't just uprooted my entire life. 

"Look kurapika" kuroro suddenly squeezed the arm he that had been wrapped around me. "This is your new home" there was a childish happiness in his voice and I chose to grunt and continue ignoring him.

Peeking up from my bangs I tried to get a look at the infamous city of garbage and outcasts. I was slightly surprised to see actual building and not just a mountain of trash. When I pictured ryuusaigai it was slways just been a giant hills of garbage and children sorting through it, but this was something else. 

What was most surprising. Was the small bits of green, it seemed obvious when confronted with reality, or course a city in the desert would be build on an oasis.  There wasn't a lot of plant life and the city explained further than the oasis did but it was there. 

When the car stopped outside the city gates I wanted badly to just hide in the car forever, but Kuroro was pulling me out of the car impatiently and I had no excuse not to follow. 

"Come on, we'll get you settled in" he told me as we stepped out of the car and the light was blinding. The heat hit me all at once, dry and merciless. 

"Your seriously going to make me live here?" I complained. If I had to pick the last place I wanted to be it would be here, not only because this was where kuroro was but because it was so far from comfort for me. I had grown up running bare foot through a forest, my morally up standing village a center point of love and safety. In comparison this seemed so open and malicious. 

"Yes it's the safest place on this world for the last kuruta, not to mention the mate of a wanted man" he told me, continuing to act as if I'm an impudent child. 

"You act as if I need to be bundled up from the world" I complained with a frown. 

"That's right" he began to pull me forward and I found myself dragging my feet. "Paku let the council know I'm back and will be introducing my mate to them once he gets settled" he didn't even turn to her just assumed her attention was always on him. 

When I looked back to see her reaction to it she was already gone. 

The gates to the city were barely gaurded, just one large man who seemed to be sleeping, when we got close the man's head snapped up from its position against the wall. He didn't say anything just stared at us. He nodded his head at kuroro in respect and then turned to me. 

"Tuka this is my mate, he isn't to leave the city but I doubt he'll even try" he gave me a condescending look and I growled "isn't that right kurapika?" 

I turned my head away with an angry snap and he laughed at me. God he was going to be the death of me. 

The large man, tuka, nodded and went back to sleeping. We past through the gate quickly after that. When the view of the city opened up I was aghast at the view. 

A large bazaar was the first thing you came upon in the city, people everywhere trading goods they had found in the dump heaps, people giving food to children for their finds, groups of young thieves sneaking around to take ideas off of the make shift booths. People called out to kuroro with a mix of surprise, joy, and respect as we past. Some called out with different ideas that were of higher value then others in there possession. 

"Kuroro is that your mate? He would look fine in this necklace!" One called. 

"It looks like he needs clothes, I savanged some nice blue cloth this morning" and it went on and on as we past through the twist and turns of the market like area of the city. Kuroro gave small waves, and polite declines to the different booth callers. I huntches my shoulders and felt a small irritation that I was still wearing kuroros coat, no wonder I felt so sickeningly hot.

One booth was advertising a batch of fruit, only slightly rotten, he had found only a day ago and I spotted a small girl sneaking up to steal from him. She almost had the fruit in her hands when the large man reared back and caught her arm and threw her to the side, shaking her and not letting go. 

The child screamed out of instinct and the man dragged her to a bloody chopping block. 

"You think you could get past me! No body steals from me" I tried to move forward to stop what was about to happen but kuroro kept me locked at his side. The man pulled the girls pinky out and held it flat in the gruesome board. She screamed and struggled and seemed to be calling for her pack frantically. 

As the man raised a bloody knife I felt my world spin and suddenly my head was stuffed into the crook of kuroros neck protectively. 

"She's getting off easy kurapika, he has the right to remove her entire hand if he chose too" kuroro whispered in my ear "this is our way, this is how the youth learn"

a bone chilling crunch rang through the air and a sickening scream followed closely after. 

"If she's smart she'll trade something to machi to get her to sew it back on" he told me slowly and I felt my eyes wouldn't return to their normal color, and my breathing had sped up boarding on a panic attack. 

"Get out of here child, next time send someone who has some skill" kuroro moved us forward my head still angled into his chest.

the child ran by and I felt a small wonder when I noticed the grin on her face, the blood and gore disappearing from her finger like it was never there. Switching to gou on instinct I realized the girl had a nen ability, the injury faded away as if she rewound time on her own body, her finger reattaching itself quickly. Looking back over to the booth with a bit of wonder I noticed that in the commotion of punishing the girl, two other boys had made off with a good portion of the man's fruit. He didn't even seem to notice. 

"You see, she was smarter than even I thought" kuroro grinned, giving the fading child an approving look. 

"This place is crazy" I breathed, unconsciously taking in kuroros scent to calm down. "That seemed like it actually hurt her, why would she go to such lengths and how could someone just cut off a child's finger?" And more to the point, I couldn't even imagine what that child had been through in order to develop such a nen ability. 

"It's all about survival here, she did what she had too to get food for her and her pack, and it worked" he nodded his head at the fruit vender "and he did what he had too in order to deter others from stealing from him, unfortunately not seeing the girls plan was already in play" 

again I compared the place to my home, the kuruta didn't have starving children. It someone's parents died the entire village took on the roles as parent, normally the closest relative or a family friend would take them in, everyone would give food to help them out, everyone took on teaching the child how to be a good person.

We had all cared about each other's well being but here much like every big city no body cares about another's plight.

"Your all crazy" I repeated. We past the market area without further incident.

We past into a area with broken buildings, packs of children roamed around playing and arguing much like killua and him use too.

All the children seemed ecstatic to see kuroro, running up to him quickly to shout and get his attention.

"Danchao! We missed you!"

"look I unlocked my nen!"

"Danchao Danchao I'm an enhancer!"

"Danchao can you show us that move again?"

Kuroro chuckled and to my surprise even ruffled a small boys, the one that yelled about being an enhancer, hair affectionately.

"Your all doing great but I have to get my mate home, so run off and practice your zetsu" the carefree smile in his face was almost blinding, who he'll was this person? "Your going to need it if you want to be good thieves"

"okay Danchao!" The children scampered off quickly, barely even sparing me a glance.

"What? Did you think I cared for nothing?" He asked me when I continued to stare with my mouth hanging open.

"Yes you only care about your spiders and priceless treasures" I retreated into my rage and cold attitude "you probably are just thinking of the strong recruits your making in case anyone dies" 

he wasn't offended by my accusation only gave me an appraising look "well you aren't completely wrong" he shrugged and continued to pull me through the winding roads of the city. 

Large ruins of what I believed use to be a temple was in the distance, in the direction we were heading. 

"The temple goes underground and it's where the council meets, the troupes territory is just past it" he explained to me. 

When we had past the temple the building got less dense and there were a few more trees, they looked like palm trees but with large spikes shooting out from the leaves at the tops. 

"They're called spike palms" kuroro started when he noticed me looking at them "they only grow here, as it grows the spikes fall down, sometimes impaling anything under them, be careful around them" 

keeping my mouth shut and looking determinedly forward. Even the plants here were murderous. 

The building kuroro was leading me too was nice in a run down kinda way with several smaller building I was hesitant to call houses. 

"I live in our main building but the others have built their own homes around it for privacy" the main building was about three stories high and looked like a bunch of people stacked rumble together and stuck some pipes in it to keep it sturdy. I don't think it was safe for even a bug to be in that building.

Walking into the building wasn't much better but at the very least it was clean, you could tell what parts of the large open room was each members self proclaimed spot.

"We haven't all been here in awhile so it's mostly been unused since we moved out of ryuusaigai" was he just trying to make conversation at this point? He was in for a rude awakening if he thought I was going to play omega with him. "We siphoned off electricity and water from a town across the desert so we could be pretty comfortable here though" he continued on undaunted by my silence.

Near the back of the room was some make shift stairs leading to a wall with a big painted spider on it and I assumed that would be kuroros spot in the room. 

He tugged me forward and I saw no reason to continue examining the room and so allowed him to move me forward. 

Up an actual flight of stairs this time, we skipped the second floor and went straight up onto the third. 

Opening the large metal door kuroro gestured for me to enter. another hallway greeted me but it was short and quickly lead into a large kitchen like area. A small circular black oak table was positioned in the center of the room with several counters to be used for cooking and the like and even a fridge. Unlike the first floor the kitchen area seemed well put together, you could almost believe someone had just decorated there yorknew apartment with rustic charm. 

I don't know what I expected from kuroros living quarters but so far it wasn't what I expected. The walls were a light grey with dark steel melded at the base.

"Do you like it?" I was surprised to note that he would even care about my opinion.

"Did you do all this?" I asked dropping the cold tone for first time in awhile. The place was actually kind well done considering where it was located. 

"I have quite a bit of spare time, I like to live in comfort" he sure did. Everything gave off the feeling of a home Simone had spent a lot of time putting together.

"come" he motioned for me to follow again and we walk through a plush carpet into a nice sitting area. The area didn't have painted walls, no the entire rooms walls were made of book shelves. 

My eyes widened and excitement raced through me at the simple thought of getting my hands on those books. 

"I'm not much for tv" he commented lightly, as if the Multitude of books didn't already scream that. 

A soft couch and coffee table sat in the center of the room and the light room the window made the room shine like heaven. There was even a window seat. 

"I knew you'd like this room" kuroro chuckled and we continued forward into a hallway "you can indulge yourself later" he told me before pointing to the right. "That room is my study, it had some of the more expensive books and rare items I kept for myself, it's not locked you may help yourself" he angled us to the left and entered what I knew was coming, the bedroom. 

Instead of the light grey color the rest of the place was, the room had a fading effect on the surprisingly pristine walls. It started out a nice white color and bled into a dark ash grey. There was an oak dresser that looked like someone had crafted it from scavenged wood and metal prongs. Large black out curtains kept the room dark and slightly creepy  

finally my eyes landed on what I dreaded most, a large king sized bed pushed against one wall with a head broad that matched the dresser. It's all all black satain sheets and a grey comforter folded up in the end. 

I was suddenly shoved against a wall and kuroro was hanging dangerously in front of me. His eyes were focused on mine before darting down to look at my lips. 

"Kiss me kurapika" he orders and who exactly I was mated too came rushing back. This cage was as nice as the harem, but still a cage. 

Before I could even respond kuroro attacked my lips, no gentleness to be found in the action. 

And I began to struggle. No matter what I couldn't let him do this to me. I had to fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys before you click away let me know what your guys through on what kuroros spider tattoo is. Does it have a number? Or do you think it's designed differently because he is the head.


	12. when you have nothing left to steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro is unsatisfied with his victory, he wants something he can't seem to find a way too. Shal and feitan find themselves iced out of kurapika's life, and kuroro is on the fast track for disaster and everyone sees it but him.

Shoving kurapika against the wall had been a momentary lapse of control, his scent was driving me crazy, him still wrapped up in my jacket stroked a possessive pride I didn't know I had and the yellow dress made him look like the cutest ball of grumpy sunshine. I couldn't remeber the last time I had desired someone this much. 

I tried to be gentle but I was at my limit, the last time I had touched him like this was the beginning of his heat almost a week ago. I felt like a starving man. 

Kurapika struggled against me for a moment before I pinned his arms not breaking the aggressive kiss. Using my free hand I ran my hand up his thigh, sweeping the shirt of the dress a bit with the movement before moving my hand further to squeeze at his tiny hip bones. 

He felt so fragile under my hand, so easily breakable. When I thought of all the things that could have killed him after he went out in his own, or how much time we lost together by him not being in his village when we had attacked, I felt a lump rise in my throat.

Kurapika was twisting and turning in my arms trying to break free but I paid it no mind, he wouldn't struggle for long. Once he accepted fate, that he was mine and he didn't need anyone else, he would become content. This was his life now, he would have to find the good in it eventually. 

I broke the kiss and we both panted and I leaded my forehead against his and I simply pulled him close to me so our bodies were flush together. Kurapika's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were that beautiful scarlet that surpassed every single one of his brethren. 

I released my hold on him and he immediately jerked away from me. 

Laughing softly "go take a shower, I have the troupe coming for a meeting in a bit, then I'll have to introduce you to the council since you're an outsider" I instructed lightly.

He glared at me, and I found his defiance somewhat adorable. He looked to the floor and a slight blush graced his skin. 

"I don't have any clothes" he finally told me with a pained look, he was probably embarrassed to have to ask for clothes from me. 

"Taken care of, just get yourself presentable" I told him and stepped back from him so he could move to a door I indicated as the bathroom. "Everything you'll need is in there" I told him as he gave a light huff and began cautiously heading for the door, peaking over his shoulder at me every couple of seconds to make sure I wouldn't follow.

He disappeared into the bathroom and I couldn't help the laugh at the decisive click of the lock. Like that could stop me, it was cute he thought I wouldn't join him if I so wished. He can't hide from me. 

___________________________

"What's on your mind machi?" I was interrupted from my brooding at those words from paku. I had been thinking of the entire situation that the kuruta boy had caused. Shal and feitan, two very loyal spiders had been apart of a plan to steal from Danchao. We chased the three down and Danchao even got into a dick measuring contest with his very own love rival. Yet most concerning was how to the boss was changing the longer he didn't get what he wanted, it reminded me to much of that night back when we first found those scarlet eyes. 

The imagery still gave me chills to this day. When Danchao had first scented his mate he had been over joyed, he had read up on true mates and upon learning of this 'ultimate treasure' he had wanted one dearly, when he had searched the small home eight times over only to realize the source was long gone he had become a monster. He had, for the first time I'd seen, taken over the torture of the two adults that had resided in that home. 

He had demanded over and over again that they tell him who that scent belonged to and where they were but they had refused until they finally died from blood loss. It had obviously been their child, and even though it was said no one left the village they hadn't been there. We had silently decided they were dead but kuroro had hoped that maybe out there he would find them. Now that he had, I could see that monster returning little by little. 

I was worried, not about the troupe we could survive that again, but for kuroro himself. If kurapika continued to reject every form of kuroros love, what would happen to him? 

Kuroro would whither into himself as he had done before when he realized his chance of meeting his mate had slipped by him all those years ago. 

This isn't what I told paku, I knew the troupe had an high regard for my intuition and so stated a simple "I would like to help them" 

several of the spiders looked up at me with surprised expressions, it wasn't like me to want to meddle in someone's relationships, but this was danchao's relationship and everything that effected him, effected us. 

I had a feeling that if kurapika did accept kuroro our troupe would gain a new hieght of power and influence but I didn't yet understand how since I didn't believe he would ever become a spider. 

Yet on the opposite end, if things continued as they were danchao would lose everything and become a shell of himself and i wouldn't follow an empty vessel. 

"Does this have anything to do with your intuition?" Nobu asked with a wrinkle is his brow. 

Sighing heavily since I didn't want them to panic I just ended the conversation with "it's just a feeling" 

___________________________

walking into the bathroom felt awkward but the promise of seeing the two spiders I liked pushed me to quickly remove kuroros jacket, yellow dress and stockings. I threw kuroros jacket into a corner with little care before carefully folding the dress. It was a gift from Shal after all.

The bathroom was a stark white with bits of gold colored marbling on the tiled floor and lighting fixtures, I wouldn't put it past kuroro to have real gold etched into the tiles. 

Placing my shoes by the door, I turned my attention to the shower. It was large with a frosted glass door and a big oval shower head. I started up the shower and waited for a gentle steam to begin filling the room before testing the temperature and finding it acceptable. 

The spray of the water was instantly relaxing. I felt muscles that had been clenched tight instantly uncoiling. I just wanted to stay here forever. I don't want to face what my life has become. 

That forcful kiss from kuroro instantly reminded me of what I would have to do with him, I wanted nothing about this life. 

Sighing as I turned up the heat just a tad more, and opening my mouth to wash out the taste of kuroros tongue. I breifly considered washing my mouth out with soap, but decided against it in the end. 

Grabbing kuroros shampoo, and trying dearly not to think of how much I'll smell like him after this shower, I poured a generous amount into my hands and began scrubbing at my scalp. Stepping back under the spray to wash out the soap I instantly jumped when I felt a hand slide over my stomach. 

My relaxing muscles instantly jumped and tightened as I spun around to stare wide eyes at a very naked spider head. 

"What the hell?" I gasped and tried to plaster myself to the shower walk away from him. "Get the fuck out!" I screamed embarrassed and enraged. Looking over the man briefly I felt my face heat up at the instinctual lust I felt at seeing his muscled form. I couldn't deny he was an attractive man, rock hard abs and toned features, my eyes flickered to the spider tattoo that stained his right bicep. I couldn't see the number from the angle but I assumed it would be thirteen, it would match his personality .

He didn't respond right away just gave me a little smirk, of which I was beginning to hate, and tried to pull me back under the spray of water. "You still have soap in your hair" 

"I don't give a shit!" I screamed at him trying to fight him off "why the hell are you in here?" 

"I needed a shower too" his head cocked to the side as if this was normal. 

"Then wait damnit!" This was far to intimate for me right now. 

"No" he only responded with as he finally mangered to pull me back to him under the spray of water. "I wish to help my mate get clean, this is normal for mated pairs" 

"were the furthest thing from normal!" I tried hitting his chest but got no results "normal would be if I actually liked you!" 

His eyes flared with an emotion I didn't quite catch before I was shoved against a wall for the second time today and kuroro was again pinning my wrists with one large hand. 

"You're going to have to get over that" he whispered and pressed his body against mine so he could fill a hand with body wash before reclaiming my hands. "You will have to get use to this sooner or later" 

The tips of my ears turned red as he used his free hand to begin spreading around the soap, feeling up my smaller body as he went. 

"I'll never get use to this" I growled my eyes turning scarlet as I centered in on all the reasons I had to hate this man. "You've taken just about everything from me kuroro, now you want my privacy too?" I finally looked up at him, and strangely enough my eyes were not scarlet, the rage had melted away in a second replaced by a deep sadness. "Can't I have anything?" 

His hands stalled for a second and he removed both hands only to place them on the wall by my head and he leaned into me. "You choose what you make of this kurapika, I could give you everything" one hand moved and was placed over my stomach, his thumb gently rubbing over the skin, sending shivers through my body "I could even give you a new family" 

a resounding slap echoed through the bathroom eerily, the sound soon thereafter fading away and the only thing to be heard was the shower water running and our panting breaths mixing dangerously. 

"Don't you ever even dare" I hissed the barest hint of red filling my eyes "I don't want anything from you, least of all to bare your filthy children" 

his eyes were hard and his face  devoid of emotion before a snarl ripped through the silence.

His lips crashed into mine, painful and bruising in the violence of the action. He lifted me easily and pinned me hard against the wall. His hips ground into mine and I had to hold back a painful gasp. 

It wasn't long before the kiss was broken and he was turning off the water with a violent jerk. I tried desperately to push him away and was surprised when I was finally dropped. My foot almost slipped but kuroro caught me again taking my arm in a tight grip and I knew I would have bruises to show for it. 

He dragged me from the bathroom, and threw me onto the bed. Trying to scrambled away from him quickly but he grabbed my foot and pulled me back down the now soaked bed. In panic I summoned my dowsing chain and hurled it at his face in a desperate attempt to fight him off. 

He dodged the strike and lunged at me to pin my wrists again. I shot the chain at him again and was successful in knocking him in the chest. He growled and finally managed to pin my wrists before reaching over to grab something on the nightstand. 

I reconnized the nen binding bracelets immediately and my struggles gained a new life. I screamed and growled trying to kick him before he was forced to use his knee to keep my legs from striking him in his exposed jewels. 

"I wasn't going to use these but to think you had more tricks up your sleeves" the statement was framed like a complement but his treatening growl changed the intent behind the words. He clasped the braclets to my wrists and I felt a small hope die in me. 

"No!" I screamed trying to twist my body out from under him. 

"Kurapika!" He shouted down at me tighten his hold on my wrists almost to the point of breaking them. "Listen up now" 

I didn't stop, I kept trying to get out of his hold before he lifted me slightly and slammed me back down on the bed. He growled when I didn't stop and suddenly he pressed his rock hard member against my exposed areas. My body went stark still. 

"Good, because you refused to be a good omega were going to have to make a few things clear" he switched his hold on my wrists to free one of his and he took my facet member in his hand and began to stroke it. I gasped in equal past horror and pleasure.

Why did my body have to be tied to this man?

he adjusted his knees to they lay in between my thighs that had instinctually opened without my concent.

"Until I can trust you to obey and behave you will not be leaving this building, and the nen binders will remain on" his ground his hips into mine again and I could barely stop the moan. My body is a fucking traitor. 

"No" I gasped out, I would not be chained down even more by this man. 

"This is an order, if you so much as leave this building your precious Leorio will die" he whispered in my ear before licking the inside of the sensitive extremity. 

His free hand can probing at my hole, preping it for what would be an ultimate show of domination.  

"Next because you obviously are a bad influence I will not be letting you see Shalnark or feitan for an extended period of time" I gasped and my eyes flared, no he couldn't do that to me! 

The idea was so horrifying I almost lost myself to begging for forgiveness from him. They were my last friends, I don't know if I could handle the loneliness. 

Apparently kuroro decided I had been preped enough and immediately thrust himself inside me with little hesitation. I screamed, the pain of not being properly preped and the unwanted pleasure mixing together to creating a sobbing aftermath as I felt tears trickle from my face. I felt humiliated, disgusting, and violated. 

"Please kuroro stop it" I gasped between my sobs at his unrelenting thusting. 

My back arched as pleasure built up within me, pain at its base. He pulled my face to him and kissed me again. It was so strangely gentle in comparison to the massacre of my human dignity he was committing. 

He peppered kisses up my face trailing to my ear and whispered to me. 

"And you will be baring my filithy children weather you like it or not kurapika" the pleasure reached a tipping point and I cried out from the forced orgasm. My vision began to darken as kuroro found his own release inside me. 

"What are you going to do kuroro?" I asked as consciousness began to fail me, he looked confused for a moment staring into my teary red eyes "now that I have nothing left to steal?" Then promptly past out.

___________________________

"What do you mean we can't see kurapika?" I snarled at the man. The meeting had only just started and feitan had asked for permission to check on kurapika when he had told us the devastating news. 

"Danchao with all due respect aren't you taking this a little too far?" Surprisingly it was nobu that asked. The beta had never really cared for omegas rights but if even he could see kuroro was in the wrong then you knew the situation was wrong. 

"I will not be changing my mind" kuroro growled at us, shocking to the group that had never seen him so emotional "I'm sending you all on a mission and then you are to return to your normal lives" he stated coldly. It was true that we all had a life outside of our group now, doing the things we liked but how could feitan and I leave when the fate of our friend was hanging in the balenace. 

"No danchao I can't leave with out seeing kurapika" I yelled before Uvo wrapped an arm around me. Trying to calm me, while taking a protective stance against the enraged alpha. 

"Shalnark you will leave and you will stop interfering with my personal matters" he snarled lowly at me.

I felt an incredible frustration rise up in me and my next words were a fueled by that frustration "your going to kill him! You've taken everything from him now, Have you even tried to understand how he feels right now?!" I felt pressure build up behind my eyes slowly and I knew I was in the verge of crying, curse my before heat hormones. 

"How he feels is irrelevant Shalnark, his mind will follow in time" kuroro had resumed his unfazed persona and I felt all my fight leave me. 

"Danchao" Feitan stepped forward "I really do hope you don't ruin everything for yourself" he hissed before taking phinks hand and walking away. Everyone began to filter out, a dark cloud over everyone's heads, mission in mind we were forced to leave. 

Before I was out the door I was able to catch kuroro calling for machi to wait a moment and I felt a horrible event was coming. 

___________________________

I knew I had to be away from ryuusaigai for the next month but leaving kurapika unattended accept for the few I trusted to keep the fridge stocked was an anxiety riddled thought. 

kirapika was still too defiant to me, I needed to break him down completely before I left or he might realize my trick and run away. I was honestly surprised he hadn't realized it already but he was under a considerable amount of stress and shouldn't be a mark against his intelligence. 

He wasn't in heat so I wouldn't be able to tie him down with a child but I knew of a different way to break his spirit. When I told machi of what I wanted her to do, the struggle on her face before nodding her head in acceptance was worrying. 

To lose this much control over my spiders because of one omega was frightening. It truely spoke volumes to how powerful my mate really was. 

I lead her up to where kurapika was still resting, the sheets changed and him squeaky clean and dressed in a soft blue nightgown. She completed the task I had given her in only a few minutes before exiting the building and heading off to her mission.

sighing I picked up a book and began to read while I awaited the storm that was my mate when awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady's and gentlemen I am officially running only on your comments. This is the fastest I've ever put out chapters in my life


	13. The consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can kuroro handle the consequences of his actions? Kurapika's friends are all worried for him, and the safe house is finally operational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short but I had a place I wanted to end this chapter and apparently I didn't have as much ground to cover as I thought.

Swiping the bit of sweat from my brow as I helped some betas from the village bring up our weakly supplies. The hunter organization had sent the incense as promised and I already had ten new omegas to care for. 

Mito  helped as much as she could but she couldn't stand the scent of the house and so kept her distance. Grandma was a big help when reassuring the new omegas that they were somewhere safe. 

Lulu, Sara, and Kairi had taken to their new lives as house keepers excellently. They all preformed their daily chores without complaint. When the new omegas were healed enough we would all work with them to bring them out of their shells and get them into the groove of being apart of the pack. 

Now the only thing missing was kurapika. 

It had been a month since the call from the hunter organization that kurapika had been in contact and would be joining us. We had been elated to hear he had found a way to escape the alpha, and had all eargerly awaited the call that he was on his way back but it never came. Instead about six hours later we had received a call letting us know that kurapika was lost. 

Kairi had broken down in sobs, along with Sara. Lulu who had been taken to my training had punched through a wall. Little pika had even began to cry. 

Gon and killua had returned only three days later, their faces empty as a soul crushing sadness hanging over them all.

I felt the loss of kurapika every morning I awoke in my bed, the omega that inspired me to make this home, who I had named my baby after, he was beyond our reach.

"Mari!" I heard one of my newer omegas shout for me as I approached the house, the betas couldn't come past the gate and were hanging back waiting for us to come out and get our supplies.

Chyrs had been one of the first three omegas sent to us. She was only ten and had presented at the tender age of nine. Her ice blond hair, and bright blue eyes had been dull and scared when she first arrived. I understood, her uncle had been using her to make a quick buck and had been gearing up to sell her to a omega trafficker when the hunter organization had stepped in.

It had only been a few weeks and she was already the happy little girl laughing and running up to me. She noticed the betas and immediately stopped a good ten feet away. Still unwilling to be around anyone but other omegas. 

"Yes chyrs?" I asked stepped into the gate a bit and hoping she would approach the gate and stop being so afraid, not all betas and alphas were bad. 

She inched forward and whispered in a shy voice "your boyfriend called" she pushed some icy blond hair behind her ear "something about your friend pika" 

my eyes widened and I felt my knees buckle. "Chyrs would you go grab Tis and Mauricio? I need them to get the supplies okay?" She nodded and headed off. 

Had they found kurapika?

___________________________

For the last month I had been stuck in this apartment, I had read at least 42 books and my mind had already began to fester. I couldn't feel anything. 

The mark on my neck burned, never letting me forget what he had done. The memory haunted me every night when I tried to sleep. 

_I woke up confused and disoriented but my neck had a stricking pain I couldn't remember the cause of._

_"Are you back in the world of the living?" a smooth voice asked and I looked up to realize kuroro had dragged over a chair to read over me._

_"What did you do?" I found myself asking when the pain intensified and I had a horrible feeling what he had done._

_"I made sure you'd never forget again who you belong too" he answered easily as he continued to read casually. This mother fucker who the hell did he think he was._

_"You do not own me" I breathed my voice sounded discustingly defeated._

_He smirked and put the book down "I think even you are beginning to learn the truth, huh kurapika?"_

_Growling I struggled out of the bed, almost falling off it completely. Kuroro made no attempt to help me as I made my way to the bathroom aggressively on shaking legs._

_grabbed onto the counter and stared into the bathroom mirror. I could see six sharp lines meeting just over where my collarbone connected turning to the side I found three more lines stopping just shy of the bite mark kuroro had given me, the other side matched._

_Grabbing a hand mirror I raised it shakily my vision slowly turning red, there on the back of my neck was the body of a spider, no number just a cross proclaiming me as kuroros property with the inked collar._

_Kuroro stepped into the doorframe slowly, his body language just as casual and uncaring as it always is._

_"It's pretty don't you think? It becomes you kurapika" my vision felt fuzzy as the red burned brighter than it has in years. He walked forward and pressed his index finger against the still healing flesh of the spiders body "I was even able to have a tracker implanted in your spine, right here" he whispered and I looked back into the mirror._

_My breath became labored and I felt something trying to crawl up my throat as I looked at our reflection. the spiders legs of the collar felt like they were choking me and I felt too tainted to ever be normal again. I tore my eyes from the reflection and hung my head, refusing to cry again._

_I couldn't hear anything anymore and there was a ringing in my ears. The world seemed to be rushing around to fast and I thought I could hear someone screaming. It was loud and filled with anguish, loss, and betrayal._

_It was when I realized I was the one screaming that I finally began to cry._

kuroro had left me soon after. He had some mission to do and informed me he would be back in time for my next heat. The doors were sealed with nen but I couldn't muster up the energy to leave when people came to stock the fridge, whispering worriedly when they noticed I had eaten barely anything. 

At one point I had considered jumping from the window. Without my nen I'd die easily. My heart had almost jumped from my chest when the thought popped into my head. 

As I started to feel my heat near I could almost see the panic that was taking me over. The thought of kuroro forcefully taking me for the third time kept me wound so tight I thought I would snap in half at the slightest movement.

When my body began to feel hot, and I started desperately looking for anything soft to gather on the bed my panic gained a form of its own. Kuroro would impregnate me, rape me and I would be stuck here forever raising his children. 

I couldn't find it in myself to hate a child but that didn't mean I wanted to bare his and have a living embodiment of the chains that would keep me tied to him forever. 

The stress only rose when I found there wasn't anything to build my nest with. Kuroro had two pillows and some couch cushions for me to use. 

I had tried for hours to make anything close to comfort but found nothing. Everything was becoming a blur as I tried everything I could to build a good nest but my mind felt muddy and my breath was boarding on panic attack levels and I could feel the heat fever I had been warned about. 

It wasn't until I could barely feel my legs that I finally just laid down in the pitiful nest and whimpered softly hoping to god I could just die before kuroro showed up. 

I wanna die 

I wanna die

I want to die 

my finger nails dug into my wrist slowly cutting it open, whimpers of pain and sorrow escaping me as I repeated my mantra. 

___________________________

I could feel something wrong the second I entered the city. Everyone seemed to be on edge and it was because of the smell of immense distress that hung in the air. My worry increased as the scent did the closer I got to phantom troupe territory. 

I began to sprint when I got my first whiff of kurapika's blood. 

I raced onto my floor and slammed the door open. Every  cushion from the couch was ripped open, obviously out of a desperate act to remove it from the couch but they were sewed on. Cotton stuffing was everywhere as I made my way to the bedroom. 

The scent of panic was overwhelming and I found myself releasing a small sound of comfort trying to call out for my distressed mate. 

Anxiety and fear pumped through my blood as I walked through the door and found kurapika on the bed. Stuffing and blankets were bundled around him but the makeshift nest seemed half baked and hurried. Kurapika's face was red and his eyes unfocused and blood was leaking from his wrist as he continued to pick at the wound in a tired and weak manner. 

He was whimpering and muttering something I couldn't catch, his breathing was heavy and I could instantly tell it was from fever and not from heat. 

I reached for his wrist to stop his self harm but his body violently jerked away from me and my heart stalled. 

I did this. 

He was looking at me now. His eyes focusing and unfocusing, red to grey in an incredible strobing effect. 

"Let me help you" I reached forward again to try and feel his head a sharp crunch and a pained whisper of a scream stopped me. 

My eyes widened as blood began to run down his chin from his mouth. He had biten through his tongue, he choose death over my touch. 

"I . . Want. . . Not-nothing from" he coughed choking on his own blood "you" his eyes closed and his breathing began to fade. 

Faster than lightening I called for machi on my cell. 

"Get back to ryuusaigai now!" I shoated into the phone, panic gripping my heart and squeezing with a furousity id never felt. 

I did this. 

"I'm about three days away" machi told me and I growled, he'd be dead by then. 

I didn't want to do this but I would have to for my mate. 

Picking up kurapika gently I summoned skill hunter and prayed to whatever god was listening. 

 _Do not take him, let me fix this please_  

"don't die" I whispered. 

 


	14. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shal is pissed

Sommoning skill hunter and flipping to a page I didn't use often. A nen ability that allowed me to instantly transport myself a person if I had a bit of their blood. I rarely had use for it because it was tiresome to carry around vials of blood but I had taken a bit of the stupid doctors in case I felt the need to kill him and now seemed like the best time to have a doctor.

with my unconscious mate still in my arms and machi beginning to yell from the phone I found time to tell her to get to the location of the tracker I'd had her place in kurapika's neck before quickly activating the ability and drinking the vial with a disgusted wince. With that we were off. 

___________________________

trying to find a nen exorcist was hard, trying to find one that would stick around after I said the name phantom troupe was harder. Apparently no body wanted to mess with the gang of cold blooded thieves, cowards. 

At the moment I was pacing my amartment on hold to get through to the chairmen, to get a new lead on an exorcist I believed would help, for a price of course. 

I jumped back when a large figure  suddenly appeared in a ball of light in the center of my apartment. 

"GAHH!" I screamed as I fell over my phone falling to the floor and instantly forgotten when the figure, or should I say figures, because recognizable. 

"Kurapika!" I shouted when I noticed the incredibly sick and bloodied boy. 

"Help him!" The man ordered me and for the second time in a month I was faced with the terrifying presence of kuroro lucilfer, although at the moment he seemed almost meak. He face was twinged with regret and pain and his eyes spoke of fear. 

Not wasting anytime I flew to my dinning room table and threw everything off it. "Put him on"

kuroro laid kurapika down with a gentleness I didn't know he could have, his eyes screaming for him to be alright. 

"What happened?!" I growled at him activating my ultrasound ability and laying my hand on kurapika's head to start a rhythmic tapping on the back of my hand.

"He bit through his tongue" kuroro told me his voice boarding on panicked.

My eyes widened, suicide by biting your tongue was incredibly painful, not to mention normally your brain wouldn't allow it. Kurapika's mental state would have to have been so rotted that his own survival instincts had completely shut down.

Keeping the tapping up and examining his whole body, I noted the stress induced heat fever, and incredible malnourishment for only a month of time. 

"Where the fuck were you?" I growled at him "he clearly hasn't been eating or sleeping right. "Did you just leave him to do as he pleased, what kind of alpha are you?!" 

Before kuroro could shout back at me the door to my apartment was broken down. Great more spiders.

"That was fast" kuroro commented as the pink haired alpha entered the room with a quick pace. 

"I was already in this city" she answered coldly immediately turning her attention to the dying boy in the table. 

"What can I do" she directed her question at me. Completely ignoring her boss. 

"His tongue is almost completely severed, after that he'll need a transfusion to battle the blood loss" I told her quickly and she instructed me to open his mouth as she worked quickly to sew his tongue back on.

"Are either of you AB?" I asked running over to my medical suppiles and taking out a needle and tubing.

"I am" kuroro told me calmly. Seeming more relaxed now that kurapika wasn't bleeding freely.

I growled at the idea of infecting kurapika even more with this man but if it came down to his life, then he'd have to get the fuck over it.

"Come here then" I growled before choosing the most painful area to stick the needle with no warning. He didn't react other than a glare.

Carefully putting the needle in kurapika's arm and starting the transfusion.

"You're gonna be okay" I whispered down at the passed out omega, petting his golden hair gently. 

Resuming my ultrasound of the boy I moved my hand around and sighing with relief when I could tell that kurapika was no longer inches from death, we weren't out of the woods yet but he wasn't going to die any second anymore.

My eyes narrowed and I let loose a feral growl.

"You fucking bastard" I shouted at the spider head. "How dare you?" I removed my hands and grabbed the man by his coat and punched him as hard as I could.

"You kill his entire family, you forcefully mark him, you torment him, and even blackmail him with my life to keep him chained too you and now this?" I screamed as the man glared furiously at me.

"Are you really so inept in nen that you couldn't tell the nen chain disappeared the second I put my book away?!" He shouted back at me, my eyes widened and I placed a hand over my heart not realizing I was supposed to be able to feel it, I hadn't even tried to feel it with ultrasound. "If kurapika had been thinking straight he would have realized how my powers work and known he could have ran at any moment!" 

My teeth clenched "so your a thief, a rapist, and a liar?" I asked him cold and lowly.

He growled punching me back and knocking me down to the ground.

"You think I want to rape him? I wanted my mate to love me like any other alpha!" He tried to defend.

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled back keeping eye contact "the fact is that you did it! You pushed kurapika to suicide and don't you dare think I didn't notice that spider tattoo! You're sick and you don't deserve kurapika!"

We stared at each other for a long time the pink haired alpha watching us with a calculated gaze. 

A sadist smile rose on my face, and I decided to tell him the information I knew would break him "How does it feel to ruin your mate so completely you almost induced a miscarriage?" I growled at him, my words having the effect I had hoped. His eyes widened and guilt and surprise filled his features. He looked at kurapika and then at me as if to make sure I wasn't lying. 

"How long?" He gulped. 

Thats right mother fucker, you've almost killed two people you care about. 

___________________________

"about five weeks" the stupid doctor told me and I felt my breath catch. 

It couldn't be possible, Shalnark had given kurapika emergency birth control. There was no way our first mating had resulted in a child. 

"He had plan B" I told him trying to get him to admit he was only trying to make my guilt worse. I wouldn't have left kurapika alone. I should have been there to help him adjust. 

"He was in heat, birth control isnt 100% effective" he told me and it made sense. Kurapika had been in heat, and I have marked him. His body would have been working on overdrive to make sure to breed a child. 

I clenched my fists and felt emotions I had never felt begun rising up in me. 

_I will not bare your filthy children_

"the child has about a 30% chance of surviving" the doctor told me solumly. My eyes snapped to him in horror. 

"What's wrong with it?" Machi asked for me, speaking for the first time since seeing up the boys tongue. 

"Kurapika is malnourished, it doesn't even look like he has been eating, combined with fever and the stress of being raped again the baby is only half the size it should be" he told us, anger lacing his words. "Because of all the pressure kurapika liking didn't even know he was pregnant, his scent hasn't even changed yet" he continued on. 

He walked forward and ripped the tubing out of my arm. I glared at him again, aren't there more important things to worry about then beating me up?

"these nen binders would also induce a heavy amount of stress on his body, I doubt even being in his nest could have soothed the pressure that had built up in his body" he looked down at kurapika with sad eyes as he removed the needle and placed a bandage over the puncture mark. 

"So I'll ask again, what kind of alpha even are you, can't even take care of your mate" he accused and I had no rebuttal. The knowledge that I hadn't just jeopardized my mates life but our babies as well by running away this last month was earth shattering. 

"Just fix him" I stated coldly, this man, the man kurapika would choose over me I wouldn't let him know how deeply this effected me. 

He growled before turning to a medical bag and began grabbing some vials and syringes. 

"He is going to be sick for a few more days, but this should help the fever" he growled at me. "If you want to get him better faster I recommend, as a doctor, to surround him with omegas he is friendly with and things that make him comfortable" we stayed in silence for a moment before He sighed. 

"You have no idea what kinda of things he likes do you?"

I growled but I felt embarrassment coloring my cheeks and I hated the man's resulting smirk. 

"He liked forests, and flowers" the man sighed "he isn't overly fond of sweets but there is one brand of candies he likes called D-treats, he loves books and coffee as well" he finished rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Why are you helping danchao?" machi asked the question I felt to ashamed too. 

He glared at me for a moment before looking down at kurapika and sighing again "I don't really have a choose now do I? Kurapika is in bad shape, the only way he and the baby is going to get through this is if he has his mate by his side treating him right" 

_preganate omegas are incredibly fragile, they need tons of company from other omegas and the alpha that impregnated them to give constant effection and attention. They will not survive other wise._

"You continue as you are kuroro, kurapika will die" he growled lowly at me. "So you take out whatever machine you put in him, take off the nen binders, and give him back his hatsu and you be a good alpha to him and pray he wants to stay with you when he gives birth you Son of a bitch" 

Giving my best shot at disintegration by state down I just walked forward and grabbed the medicine from his hands and picked up my mate again. 

"I will take it under consideration"   I growled. 

I needed to form a new plan but first I had to get kurapika back to ryuusaigai where he is safe until I could put the plan into action. 

"Were leaving machi" I called out to her and began to walk away.

"If you hurt him again" I paused when the man began to speak, turning slightly to look at him with my best uncaring attitude "I will hunt you down even after death"

I didn't say anything instead just slammed the door closed as we left. 

___________________________

We managed to get back to ryuusaigai in only a day and a half. 

I had machi call Shalnark and feitan to tell them to get back to ryuusaigai as fast as possible. She quickly briefed them on the situation and requested them to order the others to get anything kurapika would need. At my order she had requested them to get some things kurapika liked.  

I had quickly cleaned up the the apartment and laid kurapika onto the soft surface. 

He was breathing softly, his face still red from fever. Sitting by him and running my fingers through his sweaty hair, he felt like a furnace.

My hand traveled down to his stomach and I couldn't help but imagine a small child running around. Should they have scarlet eyes, blond hair or black? The fantasy was a nice one, one were kurapika didn't hate me and we would get in mental fights about dinner instead of all the shit we fight about now.

"Can't you just love me?" I whispered down at his unconscious, tucking a bit of blond hair behind his ear with the single scarlet earring. "From now on I'm going to make sure to protect you kurapika, even from yourself" 

the door to the apartment was violently shoved open and a furious Shalnark stomped in. 

The initial slap hurt but only because of pure surprise. I looked up at Shalnark from my seated postion trying to keep my face blank. His eyes filled with such a betrayed and disappointed look that it hurt more than the second backhand he gave me. 

"What the fuck have you done?!" He snarled at me as feitan waiting behind him. "Did you really think destroying him entirely would help you?" For the third time he slapped me. 

"Shal" feitan called out lightly, letting him know that was enough. Shal clenched his teeth and turned his attention to the bundle of pillows Uvo had been placing in the room before leaving to grab more supplies "Danchao I think you should leave for now" 

nodding slowly I untangled kurapika, I didn't even notice his body wrap around me, a natural response when your alpha is stressed. Though I doubt he would have done it in his right mind. 

When I was about to leave the room Shal called out to me "kuroro" I turned and tried to keep up my composure but seriously I'm being kicked out of my own room, away from my pregnant mate, it's hard to keep a cold facade. "Tell me would you still like kurapika if he wasn't the feisty, spitfire, smart ass he is?"

"No" I answered immediately.

"then why would you want to take that all away and crush him?" The question shocked me. I had always figured kurapika's personally would prevail no matter what, even if I crushed his drive to leave me. Yet after seeing him try to commit suicide I realized that it's possible the kurapika I loved is already gone.

I left with that worry hanging over my head.

Mess I walked down to the first floor I found an angry Uvo, a hard faced machi, and murderous phinks.

"I suppose you all have something to say too" I asked feeling my shoulders trying to hunch up slightly.

Uvo grunted before machi tore into me. "As someone dating a beta, you have to respect your mates independents and strength. I can only imagine how frustrated kurapika's been this last month locked up like a glass doll" she glared hard at me.

"You can't just force your mate danchao, you have too respect them or your going to ruin their mind, and turn them away from you!" Phinks shouted, apparently feitan already had him wrapped around his finger. It didn't escape my notice that he had a bite mark on his neck. 

Uvo shoved a book into my chest and I only caught it out of instinct. "This time read it" Uvo hissed before all three turned away and returned to there positions. 

I started for my spot and looked down at the book already having an idea of what it was. 

_So you've fucked up: 1001 ways you can and will piss off your mate, and how to fix it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Let me know what you think and what things need to be changed when I start editing once I've finished the story.


	15. So you've fucked up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1001 ways you can and will piss off your mate, and how to fix it.

Nine figures sat in darkness, a smoke screen of cigar smoke clung to the air.

"So who did it?" One of the men said glancing at the empty chair to his right. 

The man across from him clenched his fists and growled out "spiders" he spat the word with such distain, you were forced to remember what happened to the last ten dons.

"It would seem a week before the attack Thompson received a rare living treasure" another man read impassively. He never did care for Thompson anyway. 

A women smiled and chuckled a bit "what kind of treasure?" She asked with interest. 

"A kuruta survivor" the last man stated bluntly tossing his papers with slight disgust "and an omega at that" he had such a treasure and yet it took only a week for him to lose it too the phantom troupe, he should have known better than to advertise that he got such a thing. 

"Hmmm" a new man spoke up "that sounds interesting, so how do we retaliate?" The new shadow beast we're finally ready, and this time they wouldn't be brought down. 

"I say we take back the omega and each have a turn with it before sending it back to them" the women grinned at the thought, all of us already knew she had a thing for tormenting her omegas until nature claimed there minds and they became little more than feral animals. None of us really cared. "Make the omega lose all his value" 

"is it wise to piss off the phantom troupe?" A man much older than the rest of us put forward "we should just ignore this and be happy he got rid of that worm for us" he spat. 

Finally the man we were all waiting for looked up with a slight smirk. "Somehow I don't think the spiders took the omega to sell it, if that's so then we might have just found the weak link to finally control that group" he leaned back in his chair spinning his dagger on his finger tips. "Besides we can't continue to let the phantom troupe steal from us with no consequences" the man stabbed the table, right threw the documents he had been handed. The picture of a pretty little angel of an omega, with glowing red eyes.

"Let's take everything from them" he grinned.

___________________________

"Chapter one" I muttered as I flipped forward in the book and began to read. I barely noticed when kalluto arrived, his brother with him. The white haired omega sent me a chilling look as I continued to read undaunted. He moved past and followed machi instructions to get to kurapika. I wondered briefly if he had heard about kurapika's condition from kalluto or Leorio, but I let it go quickly, since it didn't matter. 

_Chapter one: you have forcefully mated and marked your mate._

Well that ship sailed. Twice.

_Forcing yourself in a possible mate is one of the most commen crimes committed in omegas, heats have the power to make alphas lose control, and all sainity. THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE! No omega will let you get away with saying you didn't have control, to them that just sounds like your an immature pup that's ruled by your second head._

Harsh. Okay I can admit to myself that forcing kurapika left me with a bad taste in my mouth always. So let's find out how to fix it. Turning the page I went back to reading. 

_Fixing this problem can be the easiest, or hardest thing you'll do. It all depends on what you've been doing since the forced mating. No omega likes to be forcefully mated but every single one wants you to fix it once they wake from their heat. Here is a step by step of what to do when your new mate gets out of heat._

_1) give them space, smothering them will make them behind to hate you._

Does blackmailing kurapika to always stay by my side count as smothering?

 _2) bring gifts. Pillows from their alpha to add to their nests would be the most highly rated gifts but you can give them anything you know they like_. 

I could do that, I already had a few ideas. 

 _3) take them out for a date, a real one. Do not act like a macho alpha stereotype. Ask them to go in the date and then treat them like they deserve for having to put up with you_. 

that didn't seem to hard, I could take kurapika for a date. I could take him to this ancient library I found, or to a coffee shop. I could take him too a park and buy him ice cream while we walked around.

_4) get to know your mate beyond them being an omega. Believe it or not there is a person in there not just a sex slave. Amazing right?_

Who wrote these? I raised an eyesbrow at the last item of the list. The author seemed very upset with alphas in general. 

Of course there was a person in there. I just didn't know much about him. The thought is a depressing one. 

Okay, it's okay. I can't do this, I can still protect my mate and try to act in a way that he likes. This can't be too hard right?  

___________________________

blinking my eyes open, I'm waking up with fuzzy vision way to often, I thought with annoyance.

"Kurapika!" My head snapped up and I felt a smile blossom on my face. 

"Kil!" I lunged at the boy, pushed past the weakness in my arms. The last thing I remembered was my heat starting and passing out. How did killua get here, and how did he get past kuroro? Did he never come back? 

That only brought up more questions, how did I get through my heat without kuroro here? 

"Kurapika were so happy to see you awake" I heard shal's voice to the side of me. 

"How are you here? I thought kuroro banned you from seeing me?" I asked sitting up in the nest that had been set up around me. I suddenly remembered my desperate scramble to get pillows to make a nest but there had been nothing. I had ended up ripping to stuffing from the couchs. 

"Kurapika do you remember anything?" Shal asked me slowly, concern in his eyes. 

"I remember trying to make a nest and thinking I was getting a fever then passing out, nothing more" I told them, silently wondering where feitan was. 

"So you don't remember trying to kill yourself?" Killua asked a deep sadness in his eyes. My face fell, I wouldn't do that right? I'd never kill myself, I was stronger than that. 

"It's true kurapika" Shal told me and hugged me too his side "you bit your tongue almost completely off when kuroro returned, apparently you had also picked through the skin on your wrist, luckily kuroro got you to a doctor and machi sewed your tongue back on and the medicine even chased away your heat" he explained everything to me. 

Looking down at my hands I realized my wrist was bandaged, but that wasn't the only change. The nen binders were gone.

I ripped off the bandage and summoned holy chain to heal the wound completely. 

"Wow that's amazing kurapika" Shal breathed. Oh ya, this was his first time seeing my healing abilities.

"thanks" I muttered not really feeling up to talking anymore, something dark was wrapping around my heart. "Where is Feitan?" I asked trying not to think of what I had done. 

"His heat started two days into you being sick, phinks took him to their home for the week" killua explained. "You've only been asleep three days" he clarified to me. 

"Kurapika there is something else" Shal told me gently, sitting down next to me, taking my hand in his. "Kurapika, your pregnant" 

The words hit me like a punch in the gut. Pregnant pregnant pregnant. It can't be true, my hands flew down to my stomach and I clutched at it. Pregnant with kuroros baby.

Killua looked at me with sympathy   And worry, as I continued to stare at my stomach. 

"Are we sure?" I asked with voice panicked. 

"Oh kurapika!" Shal hugged me to his chest and I couldn't feel anything. I wasn't happy, or upset. I just felt empty. 

"Yes Leorio confirmed it" killua told me joining the hug. Should I feel upset if the man I loved was the one to notice I was pregnant with a different man's baby? 

"I think I'd like to be alone for a minute" I whispered. Killua and shal shared a look as if I wasn't suppose to be alone anymore. It made my heart sink because I might feel numb but god damnit I was going to kill myself.

"Please" I whispered up to them. 

"We'll just be in the kitchen" Shal told me getting up "we have some chicken soup when your ready to eat" he added and my stomach immediately growled. 

I guess I can't refuse to eat, I had to eat for two. 

fuck all this. 

Shal and killua left me alone and I only waited a moment before grabbing a blanket and spreading out on the ground. 

I haven't done this in awhile, but it didn't matter I felt I needed it more than anything. 

Sitting down in the blanket after opening the curtains, I sat in the morning light, my legs crossed. I took a deep breath and placed the pads of my thumbs together before threading my fingers together. 

"Earth, sky, sea

earth, sky, sea

with blazing eyes and equal hearts

we bare witness to our sun mother

guide me

show me the path 

I am but lost from the way I knew

earth, sky, sea

help me to find my way 

let my eyes be filled with your visions" 

I repeated my prayers for a few minutes before sinking into a meditation state, my back straight and head held high. My eyes connected to the feeling of the kuruta meditation and burned calmly. A color no one knew about, low like dying embers. 

After a moment I felt my ancestors were listening and began a new prayer.

"I reach to you, my scarlet hue to prove my right 

by the great mother at sunset

help me

guide me

share with me the wisdom of our land, I am but a small piece of earth that has wandered off. 

Returning me home and show me my future footsteps" 

my eyes closed and I could feel the scarlet spreading from my eyes and threw my veins. If I looked down I knew my body would be glowing a soft red. 

In the darkness of my mind I could see the forest of my home land, I could feel the earth beneath my feet, smell the sea and moss. 

My village was the small as the last time I saw it, retaken by nature. 

A small child was giggling, a melody so soothing it made me ignore the pain at the edges of my mind. 

_Why are you sad?_

I could a small voice ask, I felt small hands grasp mine. 

_Dont worry, I'll be with you soon and I'll give you a big hug okay?_

my eyes snapped open and the vision vanished. 

Swiping at my eyes I realized I had been crying. The glowing veins had returned to normal and I had nothing else to do but join the others for food. 

Before I left the room my eyes fell on my stomach and the childish giggle floated through my mind. 

"Kibo" I smiled at the idea, maybe the child wouldn't be terrible. My hope, kibo. 

Shaking my head I moved to the kitchen and I smiled softly when I noticed Shal and killua talking adamantly, sure it was about the best assassination techniques but I had already accepted that my friends were killers. 

"So I heard there was soup?"

 


	16. Just one more chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro attempts to make amends. A check in on feitan's relationship.
> 
> Anyone in Florida right now, I hope you are okay and I hope your friends and family are okay. Please stay safe.

"Shalnark" kuroro appeared in the room just a few minutes after we finished eating. My body flinched even though he didn't call for me. 

"What?" Shal glared at kuroro and he at least had the shame to look away for a second with guilt. 

"May I talk to you for a moment?"  Shal look back at killua and I, then back at kuroro with suspicion before getting up and joining kuroro is the hall way. 

We had been sitting on the couch, talking lightly about killua and gon's new relationship growths. Gon was apparently smoother than any of us thought. Killua had blushed and we had been giggling at his blushing face when kuroro appeared. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Killua asked as we stared at the doorway. 

I shrugged, to be fair all this had still left me rather numb. I didn't want the others to know but I just couldn't feel anything. I laughed when it was appropriate but I couldn't get up the interest to even care what kuroro was saying to Shal. 

"He's probably got some kind of mission he needs Shal for" I answered a touch upset my friend would have to leave. I would be stuck with only kuroro again, the only emotion left in me rose up, fear. I'm afraid of kuroro. 

Shal and kuroro reappeared, Shal hugged me tight and moved to whisper in my ear "it's going to be okay kurapika" my heart picked up steadily. 

 _Breath_  the small voice whispered in my ear again, the corforting feeling wrapping up from my stomach.

Shal took killuas arm "we'll just be in the kitchen" he practically dragged killua out of the room kicking and yelling. 

I was left in the room with kuroro. As much as I hated it, my instincts cried out for him. The life in my womb crying out for its other father. 

"How do you feel?" He asked me, the words shocking me slightly. Did he just ask about me. 

I shrugged again, curling into myself in a protective manner. He released a pained sound in his throat, looking at me in shame. 

We continued in an awkward silence for awhile before he cleared his throat and finally spook. "We're going out in a date, get dressed" 

I growled at the command and he added "if you feel up too it" 

"do I really have a choice?" I snapped at him angrily, oh yes the other emotion my brain alotted me anger. 

"No were going on a date" he seemed rather proud of himself and I continued to glare before getting up and stomping my way to the bedroom to get dressed. 

I threw the baby blue nightgown I had been weary the for days and dug through the closet for pants, but there was none. I had glanced at the cloths kuroro had bought before, they were all bright colored gowns and pretty sun dresses and long shirts.

Does this man just have a thing for dresses or something. Luckily Shal had brought the other set of clothes we got from our night out a month ago and pulled on the white leggings and blue sweater I had worn that day. 

Not even bothering to do anything else but of course the idea of kuroro taking me out in a actual date didn't excite me. Fuck that, I just don't want to see that damn spider tattoo on my neck.  

"Where did those come from?" Kuroro asked lightly when I returned. He looked hard pressed not to tell me to go change into something he got me. 

"There better than dresses" I argued and he again looked like he wanted to argue but his face scrunched up in frustration before he sighed. 

"You look cuter in them though" he whispered before turning around and began to walk away. I stayed rooted where I was, wondering if I heard that right. Shaking my head I reminded myself that this was kuroro, he doesn't make sense. "Are you coming?" 

"Ya ya sure" I mumbled folding my arms and following him out the door. 

___________________________

over the last three days I had been getting a plan in motion. Through talking with the little boy Gon, who I found waiting for the little white haired omega just outside our territory, I had learned a few things about my mate. 

Kurapika wasn't one to be contained for long, it made him antsy and made him feel useless. That was another thing, kurapika loved to help people and be of use to them. 

If I wanted kurapika to want to be in ryuusaigai I had to make this more of a home to him. I already had the list of items from the stupid doctor, and now with gon's help, after promising not to hurt him a million time, and the help from that very angry book I could finally put my plan into action.

step one: give kurapika his own space. I had the spiders help me with brain storming a few ideas. I didn't like all of them, honestly I couldn't stand the idea of letting him out of my sight let alone letting him go on a trip with his friends. Nobu put forward the idea of putting him in a bullet proof vest and wrapping him up in bubble wrap, I have to admit I'd considered it just because the imagery of it was adorable. 

Step two: take him out and show him how much he could help ryuusaigai. Even I could admit the place was hard to grow up in, more so for young omegas. 

Step three: show him I can be better than this last month, I can be kind and attentive. I just need to prove that now. 

I had more steps but I need more time to get them in place. 

Kurapika joined me wearily as I opened the door for him and we began making our way down the stairs. When we reached the platform for the second floor I stopped. I thought about unveiling my first gift now but I got the feeling kurapika isn't going to be very receptive to gifts at the moment. 

"Move it, let's get this over with" he snapped at me. My heart hurt for a moment, and dominate rage tried to rise up. My instincts wanted me to punish my omega for talking to me like that but the books words flashed through my head. 

 _Dont go throughing around your power, we may be small but we aren't going to take your shit. Omegas don't like to be told what to do as much as the next person. Be reasonable and take everything in stride if you want your mate to respect you. This cannot be forced_. 

taking a breath and clenching my teeth to keep in the growl that just tried to escape I continued forward with a blank look and we reached the ground level with no other disruptions. 

 Shalnark and the white haired omega, killua, were talking quitly with each other in a corner, apparently they hadn't waited in the kitchen. I had actually forgotten about them. 

My other spiders were around, avoiding the serious conversatiom that seemed to be taking place between them. The small alpha was hanging on the edge of the aura eager to rejoin his omega. I smirked when I remembered his flustered reaction when I asked when he would mark the other boy but then immediately frowned when his words floated through my head. 

_I respect him to much to do anything before he tells me it's okay, he saved my life but I'm not suppose to know that so don't tell him okay?_

respects his omega huh? I thought I was respecting mine, but I had ran away for a whole month in my guilt. I didn't even realize it. Everything needed to change if I wanted to keep kurapika, not to mention our child too. 

"We're going out" I told the spiders around the room. The white haired omega looked like he wanted to say something but Gon shook his head and gave me a hard look. Ya, ya I know boy, I won't hurt him. No one trusted me with my own mate anymore. So what if I let my alpha side take over once or twice. We are fated for each other, he should just accept me as I am. 

 _Fate means nothing, if you think your omega should change just because your true mates then you're a true idiot. No relationship happens without compromise_. 

I seriously hate that book. 

___________________________

grinning a little evilly I locked up phinks shoulder slowly. My heat was finally dying down and I had more control in the bed now. 

"Shit" phinks breathed tugging at the restraints a little desperate. He shouldn't have fallen asleep when I needed release if he didn't want me to torture him. 

This new torture was fun, I had never been too interested in sex before I was presented but taunting phinks in bed was better than most torture sessions I'd had. 

"Feitan please I want to touch you" he begged me. Oh that's good, yes beg me, I'm in control right now. 

"Take it like a man phinks" I whispered in his ear with a chuckle. He basicly whined when I ran my hand teasingly slow up his shaft. 

"You fucking sadist" he wheezed his body arching up to try and get more contact with me. 

Smirked down and admiring his whithering form I had to agree I do love to torment my victims but this is all phinks fault, he knew how I was. 

Leaning down and finally in painfully slow movement I leaned down and bit again at his now reopened mark, I pierced his flesh with me teeth and dragged the blood down with my finger tip to draw designs on his chest. I like the smell of phinks blood, it's a turn on. Phinks can blame kurapika for this, I didn't even know what blood play was before he mentioned it. 

Lowering myself on his shaft as I locked up the blood red swirls, phinks was reduced to feral lust filled growls at my actions. I could almost laugh with glee, he may be the alpha but I'm in control. 

"Your going to be the death of me" he whispered faintly as I continued forward. He didn't have to worry to much, I wouldn't kill him, he's my best friend. 

"Love you too" I smirked. He better brace himself for a long day, I still had a good few hours of heat left in me. 

___________________________

Kuroro walked me to the outskirts of the city and through a set of ruins I hadn't noticed the last time I was in the city. 

"Where are we going?" I grumbled the city was hot and dry and I hated it. 

"Just be patient" he laughed at my upset look and I bristled under his glaze. I'm pregnant damnit I shouldn't be hiking around ancient ruins. It's a lame excuse I know, I'm only six weeks in and I don't even have an symptoms because I've been so stressed, I just don't want to be around kuroro.

"Just a little further" he told me as he lead me down into one ruin, the side of the wall had a spider carved into it, the same one tattooed on my neck. It's like kuroros mark of possession. I shivered at the idea. 

The ruin was pleasantly cool and the air seemed to be a little more breathable. Kuroro lead me deeper down and I noticed fresh candles had been placed in make shift holders around the place. 

"This is a place I found in my youth, my mother raised me here" he told me as the small dark hallway opened up to a huge oval room. Light flooded in from a skylight that hadn't yet been buried by the sands.

Ancient books lined the walls, older and probably of higher value then everything in kuroros home combined "I thought about moving the books to my home but I can't bare to empty out this place" he commented as I looked around in wonder. "I wouldn't be able to handle this place no longer being filled with such knowledge" 

he made sense that kuroro was raised in a library. I looked over and found a little nest made of fluffy pillows that must have been hard to gather and blankets that were thin and torn. I could clearly picture a black haired women reading a small kuroro asleep with a complicated book about philosophy or astronomy. 

Looking back at kuroro I found him staring at the small nest with a designed sadness. I couldn't deny I was curious. I figured kuroro had spawned like a demon from hell. 

"What happened to her?" I asked him still feeling a bit numb. 

"Let's not talk about that" he turned back to me and I glanced back at the nest again, she was an omega but he hadn't mentioned his mother's alpha. "I want to give this place to you" 

"huh?" I gasped in surprise and widely looked around around. 

"It's yours all of it, every book my mother looked" he smiled sadly at me "she once told me this place was her haven because it gave us a safety we couldn't have in the city, and because she felt more comforted with the ghosts of these geniuses watching over us, so I want you to have it. I want you to feel the way she did" 

my heart picked up a bit and I felt a happy pulse come from my stomach. It was like the baby was proud of its daddy right now.

"But for right now" he gave me a rare smile, not a smirk, a smile and pulled out his fun fun cloth and a coffee table and soft couches appeared with two iced coffees and some light finger food sitting in the table. "Do you want to waste a day here?" 

My mind was still in a frenzy, I was so incredibly stunned that all I could do was nod. His smile brightened and I didn't really know what I was supposed to feel right now. 

This man killed my whole family, raped me and used my friends as blackmail. I can't like him let alone trust him. 

"Alright" he nodded and seemed to know every book here by heart, he walked to one as if he knew exactly what he felt like reading and pulled it out. I took the opportunity to look around, reading a few binds and stopped when I read one in particular.

 _Alpha omega dynamics_  

shrugging I pulled the book from the shelf and carried it to the couch where kuroro was already beginning to dive into the book. Taking a quick glance I had to stifle a laugh. 

_An alphas guild to pregnancy_

I don't know what I expected, philosophy maybe, demonology sure, kuroro sitting down like an anxious father reading a baby book? No definitely not. 

"What are you giggling at?" He gave me a teasing glare and I shrugged. My smile dropped when I remembered that I hated him. Stop being so friendly. He went back to his book and I sat on the opposite end of the couch. 

Looking over the spread of food in the table I visibly brightened when I spotted my favorite candy. I had been craving those! 

Staking claim on them by placing them at my side so they were easily in reach but far from kuroro I got comfortable and opened the book. 

I should probably wonder how he knew my favorite candy but I hadn't missed seeing Gon in the spiders territory. I had been too annoyed at kuroro to talk to him, plus it seemed he really wanted killua attention. Gon must have told kuroro, along with some threats if he didn't treat me properly. 

It made me fume when I remembered that I need kuroro to have this baby safely. 

The baby craves both parents, I could go into miscarriage if I ran away right now. I had a little less than eight months to come up with my escape plan but also eight months I had to deal with this asshole. 

___________________________

kurapikas laugh was infectious as I talked adimitly about my hatred for the play hamlet. It wasn't that I thought it was bad, it was just my mother's favorite and she had a habit of reading aloud. I had heard that story to many times I could probably put on a one man show of it. 

"That would be hilarious, 'the spider head presents hamlet'!" He laughed at me and I felt a small smile creep onto my face. 

Seeing kurapika smile and laugh made everything seem brighter, even this place. The place my mother died in my arms. 

I'm glad I decided to give this place to kurapika, my mom would have liked him. 

 _"Some day your going to have a big pack, I want you to be surrounded by people who love you. That is the only thing I wish for you my dear, whether your a criminal or not, be a good alpha_ " 

I'm sorry I wasn't the best at first mother but I won't ever take away his smile again. 

"Kurapika" he stopped laughing and leaned back. He flushed and leaned away from me as he remembered that he was angry at me "let me take you in a vacation" his face blanked and he seemed confused by the suggestion. "Just give me a month to prove to you we can be happy together, if you still feel the same at the end" I had to push down every instinct in me to finish "I will let you leave, I can't promise I won't check in on you but I promise you won't ever see me again" 

"let me prove to you I can change for you" I asked again when he remained unresponsive. He placed a hand on his stomach, then rubbed at the now healed tattoo on his neck. I already knew how I would play this, I had the location and a gift I knew would mean the world to him, I had even asked Shal to arrange for all his omega friends too visit during the month long trip. 

Kurapika seemed to think it over before nodding hesitantly. 

"One month kuroro then you'll bring me to the scarlet home for omegas, you'll leave me something with your scent and never contact me again" I gulped, he must have thought about this intensively. 

"Alright" it had been a few hours and I figured we should head back "it's getting dark, we will leave it the morning, for now let's go home" 

the trip had been a back up plan of sorts, I hoped this place would be enough to make him want to return but I couldn't rely on it. I had to build a foundation of a relationship, I didn't want him to pick me because of a library. It was for this same reason I decided to leave my other gifts for when we returned, if he returned because he felt he could help the omegas here on the second floor of the spider headquarters like I planned, or for the green house that was being built, I wouldn't be happy and neither would he. 

now I just hoped I could convince him to love me the way I was beginning to love him. 


	17. A trip down memory road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroro has a realization and kurapika gets an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song 'she use to be mine' from the play waitress and I highly recommend that everyone goes and listens to it on YouTube if you haven't. 
> 
> Quick voting poll now. Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? Cast your votes now cause I haven't decided.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting from the bedroom. My body felt stiff from sleeping on the couch, the one with ruined cushions, but this had been another suggestion. Let kurapika come to me about sleeping in the same bed. I hate this. 

Getting up, I felt concern when I realized kurapika had locked himself in the bathroom, I didn't have any pills he could shallow right? When I heard his breath catch in what sounded like a sob I found myself not thinking as I broke the door down. 

Kurapika didn't even seem to notice as he was engaged with hugging the toilet and emptying his stomach. 

"What's happening?" I asked but my only reply was another sob. I tried to release a calming scent, as I approached and swept his hair up in my hands. I ignored the bits of bile stuck in it and began to rub his back. 

The question was stupid, obviously kurapika's symptoms were finally catching up. First and foremost morning sickness. 

"Go away" he cried with little heat. I didn't ask anything just sat by him continuing to rub his back and hold his hair. 

"Is there something that would help kurapika?" I asked softly. My book yesterday said to be kind and soft when nausea hit my omega, it also said he might get more aggressive, yippie, and have frequent mood swings. I was prepared for this. 

"Maybe some crackers and ginger ale?" He muttered his head tiredly resting on the toilet seat, apparently just trying not to throw up again. 

"Okay" I didn't want to leave him, so I quickly called Shalnark. 

"Yes?" He snapped into the phone and I realized that it was five in the morning. 

"Kurapika is having morning sickness, would you pick me up some crackers and ginger ale?"

"hot sauce" kurapika suddenly snapped. I raised a brow, odd cravings weren't apart of the six months symptoms list but whatever. 

"And some hot sauce" I told the strangly quite line.

"I'll be over in a minute" knowing Shalnark he probably already had something put together for every symptom kurapika could be having. 

Kurapika started sobbing again and I rubbed my hand over his back in a confounding uselessness.

"shh shhh it's okay, you're okay" I whispered over and over again. His whimpering was beginning to lessen when Shalnark came  bustling into the bathroom.

"Oh thank god" I breathed, I felt so out of my depth here. The book I had read yesterday had been horrifying, being pregnant sounded actually terrible. I'm secertly glad I couldn't do it.

Shalnark joined me in the floor, placing down the bundle of things he had brought over. 

"Pika it's okay" he whispered as he took over holding his hair. I backed up letting Shalnark take complete control of the situation. After about twenty minutes he finally got kurapika to agree to move to his nest to rest. 

Shalnark helped him wash his face and took a wet cloth and washed his hair a bit and then we both helped him into the bedroom. 

"Alright" Shalnark sighed before grabbing an odd silicone bag and placing in on kurapika's stomach.

"Thanks" kurapika croaked and curled around the thing.

"No worries, and don't you worry about anything" glancing at Shalnark as he set a bowl down near kurapika and placed the crackers, ginger ale, and hot sauce in an easily reached place. 

"I'll get feitan and kil to help me pack his bags" Shalnark turned to me when kurapika intantly dropped asleep from exhaustion. "If he doesn't feel better today though you'll have to wait to leave tomorrow" he finished and I nodded. I could adjust my plans to these. 

"Thank you Shalnark" I told him as he packed away his things to go and probably wake feitan and killua. 

"Oh danchao" my ears perked up, Shalnark hadn't called me boss since I first mated kurapika "you did good this morning" 

oh, so that's what taking care of your mate was suppose to feel like. It's nice. 

 __________________________

I watched from my nest as Shal, feitan, and killua packed my things, or really the things kuroro had bought for me. I felt a lot better after my crackers settled, the hot sauce got the taste of bile out of my mouth better than the toothpaste. Honestly the mint smell of it made my stomach turn. That's a fun development. 

"You just had to be a brat today huh?" It's like the baby didn't want us to leave ryuusaigai, didn't want to never return here. 

"So are you excited?" Shal asked me, I believe he saw this as me and kuroro turning it around. He was hoping we could possibly have a happy ending. I didn't think so. 

This baby might be messing with my emotions and mood but I wouldn't let being pregnant convince me I even remotely liked kuroro. 

"Ya excited for it to all be over" I sighed and I ignored the accusation from my stomach that I was lying. Is it normal to be able to feel your baby's emotions? If it wasn't was this a kuruta thing? I didn't know much about kuruta pregnancy, I had delivered a few baby's but never actually got to talk to other kuruta about the process of being pregnant. 

Shal seemed to deflat a bit at my answer and I quickly added "of course I'd still want you and feitan to visit me Shal" our friendship didn't have to end here.  

"Kurapika can I teach the baby some techniques when it's born?" Killua asked before Shal could reply to me. 

"Oh ya we could show him how to fight!" Feitan's eyes held and excited gleam I didn't like. 

"Guys it's a baby it can't even learn basic survival for at least a few years" I growled a little protectively. Dear lord all these feisty omegas were crazy.

"It's never to early to teach someone to be a badass" feitan told me seriously, he seemed to be a little more bold and out there when his heats had just ended, it's kinda cute. Not that I'd tell him that, he'd kill me. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Killua asked. 

I took a moment to think about it, everything just felt grey and smothered. My mind felt like a hurricane had swept through and I was still bewildered at the damage done. 

I could still remeber the hopeless and lonely month I had spent here, pray to god kuroro never came back while still hoping he would be back soon. The spider tattoo choking me every day as I hated myself for wanting him to comfort me at all. 

Now with my chance to get away so close, and this baby in my stomach I just felt empty and wrong. The child made everything a little better though, the emotions it sent me made my day brighter. I felt like the baby was seeing the world through me and the confounding thing was, it loved everyone so far. Emotions of joy and care wafted out for every single person I had encountered, it forced me to see them in a better light no matter who they were. 

"I think I'm doing fine" I finally answered. 

Thats right I'm just fine, in one month I'll be at an omega home and I'll finally be safe. 

___________________________

 "Your scent has changed" I looked up from the bed of the private room kuroro had gotten us on the air ship. 

At first I had been apprehensive, sure he had slept on the couch the night before but could I really trust him not to do anything? Every time I closed my eyes I saw him holding me down, forcing herself inside me and conquering my body. I could still feel my chest heaving as he dug his teeth into my neck. 

The spider was still choking me. 

Now I felt a little better, the room had two separate beds, it was actually pretty thoughtful of him. 

"Has it?" I questioned, I hadn't noticed. Omegas scents normally change two weeks into pregnancy, it had taken me six weeks, my baby was obviously severely under developed. I hope it wouldn't effect anything since there was still a chance of miscarriage. 

"you use to smell like a forest in fall" looking up at him now that I was sure he was dressed for bed and no longer naked. "Now its more of a spring flower meadow,  definitely sunflowers" 

"oh" I couldn't really think of anything else to say. It had been awkward between us since we came back to his home after the liberty. I had immediately tensed at the idea of sleeping in the same bed, but then he moved to the couch, he didn't say anything didn't even try for the bed. 

It was almost like we were in a stand off, I could clearly picture him in front of me. His arms were spread wide and he was just standing there waiting for me to move forward. Clenching my teeth I threw myself down on my bed and turned around, I cuddled deeper into the nest of pillows and blankets Shalnark had packed for me. 

"Good night" kuroro whispered and I nodded, knowing he would catch the small movement. 

I waited a moment trying to pretend I had fallen asleep, I didn't hear him crawl into bed or even move. My breathing deepened as I doubled down my efforts to pretend I was completely out. 

I heard his footsteps approach me slowly and I had to focus hard to not have my breath catch in anticipation of what he would do. I could feel my chains almost come out in a desperate act of defense. Would I suddenly be pinned down again? Would he rape me again? 

Questions raced through my head as I tried to keep my chains hidden in case I needed to surprise attack. 

I almost jumped when his fingers suddenly ran through my hair, a feature light kiss was placed on my forehead and my heart beat quickened "sleep well sweetling" his voice was so soft i almost didn't hear it even thought he was so close. His hand brushed endearingly over my stomach for just a moment before he went to his bed and I heard him lay down. 

What the hell was that?

___________________________

 "Where are we going?" Kirapika groaned again from the passenger seat of the car I had bought for us this month. I hoped buying the car would help get kurapika on my side just a little bit. 

"Be patient" I told him calmly. You'd think think the boy would recognize this area he grew up in but I guess he did spend more time in the forest then not. 

The lukso province was still beautiful, I remember thinking it was gorgeous the last time I was here, it still is. 

"Seriously why are you making this some big secret?" He grumbled folding his arms and sinking deeper into the seat. I chuckled and he gave me a slight side eyed glare. 

"Because you'll love it" I told him, my mood high from the last day of traveling. Kurapika had been grumpy but hadn't shut me out completely like he had back before he tried to kill himself. He seemed a little brighter since he found out bout the baby, I was worried he would try to induce a miscarriage.

The forest got closer as we past through the small villiage, I had to wonder if kurapika had ever been to this villiage. It was so close to his home, but I knew the kuruta didn't leave the forest much, it was a reach that kurapika would remember this villiage if he had seen it. 

"Are we is lukso?" Kirapika suddenly sat up straight and looked around intensely. 

"That we are" I went to smile at him but his face was frozen. 

"Stop the car" he yelled and I quickly pulled over. Kurapika and I sat it silence for a long moment before he began to shake slightly. 

"Hey are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned at his behavior, I thought he'd like to be back here. Maybe the place of his whole families death wasn't the best choice after all. 

"This was one of the last places I went with pairo" he suddenly told me. You could tell he was trying not to cry. I didn't know who pairo was but he was obviously a good friend. "I wouldn't have passed the test to leave the villiage if it wasn't for him" he added, I guess I know who to blame for kurapika evading my grasp. 

"Is it too much?" I asked him, maybe we should go somewhere he hasn't ever been before. 

"No, no I've never come back here sense I found them" he didn't look at me. He was just staring at the side of the road with a far off look. 

"What happened when you were here?" I found myself asking against my better judgement. I didn't want him to relive it but I wanted to know him, everything about him. Nothing in my life I have wanted more than to just know everything that goes through that blond head, I want his thoughts and feeling. I want his attention, love, admiration. I want him to only ever look at me for protection, care, and security. 

How do I steal a person?

___________________________

My body was shaking, I could feel myself ready for an explosion of some kind. I just needed to pull the pin. 

Yet I was holding desperately at that pin, I didn't want to explode. I had never talked about the last time I spent a day with pairo, the information, the emotions wanted out. It didn't matter that it was kuroro, who probably killed him, all that mattered was the emotion wanted out and it never would if that pin was pulled. 

"It was the test, I had to do the monthly shopping and I was allowed one person" I told him in the calmest voice I could, trying not to focus on anything "I had to put in eye drops that would keep my eyes scarlet if they came out, our leader set a trap to make it so I would fail" my voice was beginning to shake and wobble as I remembered what pairo had done so I could live my dream. 

"He switched the eye drops" my voice caught and I felt a sob rip through my throat. "I wanted to find him a doctor, he saved me and I wanted to save him for once" 

kuroro pulled me into his arms suddenly and I could do nothing but sit still and cry staring at the same road those thugs had attacked us. 

"I'm sorry kurapika" he whispered in my ear, I could barely hear him over the white noise in my brain. 

"I'm so sorry" he tightened his arms around me. 

He isn't apologizing for killing them, I know, but hearing it made me cry harder and turn into his chest. I punched him weakly in the shoulder again and again, he let me. 

We stayed here for only a few more hours. 


	18. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a very memorable honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting intense in a chapter or two so enjoy the fluff

"You bought a house?" I asked with a snort. We had finally continued up closer to the forest, I felt slightly embarrassed by my outburst but I felt immensely better.

"No I bought the forest and built a house"  he corrected me and my entire body froze. He bought the entire forest?

"how? Why!" I shouted at him. He is the most ridiculous person in the world. 

"I have a lot of money I never had to use and as for why" he paused and looked at me for a moment as we drove up a long driveway. The house wasn't horrid you could tell it had just been finished and could fit maybe a family of five comfortably. It definitely wasn't a house build for all of the spiders in mind. "I thought a home for us on your homeland would be a nice vacation spot, but the idea of our child running around a forest I had no control over was terrifying so I bought it"

"what are you going to monitor the whole forest and kick anyone that comes in out?" I asked with slight indignation at the ridiculous idea. 

"You doubt I could?" He raised a brow at me as he parked the car in a small over hang that would look beautiful with vines wrapped around it. Honestly he probably could if he tried, I could see him guarding our child with a fierce snarl at anyone that tried to get close. 

This all raised a different concern, would I keep our child away from him? It was easily answered that yes I would keep our child away but little moments forced to to realize that kuroro was very excited about this, could I take a child away from a loving father, dispite how he had treated me I can tell he already loves this baby. Maybe we could figure something out, with Shal watching over I might be okay with visits. 

"You want to see the inside?" I hadn't realized he had already left the car until he was opening mine. "I haven't seen it either yet, I has arranging for its construction that month I was gone but I never got to see it done" 

he was doing that? I thought he had some type of mission. 

"Okay" my mind was still reeling from the fact that kuroro held a deed to my home land somewhere.

he lead me into the house as if I was fragile and I had to physically  tug my arm out of his grasp in exasperated annoyance, I'm not a glass doll for petes sake. 

He didn't comment on my sudden aggressive attitude. The house was sparse and bland, it was actually surprising. From the other two buildings I had seen he wasn't the kind of person to not decorate in some way. The house was nice though, it had a huge open floor plan with a large kitchen with several bay windows and a room that could make a nice living room to the left. 

Directly in front of the door was a little mud room with hard wood flooring and even little sodden lockers built into the wall to hang your coat and place your shoes. 

Off the the right was a hall way that lead to an empty room that could be either an office space, or guest bedroom. A half bath was next in the line of doors and again it was shockingly white. The last room down the hallway was what wound be a laundry room. 

What I believed to be a laundry shoot was shoved into the right corner or the room and a long table built into the wall with little cubbies that could hold a laundry basket underneath. 

"This looks rather thought through to be a vacation spot" I told him a little suspiciously. He shrugged with a little smirk. 

"I don't make half asses plans" he through out the comment lightly already moving back to what could be a living room to a set of stairs I hadn't noticed. "All the bedrooms are up here" he lead me up the stairs with that. 

The upstairs held a large empty bedroom with a balcony that over looked the forest and looped around to the front as well, wall in closet, and a personal full bathroom with a second closet. This was obviously the master bedroom. 

"This will be your room" he told me and I could help the question piping into my head 'what about you?' 

We walked to the other side of the upstairs and there was two sparkler bedrooms connected by a bathroom, the bath was definitely designed for a small child. The sink was lower and even the bathtub was smaller and easier to navigate with safety bars to grab onto. Every thing was easily reachable by a small child.

I took in the empty rooms with a blank stare, he had put a lot of thought into all this. Thinking of his home in ryuusaigai, it wasn't really family friendly. What the hell had been going through his head this last month?

the last room of the upstairs was a large with an odd slated wall, the room itself had a second level, the slated wall lead up to the only opening to a loft like area of the room. It also had a door to the outside balcony. This was a play room obviously. 

"Want to see my favorite part?" Kuroro gave me a sly grin, he walked over to a part of the wall and pressed at it lightly, a small clock could be heard and the wall popped out and a bright yellow tube slide was hidden behind it. "Wanna see where it goes?" 

Well this is surprising, I didn't think he had a playful side. Feeling oddly compliant today I walked over the the dark little tunnel and poked my head in. 

It looked relatively safe, the side wasn't intense in anyway, looking back up at him as he stood like a child waiting for praise. Shrugging I swung my feet into the slide and pushed down. The slide did a little loop before my feet kicked open the door at the end. I was in the kitchen, one of the floor cabinets hid the exit to the slide very well. Even more thoughtful was the exit was out of the way, it didn't open up close enough to any cooking spaces to cause any injuries.

"I'm coming down" he called and I stepped away from the exit cabinet. Kuroro came down faster than I did and he gave me an almost childlike smile. "Don't you think children would love this?"

"and they will never be late for dinner" I couldn't help it, I started laughing. The entire situation was just to impossible, was kuroro lucilfer actually talking to me about how the slide in the kitchen would get children to dinner faster?! 

He stared at me in absolute wonder as I gripped my stomach and laughed. 

"This place is so incredibly empty kuroro" I continued still laughing, his mind was so far off in an impossible future. "Where are we going to sleep?" 

"Well" he got up and pulled my hands into his "I was hoping you would decorate with me" I looked around the empty house and felt a light smile curl onto my face, ya that sounded nice, at the very least it would distract me. "We got here fairly early, we could head down to the market and get started" it's like a project he had made for us to complete this month. Again I'm blown away by how well thought out this entire trip seemed. 

How the hell is he going to attack my heart next? 

___________________________

we took a leisurely drive down to the villiage, kirapika seemed to be in a mich better mood since showing him the slide. To be honest it had been a split second decision, I had always wanted one when I was little I had even trying to make one, now I was happy I had it out in. It seemed to make kurapika happy, his laugh made my heart flutter. It was nice. 

I parked the car at the end of an outside market and we left the car behind. I had to watch out for kurapika, the sun was directly above us now, and he would be getting exhausted pretty fast. I should try to have us take a break at least once an hour.

"What would you like to get first?" I asked my hands in my pockets. I had changed into a casual suit and tided a bandage around my head in my normal look when not with my spiders. Kurapika had chosen to wear a light blue tank top and blue jeans with the tank tucked in with a brown belt. 

I love him in dresses and even wanted to see what he looked like in those frilly dancer outfits I saw at the harem but his look now was kinda cute. Plus he seemed happy so whatever, it's not like he needed to embody everything omega for me to be happy. 

"We should get food last, maybe we should try to find some mattresses first? Probably a couch too" he nodded to himself, the spider tattoo all too noticeable against his pale skin.

"okay furniture first and maybe we can talk about painting tomorrow" I added into the conversation. 

"Once we know the gender we could probably do the babies room too" he told me and I expected him to freeze and realize what he just said but he didn't he just kept in moving like he hadn't just made a plan for having our baby in that house, together. I smirked, it's all working out pretty good so far. 

The day went by in a whirl of laughter and light conversation. Kurapika's favorite color was hilariously pink, but he didn't like to tell people that, and most assumed it was blue. Apparently it was a family color. He preferred cats more than dogs but he liked all animals, but didn't care for bugs mostly spiders.

He loved dandelions, almost to an obsession and always smiled when he saw them. He had never been stung by a bee before and thought they were the cutest creatures on the earth, even yelled at me even I pointed out that they were bugs. 

I had left him at a small fountain and felt the world was righting itself as I turned to get us something cold to snack on. The shaved ice stand was pretty packed and I verily notice the omegas and betas trying to get my attention in my happy mood. 

Nothing could bring me down right now. I got our shaved ice, paying of course, and turned back to see kurapika caught between two younger alphas. Instantly I growled when I noticed his uncomfortable look and the arm around his shoulder. 

The two were covered in tattoos and looked like they tried to hard to look intimidating. I began to make my way over intent in protecting my mate, I hated baby chasers, alphas that were attracted to the scent of mated and pregnant omegas. 

I stopped when kurapika suddenly smashed his fist into one of the alphas faces, the boy fell back and I smirked at the offended look the alpha gave kurapika. The punch wasn't hard but it was a warning, back off or else, it screamed. 

"Fuck off" he growled at them. The other alpha raised his hand to strike kurapika, I was looming behind him in a second. He instantly froze at the aggravation in my aura and scent. I raised the shaved ice I had gotten for myself and dumped it on his head. 

He turned around to me and I used every bit of dominate pheromones I had, sometimes being a higher alpha was very useful, to make him quake in his boots. 

"This one is for my mate" I start raising the still full paper cone of shaved ice. "So I'll have to actually get physical if you continue to threaten him" both males went into a submissive stance before running away for their lives. Pitiful lower alphas. 

Turning to kurapika I couldn't control myself from burying my face in his hair and rubbing my scent all over where that alpha touched him. 

I wanted to lay him down, I want to dig my teeth into his neck and show everyone here that this was my mate. 

_Mine_

_mine_

_mine_

Fear. I could suddenly smell his fear, he is afraid of me. We had laughed, talked and learned about each other all day and yet in his moment he was terrified of me. 

"Kuroro" he called out in a small voice "please don't" he was begining to shake, I could hear his chains begin to rattle around us and his fear was beginning to make my stomach turn. 

I pulled away with a jerk and held him at arms length, my breathing was heavy and I couldn't think of what to say. How do I fix this, how the hell do I fix this?

the smell of autumn fog spread around us, it was calming and made my heart slow down. Looking up kurapika was staring at me with slight concern. 

Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it, you should feel concern for yourself, I was going to. . . If I hadn't. . . . I would have hurt you again. 

"Can I have my shaved ice now?" He asked obviously trying to avoid what just happened. Looking down at the crushed paper cone with surprise, I must have dropped it. 

"Sorry, it's getting late how about we get didn't and then we can get ice cream" everything we had bought today was in the fun fun cloth so all we needed was to bring it home. 

"Ya" he mumbled looking down at the slight bump of his stomach, the happy mood had been broken. He had whithdrawn back into himself now. 

"Lets go" I wiped all emotion from my face, the pain from smiling all day was a mocking reminder of how good everything was until I ruined it. 

This is much harder than I thought. 

___________________________

Chyrs kicked her feet on top of the dining room table as I changed the intense out for the day. She had a habit of following me around in the day mostly because the other omegas were either still feeling down or out exploring. 

"How's pika?" She asked suddenly and I almost answered that I didn't know, the last I had heard about him was when mizaistom had called to let me know they had confirmed he was at the very least alive, he had failed to commit suicide and was apparently pregnant. The chairman had over heard a conversation after the boat had dropped his phone. I had sobbed for hours, pika was going through so much and we couldn't even reach him. Then I realized she was asking about the baby. 

"He is still sleeping" I smiled for the child but inside my heart was breaking for my friend. He was trapped with a monster, looking loosely over my shoulder at the baby in my back. I remember the horrid realization that I was pregnant with Thompson baby, I had hated it at first, I tried to induce a miscarriage on several days the first month I knew. Thompson had me being under constant watch for weeks after that. 

Then the night came that I dreamed of my baby, I dreamed of this beautiful child calling out to me, laughing and happy to see me. How could I have tried to kill my own baby? 

I could understand kurapika's position right now, the chairman said she was looking for him and they would update me if they had any news. Until then the empty room we kept for him would remain like that. 

"Mari? Why are you crying?" Chyrs was suddenly in front of me. 

"It's nothing dear" I smiled down at the small precious child. "It's time for self defense lessons do you want to gather everybody? Don't worry if you can't find Lulu, Kairi, and Sara I bet ya their having fun exploring" that's right I had to take care of what was in front of me. The omegas under my protection were my first priority right now. 

"Aw I hate self defense" chyrs groaned. It's true most omegas didn't like to fight, we weren't typically built for it but it was important. I have her a stern look and she shivered before running off to do as I asked. 

I am the protector of this house, and I will protect it and everybody in it. 

We will get kurapika back and then I'd protect him too. I just had to keep believing. 


	19. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally sooooooo sorry my life got a little out of control for a moment there. My sister got into a car accident (she is totally alright) I got into a huge fight with my friends and I started having to train an idiot at work that can't remember anything I say to him. Honestly writing this has been the only reprieve I've gotten so thank you all for being so awesome.

The house was officially decorated, kurapika had chosen a soft white carpet and a dark green paint for the living room making everything feel bright and cozy. It was only highlighted by the large book shelf we had been slowly filling with books we found at different book stores around the city, it had become something we both looked forward to in the day. He had fallen in love with a white antique floral couch set with blue and yellow flowers and so we went with those instead of the brown leather set I preferred. 

He had us paint the kitchen a deep blue to go along with our new dark almost black marble table tops. Kurapika had picked out most of the supplies for the kitchen but I had found an antique clay bowl that much have been looted from his villiage, he had been very excited about it and it now sat on top of the new oak dinner table proudly, holding an array of fruits.

Kurapika had randomly changed his tune on finding out the gender of the baby and so we had just simply decorated one room in blues and the other in pinks. Both rooms had the exact same furniture, just different colors. We hadn't yet painted the pink room but the blue was finally done after two days of discussion on weather or not to go with a space theme. 

I had wanted a mountain theme in the room but kurapika argued we could do that in the play room. Kurapika was surprisingly artistic and had panted little stars and moons on the walls and had gone as far to tie dye the carpet to look like a galaxy. Both rooms would have a wardrobe, changing table, crib, and even a small book shelf for the child to fill as it grows. 

The play room looked wonderful, Kurapika had painted a full mountain range in the walls, you could almost believe you were outside, the loft now had a railing and was painted to appear as a tree house, the slanted wall had a think knotted rope to help a child climb it and we had gotten a full play house set for the loft. We had packed the place with toys, blankets, play costumes, and even a few bean bag chairs. It was a child's dream. 

The balcony had an awning and a glass table and chairs, next to a small colorful plastic table for kids. We added benches around the sides and lanterns for when it's dark. 

The master bedroom was simple but nice. The walls were a warm auburn color with a dark furniture set. A king sized bed, wardrobe, dresser, and nightstands. The bedding was a bright white with green sheets. Everything looked perfect and it had only taken us two weeks of constant work. 

Kurapika seemed to have more energy then he knew what to do with. Then he would immediately crash and be up again the next day yelling for pickles and vanilla ice cream. He had some odd cravings, I worry for this child.

The problem was, I didn't want to be done decorating. We had been having so much fun doing this what if when we have nothing to do I do something stupid? I'm not use to this anxiety, I do not like it. 

"Kuroro are you ready to start the girls room?" Kurapika called from the master bedroom "the boys will be here in a few hours so I want to be done with the wall by then" he continued. That was the other problem, the phantom omegas plus killua were coming to visit today. 

For the first time in two weeks kurapika would be outside my immediate area. What if someone tries to hurt him? 

All the spiders were going to be coming down as well, something about a alpha/beta night while the omegas are out and about, I don't really know how I feel about it. On one hand they were talking to me again, on the other this whole set up seemed to suggest I was going soft. 

Another problem was kurapika's other friends were coming. The stupid doctor and Gon were going to be joining the alpha beta night, then tomorrow they were taking kurapika out to an art museum. Leorio was also going to check up to make sure the baby was healthy. 

"Coming" I yelled up the stairs after changing into a white button up shirt and black jeans that I didn't care if they got ruined. This might be the most casual I've ever dressed, I didn't even have my wrap over my head or my hair slicked back. Feels odd. 

Kurapika was already in the room we had decided would be a girls room trying to spread out the plastic as to not hurt the leafy carpet that looked like a forest floor. It had been the carpet we got for the play room but there was so much left over we had decided to use it for the girl room as well. He was wearing loose black sweats and a red t shirt, both items covered in paint stains already. 

I took a moment to study him, his blonde hair had grown a little longer and was sloppily tossed into a bun with little care, the smudges of blue paint had been washed off from his morning shower. His baby bump was beginning to show and I couldn't say I had ever seen anyone more beautiful. 

Even his grey eyes had slowly had life refill them. Over the last week it had become more noticeable, he talked a little more, he ate more, he laughed more. I found myself smiling and wrapped around every word he blessed me with. 

"What do you have in mind for this one?" I asked as I rolled up my sleeves and began popping off the lids off the light pink paint. It probably would have been easier too know the gender before going to all this work, but what ever it was nice creating something together. 

"I was thinking of painting vines around the tops of the walls and a few butterflies" he tossed me a roller indicating I would be doing to background paint again while he worked on the detailing, which of course I didn't mind. 

"Sounds pretty what if we have a tomboy?" I felt the need to tease. 

"Tomboys can like pink and butterflies don't gender a color" he snapped at me with a stubborn tilt of his chin.

"But aren't we already doing that?" I dipped my roller into the pink paint "we've decided this pink room will be for a girl and the blue room is for a boy" this was the other thing I loved about kurapika, we could have these deep discussions, we didn't agree always but we both calmly have a conversation about what we know in the subject. 

"Well I guess we are but really we are just doing what humans do, we decorate things the way we like them" he paused to carry the ladder over to start sketching little vines "to me this is what I'd like if I was a girl, the way we view the world is entire determined by what we come across, I've met more little girls that like pink than boys so that is how I'm going to treat a girl until they tell me otherwise."

"I would agree as long as when the child does start making there own decisions on what they prefer you aren't disappointed that it isn't what you wanted" I added on. It was important that children were aloud to find thing that interested them on their own. My mother had let me be my own person but maybe I'm not the best example. 

"That's true, parents that try to force children to like what they want them too could ruin there relationship with said child" he climbed the latter and I placed a can of paint on the ladder shelf so he could start the boarder. 

"You're right, would you allow your child to be a thief? If that's the life they choose?" I asked lightly moving under the ladder slightly. 

"What?!" Kurapika jumped at the suggestion, knocking the ladder off balance. The ladder began to fall and kurapika along with it. Jumping into action I sprang to catch my pregnant mate right as the can of pink paint fell on my head. Pink paint blinded me but I kept my momentum and caught the boy, wrapping him in my arms protectively. 

When we both stopped moving and kurapika was breathing rapidly. "You okay?" I asked not removing my arms from around him to unblinded myself. 

"Ya" he breathed "sorry your question shocked me" he was shaking a bit. 

"Don't apologize" I told him trying to get my heart to stop racing, he is so fragile, what if I hadn't caught him? "I should have know how you'd react, I shouldn't have asked why you were on a ladder" 

he didn't say anything for a moment before he reached up to wipe paint off my face. "You're entirely pink now" he laughed softly. 

"Oh ya?" I laughed finally getting a look at the boy, I looked him up and down for any injuries. Miraculously barely any paint had gotten on kurapika. His cheeks were flushed cutely, and his eyes were wide from the shock of the fall, even his heart was beating like a bird. Funniest thing of all his chain was wrapped around me, ready to help break the fall. "Does it look good on me?" I grinned wolfishly and evil plan forming in my mind. 

"Yep pink is a nice color on you, now let go your getting it all over me" he laughed trying to push himself away from my arms. 

"I think you'd look better in pink" I felt my grin widen as his eyes flew open further as he realized my plan. 

"Don't you dare!" He squeaked as I began to tickle him with vigor, being careful of his stomach. "Kuroro stop!" He screeched as I began rubbing my now pink hair and hands all over him. 

I laughed joyfully as I finally began to slow my movement and my hand brushed his stomach and felt my heart race again for a different reason. 

We were so close, our lips only an inch apart, our panting breath mixing. His smile dropped as the intimacy of the situation became clear. 

His face flushed, highlighting the pink paint now smeared on his face and hair. For a single moment it felt as if we were the only people in the world. 

"Kurapika" I breathed inching forward "may I kiss you?" 

His eyes dipped to my lips then back to my eyes and I could clearly see the war waged in his mind at my simple request. I held my breath waiting for his answer. 

"Okay" his voice was so small, and the fear that lingered hurt my heart but I ignored it all because my mate had given me permission to kiss him. Taking a deep breath I leaned in as carefully as I'd break into a temple and brushed my lips over his in a chaste kiss. 

Just like that two weeks of built of passion rushed over me, kurapika relaxed and I deepened the kiss only slightly. I didn't want to rush, I had to be delicate. 

When I felt kurapika's hands wrap around my neck I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He only stalled a moment before his lips parted and I could have howled with joy. 

The clearing of a throat is what broke the tender moment. Kurapika jumped away from me and we both turned to the door. I growled at the intruders, damnit I had just been getting started. 

Machi, shalnark, and paku stood at the door with different levels of smugness. 

"Well it seems you too are getting along" machi said with a knowing look. She had been the one to recommend taking kurapika on a vacation, also the house had been her idea too. 

"This is too good" Shalnark laughed his phone out as he snapped photos of us. I should ask him to send them to me. 

"I'm gonna have to shower again" Kurapika hissed in disgust, probably trying to close the door on the possibility of talking about what just happened.

everyone smiled a little affectionately even machi had grown a little attached to the omega. It's only natural, I'm their alpha and Kurapika is their alphas omega. 

"Come on pika" shalnark laughed putting his phone away "ill help you get to the shower without getting paint everywhere" Kurapika walked past me and I caught an odd scent, he normally smelled like a mix between a warm fall day and sunflowers, husband the baby's scents. Now I got the distinct scent of a steel and fog, odd but maybe the babies scent was changing. 

looks like I'm on my own. Once shal had carried a very pink kuruta out of the room I turned to machi "is everyone here?"

"yes danchao" she answered "everyone is waiting out front, we only came in because we heard a crash and then screaming" nodding I moved to the child bathroom being careful not to get paint on the white tiles. 

"Let everyone into the living room" I called as I turned on the shower and simply stepped in clothes and all. I'll have to clean it all up later. 

___________________________

"Fei!" I happily shouted as I came into the living room after my shower. My hair still wet and a blue sundress hung on my body with thin yellow leggings. 

The spiders were in my living room but I didn't feel the same bolt of anger and loathing I normally did when I saw them. The loving feeling curled from my stomach. 

_My pack is so large_

_happy so happy_

Kuruta children don't present, they are just born with both genders already out and this child was feeling strikingly like an omega. It's odd since I figured I'd have a beta because they would be half kuruta but I guess not. 

"Pika!" He happily embraced me. "Did my pack arrive yet?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't seen leorio or the others is so long and now I was very excited to see them. 

"Yep yep!" Shal smiled "they are heading up now, and guess what?" He waited only a moment before signaling for the others to step aside.

"we've got another omega for our mini pack of asskickers" fei finished as kalluto stepped up and I was hit by his sweet yet spicy scent. 

"You presented!" I grinned bending down to look him over "how's your family feel about it?" 

Kalluto blushed a little "I haven't told them, my brother would try to make me return to the mountain if he knew" that made sense illumi had tried to drag killua back several times. Now he had another omega brother that was powerful. 

Fighting omegas were a great force to have, everyone underestimated you and we are thought to be easily controllable. Illumi would try to take advantage of kalluto. 

"Don't worry the phantom troupe won't let him touch you, more to the point you can protect yourself too" I gave him a smile, I'm happy to have more omegas. I wanted more omegas to learn to fight, to assert themselves and learn to take control. I could no longer stand to see fellow omegas beaten down and abused.

"Thanks Kurapika" he smiled and I stood breaking the moment.

"Alright so we're are just waiting for kil then we can go in our omega night" I told my little group.

"Then we can have our alpha night!" Uvo came from the kitchen   A mountain of snacks and beer in his hands "I hope you don't mind by we brought some supplies" he smiled a little sheepishly. 

"Oh ya" nubo and paku came forward to me and held out two little boxes. I had been expecting this, its commen for alphas and betas to bring gifts to pregnant omegas of their alpha. It was almost a compelling, they felt they had too. 

"Oh" I breathed as the rest of the spiders began approaching with their gifts. Some was jewelry, some was weaponry, some was baby clothes, funny enough they were oddly thoughtful. A necklace pair, one for a baby, one for the bearer. A double set of baby cloths, boy and girls since they didn't know, with cloths for me that matched 

"so do you know the gender yet?" Uvo asked setting down his snacks to silently ask if he could put his hand on my small baby bump.

He placed his hand on the bump and the feeling mixed randomly, the intense love was there but another feeling spiked it was controlling, an inflated sense of superiority over the spider that was touching him. 

I could almost hear the baby joyfully cry out 'my pack my pack mine!' That was odd, the baby had never had feeling like that before. 

This child may give me some trouble. 

"I decided I wanted it to be a surprise" I finally told him after the surprise faded "but I think it's gonna be an omega" 

"how could you know, most don't present until their early teens" kuroro eartered the room, his hair wet and a fresh leisure suit on, his scent immediately made me feel safer. I didn't even realize how stressed all the dominant scents were making me. 

I even felt myself inch toward him, I put a stop to that, stupid pregnancy making me feel things. Even that kiss was a mistake, why the hell did I let him kiss me, why the hell did I like it?

"kuruta children are born with their secondary gender" I told him "I didn't have a heat until after I got off my suppressants but I had the scent of an omega my whole life" honestly when I left my village the first time I thought it was really weird that other people even presented.    

"Hmm that's interesting" kuroro muttered lightly before a knock came in the door. The knocker waited maybe a second before the door burst open. 

"KURAPIKA!" I heard gon's happy yell as he almost barreled into me, only stopped by kuroro who was immediately in front of me. 

"Be careful Gon he is pregnant" he told the youth casually. 

"Oh sorry" he grinned sheepishly as killua walked in behind him and punched him in the head. 

"Idiot I reminded you about that before we got here" killua yelled at him. 

"Kil that hurts!" Kuroros dropped the boy as he held his head in pain. Killua only stuck his tongue out at him. 

Smiled warily I took gon in my arms in a much more gentle hug. 

"We missed you" he told me and I felt my heart hurt a bit. I had been away for two years, ignoring him and my pack and still he tried to help me escape and still missed me. 

"Your too good" I told him as he switched places with killua. Looking to the door I found myself looking to a very frustrated looking leorio. 

"Hey" I called out, he looked as if he didn't want to enter the house, the trepidation on his face was almost hilarious. 

"Hi" he growled out not looking at me for more than a few seconds. 

"Leo!" Shizuku laughed from behind him and I winced at the affectionate tone. "you're blocking the door" leorio shoved his hands in his pockets and entered the room. 

"Well everyone is here so let's go" I muttered not really wanting to see shizuku and leorio be all lovely dovely. 

"But we just got here" Gon whined. 

"Gon" killua hissed, obviously knowing exactly why I wanted to get out quickly. I'm standing here marked and impregnated in the home I decorated with the alpha that did it all by force, looking at the man I wanted with another. God my life got shot straight to hell. 

"Alright omegas" shall clapped his hands "let's start this omega night!" The five omegas gathered up and began to head out of the house. 

"Have fun, no body kill each other!" Fei yelled as I stubbornly walked past leorio. 

"Kurapika" kuroros called as I pasted the threshold of the house. Turning I silently asked him what he wanted. "Be careful" caught a little by surprise I nodded. 

Time to start my first night away from kuroro in two weeks. 

___________________________

"so how's the honeymoon going?" Fei asked Kurapika with a slight smirk, his tank top showing off the nice new bite mark just barely touching his collarbone. Bond marks don't only show that the omega is mated but also tells you a lot about the couple. My mark is on the back of my neck, indicating that at the moment of marking I didn't want to look at him, he had the control or that we were simply animals in that moment. 

Feitans mark tells me that he had complete control of the situation, it didn't happen until he said so, maybe even that he was on top during. 

Kurapika's mark mean intimacy, it means they were looking at each other right up until the bite happens. It's one of the least common bite marks when taking about forced mating. 

"It's not a honeymoon fei" kirapika blushed looking flustered "this is just a means to an end" he added firmly. Kalluto, fei, and I deflated a bit at that. We wanted so badly for Kurapika and kuroro to make this all work, we really loved Kurapika. 

"Well whatever happens I'm just glad you don't look so sad anymore" killua shrugged somehow quickly getting to the reason everyone felt more relaxed. 

"Well what should we do first" kalluto asked already knowing about the little appointment we had set up for Kurapika. 

"Lets go to a diner" fei remarked "I've always wondered what it's like in one of those" I smiled briefly, Kurapika was good for us, he made us want normal things. 

"Alright that sounds like a plan" I lead the group. It's considered odd for a pack of omegas to not be lead by the pregnant one but whatever it's not like we fit it norms anyway. Besides I'd be pregnant if I could. 

___________________________

eating at the diner is a peaceful affair. We talk about the changes in our lives, we tease kil about how he has yet to be marked by Gon, of course he complains that Gon hasn't because he doesn't want to hurt kil, kalluto talks about how he got his first heat and how the spiders had protected him from any challengers. We just simply talk, like any good friends, you'd even think that we had all been with each other our whole lives. 

Its a startling contrast to the events of just two years ago. 

"So have you thought of any baby names yet?" Kalluto asked me as we all finished up eating. 

I had actually thought of it a bit. Gulping a bit I told them what I had decided "I told kuroro he could name a girl I believe he likes the name Melinoe" I felt very strange admitting that I was letting kuroro pick the girls name. Wasn't I suppose to hate him? Whatever I do, but I wasn't heartless. "If it's a boy I've liked the name kibo since I found out" 

"the goddess of ghosts and night terrors?" Kil suddenly straighten, a little perplexed "why would you let him name the child that?" I stiffened a bit when he said it, of course I knew the symbolism behind the name. 

"Wait what?" Fei seemed curious and a bit intrigued. 

"It's the name of the goddess of ghosts from old mythology" I told him "she was the daughter of Persephone and hades, it was said she controlled nightmares and drove people to madness" I finished up. Honestly I had a hard time with the name myself, but you couldn't deny the similarities between my relationship and the old tale. It almost seemed like an apology in a way. 

"Are you seriously okay with that name?" Kil yelled, aghast that I would let him pick that name. 

"Well honestly him naming her that means he sees what he did was wrong, hades is the bad guy in the story" I tried to explain, kuroro, as messed up as it is, understands that he hurt me. 

"I think it's cute" kalluto put in helpfully. 

"Thank you" I had actually grown pretty fond of the name. 

"It seems like the type of thing you two would come up with actually" shall laughed lightly "you two are probably having a super powered genius, might as well be a god" 

"too true" kil and fei said at the same time "I'd be worried about hisoka finding out you two are having a baby, he's probably stalk it for years" the scariest part of that thought was how true it was. 

___________________________

"your seriously naming your rape baby after a goddess of nightmares?" The stupid doctor hissed at me, slamming his cards on the table. I glared over my cards, this is really not going well. 

The doctor had been pissy with me all day. First when machi had suggested a card game, and now when someone brought up the babies name. Is this guy never going to give me a break? 

"Kurapika liked it" I shrugged, trying to maintain my composure simply because it pissed him off more. I swear I hate this man. 

"Now now lets calm down" paku tried to be the peace maker but sadly there was just too much bad blood between us. I saw the way Kurapika looked at him, he still loves him. At least a little. 

"I'm sure danchao doesn't mean it like that calm down" uvo tried. 

"Annoying" machi muttered. Seriously. 

"It's kinda cute" Gon chipped in helpfully "I mean it's their child leorio they can name it what ever they want" I gave the small alpha a charming smile. I'm proud to say I have at least won over one of kurapika's pack. 

"Gon!" The doctor hissed standing up, to which shuzuku simply pulled him back down. He blushed for a moment before turning back to the boy "aren't you the slightest bit angry at what he has done?" 

"I'm furious" Gon tilted his head as if confused leorio didn't see that. All of us turned to the boy, surprised at the honest answer. "Kurapika is my pack, I am the alpha I should have protected him  but now it's done, at least he looks happy" it was genuinely surprising to hear the little alpha say this. Despite how young he was, he takes his duty as pack alpha seriously and feels remorse that he didn't protect an omega who should have been under his care. 

"But-"

"lets battle" uvo suddenly stood knocked the table slightly. 

"What?" Most of us turned to him very confused. 

"Danchao we should have a battle!" Uvo tried to clarify but honestly I'm still lost. "Were two pack that have been forcefully shoved together, our rank is all mixed up so we should have a battle!"

"but the omegas told us not to kill each other" Gon complained obviously afraid of what his omega would do to him if he found out he broke the one rule they were given. 

"I believe that was only centered at danchao and the beta doctor" paku told the boy. 

"Come on danchao I swear I won't kil anyone" uvo whined, he must be starved for action. 

"This is crazy we aren't going to fight" the doctor growled at him. 

"Afraid you can't take us?" Machi challenged the beta with a smirk and he flushed. 

"If we do this we can't do it in the house, we just finished decorating" I told them "one on one battles, no teams" I clarified. 

"Finally some action!" Uvo cried happily. 

"How should we do this?" Franklin asked speaking for the first time. 

"We all go into the forest and who ever you find you fight until only one stands" I thought for a moment before grabbing some coasters off the coffee table "take the coaster off the losers and who ever has the most at the end wins" 

everyone took a coaster, last being the doctor who was still trying to fight this. 

"How is this helping?" Leorio sighed miserably. 

"Come on Leo it will be fun" shizuku patted the man on the back along with Gon who was agreeing. Looks like we have a game. 

"Hide and seek style" I grinned "go" and everyone was gone. Let the games begin. 

___________________________

"what are we doing here?" I asked with a sigh. We were standing outside a tattoo parlor and the entire place just beminded me of the spider chocking me. I tried not to think about it but every time I caught a glimpse I could feel the misery tighten. 

"Well I didnsome research and found out that a tattoo wouldn't hurt you baby" shal grinned at me "and maybe you'd like to make that tattoo into something better" 

its a nice thought back what would I even do about it? There was no mistaking kuroros claim wrapped around my neck, and honestly I was starting to get use to it even if it felt restrictive and frightening. 

"Come on your seriously telling me you wouldn't change that spider on your neck?" Fei raised an eyebrow at him, disbelieving that the smart ass chain assassin hadn't already thought of a way around kuroros claim. 

"Kurapika we all know your smart you can't be this clueless" kil stated bluntly.

"you must have some idea of what you'd like instead" Kalluto put in his piece. I guess there was one thing. 

"Okay I'll talk to the artist but I don't know if I'll get it okay?" I finally agreed. 

Everyone smiled at a bit and lead me in. It's true I had thought of getting the tattoo removed or even covered and that I knew what I'd get but actually doing it was entirely different. I guess I'll have to find out. 

Here goes nothing. 


	20. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that there seemed to be something missing that's because something is. Originally this chapter was called 'scarlet funeral' because I had a detailed account of kurapika burying pairo's eyes and the prayer ritual I had created but unfortunately it got deleted somehow and it's gone. So instead of delaying the chapter I decided to go another way with the plot line. Everything that happened still happened but it's going to be a flash back instead.

The rest of our night went pretty good, the dull throbbing on my back and neck was a pleasing feeling, it felt like freedom. Every time I found myself in the mirror I found I couldn't take my eyes off the fresh tattoo. The spider was now captured in the detailed outlines of an eye, the body now acting was the pupil with the cross filled with a deep scarlet red. The legs could almost be lashes now although you could still tell that is was a spider.

Down my spine I had the artist etch words in kuruta, too anyone else it only looked like symbols but to me it read 'scars should be remembered but not the decider of your future' it took me a bit to pick that kuruta saying, there was several others I had in mind one being 'evil has many forms, one being love' but that felt to close to a confession.

"I hope those guys didn't kill each other while we were out" killua told the group as we walked back up to the house, all of us carrying bags of sweets and different tokens from our night. Turns out there was a carnival in town, lots of alphas tried to approach us, mostly because of our two unmarked omegas but we still got a fair few attempts thrown at the marked omegas.

It felt nice to beat up some alpha scum.

"Honestly I don't have much hope for them" fei answered killua with a shrug.

"Why do you say that?" Kalluto asked being the odd one out about how I felt about leorio. Although I don't know if that's true anymore. I love him yes, but it felt different now. He was like an older brother someone I cared about but I could no longer see a relationship with him.

"Cause kuroro hates leorio" shal told the youngest omega helpfully.

"Oh ya they're definitely killing him" Kalluto nodded in confirmation "I don't think I've seen kuroro hate anyone before"

"there is no telling what he'll do" fei grinned ominously.

"Gon will protect him, he has a way of changing people's minds while under stress" killua turned to fei. That is true Gon had a way of stopping disaster.

"Ya he seems like an interesting kid, how he got his hunter license is surely entertaining" shal smirked. Kil and I had relayed them with tales of our lives and the others had told us stories of theirs lives in return.

The house was thumping with laughter when we returned and I just hoped everyone wasn't laughing over a dead leorio.

"Here goes nothing guys" I told them pushing open the door. It was stricking, everyone was covered in bruises and had smiles on there faces.

"What the hell happened?" Killua gasped being the first to break out of the shock. How the hell did someone get kuroro drunk? And why was he singing with leorio and phinks.

"Oh hell I've got to get pictures of this" shal desperatly reached for his phone to capture pictures of a bruised uvo with Gon on his shoulders laughing and talking in booming voices.

"YOUR A BOY AFTER MY OWN HEART CHILD!" Uvo laughed at the boy "I haven't seen someone take one of my hits since Kurapika!" He whispered as if it was a secret but his voice was still loud enough to catch it.

"Finally you guys are back!" Paku and machi stopped sucking face to look at us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked them, hoping to god they were sober enough to tell me.

"Some are past out in the forest" machi laughed and we were all stunned, I've never seen her with so much emotion on her face. Truly alcohol is a powerful thing. "Shizuku didn't like how bare your bathrooms were so decided to decorate them for you" Paku finished before grabbing her alphas face to continue what they were doing.

"My bathrooms!" I yelled sprinting to the down stairs bathroom. I flicked on the light and looked around desperately. "Holy shit" I breathed.

She had added moss rugs and even a boarder sticker on the mirror. Where did she get all this?

running up the stairs I found her in the children's bathroom painting abstract pink and blue elephants that were flying with their ears with my left over paint. There was a rainbow rug around the toilet and a large cloud shaggy rug in front of the sinks.

"Kurapika!" She looked up at me with large happy eyes and I found I couldn't hate her. "Your bathrooms were too bare it didn't fit the house" she told me. Well she is definitely on something, at the very least the painting are nice.

"Thank you shizuku" I told her. The paintings were whimsical and very cute "it's wonderful" I breathed running my fingers over the cute colorful stickers on the mirror. They were all reading inspirational things like 'you're one of a kind' 'your a presious child!' 'You are sunshine, be yourself!'

"I'm sure the child will love this" I felt a few tears in my eyes. Would they really be raised here? If I stayed with kuroro we would be in ryuusaigai and if I didn't I'd be at the omega safe house. Why was I spending so much time decorating this place.

Was staying with kuroro really an 'if' now?

"it's what I would have wanted" she told me smiling up at the stickers "I don't remember much about growing up but I know it wasn't good, I think I would have remembered if I had things like this" she smiled.

"I'm sure this house would give any child a good childhood" I tried to picture a small child running about this house, maybe washing their face before bedtime, I'd read them a book before tucking them in and then I'd. . .

Well I don't know, would I go in my room alone and probably go to sleep until my child woke and came to wake me. I'd teach them frim home and I'd take them to the park and probably never mate again.

Suddenly I couldn't help thinking of kuroro in my life. We'd read the child to sleep, we'd tuck them in, we'd go down stairs and talk for hours before going to sleep. We'd be woken up by our child and we'd take them to the park and have ourselves a date while they played with other kids in the park.

I hated him, I can't forgive what he has done but did that really mean I had to hold onto that anger forever. My bond mark and the pregnancy makes me feel things I didn't want but if he treats me better and gives me a choice, was it really so hard to believe I could like him, even have some sort of love for him?

At the very least he has given me the greatest gift, this child.

"I hope so" she told me "my pack alphas children, I want them to be happy"

"there is only one shizuku" I chuckled

"oh" she's seemed confused, so I decided to bring her down stairs. The sober had a long night ahead of them.

___________________________

"god my head hurts" leorio breathed as we moved through the museum. I had insisted on an art museum for our day out together.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk then old man" killua snapped at the man, irritated that we had stayed up most of the night taking care of the alphas and betas. "And you!" He grabbed gon who still looked sick. "You are not old enough to drink"

"but kil" the boy whined lowly.

"No buts why the hell were you drinking with criminals?" Kil shook the boy violently.

"What I can't understand is why your building a house with that criminal" leorio bit out at me. I ignored him again, he had been saying things like this since our day started.

"Leave him alone old man, your sleeping with a criminal too" kil pointed out the elephant in the room.

Leorio blanched and stuttered out something that sounded like a rebuttal.

"Well shizuku is good to me, she's nice and we have fun together"

"Kuroro and I have fun together" I added defensively, we actually did have fun. Kuroro and I spend every morning at a small book store and cafe just talking. We talk about books and philosophies and just little things about our lives. Then we go to the market and shop for the house before going home and decorating. Yes he was over protective and sometimes I wanted to rip his head off but I also found that I liked being around him.

"That doesn't excuse what he did to you" leorio grabbed my arm to pull me closer.

"Of course it doesn't!" I snapped at him, Gon trying to get between us. "That doesn't change the facts though leorio"

"and what exactly are the facts Kurapika?" I didn't answer just ripped my arm out of his hand.

"Can we not just enjoy our day together?" turning back to the painting I was looking at with determination.

"Fine whatever" leorio grumbled. As we began walking through the halls again.

___________________________

the last night of everyone's visit we decided to head to a dance club. Shal had given me a red backless dress and some black flats.

The dance club was loud and crowded, anyone that got to close got a growl from Kuroro, I found I didn't mind to much. It's not like I wanted those people close anyway.

"Okay let's get drunk!" Fei yelled disappearing into the crowd with phinks. I'd love to get drunk too but I couldn't so whatever.

"come in let's sit down" Kuroro whispered in my ear, placing his hand on my back. A shiver raced through me at the contact. "By the way I love the new ink" I could feel his smile against my ear.

"I do as well" I smiled. I do love the tattoo, it completed something in me. Even if Kuroro had his stamp of possession on me, now it was all mine.

"Come, lets sit" he lead me to a large round booth that should fit everyone in our group.

Kuroro ordered me an non alcoholic drink and we sat for a moment alone. Everyone else had disappeared in the crowd.

"I'm guessing your not much for night clubs" Kuroro whispered when I slipped from my drink a little nervously.

"I'm more of a nerd then a party boy" I told him over my drink "plus it makes me think of all the seedy bars I had to go into while I was working for him"

"well would you like to dance?" He smiled at me as I looked up a bit flustered.

"Kuro-Kuroro I-I have two left feet" the song changed and Kuroro started to stand taking my hand to gentle pull me out of the booth "seriously I can't dance!" He continued to try and pull me from the booth.

"Kurapika" he gave a little tug and I fell into his arms, too flustered to stop it. "Shut up and dance with me Kurapika"

looking up at him, a mischievous look on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and began to dance. The music was fast, contrasting perfectly to the slow dance Kuroro was leading me in.

"Kuroro" I whispered hesitantly sliding my arms around his neck.

"Just give me this" he whispered his voice small "in just a week this will all be over" his arms tightened around me like he was hugging me goodbye. "Kurapika I haven't been this happy in a long time, thank you for that"

I didn't say anything to him, just let him lead me in the dance. The moment was so intimate, him telling me everything he was feeling and me just listening as we swayed.

"I want so much to steal your heart Kurapika" he chuckled "instead you stole mine, you truely are a wonder, my little omega" he turned us slowly and kept his head down on my shoulder "I would have liked to be apart of this child's life but I realize my sins are unforgivable" he whispered slowly.

"Kuroro what are you thinking?" I whispered trying to see his face but he wouldn't let me.

"just of you Kurapika" he whispered again "just how much you have captivated me.

The world seemed to past by in a whirl of loud pop music and this tender moment.

"Can you give me one thing Kurapika?" he asked suddenly.

"yes" I answered quickly.

"Will you tell them of me fondly?" His hands rubbed over my sides "could you let them believe that their father was good to you, let them know I love them very much"

"I will" I breathed feeling a few tears in my eyes, this was it, he had made my choice for me. He's letting me go. In a week I'll be away from him.

___________________________

"Kuroro where are we going?" It had been a week since the others had come to visit, a week of being stuck in my own head, over analyzing every little thing kuroro did. A week since Kuroro had decided I wasn't going to see him again.

"You'll just have to see okay?" He told me solemnly as we headed into the woods. This last week had been different, he had been more gentle, more tender in his mannerisms to me.

This last month had been almost too prefect, besides from those small moments of possessiveness. He had shown at the beginnings of the trip.

I knew these woods by heart and the further we went in the more familiar the woods became.

Kuroro, I found, was an amazing cook, god was there anything he wasn't good at. Interpersonal relationships probably. Kuroro was incredibly awkward when it came to talking about himself, and when we enter into a silence for to long. Sure we have a a lot of comfortable silence but only when we are both reading something, or working on something. When it's late and we have nothing to do it's like he doesn't know what to say to me.

"This is-" I muttered looking around at the woods.

"The area outside your village" Kuroro answered his voice soft and emotionless.

"Why are we here?" I felt my voice catch as I looked around slowly feeling a nervous energy wrap around me.

"My mother was an omega in ryuusaigai as you know, she was dumped by the wealthy alpha that abducted her when told by a doctor she couldn't have children" he told me with no emotion "what he didn't know is she was pregnant with me" he sighed

"I told her I'd be a better alpha then him and I failed her" he told me keeping his back to me "I promised her as she died in my arms and I betrayed her"

what the hell was this?

We came upon my villiage without another word shared, Kuroro was wearing his phantom troupe gear. I hadn't seen it since we left ryuusaigai.

"I have one last gift for you Kurapika" he stopped not turning to me. My anxiety spiked dramatically.

"What is it" I asked hesitantly.

"The world knew of 36 pairs" he turned and my eyes flared when I saw the pair of dull red eyes floating in two cylinder tubes, I knew those eyes. I recognized them immediately, pairo "but I kept this pair too myself"

"why?" I cried reaching forward to take the eyes. Oh pairo, I was never able to find him but I knew they had his eyes, I thought maybe they had been ruined.

"He fought so hard, no matter what we did he kept his eyes brown" he told me slowly "it wasn't until I asked about your scent, then he got so angry and I wanted those eyes, I thought they would lead me to you"

I stared at them years of grief and sadness washing over me.

"Kirapika" I looked up at him tears in my grey eyes. He looked so sad, he carefully took off his coat and wrapped it around me "the last time I put this coat on you I locked you away, this time I'm letting you go" my head snapped up and I felt more tears pool down my face.

"In three hours the hunter organization is scheduled to pick you up, ill be at the house" he told me with a blank face, already knowing my choice, so already trying to distance himself from me "I love you Kurapika" he quickly peaked my lips and before I could break out of the shock he was gone.

Alone in the forest, the villiage it all began.

___________________________

After burying pairo's eyes I spent the next hours crying, dry heaving into the grass. Only when I calmed I began to think. The hunters would be here soon, I had to think fast.

My baby, my life, my mate it was all in my hands again.

Would it be so terrible to choice Kuroro? Yes he raped me, yes he ruined my life but if he really was destined for me then is it impossible to forgive him?

Dispite the fact that he killed my whole family, and did those things to me I could feel my heart going out to him. His mother desperately protected him in a criminal city, betrayed my a wealthy father, it's amazing she even survived the pregnancy.

I couldn't forgive him I decided but I could move on. I could live my life in the happiness this way and all I know is I've never felt happier then the month I had spent being normal with kuroro. We didn't pretend that we weren't what we were, we just lived with it.

Don't I deserve to be happy? Doesn't my child deserve to have a father? I hate him so much but I think I might just love him too.

evil has many forms even love. He is evil yes and maybe our relationship was evil too but was it really so wrong?

maybe I had Stockholm syndrome or maybe he had actually stolen my heart but I swear to the sun I want to find out which it was.

Standing I realized what I wanted. Sure this is crazy and stupid but it's my life. If I want to try and make it work with my true mate then no one else should be able to say a thing.

I wasn't going to Kuroro because I wanted to be with him forever but I want to find out. I want to decide for myself.

No one gets to decide how I feel anymore. Not this bond, not this child, not leorio, or the spiders and definitely not kuroro.

Not wasting even a second I took the small pocket knife I had kept with me everyday, it was yet another gift from Kuroro, and moved to the largest tree and wrote a quick note. 'Don't worry, this is my choice' satisfaction courses through me.

This is my choice and no one has a damn thing to say.

For the first time in a long time this was all my choice. It was exhilarating to finally feel as if this is my choice.

I began practicing what I was going to say when I got back to the house as I headed back into the forest. Back to our house.

___________________________

the first four hours were the hardest. I was clinging onto the hope kurapika would choose me. The next two hours were heartbreaking, he was gone.

He'd left me, all I could hope for now was that he'd at least find some semblance of happiness in the life he choose. I want to be the one to make him happy but I can't force it, I know that now.

I had waited outside of our house on the door step, I didn't want to go in unless he was with me but I knew now he had chosen to leave me forever.

"Paku" I whispered after the eighth hour, she was in front of me in a moment "did he get on the helicopter safely?" I asked dejectedly.

"He didn't leave the villiage and the helicopter came and left damchao" she answered her voice a little broken. She was greiving for me. "You told us to stay out of the villiage so we didn't actually see him board"

"good thank you" I whispered feeling slightly lost. "Will you give this to the Gon boy?" I held out the keys to the house. "Tell him that the house belongs to kurapika, and I'll never come back here"

"okay danchao" she took the keys "danchao you could go to h-"

"no paku I'm a man of my word" I told her sharply "he'll never see me again"

"I'm going away for awhile" I stood and just simply walked away without another word. This was truly the end of the story.  


	21. Pretty little angel

I remember walking towards the villiage entrance, then before I could stop it something metal had clamped around my neck and pulled me to my knees. 

I screamed but the sound came off distorted, the clamp forced me into zetsu and some kind of bubble had been formed around me. 

"Keep on screaming omega" my attacker laughed. He stepped into the little world created around me, the forest looked distorted and wrong through the shine of the bubble. 

I glared at him. He was a short and tubby with greasy hair and beady eyes. He was an ugly alpha. "No one can hear you" he had told me reaching out to grab my face. Why does every alpha do that?

I bit at his oncoming hand and for the first time I succeeded. He screamed when I clenched my jaw  around his flesh and made an attempt to rip flesh from him. 

"Little Bitch!" He growled yanking his hand out of my mouth before moving to hit me. 

"Stop catcher!" Another alpha entered the bubble grabbing the man's hand "boss wants no injuries to him" he hisses. 

"Screw your boss!" I spat the man's blood out at him "I'm going to kill you both!" I grinned at them with both on my teeth. 

"You know you're just what I expected from a spiders mate" the man leaned down to get in my face. He was thin and lanky, I could immediately tell the bubble was his hatsu. 

I struggled against the collar on me, biting into my skin, demeaning me. 

"Okay we've got him let's get to mole and get out of here before those spiders get suspicious" the lanky man told the other that was still glaring at me angrily. 

That was two days ago. God why am I so stupid? The hunter organization would have found my note and Kuroro would have assumed I left with them. No one would know I was gone for a very long time. I had even told my friends to give me space for a few weeks. 

I had been stuck in this white room for two days now fed and given water. This was a nen room, someone's hatsu was this room and they were transporting me somewhere. I couldn't even really be sure it had been two days, I can't trust the clock in the room. 

Everything was too much, I had just decided to be in control of my life and I get picked up by a bunch of crazy people. 

I could take them if they hadn't surprised me with that collar, if I hadn't been forced into zetsu. This room didn't allowed me to use my nen either. 

A knock sounded through the room making me glance up at where I believed a door would appear. 

A man in a suit walked into the room. He was a brunette and maybe a few years older than me with hazel eyes. The look he gave me made me angry, I don't like alphas looking at me like that. He looks at me like he owns me. 

"You know I requested the phantom troupe to steal you from Thompson" he told me slowly after a moment of just staring. "I should have guessed they'd want you for themselves" 

"so what's this? you gonna through me in another harem huh?" I sneered at him "your just another prevert alpha scum bag" 

he didn't react the way I thought he would. He laughed "no no my pretty little angel you're much more valuable then just a harem omega" he walked closer and I backed away. 

"Back away from me you son of a bitch" I growled at him. 

"I simply knew it when I saw your picture I had to have you" he chuckled continuing further and I pressed myself against the wall, raising my hands ready to fight. "The living relic, scarlet omega it fits you"

"When Kuroro finds me I'm going to make sure he lets me kill you" I screamed at him "I'll make sure I'm the one that cuts your heart out!" Kuroro would find me, or I'd just fight my way out of this. Which ever one comes first.

"he won't be coming for you little one" he told me with fake pity "once I send him the money I doubt he'll ever think of you again" 

"what the hell are you talking about?" I snarled. 

"Well don't you find it too much of a coincidence? Come on you're smart" he smirked at me stepping closer "he left you alone and unprotected in the woods, after nursing you back to health?" He tutted softly raising his arms slowly out to me. "He sold you to me little angel" 

no we were true mates he'd never do that, I was carrying his child, he said he loved me. "you're lying" I whispered with a cold glare. 

"What you think he didn't just treat you like everything else he stole? Keeping you for a bit, admiring you, maybe using you to his pleasures"

"SHUT UP!" 

"Then selling you off once he had his fill" he grabbed my upraised arms and shoved me against the wall, he's strong. "Face the facts, you are nothing but a possession, you were his and now you're mine" he began to lean down as if too kiss me "your going to be my pretty little mob bride"

Throwing my head forward I head butted him hard enough to shock him. When he stepped back I kneed him in the groin. 

"sorry to disappoint but I'm already a spiders bride" I hissed. Kuroro wouldn't do that, I wouldn't believe it. 

He may know a lot about Kuroro but he doesn't know everything. I had to believe in the man I had gotten to know. 

"You little. . . " he trailed off in his own little world of pain and I ran to the wall the door had appeared and looked for anyway out I could. 

Suddenly he yanked me back by my hair, I screamed as he began to shake me. 

"Fucking brat" he yelled at me continuing to shake me by my hair. "I'm going to fucking ruin you then you'll understand just what kind of situation you're in" he began to drag me out of the little white room, the door opening for him of course. 

The second my nen was available to me I summoned my chains and tried to throw them at him. To my horror he caught the dowsing chain with no hesitation. 

"You think your the only one that knows nen?" He mocked me, switching to gou I found he had a small en around the two of us. His reflexes would have to be on an ungodly level to catch my chain, or maybe I was just out of practice. "You surprised me once, it won't happen again" 

"fuck you!" I screamed as he continued dragging me through where ever we were by my hair. I spotted slave omegas jumping out of the way as the alpha stomped by. Every single one of them had bruises and scars and I could see the terror in their eyes. I could also see their relief, they were glad it wasn't one of them that had been choices by this man. 

I could feel my child's fear and worry for me. This man I could tell was powerful, I could probably beat him if I wasn't pregnant though. 

He pulled me into a room with a steel door, and threw me onto a circular bed in the center of the room. The room was lined with pillows and it was even a comfortable temperature. The walls looked padded and I left dread settle around me.

This is a mating room, ever omega heard tales of omegas being locked in steel rooms with nests, living out there days raped and beaten until they submitted. In was planning on breaking me the old fashioned way. 

In this room there was no bathroom, no water, no food. You would have to ask your capture for everything. Eventually the lack of contact from anyone else could also lead to a scent binding, it had been illegal for years. It could break your mental state. 

Snapping my eyes back to him, fear for the first time showing in my eyes. This man knows nen he probably knows all about my nen abilities too, this situation is getting worse and worse. 

"You now belong to me angel" he smirked, somehow being more terrifying with blood dripping from his nose "you belong to the head of the ten dons, do not think you can get away from me" he calmly shut the door, trapping me in with him. "Nen or no nen, marked or not, you are going to be my mate" 

"what are going to do?" I whispered harshly, still trying to remain defiant. What could he possibly do? I was already pregnant, and remarking me could lead to death. 

"First things first I'll have to get that spiders filthy child out of you" 

_I'll never bare your filthy children!_

The words were a slap in the face and I found myself wrapping my stomach and a loud snarling "DONT YOU TOUCH MY CHILD!" 

"Don't worry angel, I have the best doctors in the world" he smiled lowly at me "I'll make sure you survive the loss" 

___________________________

the scarlet home for omegas I smiled. It had only been a week but I was eager to see kurapika. I may have taken up the delivery of the house key just too see him.

Dispite how upsetting it all turned out I was glad he was givin the choice in the end and who knows, maybe he'll want to see kurapika after the baby is born or even the child will search out their father in the years to come. 

Whale tail island, the name was familiar but I couldn't quite remember why. The island was beautiful and the alphas weren't domineering like other places I had visited.  

The place was prefect for a safe house. As I got closer to where the people of the island pointed me I began to smell something similar.

was that my incense? 

My first look at the house was awe inspiring. This wasn't a house it was a mansion, iron cast gates circled the entire place and flowers grew from every place it could. I could see a group of omegas practicing self defense from the front gate and even some children ran around. 

"Wow" I breathed pushing open the gate and stepping into the grounds. 

As I wondered around looking for pika, he would be 11 months now so maybe he is resting. 

"Who are you?" I looked over to see a small girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes staring at me with fear. 

"Hi sweetie" I smiled bending down slowly "so you know pika?" I asked her. 

"Pika? Well ya everyone knows him" she seemed really confused and I tried to ease her. 

"It's okay we are old friends, do you think you can take me to him?" She nodded and began to lead me into the house. 

"Mari! Pika has a visitor!" She called out as soon as she entered the house. 

"Chyrs, pika is a baby" a familiar voice laughed from out of site. 

That was Lulu! 

"Lulu! It's Shal, I came to see pika!" I called out. My announcement was immediately answered with racing footsteps as two people came rushing to the doorway. 

"Shal!" They both yelled at once. Sara and Lulu seemed happy to see me, which is nice considering how are relationship ended. 

"You're here!" I heard a much less shy kairi call out as she followed behind a smiling Mari, holding her baby in her arms. 

"Shal we were worried we'd never see you again" mari handed the baby to Jairo and embraced me. 

"Well I didn't exactly show you guys my best side" I chuckled a bit embarrassed. 

"So how's kurapika doing?" Kairi asked with excitement. Everyone immediately turned to me with anticipation. 

"I haven't seen him yet" I answered slowly "where is he by the way?" I looked around slowly. 

"What?" Mari stepped forward with confusion in her eyes "Shal didn't kurapika choice to be with his alpha?" 

"No danchao let him go, kurapika got picked up by the hunter organization" I felt horror began to steal my breath. 

"No he didn't he left us a note on a tree" Lulu told me demandingly. "He said it to not worry that he's happy" his own eyes taking on some worry. 

"We thought he had stayed with his alpha and maybe had found some peace" Sara finished. 

"Are you telling me no one has known where he was for a week?" Mari breathed. 

"I have to call danchao" I turned and left the building quickly not allowing any of them to follow me. 

I quickly pulled out my phone and dailed. Kurapika I swear to god if you aren't okay, I'm gonna have to murder an entire planet looking for who ever hurt you. 

___________________________

"what shalnark" I barked irritated into my phone. The last week of my life had been hell, just sitting feeling sorry for myself. I had decided to go to yorknew, the city I had first seen him. Probably not the best for me right now but hey I felt like punishing myself. 

I was an idiot, if I hadn't pushed him that first night, if I hadn't marked him when he'd begged me, if I hadn't done it again, maybe I would still have him. 

"Kuroro, he's missing" Shal snapped into the phone. 

"Who's missing?" Was hisoka finally coming back for his revenge?

"kurapika" Shal told me and I stood in shock. 

"What?" I snapped into the phone "the hunters should be protecting him! What fucking good are they good for if they can't protect someone that strong?" I yelled into the phone, kurapika didn't just go missing. He had friends and he was responsible, he didn't just disappear. 

"Kuroro he left a note for the hunters, told them he was happy and not to worry but he never left the village, we were all watching" Shal told me desperately "he wasn't there when they came and we never saw him Kuroro" 

"send feitan, Kalluto, machi to the villiage tear it apart if necessary but find him" I demanded "I want you to see if anyone has claimed to have him try checking for the nickname they gave him" my mind began racing for any idea of what could have happened to him "and find out who sent us the original request to steal him" I growled. 

I will find him, and if anyone has hurt him or my child not even god could help them. 


	22. Caught in a web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have forced myself to not watch the new season of Voltron because I would lose focus on this. I have a one track mind.

I had my chains wrapped around my stomach, along my my nen concentrated around my stomach and womb. I won't let him hurt my child, I won't. 

This was the child that made me want to live, this was the child that made me see the world brighter, this child would continue on the kuruta line. Pairo made sure of that, and I will protect this child. Even if I die doing it. 

_The hour after Kuroro left I spent just staring at pairo's dead eyes. I couldn't bring myself to start the ritual. How do I tell my childhood friend that I was falling for his murderer? What the hell is wrong with me?_

_i wouldn't say I fell for him though, I'd say he dragged me down into this insanity kicking and screaming. The part that was wrong was I liked it. I like his intelligence, I like our conversations and how he can always find a way to make me laugh. How am I supposed to face pairo?_

_The eyes seemed to taunt me and the life inside me was crying out be reunited with its alpha._

_He kept the eyes, he kept them for seven years just hoping I would come to him. In the end I guess I did, but what did he think was going to happen? He killed everyone I ever loved, he destroyed my entire world and just thought I would come running into his arms._

_True mates suck, that's exactly what I want to do. My mind wants one thing and my heart and body wants another._

_After thirty extra minutes of just staring at those eyes glowing faintly in the darkness, letting my mind wonder into every twist and turn I could possibly go down, I finally stood, taking the eyes with me._

_I made my way, slow and unsteady, to the grave site of my family and friends._

_I set my friends disembodied eyes down gently, lovingly running my hand over the cantainer. He's finally rest soon, as soon as I released his soul._

"WAKEY WAKEY ANGEL!" I jumped away, realizing I had dosed off a bit as I day dreamed. 

Immediately finding the source of this shit situation. He had come to me every few hours for the last, wait god, how many hours had gone by? He hadn't granted me a clock this time. 

"Are you ready to beg for your dinner yet baby?" He asked me with a smirk, a little trolley with two covered dinner plates behind him. 

"Fuck off you sicko" I snapped at him, the paralyzing free that he was going to hurt my baby still racing through me. He hadn't yet done anything to force a miscarriage and I was beginning to fear he was going to allow me to give birth and kill the child then. 

Scenting would take months, it would make sense that he would keep me pregnant while in here, since it the only thing keeping me weak against him. 

Once I'm scented my mark would fade and I'd slowly lose my ability to think for myself. I would be completely reliant on the alpha that scented me, it was barbaric and I'm so afraid. 

Although I wasn't sure how scenting really happened I knew the isolation of the omega was important, but I didn't know how being pregnant would affect that.

"I guess dog food it is" he scowled at me and tipped the second plate off the trolley. "You're going to have to beg sooner or later angel" he tucked his hands into his coat pockets "your nen can't keep you two sustained forever"  

"I can go weeks without food you bastard I will not beg you for anything!" I pushed myself further into the corner I had curled myself into. I hated that their wasn't any hard surfaces in the room. Books that mentioned scenting never said much but it did say finding something to ground you could postpone the effects for awhile. 

It was something to remind the omega what the real situation was. It was Stockholm syndrome on the highest level. 

"Then maybe I'll have to change my tactics a bit hmm?" He walked to the door pushing it open and pushing the trolley out. Before closing the door he popped his head back in and looked right through me, as if he was striping me away of everything that made me, me. "Enjoy your dinner angel" and he slammed the door closed. 

___________________________

"Danchao I think I found him" Shalnark told me solemnly. He was shaking, I felt my hands clench.

"Where?" I sat next to him in front of the computer my leg bouncing in anxiety. My mate was out there, somewhere and someone was doing unspeakable things to him. It took us 18 hours to just get this far. 

"A live stream on the dark web" he answered and bit his lip, like he did when he tried not to cry. "It's awful Kuroro, their. . " he stopped and turned the computer to me "he's trying to scent him" 

A growl erupted from me, so fierce Shalnark jumped. I lunged forward to grab the computer screen to see my mate in the corner of a padded room, scared and desperately protecting his stomach.

Scenting, I had read about it, mostly because I was going to attempt it. I threw out the idea years ago, I was young when I thought about tracking down my mate, locking him away until he was forced to love me. When shalnark had found out he had screamed at me and then decorated my entire apartment with pictures and files about the terrible side effects of scenting. It's funny shalnark had been protecting kurapika even before we found him. 

A man had walked into the room, he stopped and turned to the camera.

"Kuroro" shalnark urged softly pushing over a file. "I traced the IP, he wasn't even trying to hide. It's like he wants us to find him" 

"is there anyway he could speed up the process of scenting?" I asked slowly, scenting could take years if you did it right, but it's never right. It's a barbaric practice that ruins the omega that been out through it, sadly some alphas don't care if they are mated to an empty shell. 

"trauma" shalnark answered hesitantly.

"Like a miscarriage?" I hissed as the man I so badly wanted to destroy with just my furious gaze walked over and tapped on the camera lens. 

"Are you watching?" He asked the camera and I got the distinct impression he was taking to me. "Angel isn't going to be having your children, but I will make sure to send you the body" he smirked into the camera and I had already planned exactly how I was going to kill him. He turned away and walked over to the hissing and screaming kurapika.

"Now that our special guest is watching let's begin angel" 

"shalnark" I whispered my voice dark and the monster that was always buried in me rising up at the idea of what he was about to do. "Get everyone together and give me the address, I'll meet them there" I stood, my aura radiating pure murder. This man didn't know it yet but he was caught in a web, my web, and I would obliterate him. You don't mess with spiders.

___________________________

"Back away!" I yelled when he turned away from a random wall that I suspected had a camera hidden, he had talked to it like a crazy person. My eyes had flared the second he entered the room. I couldn't hear what he said, I had been screaming at him to go away. 

I was becoming more and more stressed, more concerned for my child and for myself.

Im scared, I don't want to lose myself in here.

"Angel" he whispered as he got closer to me.

"That's not my name!" I growled at him, pushing myself further into the corner. He hadn't yet addressed me as my name, I had read that some scentings they renamed the omegas, stole there entire identity from them. 

"Yes it is angel" he told me slowly looking me up and down before bending down into my level "it's your new name, you are my pretty little angel" he reaching out to touch me and I kissed at him baring my teeth protectively. 

His hand backed away and rage flared in his eyes. He stood quickly and his hand lunged forward and curled in my hair. I screamed in pain and tried to hit at him desperately. 

"Let me go!" I screamed and screamed as he dragged me to the side of the large bed in the center of the room as I clawed at his hand. 

"This going to hurt angel, don't worry I already told you I'll make sure you survive this" he dropped me and I curled in on myself, reenforcing my nen around my stomach and tightening the chains.

"I won't let you" I growled keeping my knees up against my stomach. "I will protect my baby!" 

"Such a good omega" he cooed at me "soon we will have the right alphas child in that pretty little body then you'll be prefect" 

"fuck you! I decide my life!" I cried out at him as he bent down again. 

"You don't get to choose anything anymore my omega" he grinned at me and went to pet at my hair and I tried to bite him again. I couldn't spare even one chain to strick at him. He pulled back and chuckled this time "once it's all over you're going to want my touch, you will be mated and marked by me soon and you will love it" 

"never!" I screamed at him "you kill my baby and I'll hate for forever! I'll lie in wait and stab you through your cold dead heart!" I screamed again, only being about to hold my slight baby bump. I feel useless and terrified. 

"Don't worry you'll lose your mind soon, I will break you angel" he gave me a sickeningly charming smile before his hand curled into a fist and he struck me hard in the stomach. 

I cried out from the force of the hit, my hands immediately bruising but my stomach protected by my nen. I felt my child's fear spike, crying out for their alpha to protect them. 

"No!" I cried out trying to curl in further. 

"No no none of that angel" he laughed at me and snapped his fingers, signaling three betas came into the room. They were on me in a second grabbing my arms and feet and pulling me up on the bed as I thrashed and cursed at them. 

"Stop! No no no!" I tharshed my head around as they tied my wrists and feet to ropes attached under the bed. 

"Don't touch his face but give him a good beating, try to get that parasite out too" the alpha stepped back as the betas grinned and chuckled at the prospect of beating up an tied down omega. Fucking creeps. "Oh and do not try to touch him sexually, that is reserved for me" 

"fuck you!" I screamed, trying again to curl myself up but the ties only allowed so much leeway.

"Teach him who he's dealing with"  the men immediately began to lay into me. Punches came fast and hard, at least one of them knew nen and I cried out in pain. My eyes flared so bright as I focused all of my nen too wrap protectively around my baby. It left me horribly unprotected but I didn't care, my baby was worth all the pain. 

"Kuroro!" I screamed as a nen strick hit my stomach and I felt my chains crack and I felt my child's pain. 

"God please! Don't!" I cried "leave my baby alone!" I sobbed angrily. Don't take this child from me, it was the only connection I had left to this world, to him.

"He isn't coming for you, stupid bitch" one of the men laughed at me aiming another hit at my stomach. 

My eyes flared to the brightest they could go and I did the only thing I could, I slipped my eyes closed and started my highest prayer. 

"EARTH SEA SKY!" I screamed out starting the prayer. The hits eased when my prayer finished and my blazing eyes oozed into a deep ember the red spreading out into the veins around my eyes then down the rest of my body. 

"What is this?" One man awed stepping back from me. 

"Grandmother moon

scared earth

mother sun

I seek your divine protection

let my eyes bare proof, let my unborn force empathy

shield my child and ease the pain" I panted and wheezed, as I begged the kuruta gods to protect my unborn child. The men were too amazed by the transformation the prayer caused. I knew I looked like was god, like an angel, it why this is the kuruta's most guarded secret.

"It's beautiful" the alpha stepped forward to me but I couldn't pay attention to him, I have to finish before they could do too much damage.

"Not may be pure born

but mine all the same

kuruta all the same

you have seen the rite take place

you know my every secret

keep the eyes burning bright"

"what is he doing?" One of the betas asked the alpha but I wouldn't let them interrupt.

"Earth sea sky!

earth sea sky

this is my request protect my child

the final kuruta

may my eyes burn bright for you!" A red light encircled my stomach and the bruises healed. The gods had heard my prayers, they had decided to save my child.

The alpha lunged forward and punched me twice in the face. My eyes faded to a dull grey and I smirked. 

"You'll never take my child, the gods will protect them" I spat at him. 

"I will tear that child out of you if I have too!" He growled raising his fist to punch me again. "I wanted this to be traumatic but I guess an abortion is the only way to make you understand that nothing you do will ever defeat me!" My eyes widened in fear and the fist came down and the world went black. 

_I could feel my hands shaking, dirt covering my hands after exhuming my childhood friend. I had repeated the prayer to connect my soul to the gods before starting the ritual to put pairo to rest._

_I placed his eyes in the rotted eye sockets and began._

_"grandmother moon_

_morher sun_

_sacred earth_

_release this soul_

_take the scarlet light_

_keep his spirit safe_

_And let me bare witness to his final words, thoughts, and secrets_

_let him not be troubled when he comes to you_

_Grandmother moon Hear my words and let me hear his_

_mother sun see my glow and accept his back to your loving embrace_

_sacred earth keep me grounded as I ground your lastest son"_

_sobs escaped me as I finished the death prayer. I had never wanted to say so many in my life time._

_The eyes dissipated and broke apart releasing the scarlet light they held. The light whirled in the still, windless night. The light began to take form and soon I was looking at the slight glow of a faceless child._

_"Pairo" I whispered through my sobs._

_"Kurapika I knew you'd find me" the spirit smiled at me and it hurt my heart._

_"I'm sorry pairo" I bent down as if I was bowing to him. "I- I couldn't get you revenge" I thought of Kuroro, here I was pregnant with his killers child, conflicted with how I felt about him._

_"We just want you to be happy kurapika" he bent down pulling my head up. I had heard that so many times, it was the only reason my hatred had died down. It's hard to hang on to revenge when 36 ghost tell you they want nothing but your happiness._

_"But pairo I'm falling for him" I cried forcing my head into the dirt pathetically "he murdered you!"_

_"I know" he didn't let on to what he was referring. We waited a bit, not saying anything before he asked "is he nice to you?"_

_I thought about it for a moment, harder than ever. "Yes he is, though sometimes he gets out of control and hurts me but it hasn't happened in awhile"_

_"do you think he'd do it again?" He asked quietly._

_"No" I told him confidently._

_"Good" he pulled my head up around and I stared at his ghost with anguish. He suddenly chuckled and placed his hand on the mark on my neck "I always thought I'd be your mate"_

_"I wanted that, I never got the chance to tell you, but I wanted you to be" I cured into his hand but my tears just slipped right through him._

_"I'm glad" he stroked my cheek "I will always love you kurapika"_

_he reached forward and ghosted over my baby bump. "You would accept my gift? I heard it was customary for omegas to get them when they get pregnant"_

_"of course pairo" I whispered, the baby in my stomach curling around the feeling of pairo's lingering spirit._

_"You shouldn't be the last, so I know exactly what I will give your children kurapika" he smiled and my eyes widened._

_"But they can't have the eyes Pairo, they won't be pure" I whispered, it didn't matter to me if they had the eyes but it was upsetting to know I could never carry on the kuruta._

_"Oh kurapika" pairo's hand on my bump began to glow brighter and his spirit began to break apart "there are many secrets you only learn when your gone, I will make sure you won't be alone in your burden" I felt new sobs erupt from my throat. He was giving away his scarlet eyes to my children._

_"Thank you pairo" I gasped jerking forward to hug him one last time. "I will protect them forever pairo, thank you" I already loved my child, but this made everything grow stronger._

_"You are going to be a wonderful barer kurapika, just promise me one thing" he whispered into my ear. I whimpered but nodded and he continued "choose the path that makes you happiest, even if that path means being with the spider, just be happy kurapika"_

_"promise me" he pressed as he began to disappear, the red light seeping into my skin and wrapping around the child inside me._

_"I promise Pairo, I promise"_

_"thank you" he whispered "they are going to be beautiful kurapika"_

_pairo slipped out of my arms and he faded slowly into the sky and I fell to the dirt and sobbed. No I wanted more time with him, I wanted my friend back!_

_"Pairo!" I screamed and screamed and cried out for him into the dirt and mud._

_"pairo!_

pairo!" I was awake, I looked around desperately. It's so bright and I'm strapped down. 

"Where am I?" I growled and thrashed, realizing I was on an operating table. 

"No" I whispered in dread. "No no don't you dare touch my child!" I screamed as I felt hands around me, on me. 

"Give him a sedative" someone said from behind the light.

"No I want him to feel it" I heard the alphas voice say.

"No!" I screamed pulling at my restraints. I tried to take stock of my body and something became clear. My lower half hurt, had he raped me while I was unconscious? I felt my lip quiver and I began to dry heave. 

Someone please help me. 


	23. Storm the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika saves his baby through yet another deal, and the phantom troupe is going to take revenge.

I felt something cold and steely sliding up inside me and I reacted violently. My chains coiled and struck like a snake, the dowsing chain causing a sickening crack reverberating as it threw a now limp body across the room. 

I screamed in fury my body arching off the table as I called on my judgement chain and slashed wildly, while my doswing rod hurtled around rapidly. 

"I won't let you!" I screamed in holy rage. No one was coming to save me, and I don't give a shit. I'm an omega but I can damn well save myself, at the very least I can protect my baby. 

I felt hands touch my chains gripping them both and yanking on them with some kind of power that made my bones rattle. I tried to curl my chains around them in some cheap imitation of my chain jail. I couldn't use it, at this point I didn't care about living but god damnit I wanted to see my baby run in the grass. Laugh, be happy, I want to see it. I want to see them grow up, I want to raise my child. 

"You are going to obey me!" I heard the alpha, that I still didn't know the name of by the way, scream at me. I still couldn't see past the bright light above me but  I could still fight this. I felt a hit land on my stomach but the red light protected my stomach from his wrath. 

"God damnit!" He screeched before grabbing a fist full of my hair and tugging it firmly making me grind my teeth in pain. "You stop this fucking nonsense now angel!" 

"I am no angel!" I screamed back at him before he reared forward and struck my face. I spat blood in his general direction "I am a red eyed demon!" I hissed inbetween strikes.

He stopped for a moment and I could hear him breathing harshly, almost in time with the pounding of my head. Gods I can already feel bruising on my face. 

"You think you can scare me bitch? I am going to break you if it's the last thing I do and then your going to behave like a good fucking omega mate got it?" He seethed into my ear and I turned my head as far as I could and glared into where I believed he was my eyes flaring dangerously. 

"You know there is a reason lukso was afraid of us, why we were so feared, why our omegas were special" I hissed at him "you can never break a demon you waste of breath" I winced in pain when I felt a tooth dislodge and I spat that out as well. "I'm the omega that can tame a spider and you think you can take me on? I had him whipped like a proper house wife so why don't you check your ego!"

He growled and I heard the rustle of fabric, warning me of an incoming strike but it stopped with one word. "But" I whispered softly. "If you let my baby live, if you just let them into the world I will do anything, I'll behave how you want me too" 

it was silent for so long before finally the light was switched off and I could see the room. There was a doctor shivering in the corner and another dead one with his head through the wall. The alpha was at my side staring at me with a blank look. 

"Is this a promise angel?" He suddenly grinned "you won't ever be able to see them if we go this way" he brushed a finger down my bruised cheek.

"yes I promise, I don't care what you do to me" I forced my eyes to return to there normal grey and held his stare. "You can scent me and use me all you want but please just let them live" I probably looked a mess but took the time to flutter my eyelashes at him. Please just don't take my baby. 

"That's a good choice angel" he cooed at me moving to release the bunds in my hands. I thought for a moment about hitting him, attacking and escaping yet I couldn't. My body was shaking and I physically felt weak, I've never felt this entirely useless 

he pulled me off the table and held me in his arms, I surpressed a shudder and curled into his arms. 

"If you fight at all you know what will happen" he whispered in my ear, knowing as well as me that this was a temporary calm. I wasn't one to stay complainant for long, unless you had something on me. Like my own flesh and blood at his mercy. 

"I won't fight" I told him painfully, I hate this and it was made worse by the empty feeling in my stomach. I couldn't feel my baby at the moment. 

He made a pleased sound in the back of his throats and ran his hand over the bruises on my face "look what you made me do angel" he tsked at me, smiling sickly. 

I clenched my jaw and felt the need to scream at him but I simply whispered "I'm sorry" I needed to play this part if I wanted my baby to survive. 

If helping my child meant playing along with this assholes fantasy then I'd do it. 

"Lets go back to your room baby" he whispered and I felt a sob try and push it's way out but I suffocated it and nodded. 

I wont accept this, the second my baby is safe this man is going to die by my hands. 

___________________________

I felt frustration and anger rise up inside me when the manor was empty. It took 16 hours to find the house, that mean kurapika has been with this man for more than three days. 

"Danchao" paku whispered as she approached me in the blood stained front room on the manor. So maybe it hadn't been empty but it had been empty of the only person I cared to find. 

"Yes?" I answered

"feitan got the security team talking" of course he did, feitan was a monster when it came to information gathering, oh ya and torture. "They gave us a list of manors he travels between"

"good let's split up and find him" I forced my voice to remain calm. I was already playing a horror movie in my head of how I was going to torment this man. "If any of you find him send the group your location, were going to wipe this man and his off the face of the earth" 

"yes danchao" Paku whispered and turned away. 

Hang on kurapika, hang on, I'm coming. 

___________________________

I sat shaking and shivering on the circular bed, I've had a long and terrible night. 

My ass hurt, my back had welts, and I had hickeys everywhere. The man, who I learned was name Toran, was furious in bed and I was feeling queasy and violated. My baby was still quite and I felt the stress building up. 

"Talk to me baby" I whispered to my stomach, just hoping. I couldn't lose this child, it was the only thing keeping me sane. The only reason I opened myself up to Kuroro, the only reason I found some semblance of happiness. 

 _help_ the fearful whisper made my heart jump. 

"What's wrong baby" I rubbed down my growing baby bump. 

 _Alpha. . . Help alpha_ help Kuroro? How was I suppose to help our alpha, when we're the ones that need help. The baby could be crying out for help from Kuroro, and it broke my heart to hear. 

"Im sorry baby" I cried to the small life inside me. "I'm just so, so sorry you have to go through this" I felt tears slide down my cheeks "I'm sorry I had to make that deal, I know, I know it's not fair to you" I could feel my child's sadness and betrayal but I couldn't regret stopping that situation. 

"I'd do anything for you" I soothed running my finger tips over my bump in a figure eight. 

The bolt clicked and I jumped throwing a blanket over my naked body. 

"Good morning my beautiful angel" toran chirped happily pulling in a trolley with too plates covered by silver steam trays. "Are you going to be eating human food today?" He asked with a sly grin. It seems I will still have to beg for food. 

"Yes" I muttered and he tilted his head in waiting. Holding back the urge to roll my eyes I begged "please, please let me eat" my voice on the edge of sarcasm. 

"Good boy" he cooed at me taking one of the trays by the handle and removing it to reveal eggs Benedict with bacon and buttered toast on the side. The smell was amazing and I could tell it was made with the highest quality ingredients. 

"From what I've researched on you you've had dream eggs before" he told me bringing the plate to me and handing me plastic silverware as well. "It's disappointing since I'd like to spoil you with things you've never had but I'm sure you'll like having them cooked a different way" he turned away and grabbed a glass of orange juice and turned back to me. 

"Do you like it angel?" He asked with a child like excitement when I carefully took a bite. Unfortunately it was delicious and god I wish I could attack him. 

"Yes it's good" I told him feeling sick that he was trying to be normal with me. 

"I'm glad you like it my angel, our head chef will be pleased" he told me warmly standing above me as I ate slowly. "I'll introduce you to him and the rest of the staff once your property scented, you'll need to learn how to run as house hold too but I will arrange everything" that's right he wanted me to be his little mob wife, raising his children, and running his home. 

"Okay" I muttered disinterestedly, rubbing my hand over my bump as I handed the plate back too him. He smiled at me and bent down to peck my lips. My hand clutched my bump and I screamed at myself to remember what I was doing this for and simply allowed him to kiss me. 

"Yes good angel" he muttered at him as he stood again and took my dishes to the trolley. "Your going to be so pretty when your wings are officially chipped my angel" he laughed and I shivered. 

His phone rang and he answered hastily, immediately his face changed. 

"So it's begun huh?" He answered the phone darkly "lets show my brother a welcome he'll enjoy then?" He gave me a quick side glance and I froze from the evil look in his eye. 

He snapped the phone closed and gave me a a shark like grin. 

"See you tonight my angel" 

___________________________

"so when are we going in?" Uvo asked me calmly. Nobu and paku behind him and I. 

"Once shalnark and feitan get here with the others" I'm sure they want to be there for him as well. 

"Good plan he'll need his alpha and some omegas to help, out his friends coming?" He asked slowly knowing I had been trying to keep them out of this. 

"I managed to get them to wait at the safe house for him" I told him, glad they trusted my ability to save my own mate. "The second they get here we've attacking, kill everyone" my mind flashed with the images of captured omegas working there by force. "Don't hurt any other captives though, omegas should be protected not have this happen to them" I couldn't escape the  hypocrisy of me saying that. 

"Yes danchao" I heard them all behind me, new voice mixing in causing me to smile manically. If this man thinks he is going to get away with this then he is a crazies man. 

"Well then lets storm the castle" 


	24. Guys I'm sorry

Just wanted to let everyone know I am not stopping this story I'm just having a hard time writing this chapter. It's 100% coming but it just gonna be awhile


	25. A Spiders Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a peek into kuroros mother's life before ryuuseigai, a show down alpha against alpha, and feitan fucks some shit up.

" _Let me out!" I screamed desperately, pounding on the door. I had never been a 'feisty' omega, but this situation was frightening and I felt like a cornered animal._

_My family was probably worried about me, this creep had just swooped in and took me. I just turned 17 too._

_He's trying to scent me, and he's going to succeed too. I'm terrified. Mama had told me the horror stories of powerful alphas stealing high end omegas and forcing them to obey._

_I was already a pretty obedient omega, my alpha had made sure of that, but still he wanted to make me lose my mind._

_"Please, I'll do whatever you want!" I tried again before sitting back down on the circular bed. I felt tears build up in my eyes. What the hell does this man want from me? I already told him I wouldn't fight, I bared my neck like a good omega. I did everything my father taught me to avoid abuse from an alpha._

_The door clicked open and I jumped up, scared but a little excited. What small town omega wouldn't be excited to see the powerful alpha that had taken to them? Of course this was scary, but most alphas don't court omegas first, most just simply take them._

_The man that walked in had deep brown locks, and hazel eyes, his skin a slightly tan-golden hue._

_He looked at me coldly for a moment, just staring at me with this calm composure I had never witnessed from a human being before._

_"Please, I'll be good, don't keep me in here," I told him as submissively as I could._

_His eyes remained calm and cold as he observed me. His hand moved fast, smacking me to the floor._

_"You do not speak or move unless I tell you too," he ordered in an even tone. "You were brought here to bare my children and take care of my house, nothing more. That is the only use for a pitiful omega, so do not whine."_

_"What? But if you don't want a mate, then why the hell am I here?" Having a mate was the greatest gift of life, I was hoping that_ _at the very least I could make the best of this situation._

_"I do not need a mate," he told me with a condescendingly raised eyebrow. "Your kind has no purpose but to be bred."_

_My eyes widened and I felt a sob, beginning to understand just what type of situation I was in_.

  
_________________________________

I stepped into the manor with a simmering rage filling my entire body, blinding me, filling me.

My spiders were all ready to attack, but I was walking in first. I don't why I had decided I would go in alone first, but I needed to be the one to kill this mother fucker.

He hurt my mate, he has probably done so much more. I, more than anyone, know how beautiful my mate is. I don't doubt Kurapika has gone through hell. Then there is my precious baby, if that child is gone then I can't be held responsible for what I do.

"Good evening," a voice with only a slightly higher pitch then mine called from the top of the stairs. The man look startlingly like me; the same face, body, and demeanor. He had different eyes, hazel with brown locks cut closer to his head then me. I remember him from the video he sent to me, but in real life it was startlingly to see someone that shared so many of my characteristics.

"Surprised by the familial resemblance?" He asked with a lopsided grin and I forced myself not to react. I knew my father was some big wig, but from this man's looks, and what he is saying, I deduced that I was standing in the place my mother had been tortured for three months before being dumped in Ryuuseigai.

"Surprised you'd follow in the way that bastard treats omegas," I growled, my voice not as calm as I wanted it to be. "He tormented our mothers, how could you do the same to more omegas?" I spat my voice sickened. My mother hadn't talked much of the time she spent here, but I was smart enough to know it was hell and she almost lost her mind.

"Aww, have I pissed off big brother? I was sure you'd be happy to realize you had a family." His grin hadn't dropped and I felt my fists clench. So I'm right, this man here is my half brother.

"I already have a family, my spiders and Kurapika. How is my child doing by the way?" Keeping my voice calm and behavior nonchalant was incredibly difficult.

"Well, our siblings would be incredibly upset to know their favorite brother doesn't love them," his grin widened along with my eyes. I had more siblings. "I know let's call them in." He made a whistling noise and two small blonde omegas entered the room. They looked malnourished and beaten down by life. No, by their own brother.

"Daddy didn't love them very much since they were omegas, sadly he died before he could mate them to someone deserving of their superior genes. The ones older then me are probably serving their own mates by now," he explained lightly, motioning for our younger siblings to approach him and they did so with a dead look in their eyes. Even if he hated omegas, the fact he could harm his own family was revolting.

"Has your mother survived?" I asked with a angry uplift of my brow. Did this man really stand by and let his father abuse and rape his mother and treat his siblings like garbage just because they were born a certain way? God, they couldn't be more than fifteen: twins, a beautiful boy and girl that probably looked exactly like their mother.

"Oh she's dead, what about yours?" I didn't answer, just glared. "You know father was very proud of you in a way. Told all of us that you were his best child: smart and a true leader"

"Oh? I had no idea the bastard cared so much for the child he threw away. I'm touched," I scoffed, forcing my hands into my pants pocket, Kurapika still had my coat. Maybe he had used it to keep himself sane.

"Oh yes, he never smiled so much when he found you through those scarlet eyes. I wonder how he'd feel if he found out you forced a Kuruta omega into your bed?" His eyes narrowed slightly, the message clear 'you're no better than me.' "He'd be very proud, Kuroro."

My jaw clenched and I found myself gripping my Benz knife, I wanted to kill him.

"Let's get to the point, hm?" My eyes hardened and I left my lip pull back into a snarl. "Where is my mate?"

"Don't you mean my mate?" He laughed at me as I analyzed how quickly I could get to him to stab him to death.

"What's wrong little brother, upset I got everything you wanted?" I quipped at him with only slight satisfaction at the annoyance that flashed across his face.

"Well why should you get all the nice toys?" He shot back.

"Kurapika is not a toy!" I was almost yelled. "He is a living breathing human. He has a brilliant mind, and a whip fast sense of humor. He's real! Do not degrade him so." He seemed so bemused by my little speech and it irritates me.

"Oh you are truly smitten with this omega," he laughed like it was some big joke that I loved my omega. Yes, I love my omega, he's my everything. "I will admit he's a beautiful specimen, rare and completely unique. Have you seen what happens when he prays? He'll be much better once I'm done with him," he mused and I growled lowly.

"You won't be finishing anything with him," I informed him with the highest certainty. I was saving my mate tonight.

"Oh you want the empty shell I've created still?" I quirked an eyebrow as my face fell, no Kurapika wouldn't break in just a week. "It's incredible how fast omega buckle when they lose a child, such weak things," he explained callously.

My brain stalled and I felt the world flip over. The question Feitan asked me running through my head. Would I still love Kurapika if he lost his mind? The answer was still no, but it's also yes. I would always love him, I would remember that beautiful mind forever and I'd dedicate my life to returning what was stolen from him, but I could never love him the same if he wasn't my brilliant Kurapika anymore.

"Why don't you just leave now? The omega you know as Kurapika is gone." That isn't true, I can get him help. I can surround him with people that love him and treat him with all the care in the world.

"I'm not leaving without Kurapika," I finally spoke, sure in my conviction that I wouldn't ever leave Kurapika to a monster, and the rest of these omegas too. They were still in there, somewhere. "And the rest of the omegas you've tormented here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He smirked before grabbing up our weak omega brother and with great force, threw him at me. My eyes widened and I jumped to catch the boy before he was injured.

"Spiders!" I yelled out for my men. They had their orders, grab the omegas, get them to safety, stay out of my way. Oh yes, and kill anyone else in anyway they choose. Uvo had already grabbed the girl, his face pained by the lack of any emotion to the situation. Machi was grabbing the boy from me as soon as I caught him and I rushed forward, opening up my Skill Hunter and flipping the page to teleportation.

This fight would shake the building. Let's get started.

___________________________

I left Shal to his pleasures of using his nen to force guards to torture each other to death as I searched for three particular guards. Those three betas didn't quite understand the horror they had brought upon themselves by hurting my friend.

I felt my sour expression twist as I remembered Kurapika’s pained and terrified face as they beat him. Shal had explained that they had been trying to induce a miscarriage and we had come to an agreement: whoever found those three first would get to torture them while the other searched for Kurapika.

A number of omegas scattered before me, but it could have easily been the noise of gunfire and fighting that shook the building.

“Into the cell!” a loud voice shouted as I turned a corner and a truly vicious smirk crossed my face as I spied two of my three targets, each kicking omegas into cells and slamming the doors shut. They must have been the normal keepers down here since the omegas seemed to recognize them, but also cringed away from them.

One raised his foot to kick yet another omega into the cell he was filling and I acted, my umbrella sword opening with a snap as the beta’s partner turned his attention towards me.

“Ha! An omega thinks it can scare us with an umbrella that it painted a scary face on!” the idiot beta called as his partner delayed his kick to look. He laughed as well before turning his attention back to kicking an omega that was attempting to crawl away from him.

A cry came from the omega, but the blow never landed, I was by my fellow omega before the kick could land and had sliced through the offending appendage. The beta who was now missing a leg stared, at first in shock and then horror at his stump.

I all but tossed the other omega back behind me as the other guard finally overcame his shock. “You little bitch!” he howled as he took a step forward, nen coming to his fist and I grinned in sadistic joy. The fool might know a trick or two, but he was a poorly trained brute.

As the fist swung at me, I decided to teach this moron a lesson on strength and raised my own hand, catching his fist full on rather than attempt to dodge or divert.

“Wh-what?!” the beta demanded. “B-but you’re an omega!”

“I’m also the fifth strongest in my pack. All of them run when I get serious!” Unfortunately, there wouldn’t be an opportunity for that. The hallway we were in was in a basement and packed with omegas. Not to mention this weakling was unlikely to cause me enough pain to invoke my hatsu even at a quarter strength.

“Oh man! Guess I missed out,” Shal’s voice called from the end of the hall. “Attention omegas, would you come this was? And can anyone tell me where the scenting room is?”

Some of the omegas gaped at Shal or at me, obviously not knowing what to do.

“Consider this a prison break,” I called as I side-stepped a swing from the now one-legged guard and punched him into a wall, then yanked open the door next to him to release the three omegas trapped in the tiny cell.

“HA!” the nen-using guard shouted as he attempted to swing at me again, but I side-stepped the blow yet again and this time, drove my fist into the beta’s stomach as I stepped on the other beta’s stump leg. His howl caused a number of the omegas to lurch towards Shalnark, who pointed them towards the exit before he moved on.

“Come now, is this all you have?” I demanded as my fist rammed into the nose of the nen-user, smashing it flat and causing blood to pour down his face. A small cheer echoed from a still locked cell and I saw a pair of eyes watching through a small barred window.

The now one-legged guard cried out as I reached down and grabbed hold of his stump, using him to club his comrade as I reached over and tore off the door with one hand. Inside were two omegas, one who cringed against the back wall while a girl looked up at me with bright eyes, hope not yet crushed.

“Are there any more cells?”

“Not in this hall!” the girl responded excitedly.

“Then get going. Get to the exit and get clear. The Hunter Association will help you.”

“Ok!” the girl called before grabbing the arm of the beaten omega she had been locked in with. “Thank you!”

The beaten omega needed to be dragged out of her cell, but after needed no further urging to run and I watched them go for a moment, even as I finally felt the third target approach. He had been slightly further up the corridor and appeared now, his hand glowing with nen. He’d had slightly more training than the other nen-user, who cheered as the third target who had assaulted Kurapika punched me across the face.

“You need a lesson on who’s in charge, omega!” the newcomer snarled as he brought his fist back, sending more nen to it.

I lazily turned my head towards him, utterly disappointed. “And I thought you would give me a bit of pain if I gave you a free shot.”

The third guard looked shocked for a second before anger overcame his features. “You like pain?! FINE! Have some PAIN!” Spit flew from his mouth as he threw every bit of his nen into his next punch.

Once again, I didn’t dodge, instead raised my left hand to catch the punch and smirked as the nen crackled against my skin, causing a small amount of pain that barely registered in my hardened body.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

“Too bad, only enough for maybe a tenth of my power. Still more than enough to kill you!” I declared in excitement, shifting to my native tongue.

“Hit him again!” the first nen-user yelled. “That hurt the bitch so much that it can’t speak right!”

The third guard grinned as he wound up for another punch, right as the robes of Pain Packer appeared. His eyes widened as his one-legged comrade shrieked as I formed my Rising Sun technique. The pain I had suffered hadn’t been enough to create anything immense, just enough to fill my hand, the one I grasped his stump with.

The beta’s flesh bubbled and boiled wildly on his leg, his screams like sweet music for my anger over the beating and possible harm they had caused my friend. Searing flames raced down the captured leg, earning fresh shrieks from the beta, as he twisted wildly.

“You should thank me for cauterizing that wound, you’ll live longer!” I informed the man, still speaking my native tongue as I released the burned leg. “Or perhaps that will be the worst thing to happen for you now!”

The man furthest from me, the first nen-user, finally seemed to grasp the level of danger they were facing, and that their opponent was far above them. He shakily climbed to his feet and attempted to run, but was far too slow.

Ignoring the cripple and shocked nen-user, I turned my attention to him and in a quick movement, placed myself before him, the tiny Rising Sun in my hand held out to him in a gesture that almost looked friendly.

The beta couldn’t stop fast enough, running into my hand and his choked scream rang out as the burning ball set the flesh of his stomach ablaze. He dropped onto his side, hands swatting ineffectively as the flames grew, lapping up to his chest and melting the skin on his arms, face, and chest.

“Normally I let those who manage to draw this out of me suffer from the burning heat and scorch, but you were too weak to make anything more impressive. You’ve no one to blame but yourselves for how slow this will be.”

The beta was still alive, but not for much longer. The flames had reduced his head to little more than a skull covered in molten skin, his hands were already burned to the bone, and the bones were beginning to blacken as I stepped around him. His comrades both stared in horror as his struggles finally ended, the man’s screams having slowly gone twisted then silent as his tongue roasted and throat dissolved under the heat.

“I promise that you’ll wish that that had been you before I’m finished,” I hissed to the surviving pair.

___________________________

The cell was silent and comfortable as usual. I was seated on the circular bed, dressed in a comfortable silk outfit that Toran had provided for me around midmorning. It was a red sundress, the cut flattering and the middle loose, obviously intended for a pregnant omega that still liked to be on display.

My baby had been mostly silent for the last several hours except for cries for their alpha, for Kuroro.

Kuroro would come… He had to come.

“He won’t abandon us,” I promised as I brought my legs up and curled protectively around my stomach. “He’ll come.”

I believed he would, no one could seem so happy to be preparing baby rooms as Kuroro had been and just abandon mate and child at the first opportunity.

‘Alpha,’ I heard my baby cry, terror and pain in their tone.

Tears pricked at my eyes but I was quick to straighten up when I heard the sound of a lock turning. Toran had promised he’d be back at some undetermined time and I had to keep up my act, at least until my baby was born.

The door swung open and my head snapped up, Toran always eased the door open so I couldn’t even glance outside. Who I saw brought joy to my heart.

“Shal!” I cried, jumping from the bed gingerly as the other blond grinned brightly.

“The other omega said this would be where you were at!” Shal declared brightly as he wrapped me into a hug, his hand sweeping down to my stomach. “Are you… Ok?”

“Yeah… We both are.”

Shalnark visibly relaxed at my words. “Good, now I won’t feel as bad about Feitan getting to kill those guards that beat you.”

“Feitan’s here too? Is Kuroro here?”

“We’re all here, and your friends are probably nearby despite us telling them to stay back,” Shalnark admitted brightly, and above our heads, a roar sounded, drawing a laugh from Shal. “Sounds like Uvo is enjoying himself. We need to get out of here.”

Shal grabbed my arm and began to pull me down the hall, one that was thankfully empty of omegas and betas.

“There were dozens of omegas here when I was brought in,” I admitted, voicing my concern.

“Danchou ordered that they be evacuated and protected, no one is dying except those waste-of-space betas and alphas!” Shal replied as he turned a corner. “We helped them get out and they told me where you were- Wrong way!” Shal backpedalled as he turned a corner, attempting to prevent me from seeing. I saw anyway.

In the hall was a massacre of burned and melted flesh, and a robed/armored figure was drawing a line of fire over the back of a familiar beta. It both sickened and cheered me to see one of the men who tried to kill my baby being tortured.

“Feitan, I found Kurapika! Let’s go!” Shal yelled down the hall and a moment later, Feitan appeared at the corner.

“How is he?” Feitan asked as his eyes settled on me, searching.

“He says he’s fine, still pregnant,” Shal reported.

Feitan nodded before turning back into the hall. “You two have just gotten a reprieve it would seem. I’ll make this fast.”

“How long were you going to…?” Shal asked after a moment, eyes wide as Feitan flashed back into the hall then reappeared.

“I probably could have drawn it out another ten minutes if Kurapika had lost the baby.”

I felt slightly sick, but at the same time, justified. Feitan had given punishment to the men who had threatened my baby. They’d never do such a thing to another omega again.

We dashed down another hall and then up a flight of stairs, into a well lit room that I realized was part of the main house. Omegas and the room that Toran had been attempting to scent me in were all kept in the basement it seemed.

Shalnark kept a hold on my arm as Feitan took the lead, the three of us moving rapidly down the hall and I saw the approaching square of light that could only be a door as a crash rang through the mansion.

Where was Kuroro?

The need for my mate seized me and I dragged my feet, forcing myself to stop. Shal was instantly concerned.

“Kurapika? Are you ok?” he demanded as Feitan turned back to check on us. “We need to keep going! The exit is right there!”

“Where’s Kuroro?” I demanded, a request my baby echoed.

“He’s fighting, he’ll be with us soon. Danchou wanted us to get you out,” Shal explained but I refused to accept it.

“Take me to him!”

“He’s fighting!”

“I’m not leaving without him!”

“Kurapika! We can carry you out!”

“But you won’t,” I was certain of it. Shal hesitated for a long moment, so I reminded him, “Unsubmissive omegas, right?”

The smile he gave was bright. “To the end. And I guess it won’t be too dangerous with Feitan and me with you.”

___________________________

The first strike that I made using the teleportation technique from my Skill Hunter was supposed to be a quick strike that would incapacitate my opponent. Armed with my Benz knife, I aimed for his lower spinal column, determined to severe the spinal cord if I could and if not, the poison on my knife should act very rapidly to bring him down.

Instead, I was intensely surprised as my supposed half-brother half turned, leaning back as his arm swept back, aiming for my elbow. The blow was surprising and I barely caught my knife with my opposite hand as my muscles suddenly spasmed. Burning reached my senses as I leapt back and when a quick glance showed that my sleeve was dissolving, I ripped it off rapidly. A few burn spots still appeared on my arm.

‘He’s fast,’ I determined. ‘Fast reaction to my teleportation, too fast to be anything other than knowing I was there. And considering the disintegration of my sleeve, it’s unlikely his hatsu involves tracking. En then.’

Kuroro thought through his techniques that were usable in his current situation. The Indoor Fish were out due to the room not being sealed.

“Come now, is that the best my big brother can do? Even with all your fame and the pride father had in you?”

I felt nothing over his comments. The alpha he spoke of was dead and had meant nothing to me while alive.

Pulling out Double Face to free my hands, I set the bookmark on one particular page before closing and stowing the book. The marks for Sun and Moon appeared on my hands. If En would prevent me from landing a surprise blow, then this should be a flexible enough technique for the time being. I could drag him into a closed room to be finished off with my Indoor Fish later.

“I tasted him last night. Such a beautiful body, I look forward to having him craving my touch in heat.”

Rage flashed through my brain. Kurapika had been raped by him? This person was going to SUFFER.

My knife was in my hand again as I rushed forward, watching for any shift in the posture of my opponent. Toran grinned in response, believing he had goaded me into a thoughtless charge, but I saw the slight shift in his stance and dove to the side, right as a wave of poisonous green looking nen rushed from my half-brother in the direction I had been approaching from.

My hand caught me, but I didn’t stay in that position long, jumping to the side as another wave of the green nen cloud swept over my former position. My eyes narrowed as I saw the way that the edge of the carpet greyed and the wood of a table blackened. Then my bomb went off.

The marks of Sun and Moon created bombs, the strength of these bombs were dependent on how long the user was touching the target. I had paused for only a second on the floor, planting my bomb. It wasn’t at the most powerful, but it was strong enough that when it triggered, the shockwave of it threw the nen cloud back towards Toran.

I blinked when my half-brother back-pedaled rapidly from the cloud, and attempted to seize the opportunity. Using a nen enhanced leap, I was beside my opponent near instantly, my knife aimed for his kidney and free hand for his arm.

I realized a fraction of a second later it was a trap as Toran’s smug gaze turned to me and barely managed to mostly avoid the next wave of vicious green nen. I did have to ditch a shoe very rapidly, but I made more notes on the hatsu this pervert had.

It had to be acid. For his nen to melt things without intense heat that would warm the air as it approached could only be that. But how had he gotten acid?

“A whimsical liar,” I murmured, remembering a phrase that Hisoka had told Machi when he had found out that she was a Transmutater as well. He was changing his aura into acid!

I jumped back as another wave of acid was sent in my direction, knowing now the danger of it, and very pleased I hadn’t attempted using something like the Fun Fun Cloth.

I needed a moment to think, and stopped near a doorway, staring at the smirking deadman.

“For all you skills, I believe I have you stumped!” he gloated. “Angel hasn’t seen what I can do yet, but he’ll find it amusing I’ll bet. He’ll be thrilled to know the right alpha, the stronger one, has him.”

“His name is Kurapika,” I snarled as the man took a step forward, green nen forming a small wave before him as he moved and I took a step back.

I noticed it then, the nen never touched him! Activating gyo, I confirmed my suspicion. His nen seeped from his body in a normal state, then would shift into the acid-green form once it was several inches from his body. It would only do that if…

Toran took another step forward as my plan finally came together and I gave a knowing smirk of my own, confusing the other, right as the bomb I had planted on the wall next to me blew.

The shockwave was perfect and blew the green nen back onto Toran, who this time didn’t have time to dodge. His shriek was sweet as he received a face full of his own acid as I grabbed several chunks of debris from the floor.

“YOU!” Toran raged, angry blisters already rising on his reddened skin. “You’ll pay for this!”

A plan had already formed in my head and I took great pleasure in gripping my first bomb as Toran’s aura grew.

Getting enraged in a battle is truly a deadly mistake, and though I had been angered at the mention of Kurapika being harmed, I was pleased with my control at that moment.

I was ready for anything that Toran could thr-

“Kuroro!” called a familiar voice and in that moment, I lost focus as I turned automatically. Kurapika was there, more beautiful than I remembered.

That moment cost me as a stinging wave of acid slid over my bomb carrying arm, forcing me to drop my explosive which detonated a moment later, sending me out of reach of the acid but knocking the wind out of me.

“You should be in your cell, Angel,” Toran chided as he glanced at Kurapika as well, his expression of dark glee was thoroughly maddening. “But I’m glad you’ll witness this, as I kill your mate and hope. I’ll fuck you over his corpse and finally end that miserable brat in you!”

The nen that Toran had been emitting turned into a geyser then, his intent to completely fill the room obvious.

I stood, my right hand stinging with the acidic burn of the acid, but I needed to end this now! Summoning Skill Hunter, I flipped to the teleportation page and sent myself to the wall next to Toran, planting my hand.

“That won’t work this time, brother!” the other half screamed.

“It will,” I returned, not bothering to move as the explosion shook the room, knocking the acid nen away and throwing me towards Toran. My hand flew through the familiar motion of drawing my knife before I was airborne, and this time Toran’s reflexes couldn’t save him.

The explosion knocked him off balance for only a split second, but it also gave me the momentum I needed to slice the poisoned blade across his back, severing his spinal cord.

“That’s check,” I concluded as I pulled the knife back and set it back into its sheath.

Kurapika was through the door already, movements a bit pained and unsteady as he rushed towards us and I felt a grin cross my face as I turned to welcome my mate, only for him to rush right past me.

Murder was written across Kurapika’s features as he rushed towards the downed Toran and I reacted automatically as he tried to wrap his hands around my half-brother’s throat.

“Kurapika, don’t!” I ordered as I gripped his wrists, tearing his fingers away from their prize. “He’s not worth it!”

“He threatened our baby, almost killed them more than once!” Kurapika practically cried, tears forming as he looked me in the eye. “He… He…”

“He’s not worth you feeling guilty over,” I informed him as I pulled my mate to me, drinking in his scent. Toran had definitely touched him, but I could still smell Kurapika. He wasn’t an empty shell, and it seemed that he hadn’t lost our child. But he did need to calm down.

“He’s not worthy of your tears,” I soothed as I pulled my mate away from Toran and towards Shalnark and Feitan. “Take him out of here.”

“No,” Kurapika objected.

“You know how unsubmissive omegas are, danchou,” Shal reminded me. “Try to force your will on him, and you’ll just upset him.”

I glanced at my subordinates then at my stubborn mate and sighed. “Then wait for me to finish outside of the room.” Kurapika looked ready to argue. “Please.”

Kurapika stared at me for a long moment before finally nodding. Shalnark gave me a nod as he turned away and helped to guide Kurapika carefully through the room. Feitan stayed for a long moment, his eyes on the prone figure who glared at us.

“Would you like some help?”

“No, but I would appreciate if you’d check on Machi and Uvo. He had two of our younger omega siblings… Actually, would you get Paku to come here?”

Feitan raised an eyebrow before turning and disappearing from the room.

I turned back to my sick little brother.

“I’d love nothing more than to kill you right now and end this horrific practice that our father and now you follow involving the treatment of omegas. Fortunately for our other siblings, I will be putting that off until I know where to find them.”

_________________________________

_Three months, three months and I had managed to keep myself sane so far. I had carved some symbols into the floor under the bed. Tried to recall books I had read before all this happened and even sang songs to myself._

_I expected him to come in here any day now. He would either kill me or throw me out after what I'd done. I managed to convince the doctor to lie, tell him I couldn't have children._

_One thing was for sure: I will not become a puppet. I don't give a shit about being a good omega anymore, if he was going to treat me like a doll, then I will be an evil doll. I will do everything possible to ruin every plan he has for me._

_The door opened with a screech and a slam as the door hit the wall. The alpha had returned and his eyes spoke of hatred and disgust. I felt my body jump as his pheromones filled the room. God he's pissed._

_“You were almost perfect,” he growled at me like it was my fault, which it kinda is._

_He snapped his fingers and two betas brought in a struggling blonde woman. She looked younger than me, this is my replacement._

_“No! I won't be some submissive Bitch!” The girl screamed as she was pulled into the room and thrown onto the bed with me._

_“Throw that useless thing to the garbage,” he told the others in the room, looking straight at me. The girl looked up at me and the fire in her eyes pierced my soul. She looked right through me, saw into my soul and my lies, why she was here and I was being let go. “Ryuuseigai, take her there.”_

_I mouthed an apology and she nodded her head as if to say to me ‘I understand. it isn't your fault he choose me, I'll escape too’ but I knew she wouldn't. That doctor couldn't lie again._

_“My names Jane” she called to me in an act of making one last connection._

_“I'm Temperance,” I told her back. I want to be like her, an unsubmissive omega. In  
this five seconds of knowing her, I already respected her. “Be strong!” I called I was pulled out of the room, life forever changed again_.

_________________________________

“You sure about this Kuroro?” Paku asked me as she stood over Toran her arms crossed. “Sometimes learning about someone’s past makes it hard to feel nothing for them,” she warned.

“It's important to find my siblings, I won't leave them to be tormented any longer,” I told her, giving the go ahead to get his memories.

She clasped a hand on his shoulder and asked, “Tell me about your siblings.” I waited a moment, observing the micro expressions Paku made as she filtered through his memories. It was only a few moment before she was turning to me as she loaded her revolver and aimed it at me.

Toran looked mildly confused before quickly and without warning, Paku shot me in the forehead

_“Mommy!” I shouted pulling at my mother's skirt in panic. My eyes were wide and fearful. “Daddy is hurting Tempe! You gotta help her!” My voice cracked as I begged for my mother to do anything to help my sister._

_“Do as alpha says Toran,” she answered in a dead eyed stare. Mom didn't use to be like this, fire once burned in her eyes every time father tried to hurt me or my sister, or threaten us with what would happen if we became omegas. Now that fire had finally been beaten out of her._

_“Mommy don't be one of those weak omegas!” I called out to her, daddy always talked about the weak omegas that needed strong alphas to keep them in line, but mom wasn't like them. Mom was strong and fierce, she could handle herself._

_She just continued to stare at me with that same blank, dead stare. I felt horror rise up inside me because mom was weak, she was useless and she couldn't help my sister or me._

_“Dad's right about you” I cried, still hoping she would deny it, rise up and fight my father yet again to protect us._

_She didn't._

The memory faded and changed, I let it.

_“Yes, perfect,” the willowy aging alpha whispered as he rounded my sister. We had just turned seventeen, marriageable age for omegas and my sister being one was now being sold off like she was some product for auction._

_“Exactly what I'd expect from your broad, Gaceppi” the disgusting alpha said again taking my shaking sisters hair and giving in a sniff. “She has a lovely scent, I'm excited to train her” he grinned even as her lip wobbled, holding back her sobs._

_“This should cover her dowry yes?” He snapped his fingers and one of his men handed my father a briefcase. He inspected the money with his usual detachment of care for us before nodding._

_“Yes, this is enough for my first omega” he added “will you be taking her now? I'd rather have her gone sooner than later” he told the man and my sister sniffles at that._

_I shouldn't be so affected over this, I can't cry. She's just an omega, weak and useless, she needs a strong alpha to command her so I can't cry for her. Yet even still she's my twin, my instincts clawed at me to save her, to keep these men away from her._

_Father says my instincts our wrong because mother was born wrong as an omega and I can't deny him that. It was a good thing mother was found by father because unsubmissive omega need strong alphas more than others. They were wrong, omegas shouldn't fight, they should sit quietly, look pretty, and give birth._

_So I couldn't show emotion when the alpha dragged my sister away, or when my father began recounting his money with a pleased look or even when I see the younger set of twins who's birth killed my mother. I can't cry, because I'm an alpha._

_I never saw my sister again. Temperance was gone._

_The next time an alpha came to inspect merchandise my father had me handle it. I'm nineteen now so I should be handling some of the business. My younger brother was only two years younger than me and some mod boss wanted him for his harem. She was very cruel everyone knew omegas were riddled with scars after only one year with her. She would be a good alpha for my spirited younger brother._

_Omegas shouldn't be spirited and no matter how father beat him down he'd still rise up and fight back. He fancied himself a warrior and he needed to be broken, this women would do that._

_My younger brother spat at the women and tried to flee, like he had many times before but she was able to easily subdue him, she handed me the money and dragged him away._

_His eyes had screamed at me ‘save me brother!’ But I was. He needed to be broken, omegas were happier in a cage, it's just fact._

The flashes of memory rolled over me, many of them broken and distorted. One memory stuck out over the many vicious beatings after trying to protect his mother. The memory reflected a memory I have of my own mother, one I hold very dear.

_Sobbing, I'm crying my eyes out to my mother because I've found out the horrible truth that I'm a alpha. Alphas were mean brutes that hurt my mom, I don't want to be an alpha or a beta or a omega. I wish humans weren't like this, then maybe my mother could be free. And my sister and baby brother would be free too._

_“Mommy I don't want to be an alpha!” I sobbed into her lap, just wishing she would look at me and be my mother again. Be the beautiful fighting spirit that I knew instead of the empty emotionless shell that was before me._

_By the act of a small miracle I felt my mother's hand brush over my wet struck face. I looked to her and saw life spark in those great blue depths and she gave me a soft smile._

_“It's okay” she whispered in a broken yet not quite hollow tone. “You'll be a good alpha okay? I know you my child”_

_And I smiled because I had never wanted anything more than to be a good alpha._

The memories ended after what felt like hours but was probably just a minute. Pity was all I could feel when I looked at the man who once beckoned rage. A pitiful alpha who had his protective instincts beaten out of him.

“Paku, I think you know what I want” I told her easily, knowing she would want to do the same thing as me. She nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder, diving back into his head.

I didn't stay to watch “give him to the hunters when you're done” I tossed back before heading towards the room with the rest of my spiders and reclaimed mate.

Kurapika was sleeping in shal’s lap when I returned. The events of what happened probably catching up to him. In an effort not to wake him I gave my next orders in a whispered, not able to take my eyes off my sleeping mate.

“Uvo, phinks, I want you two to head to the Katrata estate my younger brother should be held captive there” they nodded so I continued “Machi, Nobu, track down my sister she was given to one of the old ten dons so start there” they nodded as well and were immediately off.

“Feitan did you get the omegas to the airship?” I asked a little wearily.

“Ya unsurprisingly they were pretty cooperative” feitan spat out with disgust. Nodding again and effortlessly plucked kurapika's sleeping form up from shal’s lap and began to take him towards the airship.

Finally the world seemed a little less suffocating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay again super duper sorry this took so flipping long and I want thank @serenechaos for not only helping me out but WRITING the super awesome fight scene and a bunch of other parts. From feitans part all that way to the end of kuroros fight is all serenechaos! So make sure to say thanks to serene!!


	26. Search and rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro and kurapika get a reunion and the spiders find kuroros siblings. Uvo makes a connection.

My eyes fluttered open, a slight hum rang through the air and I felt the relief of being free wash over me.

I'm safe, my baby is safe, and I'm back with Kuroro. Never thought I'd be so relieved to think that.

Looking around the room, I found Kuroro sleeping soundly in a chair by the end of the bed. I smiled softly when I saw him, the man had even wrapped me in his coat.

It made me think of him ordering me to wear his coat so long ago and how much a I hated him at that moment and now I couldn't be happier to have this stupid coat on my shoulders.

“Kuroro,” I called a little surprised to find my voice a bit hoarse. Kuroro’s eyes snapped open immediately and his eyes found me.

His dark charcoal eyes found me and for a moment we just looked at each other in equal amount of confusion on what the hell should we do now.

We weren't exactly history's perfect couple now are we?

He cleared his throat. “How are you feeling?” He asked slowly, his voice a little less monotone than normal.

“Like shit,” I told him and looked around again. “Kuroro?”

“Yes?” He answered immediately, running his hand through his already messy hair.

“Did you steal an airship?”

“Yes,” he answered again with no hesitation. I should have known he wouldn't feel any remorse from stealing one airship.

“You're despicable!” I laughed lightly, normally I'd reprimand him but today I was bruised and been tortured so I'll give him a pass just for now.

“Anything for you,” he smiled, reaching over to take my hand and I reached for his. “I'm glad you're safe Kurapika,” his dark coil eyes sunk into my soul and suddenly I felt all the emotion begin to pour out of me, literally. My eyes welled up and I shot forward to fall into his arms.

“Thank you!” I cried into his shoulder running my eyes into his shirt. “I believed in you, I did but. . .” I paused as I tried to describe how amazing it felt for him to validate my faith in him. “Thank you for coming for me.”

“Hey hey,” he shushed softly, picking me up bridal style and got into the bed, carrying me and all. “I wouldn't ever leave you to someone like that,” he whispered to me lovingly.

“But for a moment I remembered how you work,” I hiccuped as he ran his fingers through my hair. “I remembered you steal, admire, & then sell and for a moment I thought maybe you did the same to me too.” I felt the love wrap up from my stomach and try to soothe me.

“But I keep all the best ones and you out-class all of them,” he whispered down to me, “and not because you're the best relic because of this.” He gently tapped my forehead when I looked up at him.

“Kuroro, I love you,” his entire body froze and I felt my heart squeeze as I waited for what he would reply.

He pulled me firmly into his chest and buried his face into my hair.

“I don't believe in god, but I'll thank him today,” he breathed, his body shaking. “Thank god Kurapika, I don't think I've ever been this happy.” I felt little droplets on my shoulder and I returned to embrace. “I love you so much Kurapika.”

For the first time in so long I felt the life flow back from my stomach, not whispered words or light feelings, no full on life pulse and move inside me.

“Kuroro, do you want to feel your baby?” I asked and he nodded silently. I pulled away slightly and took his hands in mine and tried to lay his hands on my lower stomach but he pulled back slightly.

“What if I hurt the baby?” He asked in a rare moment of uncertainty.

“You won't Kuroro, you know how to handle precious things,” I smiled at him and pulled his hands forward to lie flat on my stomach. “Okay don't be afraid to push a bit okay? Kuruta children grow a little faster but I promise you, you won't hurt the baby.”

The baby reached out tentatively, emotions reaching out and wrapping around his fingers.

“Do you feel it?” I asked him as he stared intently at my tummy.

“Ya I feel it,” he whispered wonder struck at the love, adoration, and curiosity that sprung from the little life inside of me. “It's greatest treasure I've ever felt,” he looked up at me suddenly. “How do we live with how fragile this is?”

“Says the thief that can't be beat,” I giggled. “I better hope we don't have a girl, you'll kill anyone who looks at her.”

“Ya you're probably right,” he laughed back his hand still firmly on my stomach.

“I hope if it's a girl she looks like you,” he told me seriously.

“I want a little carbon copy of you,” I told him without really thinking first.

“Maybe we’ll both get want we want,” he said cryptically, a slight upturn of his lips.

“What do you mean?” I tilted my head slightly.

“My father had two sets of twins Kurapika, there is a good chance we’ll have twins as well.” My eyes widened and I looked down at my stomach uncertainty. That would explain the baby talking to me in different tones, the inconsistency in the emotions, the second change in my scent.

“You know I don't think I'd mind,” I told him seriously.

_________________________________

Kuroro’s sibling wasn't at the former don's place, not only because we had them all killed years ago, but also because he had been dead for 13 years. It's the same amount of time that Kuroro’s sister was supposed to be here. The omega he had brought home a week previously had also disappeared.

“What do you say Machi?” Nobu asked me seriously, we had no leads on where exactly his sister had gone off too.

“See if a guard quit or went missing the day the don died, I think she would be with them,” I answered. I have a good feeling about this one.

_________________________________

“So you think we're gonna get any better action with this mission?” Phinks asked me as he broke down the large oak door.

“Mobs low caliber, I think I proved that in Yorknew,” I grinned before turning just in time to grab a bullet out of the air with my teeth. I looked into the eyes of the horrified guard and chewed the bullet just for a little effect.

“You know you're a show boat,” Phinks laughed as he wound his shoulder to punch another guard.

“What the hell is going on?!” A shrill scream came from the top of the stairs. The alpha of the manor had come out. The guards all stopped and so did we.

“Do you want to take this one?” I asked Phinks with my normal lackadaisical stance.

“Ya sure,” he shrugged. “Mrs. Belmont we've come for you're omega, give him up and we'll kill you quickly,” Phinks told the shell-shocked middle aged woman.

“What the hell do Spiders care about my omega?!” She screamed at us, slamming her hand down on the banister “He isn't rare, he isn't even all that pretty anymore. In fact I was about to throw him out anyway! He's a defective omega!”

“Can I kill her?” I asked with clenched teeth. My shal had flashed through my mind and all the people who had passed him over because he was ‘defective.’

“Ya sure, I'll go get the omega.”

_________________________________

“Hello?” The brown haired women asked questionably as she answered the door. She seemed slightly afraid of Nobu and I, but I guess we are rather frightening even in our street clothes.

“Are you being held against your will?” I asked out right, I wanted to beat Kuroro to Whale island so I was cutting to the chase.

“What? Why would you ask me that?” She seemed really put off but the question.

“Because you are temperance Gaceppi and you were sold to an abusive alpha and then disappeared along with his personal guard Terri Myles,” I stated out right. Her eyes widened and she tried to slam the door in our faces, but Nobu stuck his foot in the door.

“What do you want?! Who are you people?” She yelled at us, quite brazen for an omega. She must have a good alpha, I do smell one all over her.

“We work for your brother,” her eyes narrowed and I clarified quickly. “Your half brother.”

“Not Toran?” She whispered suspiciously.

“No never, not him,” I told her quickly. “Can we come in?” I asked, noticing Nobu was getting antsy just standing outside.

She looked back into the house nervously for a moment before turning back to us seriously. “Look, my child is studying in here and if one of you even looks at him wrong, I will kill you. Okay?”

“Understood” I told her raising my hands in surrender. “I'd never mess with a mother.” She kept a glare on us for a moment before opening the door and standing aside.

“Don't expect me to make you refreshments,” she growled before leading us into the house.

“Don't worry we're fine,” Nobu told her more respectfully then I'm used to from him.

“So, my half brother huh? What does he want from me?” She pulled out the dining room chair and sat down, indicating for us to sit as well. My eye glanced over to the dirty blonde haired alpha boy, her son looked up at us curiously but didn't comment and went back to studying. “I don't even know his name.”

“Honestly he didn't know you existed until yesterday, but when he heard you had been sold off to an abuser he sent us to make sure you were okay, and remove you if you were not,” I explained efficiently.

“What the hell does he care?” She gaped at us, distress beginning to leak from her pores.

“Mom are you okay?” The boy came into the room slowly and the women waved him away.

“I'm fine sweetie, I'm just getting some good news.” My ears perked up and I looked back at her, so hearing that her estranged half brother cared was good news huh?

“Kuroro Lucilfer is his name, he leads the phantom troupe,” Nobu told her seriously. “He wanted us to give you this if you didn't need rescuing.” Nobu pushed forward Kuroro's calling card. “If you ever need him, he'll be there for you.”

“So he just didn't know about us, I'm happy to know he would have saved me,” she smiled before her face fell. “What about the others? Surely you didn't only come for me.”

“Other members of the troupe have been sent to your brother Chess and we already have your two youngest siblings,” I told her.

“And my twin, Toran?” She said with a wobble in her voice. “I know he is a monster but only because of father, so did Kuroro kill him?”

“Toran abducted and tried to scent Kuroro’s mate, but we didn't kill him. Honestly we pity him, so we handed him over to people that can help him.” She gasped and tears pricked in her eyes. She seemed upset before getting up going and into her kitchen and dug around in some drawers. She grabbed something out of a drawer and came back to set it in front of us.

“Toran used to be a sweet boy, protective and good, he gave me the dagger I used to kill that disgusting old man,” she began to cry as she opened up the small container and pulled out the gold encrusted dagger. “He didn't want me to end up like our mother.”

She paused for a moment. “Let Kuroro know that I'm thankful he showed mercy when he had every right to kill him.”

“We will,” Nobu answered and took the offered box and dagger when she pushed it forward.

“We are bringing your siblings to Whale Island, there is an omega safe house there.” We stood and I put my hand out to shake her hand. “Kuroro would very much like to meet the family he never knew of.”

“I think I'd like that, I'll speak to Terri about it,” her face softened when she thought of the alpha and I could instantly tell that this women loved her alpha and her alpha treated her well. This was the situation we were hoping for, this is the dream for any omega sold into basic slavery.

_________________________________

Water ran down my back, scorching my skin as I tried to wash off the existence of Toran from my body. I had already healed the bruises with my Holy chain, but I couldn't seem to erase his touch from me.

I felt my shoulders begin to shake as my skin began to feel raw. I couldn't get rid of it, how do I get over it if I can't wash him off?

The Kuruta saying on my back stung, and I tried to recite the words but couldn't seem speak without feeling the urge to sob.

“Kurapika?” Jumping, I turned to face a fully clothed Kuroro standing in the bathroom. Steam brushing against him as he looked on with worry. “You've been in here awhile, are you okay?”

I tried to calm my shaking and covered my chest. “Ya I'm fine” I hated that my voice caught in my throat. He gave me that look that said he knows I was holding something back and I leaned back against the tile wall uncertainty. “I can't wash him away, I can still feel him”

Kuroro's eyes softened and he reached forward and I basically fell into his arms.

“Kurapika, would you let me try something?” He asked me even as I soaked his clothes.

Nervously I looked back at him and nodded lightly. “If you can fit me then, yes”

He took my face in his hands and whispered lovingly “you don't have to be fixed kurapika, you're prefect” his lips found mine as he backed me up and pressed me gently into the shower wall.

He ended the kiss and moved to my neck “Every touch” he nipped at my neck just rough enough to leave a mark “every bruise” his hands ran down my sides, scratching lightly at my skin “I will remake it”

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders when he suddenly hiked me up, his body keeping me in place as he helped to wrap my legs around his clothed waist his hands caressing my thighs.

“Don't think of him, think of me, we made these bruises not him” I ran my hand into his hair and yanked to demand a kiss. “Bossy” he chuckled but complied. The kiss was deep and animalistic, we were desperate for each other.

“Kuroro take me to bed” I gasped as soon as the kiss ended “remake this for me”

“I'd do anything for you” he whispered as his arms supported me and walked us from the bathroom into the suite of the airship not even caring about the shower still being on.

_________________________________

“He still not talking?” Phinks asked me, referring to the bundle of boy I had been carrying on my back since we leveled the manor he was at. He was one of two omegas in the place but the other had just been kidnapped and had only asked for a way home, we stole her a car and sent her on her way.

“Nope he is just muttering to himself” I answered a bit sadly, the boy was covered in scars and bruises. He was indeed a beautiful boy but the cut lines don't his back, chest, and even his face seemed persist in taking away his beauty. His arms had cigars burns too.

“Poor thing” phinks shook his head as he stepped off the boat onto whale island.

We didn't waste any time with this one, just got the boy and came back to the meeting point. The safe house was the best place for kuroro's little brother.

“Hey another poor soul for the safe house eh?” One of the happy go lucky fishermen called and waved at the prone boy “we look forward to meeting you!” Then they turned back to their work. Friendly place.

“You boys headed up to the safe house?” A man stepped in front of us, a large smile on his face.

“Yes we are, we're taking this omega to safety” phinks told them informatively before looking around for any sign of an airship. “Has an airship landed on the island recently?”

“No but apparently the omegas up at the house are getting ready for a fair few new additions” the fisherman told us kindly before going about his business.

Without needing to say anything more we began to hike up the island.

“I think I'm gonna explore, will you make sure the boy gets to the house alright?” I said handing the boy over.

He narrowed his eyes at me and snorted disapprovingly “you just know shal’s incense are being used and don't want to get close”

“Shal's not here, I have no reason to get near that stank” I laughed as I wandered off into the forest area.

“Asshole!” Phinks shouted after me. Again I just laughed.

The forest on the island was beautiful and very good for raising strong children. I understand why Gon is so tough now. I hummed lightly as I looked at the scenery, maybe I could make shal a picnic to make him feel better.

Subtly looking behind my shoulder I took a small look at my follower. The small presents had been following me since I walked into the forest. Who ever it was wasn't aggressive but very curious. The aura felt shy and gentle.

I got only a small look at the small girl, who by the smell was definitely an omega, blonde with huge blue eyes.

Stopping for a second I picked a few flowers before jumping quickly to get behind the young omega.

“Hello” I grinned at her. She screamed and jumped causing her to fall. She tried to backup but only trapped herself against a tree.

She was breathing rapidly and staring at me with large, frightened eyes.

“Care to tell me why you're following me?” I asked with my normal grin. She continued to breathe rapidly like a captured rabbit.

“Mari says I need to get use to alphas” she answered in a small voice. “I need to remember that they aren't all bad” I nodded my head and found it intriguing that this fragile girl would choose me to follow around to get use to alphas. I held up the little flower to her and smiled a little smaller, since I've been told my grin is off putting.

“That is good advice” the girl hesitated but in the end took the flower. “Would you like to walk with me? We could talk and you could see I'm not so bad” she looked around a little afraid and I could help but notice her fear was possible the idea that some alpha was going to jump out and take her. “I promise I can protect you, little one”

We waited a moment longer before was stood a little shakily and mutter “my name chrysanthemum, like the flower, people call me chrys”

I felt a happiness bloom in my chest, it had been awhile since I dealt with fragile omega that I could get a break through with. It's a small break through but still.

“I'm uvogin, my friends call me uvo” I answered and she gave me a beautiful shy smile.

 


	27. The not so defective omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mess up earlier. I accidentally posted the red eyed prince here so I figured I’d hurry up and get the next chapter of this out. Also whoooo hoooo were in the end game!!! Two maybe three chapters left to go!!

I let myself into the lower room that shal and fei were supposed to be with the other omegas. I was moving a little slower than normal since like I told Kuroro kuruta children grow a bit faster so I was really beginning to bloat up. Plus Kuroro and I had been rather vigorous just a few hours before. I proudly showed the hickies and bruises on skin.

“Pika!” Shal was up and embracing me. This was the first I'd seen of him since waking up in the airship. “Are you excited? We're going to be at whale island soon, you're pack is there” shal grinned at me happily as he talked in an excited whisper. I grinned back and looked around to see most of the omegas were asleep.

“Yes I'm pretty excited” I rubbed my hand soothingly over my growing baby bump. “Are they all alright?” I gestured to the sleeping omegas, a few of them were even cuddled up to feitan which was simply adorable. Shal looked longingly at my stomach before answering.

“Ya all of them were starved and beaten pretty badly but only two seem far gone” he looked sadly at the two girls that sat in the corner looking numb “I hope the safe house can bring them back though”

“Good” I smiled before we sat down on the bed shal had been sharing with a young omega before I came. The omega immediately cuddled into shal’s lap and shal began to run his fingers through his hair.

“Why didn't you ever have children?” I asked after a minute of watching him. Shal would be an excellent bearer, he was kind and knowledgeable. “You'd be great with children”

Shal looked pained and bit his lip “do you remember when I told you that none of those alphas that raped me ever marked me?” He answered my question with a question.

“Ya you said you didn't know why none of them did” I remembered that, it was that story that paved the way for our friendship.

“Before I knew you were missing I finally decided to go to an omega doctor, now I know why no one wanted me” he looked at me with a sad smile, a few tears in his eyes “kurapika I can't have children, I'm a defective omega”

I lunged forward and pulled shalnark into my arms and held him there, he buried his face into my neck and began to cry. He was sobbing and clinging onto me desperately.

“You are not defective Shal” I felt a few tears build up in my eyes as well. “Does Uvo know?”

The question made him cry harder “everyone knew pika! Apparently any alpha can smell it on me” he rubbed his eyes into my neck “I'll never have a child”

“No shal, you'll never give birth to a baby, but that doesn't mean you can have a child” I whispered holding him tighter.

“But what if I can never love a child like its mine?” He cried digging his nails into my skin, I don't mind it.

“Shal you have the biggest heart, I know that you'd love any child under your care more than anyone else could” I told him gently. I know he'd love his child, even if he wasn't the one to make it. “You are stronger than this”

“Hey you'd be a better parent than me” feitan called sluggishly from the corner “can you imagine me, or phinks, changing diapers?” The idea was so ridiculous that both shal and I fell into a fit of giggles that evolved into full blown laughter waking every omega in the room.

“What's so funny?” The one in shal's lap asked rubbing at his eyes.

“Our pack torture expert trying to change a diapers” I laughed out. A few of the omega looked rather confused but the ones that had seen feitan take down those three betas did in fact find it funny and let lose a few giggles.

“How are you guys so strong” one of the girls asked as she stopped her giggles. “I mean I've never met omegas so strong”

“God you guys should meet kil” I grinned as shal leaped into a story about how all omegas were strong but alphas liked to make us seem weak, make us believe we were weak. I briefly wondered where kalluto was but let it go when I saw him slip into the room holding a tray of drinks for everyone.

Kalluto smiled when he saw everyone enjoying shalnarks story about the true strength of an omega and everyone was a feisty omega when pushed to the limits, some people limits are simply higher.

They can all learn to fight, they are not helpless. This is the point of everything we have told them.

_________________________________

“Kurapika!” Gon rushed me and yet again Kuroro caught him before he could barrel into me.

“Gon he is fragile right now” Kuroro told him not unkindly.

“Seriously I reminded you how many times?” Kil gave him a hard chop on the head and the new omegas watched in awe. It isn't often you see an alpha as strong of Gon get berated and hit by an omega.

“I'm sorry” Gon looked up at me with his pretty puppy dog eyes. I smiled gentle and kneeled down to give him a hug.

“It's okay”

“We're really glad you're okay pika” kil smiled at me and came in for a hug as well. I opened my arms to him as well. I stiffened a bit when a third pair of arms wrapped around all three of us.

“Leorio” I smiled happily at my friend, my surrogate big brother. “I'm so happy to see all of you” I turned a bit in the embraced to hug leorio tighter.

Kuroro cleared his throat and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he seriously still jealous of leorio after what we did last night.

“You're other friends are coming” he told me with an amused look. He knew what I thought, my face flushed at the lack of trust and I shook my head before looking over the crowded market where we had landed the airship to see Mari, Lulu, kairi, and Sara running through the market to me.

“Guys!” I shouted running forward as well. Shal had let me in on the knowledge that the scarlet safe house was started by the harem omegas and I was beyond excited to see them doing alright.

“We have been so worried about you!” Kairi grinned at me and my eyes widened in surprise to see that shy little kairi hadn't just come out of her shell but lost the entire shell.

“We're glad you're alpha turned out alright” Mari pulled me into her arms.

“Did you know Mari named her babe after you?!” Sara basically screamed in excitement, I chuckled, same old Sara.

“Okay okay guys let me answer” I laughed happily as I held onto them tightly.

Lulu hadn't said anything yet so I looked at him expectedly. We hadn't exactly gotten along before but I couldn't be angry at him after everything I've been through and seen.

I had seen so many sides to the omegas world in the last few months that now I understood where he had been coming from.

“You're really happy right?” He finally asked quietly “you aren't just sticking around because you got knocked up right?” I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Kuroro is a good alpha and I love him” I told not just Lulu but the others too “I'm happy” the others looked relieved and I grinned at them. “Come on i'm sure all the omegas are excited to see their new home”

“Oh yes!” Mari looked over at the skittish group of omegas “they must be so afraid, one came in the other day and was severely scared”

“Kuroros brother?” I asked with a sad look.

“Ya” kairi frowned when she confirmed “Lulu seems to be the only one that can get a reaction out of him”

Lulu blushed a little bit and I raised an eyebrow before chuckling a bit and patting him on the shoulder “I've seen weirder couples”

“Hey! It's not like that” Lulu practically screamed his face red “just because he is beautiful and fucking smart doesn't mean I like him!” He's face got redder and redder as he began squeaking protests “plus just because he'll talk to me and no one else doesn't mean he likes me either!”

“Keep telling yourself that Lulu” Sara grinned at him. We all chuckled as he buried his red face in his hands.

“Okay, okay let's get you and the others to the house” Mari finally cut in, putting an arm around my shoulder as we dived into a conversation about how her baby was doing and some pregnancy tricks and tips.

_________________________________

Phinks said Uvo had gone to the woods to look around, now I have to look for him. If I leave him to his own devices he’ll probably join a pack of wolves and because feral. That would not be good for me.

I was still slightly peeved that he hadn’t told me about my defect but I can’t fault him. He’s only ever just wanted to make me happy and I love him for it. We’ve already been talking about alternative ways to have children. Adoption was promising although the kids in ryuusaigai don’t really do well with being taken from there packs so I couldn’t really just take any of them.

Besides most of those children are holding out hope to be kuroros child anyway.

As I walked through the forest I began to hear the deep rumbling of uvo’s chest quaking laugh and the ear pleasing ringing of a child’s giggle.

“So if I practice real hard can I defeat people with a scream to?” Those were the words that I walked into. I felt as if I had stepped into an alternate world. Uvo was sitting with a small girl drinking pretend tea with his pinky out. The small child seemed starstruck by Uvo and I have no doubt he has been bragging.

“Sure why not!” Uvo rumbled with a boasting laugh. “I’ll teach you sometime!” The child’s eyes lit up and she threw herself at Uvo embracing him in a hug. My eyes widened a bit, I remembered this child from the last time I was at the safe house. I only meet her briefly but I remembered thinking she was a shy girl, probably not very good with alphas. Yet here she is having a tea party with the scariest alpha on the island.

“Thank you Uvy!” She smiled happily, she didn’t even flinch when uvo suddenly got up and sniffed the air. He turned to me still holding the child in his thick arms.

“Shal!” He happily walked over to me and pulled me into his arms with the child.

“Meet chrys! She’s my second favorite omega now!” He boomed into my ear and I left emotion well up in my chest. This scene looked like happy fathers and their child. It’s almost enough to make me cry.

“So I still hold my place, even in the midst of this cute child?” I tried to joke but felt something holding my throat, I met the eyes of the blue eyed child and smiled. “Hi there chrys, we’ve actually met before” the child shrank into herself just a bit and hesitated in nodding.

“I remember, you smelled kind then too” I smiled brighter and looked over to the makeshift tea party.

“May I join? I make good tea” I asked her, not wanting to scare off the first innocent omega that has ever bonded with uvogin.

“Sure!” She immediately brightened and hopped out of uvo’s arms to grab one of the empty plastic cups. We rejoined the little stump of a table and I gave the girl a serious look.

“Hey chrys do you want to hear out I hacked into a city grid system and stole everyone’s WiFi signal just to spy on uvo?” Her eyes brightened and uvo sit out his nonexistent drink.

“You said you didn’t!” He accused and chrys began to laugh. I couldn’t help following her lead.

I think I like this little girl. 


	28. Hearts beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to goooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

“You are ridiculous” I laughed as I sat with Shal and little chrys watching the phantom troupe build a headquarters next to the safe house. Kuroro has decided that the troupe now protects all omegas, and so was building a headquarters here under the guise of a family vacation house. He said he’d use it to discourage anyone from attacking the omega safe house.

“Hey I’ve got to keep my mate happy, and if he wants me to make up for my job by protecting omegas then I shall” he grinned at me as I continued to eat the picnic Mari had packed for us. This first week had been relaxing and pretty unremarkable except for maybe the shy alpha fearing chrys becoming attached to uvogin.

It’s surprising that the small girl liked uvo so much, Mari almost cried in relief when she saw how just a week following the confident alpha had gotten the girl out of her shell. She was an omega who never had a strong alpha, and was never treated right by one, it’s good for her to have such a kind and happy alpha to idolize.

“Seriously Kuroro how many houses have you built since we got together?” I laughed as shal thought chrys how to use the cell phone he bought for her.

“Including the green house I had built at ryuusaigai? Then that would only be three should I build you more?” He smirked at me as he handed nobu off some lumber.

“No please dear gods don’t build me anymore houses I don’t need them and decorating is way to stressful, I’m too pregnant for all of that” I’d be surprised if we stayed in one place long enough to actually live in any houses he had.

“Then I’ll just have to provide everything for you my love” He approached our little blanket and gave me a peak, I blushed a little and felt an involuntary smile pull at my lips. He gave me a little wink before joining uvogin with planning the base of the house.

“Hey kura-kura!” Chrys scrambles over to me after awing over my little moment with Kuroro.

“Yes little one?” I asked patting her hair and rubbing a hand over my belly.

“When I grow up will I have a mate like Kuroro?” She asked with big doe eyes. “I want a mate just like him!”

“NO!” We all jumped with uvo dropped a large beam and ran over to the picnic blanket. “Chrys baby girl if any alphas ever talk to you, Especially ones like Kuroro, tell me and I will kill them okay?!”

“Hey!” Kuroro shouted a little upset at the insult.

“I’m sorry danchou but you aren’t exactly the worlds best alpha this year and I don’t want anyone like you near my little chrys” uvo shouted back picking up chrys and stomping away.

“Uvo!” Shal got up to run after uvogin and the giggling chrys “you're too protective!”

“Hmmm uvogin never insulted me before you” Kuroro told me as he took Shal’s spot on the blanket. “An unforeseen development in my happiness” he took his eyes from the retreating family, because they really have become a family and only they haven’t realized it and looked to me. “You feeling okay still?”

“Yep baby is pretty mellow since we got to the island” I smiled and poured him some of the tea and we kicked back to watch the others build.

“That’s good, you just take it easy. Need anything, you let me know okay?”

“You got it” I smiled, Kuroro had been great this week. Just like our month away. He had been so cool about me staying in the safe house without him, he hadn’t even bat an eye.

I’ll go back to staying with him eventually, but staying with the omegas was really doing something wonderful for my stress levels.

“DANCHOU!” Nubo yelled swing his comically small hammer at us “stop flirting and help build the base!”

I laughed and waved Kuroro off as he pouted a bit “go build with you're pack I’ll still be here when you get back” I’ll always be here.

_____________________________________________

  
Being five months pregnant was a struggle, the act of walking had become a difficult task, it was no help that I barely knew anything about kuruta pregnancy. I know that kuruta pregnancy goes by about two months faster, I know that unless like me you're child is gifted the scarlet eyes, then they won’t be a true Kuruta unless pure blooded. I know that kuruta are normally beta and that the high intelligence of kuruta caused the baby to be very active but that’s all.

I don’t know if there was anything extra I needed to do for a kuruta pregnancy, what if the kuruta forest was critical, what if I am doing something wrong?!

My prayers haven’t been very illuminating either.

“Hey kurapika” Leorio called from the gate, not willing to get close to the house and it’s perceived stench. “Let’s go for a walk, you need your exercise!”

Heaving a heavy sigh I rocked out of the garden bench I was in, onto unsteady feet. They were starting to swell lately, lucky me had a wonderful alpha who would rub my feet at night.

“I’m coming!” I called back and brushing off my pink maternity dress as I headed to the front gate as quickly as I dared with my large swollen belly.

Happy

I smiled at the emotions my baby or babies were showing, they were incredibly happy these last few months.

“Wheres gon and kil today?” Leorio raised a brow as he looked around. Gin and kil had been following me around for the last few weeks, asking pregnancy questions constantly, I was able to get Shal to distract them only once. When I got to leorios side I took his offered arm and we began walking down a gentle shaded path.

“Kuroro and nobu is training them with their nen today” I smiled at the thought of my mate helping to make my pack even stronger.

Leorio almost fell over in shock and sputtered to a halt “and you're okay with that?” He questioned in a lower tone than he’d normally use, you only need to get hit by a pregnant omega once to adjust your tone to sensitive senses. “Is it only me that finds it odd that less than a year ago we were all trying to kill each other, this is madness”

I let a playful smile dance across my lips and pulled his arm so we continued moving. “Life is madness Leorio, it’s best not to fight it”

“Am I talking to the same kurapika?” Leorio awed at my relaxed nature “god being a bearer can really affect an omega”

“Speaking of which, when is my next appointment?” I raised s brow at my friend and my doctor, yes he had complained at first. Saying he wasn’t “that” kind of doctor but now he takes it with great honor and is very strict with my health and exercise.

“In a week, your baby is growing fast and your due date is coming up quickly so make sure you're drinking the tea I got you and keeping up with your breathing exercises” he explained without giving away what gender or how many I was having, at my request.

“Yes, yes like Kuroro would let me skip them, he is also very strict with me” I smirked and looked at him from the corner of my eye “although only because I let you two, even pregnant I could put if a hell of a fight”

“Mmhmmm” he hummed and gave me a small chuckle “that’s our kurapika, always the strong one”

“And don’t you forget it” our walk had taken us into the town market and the smell of fish made me curl my nose in disgust. I powered through it and began to feel Leorio leading me a little off course from our normal trail.

“Leorio what are you planning” I tugged on his arm lightly but continued letting him guide me through the market closer to the docks. Many of the locals waved or nodded in our direction, a few even stopping us to talk.

“I finally got my perfect present for you” he grinned and changed directions, heading towards a boat that was just beginning to dock.

“Oh?” I breathed in surprise and looked over the boat trying to guess what it would be. It became obvious the second I spotted the small figure getting off the boat, an air of serenity hanging around them.

“Senritsu!” I called feeling my heart jump with joy, I hadn’t seen my little friend in over a year not since she quit the bodyguard scene to continue her own search.

“Kurapika” she called in her wisping, gentle tone, she hurried along and I met her half way letting go of leorios arm to waddle forward and take her into my arms.

Senritsu was the only person alive that knew of my status as an omega two years ago, you can’t hide anything from her. She was always supportive and gave me a love of a mother, I missed the small women dearly.

“Your heart feels better kurapika” she told me melting into the hug. “It’s so free, it’s lovely” I grinned into her balding head and nozzled my face into her remaining hair.

“You were right, being myself does put me at ease” I told her repeating back her words from the rooftop, the day she let me know that she knew, she knew everything.

“You are also in love, I can hear it” I nodded into her shoulder and she rubbed her soft hands over my belly with a gentle look. “They are happy too, so content and excited” she looked up to meet my eyes and we talked in the way only we could. With just her eyes I knew what she was saying and I felt tear prickle at the corners of my eyes. Damn these hormones.

She could hear the whispers too, the happy cooning and twisting.

“They will be quite strong” she finally said as he parted from our hug. The gentle omega women raised a brow when a small kick bumped at her hand in my belly, trying to reach out to the world outside. “And very rambunctious”

“Oh yes I do worry for my sanity when I have my little one” I laughed, soon I’ll be chasing a toddler instead of thieves.

“Well you’ll have a multitude of packs to help you” Leorio happily cut in. And I realized how true it was, I had the troupe, and my original pack, and my omega pack. Plus my friends in the hunter organization that weren’t apart of any distinct packs.

“He speaks the truth” Senritsu added, her voice as calming and lovely as a flute.

“Come, let’s get you settled and have a picnic or something” I offered my arm to Senritsu, taking leorios with my other in the process. My heartbeat filled with love and hope for the future.

_____________________________________________

“-and then franklin ripped the traitor arm off, blood gushing out-“

“Kuroro! Are you seriously describing a murder to my belly?” I demanded, for some reason not really that angry about it, maybe it’s the little life I rarely feel over the other squirming in joy. One of these kids takes after their father that’s for sure.

“It’s important that they understand what daddy does” he grinned at me placing both hands on my hardening belly “so they aren’t surprised and seek justice later in life, I’d really hate to fight with my own child”

I sighed dramatically “you could never hurt them, Kuroro”

“That’s why I’d hate to fight them, if their anything like you, it would be a real pain” he grinned and I shoved him jokingly. Kuroro was only this way with me, so carefree and a bit of a goof. To the rest of the world he was cold but never to me, not anymore.

“Hey Kuroro?” I asked suddenly as he curled in next to me on our bed, wrapping his arms around me.

“Hm?” He hummed as he began to lazily run his fingers over my bare back. I shivered in delight at the feeling, losing my train of thought for just a moment before I continued.

“When will we go home?” I asked and felt his fingers freeze.

“You want to leave?” He asked calmly as he continued the path of his finger tips. “Don’t you like it here, it’s safe and no one would think to look for you here, so why leave?” It’s not like ryuusaigai would be unsafe, just a little less friendly.

“But you wouldn’t stay” I answered quickly already knowing what he was going to say. “You have responsibilities, you have to be in ryuusaigai, you have the troupe and I’d just be here”

“I’d be here as much as I can kurapika, you know I could never stay away” he tried to reason.

“We built that house”

“That’s why I built another”

“I have my job as a hunter” I finally sat up. I refuse to be a kept omega on the little island in the sticks. I’ll go to ryuusaigai, or lukso, and we will find a way to be together. Hunter and thief and their kids. Simple.

“It’s not like you’ll have to work anymore kurapika” he sat up as well.

“Kuroro!” I complained feeling myself ruffle up a bit. “What’s wrong with ryuusaigai? Don’t you want our children to grow strong?”

“Gon grew up here, he’s plenty strong!” Kuroro argued back “and were the parents, it’s impossible for them to be anything but strong”

“Then what about me!” I yelled at him “Sure whale island is great but it’s not home!” I felt a strong cramp in my stomach but I ignored it in favor of winning this battle. “You really want me to live out my life just here? Raising the kids and what when they are grown?” I felt my face pitch up in pain and Kuroro got up quickly in concern.

“Kurapika are you okay?!”

“No! How often will I see you Kuroro tell me!” I felt the pain grow worse and I slapped away kuroros helping hands. “Will I just sit here not knowing for years before you decide to take the trip out to me, to your children?”

“Kurapika you're in labor!” Kuroro roared at me, seizing my arms and I felt fear spike in me, labor.

Kuroro mistook my fear and released me as if I’d burned him. “Are you still afraid of me?” We looked at each other and I couldn’t seem to speak through the panic and pain. How could he think I was still afraid of him? I was literally just freaking out at the thought of being separated from him! “I see” he spoke his eyes freezing over “I’ll get the others, let them know you're child is coming” I felt my heart squeeze and I met his eyes.

“Fine, leave then” I whispered over the sound of my own heart breaking.

It’s a misunderstanding but he decided to walk away so I’ll let him. I can do this alone, I don’t need an alpha that would find any reason to leave me behind. Good riddance.

God why am I lying to myself? 


	29. Memories of a past not forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied now one more chapter sorry I didn’t realize how much I had to wrap up

“What do you mean you won’t take the job” the sleek alpha yelled at me. I didn’t flinch, I’m used to this type of situation by now. It’s just what happened when you're the only hunter to have taken down a troupe member, although I would have hoped that my ‘fame’ would have died down by now, it’s been six years since yorknew City.

“What I mean is perfectly clear mr. Nellzu” I pinned him with a firm glare my red eyes flashing at him for a moment, smirking when I made the alpha flinch “I do not mess with the phantom troupe anymore” I stood, shoving his payment back at him. I am sick of these big shot types hiring me for relic recovery only for it to be a trick, they all just want me to face up against the phantom troupe again.

Like hell i'm going to seek out Kuroro first, it may be petty but he walked out on me, he didn’t have to leave me that day.

“But you're mates with Lucilfer! If anyone can take them down it’s you!” I didn’t waste time trying to figure out how he knew I was kuroro’s mate, I already know. Kuroro thinks it will keep me safe or some stupid shit like that. The man is infuriating, going around and spreading the truth that he’d kill anyone that dared even look at me with malicious intent. I can protect myself damn it, this is the exact reason I wasn’t going to go to him first. The asshole.

“You think I want my mate dead?” I hissed at him. He shrunch into himself, his jaw clenching at the dressing down from an omega, like I give a shit.

I ended the encounter, if he doesn’t have a real job for me then I might as well go home to my babies. I’m not a blacklist hunter anymore anyway.

_____________________________________________

“Shal let’s go do something fun after this mission!” Fei demanded and I laughed.

“Okay we will have an omega night with kalluto” we continued are way to the child nappers little hideout. We hadn’t seen each other in a few months but Kuroro called us together to take down a child slave ring, Kuroro had sent Feitan, kalluto, and me to the half of the operation that held to young alphas and beta. While uvo, Nubo, Machi, And Kuroro went to the half that held the omegas.

In a situation like this it would be better to play our instincts up to get the kids out quickly, little alphas have a high chance of following after mates omegas. Like they’d follow their bearer. Young Omegas, needed to feel safe would follow a group of alphas as well. Especially scene most of them have become fathers in the last few years. Not like Kuroro should be called that.

“Let’s not call it an omega night, it’s not the same without-“ without pika.

“Ya I know maybe we should visit him?” I suggested lightly, he had been avoiding anything to do with the phantom troupe for the past four years, he’d still meet us ever once and awhile but Kuroro and the troupe was a taboo subject, pika wanted none of it near his children. Not until Kuroro found his way back. I had only seen pictures of Kibo and Melinoe, the little alpha and omega twins, they were seriously adorable looking. “Maybe we can finally meet the twins?” I really hope so.

“Ya maybe how’s chrys doing?” He asked changing the subject from the depressing thought of our friend.

“She doing great” I smiled happily. “Her nen is getting better, she’s taken over the green house that Kuroro built for pika, and has even taken initiative to help train and protect omegas in ryuusaigai” I’m so proud of my little girl.

“She’s adorable” Fei smiled before his face dropped a bit, my eyes widened and I quickly moved to steer the conversation away from children. Fei had been down when around children since his miscarriage last year. Him and phinks has been hesitant to let their protection slip again.

“So when do you think we’ll get to the kidnappers hideout” oh wait that’s still about kids. Shit.

“We’re about 5 minutes and 6 seconds away if we continue at this pace, kalluto should meet is there” he stated off handedly. His frown deepened and he ran a hand over his stomach again. “Hey Shal” he whispered losing his normal confidence.

“You're pregnant again aren’t you?” I gasped, of course no wonder he had been off lately.

“I don’t know but I missed my heat and I’m worried” I smiled softly.

“Fei it’s going to be fine, you're miscarriage was caused by stress this time after this mission tell Kuroro you won’t be going on missions until you're through this” I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Fei has gotten into a bad fight, three months pregnant, his tendency to take damage caused a great deal of stress and he went into a miscarriage right then. He hadn’t spoken for five months after that.

“You're right, pika went through much worse while pregnant, so I was careless last time” he frowned again, and I knew what he was thinking. He thought he must be weak.

“Pregnancy is difficult Fei, you never know how you’ll react, and pika is technically a different race so maybe it affected him much different then us.

“You're right” he gave me a small smile and his face hardened. “Were hear”

_____________________________________________

“YOU LOST MY CHILDREN!?” I held my hands around leorios throat, my eyes spitting fire. I was barely keeping myself from killing the beta. “They are smart kids how could you lose them?!”

“I’m sorry kurapika!” Gon shouted, his hand on a shell shocked Killuas shoulder. His mate had been the one watching the kids before they disappeared.

“Kurapika” he cried looking up at me and I felt the life drain out of me, my babies are out there somewhere.

“We don’t have time for this” I growled calling out my dowsing chain and walking to my world map I had painted on the wall. “Where’s Meli?” I asked the chain first it pointed to a major highway and moved slowly. I did the same for Kibo and found him in a fixed position. “Gon and kil, go after Meli, and do not lose her again!” I resigned myself to go after my little alpha Kibo, if he’s already in the place they were taking him then he’s in the most imminent danger.

“Got it!” Gon yelled already dragging kil out the door “will save her!”

“Leorio you're with me!” I flipped open my phone and sent out a quick message to Shal, it only contained the location of kibo and the general direction of Meli. He won’t disappoint me.

“Let’s go get my babies!”

_____________________________________________

I’m scared

My hands clenched around my silver locket and I felt tears in my eyes. They took away Kiki, my big brother tried to fight but his secret power was useless against them and my decon-Chan had been left in the woods where they took us.

Decon-Chan would have protected us but I hadn’t called him today, my pet had been to far away to help. I’m so scared.

“I want my daddy” I cried thinking of my bearer, he was the best daddy in the world.

“Shut up” one of the beats that took me away yelled at me and I jumped in fear. I mustered up all my courage and screamed at them.

“You better let me go you big meanies!” I clenched my fist over my locket again “my sire is going to kill you!” My sore is only a picture in my locket but I know, I know, he will come for me.

“Delusional omega!” One of the betas snapped and turned to punch my head. I screamed and cried into my arms. “No alpha has claimed you why do you think we targeted you little brat”

“You're just mad I bite you” I mumbled into my tears. This wouldn’t be a problem if I had my guardian pet Decon-Chan.

“Damn right” the beta growled down at me, crying on the van floor “omegas shouldn’t put up a fight, it must be defective” he wasn’t talking to me anymore.

“Ya it might be but it’s super cute eh?” He glances back at me, taking his eyes off the road for a second “bright red hair and grey eyes and that pales skin and freckles, she’ll fetch a high price”

Fear gripped my heart and I remember daddy telling me that some people sell omegas, but what do they want from Kiki he’s an alpha. I whimpered and and folded into my self. I brought the delicate locket up to my face and clicked it open. My daddy and the sire I never met greeted me from the picture in the locket. They were covered in pink paint from painting my room, they were turned to the camera, a brief moment of confused on both of their faces. My daddy had a blush covering his cheeks and my sire seemed so happy. I never told daddy I took the locket, which he had gotten as a gift from someone who knew my sire. Someone named Shal.

It’s my most prized possession, Kiki and me had fond over it for hours the first time I took it.

I almost imagined that our sire would come for us and daddy some day, he’d sweep daddy up in his arms and kiss him, then take us and never let us go again. I want to meet him, I want him to save me.

“Were here finally, going all the way to lukso just for two little kids seems like a waste” the beta sighed as he turned to me with a glare.

“Ya it would be but twins of different secondary genders are rare, so the boss was desperate to get them, it’s almost a shame we keep the genders separate”

“Don’t you dare bite me again brat!” The beta went to reach for me. I screamed, I want my Decon-Chan, I tried to call for my secret power but I was too far away I couldn’t even feel him from this far away.

Someone help me! DADDY!

The car suddenly shook and and the two betas and I went flying. What’s happening!

The door was torn off and a large hairy arm reached in a grabbed both screaming betas. I screamed too.

I’m so scared.

_I’m coming_

My eyes widened and I felt some all hope, Decon-Chan is catching up to me, but who ever took the betas will be coming for me next, he won’t make it in time.

“Come on out little one” a deep baritone voice called and I whimpered.

“Leave me alone!” I cried curling into the turned over van, clutching my locket “I want my daddy”

“Come on now, it’s okay” the voice sighed. Before light flooded in from the back doors being ripped open. I screamed again and tried to squirm away but the large man simply reached in and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the van and into the light.

“No no no don’t you touch me!” I screamed closing my eyes to stop the tears. “My daddy will kill you got it! My daddy could bring you down!”

“No offense to your daddy little one but I’ve only been brought down by one man before and I doubt he could compete” the large man grinned at me and I suddenly didn’t feel so afraid of him. He felt like a large and kind father.

“No my daddy is stronger than anyone! He’s an omega with a hunter license” I shoved at his chest wanting to be put down “do you realize what big trouble you're in!”

“Wow that is impressive I’ve only met two myself, there must be more than I thought” the man was basically a boulder and began walking away with me.

“No let me go!”

“Don’t worry little one you’ll be fine” no I can’t get taken away from my daddy, he needs me, so does Kiki.

“Uvo you're scaring her” a pink hair women called. She looked at me for longer than necessary and quirked an eyebrow at me. A little smirk grew on her face and it almost seemed like she wanted to laugh.

“Interesting” she breathed.

“Uvo put her with the others and let’s split before the hunters come to collect them” a man with a sour expression and a sword yelled at the man holding me.

“The hunters? Is my daddy coming” I asked hopefully.

“I would think he’d be” the pink haired women said casually “I can’t imagine him waiting around to get you”

“Machi what are you tal-“

“The omegas are safe let’s move out” I turned to face the newest person in the little group and my heart did a somersault. He looked just like the picture he could have walked out of it, he was only missing the pink paint.

“You came!” I cried. I struggled my way out of the boulders arms, punching him in the face in the process. He yelled in surprise, most probably not pain even though uncle Gon had been giving me strength training this year.

I leaped to the ground and launched myself at the black haired man I recognized as my sire.

“I knew you’d save me!” I cried into his chest. The man stumbled back and grunted in surprise. “I just knew it, you’d never leave me and Kiki!”

The group had gone silent and the alpha man slowly wrapped me up in his arms. I sobbed in happiness and gripped his black coat tighter.

“Little omega” the man called gently “may I ask who you are?”

My world froze and I pulled myself away from his chest. “Don’t you recognize me?” I felt sorrow flow into me, daddy said my sire held me once, before he left us. He wouldn’t lie to me.

“I’m sorry but I’ve never met you before little one” he put me down carefully and I felt my hopes breaking apart in my hands.

“But-“ I sobbed rubbing at my red glowing eyes hidden behind my contacts.

“This locket” the boulder man breathed and i turned quickly seeing my locket had fallen from my hands in my excitement.

“No! That’s mine!” I ran over to him but he towered above me. He flipped the little lid open and his eyes widened looking between the picture inside and me.

“You take after him” the man suddenly whispered looking at me with awe. “Kuroro this child- just look at the locket!” He tossed the locket to my sire, Kuroro, and my father caught it effortlessly.

“No!” I called, he should just know! He should know by looking at me, I look just like daddy! Everyone tells me so.

_I’ll protect you_

“Ah!” I turned again giving myself whiplash as Decon-Chan finally caught up to me. He was snarling and snapping as he launches himself at my sire, he’s just trying to protect me.

My sire wasted no time in pushing me aside and grabbing the large green animal and snapping his neck. I screamed and tried to catch my footing and fell into the pink haired women’s legs. She caught me and pulled my small body into her arms, trying to sooth me.

“Don’t worry about your father little one he can handle the beast” she whispered to me but I was more concerned with Decon-Chan.

“No don't hurt him!” I cried out reaching a hand out to the downed wolf hybrid.

“Little one he’s already dead” the sour faced man told me in a rude tone, I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Snapped bones can’t kill Decon-Chan! Stupid!”

“What you little brat!”

“Guys!” Decon-Chan got up in a flash, coming full force at the pink haired lady.

I saw her get ready to strike my guardian and somehow I knew she could hurt him. I panicked and through my hands up and shoved her, throughing her off balance.

“Stop it Decon-Chan!” And he did, I didn’t order him often so he responded readily.

“Danchou she’s using nen” the sour faced man screamed loudly, and I knew my eyes were bright enough to be seen through my contacts. “No way, you have to be-“

“My child” I was plucked from the pink haired women’s arms and suddenly held in my fathers. “You're my child aren’t you? You're Melinoe”

Tears pricked in my eyes and I through my arms around him again. “Father!”

“But how in the hell can a four year old use nen?!” I heard but could register the strange word, I’m too happy to finally be in the arms of my sire.

“Oh! Father we have to go save Kiki!” I told him seriously my big brother will be over the moon to finally meet our sire.

“Kiki?”

“Kibo! My big brother!”

_____________________________________________

_“It’s a boy!” Mari called out as kurapika panted and cringed in pain. The boy was wrapped in a blanket and handed over to Kuroro to hold while we focused on the second birth, already rushing out to meet their pack._

_“FUCK!” Kurapika screamed as labor began a second time. The Smokey steel scent of the new alpha was already spreading around the room._

_Kuroros stern face melted into an expression of love and awe as he held the small baby, it was small for a newborn but the immense aura of nen flowing out of the child chased away all thoughts of the kid ever being frail or weak._

_“Kibo” Kuroro breathed holding the child close as he cried asking for his bearer to feed him._

_“It’s a girl!” Mari called again, I quickly ripped my gaze away from the strange child and turned to look at the quite and calm little girl, an omega. She beautiful, her large grey eyes were already open and staring at us all in equal awe. She didn’t have an aura._

_“Wait there is another!” Mari called just as we were starting to relax._

_“What? Are you fucking kidding me!” Pika screamed already close to passing out._

_“Kuroro take Melinoe!” Mari called as she turned her attention to the last baby, hopefully the last baby. Kuroro eagerly took the child in his other arm and she reached out to him, as if asking ‘are you my dad?’_

_She cringed at the shrieking of her brother and the scent of sunflowers after rain filled the room. The boy stopped crying and his eyes snapped open, we were all surprised to see his mismatched eyes, one black and one light pale blue._

_It clicked into place, kurapika said that he kuroros brother hit him with a nen strike in his stomach, little kibo must have gotten the blunt of it. It’s why he lost pigment in one eye, it’s why he already has his nen unlocked._

_The twins stared at each other and both gave a large toothless smile at the other, giggling and happy._

_“Their beautiful” Kuroro said, still keeping a distance from kurapika, he would glance at him with worry and you could see he wanted to go to his birthing mate but was holding himself back. Kuroro this is no time to fight._

_“Push kurapika!” I called._

_“Shut up Shal!” He snapped at me before suddenly Mari cried out in joy and caught the last child. Kurapika immediately passing out._

_“Pika!” I cried and ran to him, taking his hand but I turned to Mari when she didn’t call out the babies gender “how the baby”_

_“I’m sorry but-“ she stopped herself and everyone perked in attention “he’s a stillborn”_

“We're all gonna die” I stayed with finality as I looked at the little boy in my arms. I hadn’t been careful, the boy had been hit when I had thrown a random alpha goon, I only needed a glimpse of those eyes too know who’s child this was.

The child had passed out but the bruise on his cheek was unmistakable. Whether it is Kuroro or pika that finds us first we’re definitely going to be killed.

“How the hell did kibo get here?” Fei asked as we all headed back to the nearest city for a ride. Well have to figure out what to do with the child, we couldn’t leave him with the others waiting for the hunters. This is the perfect chance to get Kuroro and pika back together, there is no way pika isn’t already looking for him.

“It is quite curious, I would think he’d be impossible to kidnap” kalluto said with a thoughtful look “so what are we going to do with him?”

“Well we’ll bring him to ryuusaigai of course” I grinned feeling an evil plan in the works “don’t you think he should get a chance to meet his father?”

“You're evil dude”

“Oh this is just the beginning” I took a picture of the child and quickly sent it to uvo with a simple message ‘ryuusaigai’ before sending the same to kurapika. If I know those two they’ll arrive around the same time.

This will get them to think about the damn kids, and not this petty fight.

_“Where are we going?” I asked Kuroro, kurapika had just woken and took the children to feed them. We had just buried their lost child, why were we heading out. This is the worst time for a mission, I’d think kuroro would want to fire on his mate who’s just given birth. I hope this doesn’t have anything to do with whatever they were fighting about._

_“We’re just leaving” he whispered hauntingly “back to ryuusaigai maybe”_

_“I’ll go get kurapika ready”_

_“No” I stopped surprised by his tone. “Kurapika is staying here until he’s strong, after that it’s none of my business anymore”_

_“What the hell are you saying!?” I grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and shook him “those are your children, that you're mate why are you running away?”_

_“YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE?”_

_“THEN DON'T!” I screamed back at him._

_“It’s not that easy Shalnark!” His voice hitched “I can’t keep him locked up, I can’t drag him along with me, and I can’t keep them all safe dammit I’m to close and too far away” he breathed and turned away from me. “If he thinks me a monster anyway then I have no reason to try” I couldn’t think of anything to say_

_“We’re leaving, get your things and tell the others” and so we left._


	30. Letting life take you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve reached the end. This ended up so much longer than I expected but I really enjoyed every single moment of this. I hope everyone loved this story as much as I loved writing it. When you’ve finished don’t forget to leave a comment tell me what you think and maybe leave me some good book and fan fiction recommendations? Love all of you!

_Kiki and I are very smart, we’ve always been five steps ahead of every other child from the village. Maybe it’s because daddy taught us, or because our sire was suppose to be a genius. Whatever the reason, we were abnormal children._

_The kids in the village were afraid of us, it’s my fault. I had bragged about our secret powers, powers daddy had been slowly teaching us to control._

_Kiki and I could see the auras that surrounded us and we had learned to hide them, the red of our eyes was just a drop in a barrel of things that weren’t normal about us._

_We were born with our secondary genders, our eyes glowed during every tantrum, I could see the ghosts of the dead, my heart is on my right side, and Kiki’s eyes were mismatched and we were very smart._

_Kiki and Decon-Chan were my only friends growing up because of all these things. Sure uncle Kil taught us fighting moves and uncle Gon took us exploring and even uncle Leorio often visited and told of fascinating stories of their youth. Many times my uncles tried to explain our powers and what it was called but daddy didn’t want them to, said we should have a proper childhood so they were still a mystery to us._

_Decon-Chan couldn’t be seen by Kiki but he could tell when other people had a power too, said that daddy and uncles have it. You couldn’t lie to his left eye, it could follow the movement of the smaller fly and see the shaking of the earth before an earthquake, he could see the lies inside someone’s head._

_I remember when I first found the wolf pup when I was barely two. It had been torn apart by a bullet, I had tripped over it as we had run from a strange man in the forest. One second I was crying over the dead thing, the next the pup began to move and I couldn’t see my ghost friend anymore. Kiki says my eyes had glowed and my aura spiked as the pup grew, turning as green as the trees and immediately attacked the man who had been following us all day._

_Daddy had always cried when I talked about Decon-Chan but after that day he seemed to be relieved by Decon-Chan finding a body to live in. He had even crawled into bed with Decon-Chan and I that night and held of both almost painfully tight. I don’t remember Kiki being there when I fell asleep but he was there when I woke up, our daddy still holding tightly to all three of us._

_Kiki was jealous with what I could do with my secret power after that day, daddy says it was my power that kept Decon-Chan in his body, so Kiki started trying to do something with his aura but so far he could only punch holes in trees and use the aura to jump really high. I don’t know it’s that’s a special thing with the power or not. He tried to bring life to dead things but I don’t think that’s what I did too get Decon-Chan, I think I simply made a pathway for him to take the dead body and use it as his own._

_I was three when I found the locket, Kiki’s one red eye had never been brighter as he cried about it not being fair that I kept the locket but we have made a compromise and we switched off with it every other day. That first week we had just sat around and stared at the picture inside. It was a few months after that when Kiki found a dart kit at the market and began trying to use his secret power and his left eye skilsl together._

_He said that everything had pressure points and if he could throw the dart in the pressure point then he could win, I really didn’t know what he was trying to win though._

_The first time he made a small cliff collapse had been the happiest I could remember seeing him and he started practicing on animals. Daddy had been very mad when he found out and confiscated his darts until he learned to respect the forest animals. That didn’t stop Kiki and I though, he just started using his hands. He used the aura the make his fingers stronger while I taught Decon-Chan to climb in the trees._

_That’s when uncle kil decided we were ready to learn shadow step and other skills he had learned as an assassin. He would tell us that sometimes killing wasn’t the answer and we both listened with awe and respect. Gon began our strength training and Leorio taught us first aid. They said we would be great hunters._

_People in the village hated Kiki, they tolerated me with whispered worlds that it was such a shame such a sweet omega had a twin like him, I hated them for it. None of them knew how kind Kiki was, how he never aimed at the kill spots on the animals, only paralyze them for a small amount of time. How he would laugh and goof off when we played in the forest or our playroom, how he secretly made sure the little brunette boy in our village was never bullied, or how he snuck into my room every night to sleep with me._

_He came off cold and uncaring but I was see his soul, I know he is an amazing alpha._

_I imagine he is very much like our sire._

 

_____________________________________________

 

“So Mel is alright?” I asked slowly, the people that had taken me didn’t feel bad but I could practically see the blood on their hands in my half/half vision.

 

“Yes, she is fine,” the blonde that introduced himself as Uncle Shal told me and I could tell he wasn’t lying.

 

“I’m glad she’s alright.” I breathed, Mel might have Decon but she was weak herself, strong willed yes but physically she was an easy target.

 

“You really care about your little sister don’t you Kibo?” Shal grinned at me from his little perch in the room the three omegas had brought me too. This city was odd, big and like no place I’d ever been. No one looked at me oddly here, I like it.

 

“She’s my most precious person,” I told them truthfully. My baby sister was happy and kind and the most lovely person in the world, I would do anything for her.

 

“I’m glad, we worked too hard to make sure you two were born,” the black haired one named Fei, that one seemed cool, I want to ask what his power did but I didn’t want this conversation to end.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked with a slight tilt to my head, they said they knew my bearer, and my sire so how long have they known me?

 

“Well a lot happened when you're dad was pregnant, it’s one very long and kinda sad story,” Shal cut in with a chipper smile.

 

“Would you tell me?” I asked my voice confident, I hadn’t heard much about dad and father before my birth, I want to know it all.

 

“Come closer my little alpha and let us tell you the tale of the scarlet omega!” Shal grinned wider and began the tale of how my parents met.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Kibo was tuckered out, after taking the story surprisingly well and then going to play with chrys had tired the child out. He was an adorable little thing but I could see Kuroro in him. The story of our crimes didn’t even faze the child. Yet the parts where Kuroro treated Pika badly made him angry, he was Kuroro 2.0 100%.

 

I was ready for kurapika today, uvo would bring Kuroro and Melinoe and this family would finally be together. Sometimes I hate stubborn people, like seriously four years? Only these two idiots could fight for four years.

 

This stupid miscommunication separated these cute children, and their pack and tonight they would talk this shit out or else.

 

Kalluto had just carried Kibo to the second floor when we heard the stomping of furious steps on a war campaign. Kalluto quickly changed chrys to look like Kibo and Fei got ready with the drug to knock pika out and hid in the shadows. I placed myself in the center of the room and waited.

 

The doors were kicked open and they slammed into the walls with a crack.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHILD?” Pika screamed at me his eyes red at a raging inferno and his hair practically standing on end. Leorio stood behind him his face like a pitbull ready for a fight.

 

“Hi Pika,” I waved to him happily  “Kibo is right here” I motioned to chrys looking just like cute little kibo.

 

“That’s not my child Shal” he growled stomping into the headquarters with a feral growl “You’re a parent, you should know I can tell my own child from yours.”

 

“Yes yes I just needed you to walk into my trap.” I smiled as Pika’s eyes widened as Fei jumped from the shadows and stabbed the needle into his neck and pressed the plunger down. Pika got one good swing in and punched Fei back but it was too late.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Leorio screamed at us and caught Pika as he succumbed to the drug.

 

“Fixing his fucking life,” Fei grumbled rubbing his cheek, happy at least he didn’t get punched in the stomach.

 

“What?!” Leorio shouted.

 

“Kalluto deal with him, Fei let’s get him into Kuroro’s apartment before the others get here. Kuroro can’t know kurapika got here first!” I told them as Kalluto attacked and knocked the beta out and started to tie him up and drag him from the headquarters and into the back room that was built last year.

 

“Now we just need the alphas and our pack in back” I grinned picking up kurapika and walked him up to kuroros apartment floor. I laid him out in the bed and grabbed the needles I had laid out on the side table earlier.

 

Truth serum so the idiot will talk honestly with his idiot mate, and a hormone spiker to push him into a heat, but that one should take an effect for at least a day.

 

I patted his lulled head and smiled. Doing good every once in a while felt great.

 

_____________________________________________

 

“So the auras are called nen?” Melinoe asked from on top of Uvogin’s shoulders. I had offered mine but apparently Uvo was higher and so more fun. The giant green wolf thing that I was interested to understand out it worked seemed unseemingly attached to me. It had stayed by my side ever since Melinoe had told it I was her father.

 

The thing looked up at me with big doe eyes like a child would it’s parent. What even is it?

 

“Didn’t Kurapika teach you anything?” Nobu grumbled from behind Uvogin, Melinoe fell back trusting Uvo to catch her feet so she could look at Nobu. The move was so odd coming from a four year old that Nobu actually jumped. She tilted her head in the same way I do and just stared at Nobu with a quiet composure that could put anyone on edge.

 

“Daddy wanted us to be normal for at least a few more years, I don’t think you can judge,” she told him so calmly it made a proud hum ring through my head. That’s my girl.

 

She giggled and curled upwards with a surprising amount of strength and went back to riding uvogins shoulders with a happy smile.

 

“That’s definitely your child danchao,” Nobu whispered to me and I laughed wholeheartedly. I can’t wait to meet Kibo as well, I can’t wait to see how these twins complete each other.

 

“We’re coming up to Ryuuseigai,” Uvogin told us, bouncing the little red head on his shoulders to make her giggle. She dug her hands into his hair and pulled with excited vigor.

 

“Kibo will be there?” She asked the group.

 

“Yes, Machi went ahead and told us he was fine” I told her, checking my phone again. Machi had texted about an hour ago after going ahead because of some ‘feeling’ she had gotten.

 

“Yay!” She bounced again, pulling on his hair in a plea to be put down. “Dad, Kibo’s gonna be so excited!”

 

“I’m excited to meet you two as well” I told her, and I am. Staying away from my family all these years had been easier before I saw those beautiful eyes, and that smile. I have always loved her but now I know her, I can’t walk out a second time. It will kill me but I guess I’ll have to live with being a walking dead man.

 

We passed through the city easily, with only slight commentary from Uvogin explaining what this or that was. Melinoe’s reaction to Ryuuseigai seemed to be an exact opposite of Kurapika the first time he had walked through the market. She awed at everything that we passed and even gave me a puppy eyed look when one merchant held up a worn yellow sundress with brass bangles and a lovely white scarf. I found myself smiling and bought the dress happily. I don’t normally pay for things but I’ll make an exception for my little girl.

 

“Thank you dad!” She grinned at me and my heart almost stopped. I think I like being called dad.

 

Once we finally passed through the market area, Melinoe broke out into a fit of giggles and I raised a brow at her little fit on top of Uvogin. She smirked at me, that’s my smirk, and put up her hands. Three dainty necklaces unfurled from her apparently sticky fingers and she didn’t even look guilty about it.

 

“Well you’ll never need a DNA test,” Uvogin laughed and picked the girl off his shoulders and tossed her in the air before catching her. “She’s a little hell raiser!” She laughed and squealed as he tickled her belly.

 

I grinned and left the urge to pull her into my arms as well. This girl was everything I could have wanted in a child: she was sneaky and powerful just like I am, yet happy and kind like Kurapika. She’s perfect, simply perfect.

 

Uvogin grinned when the wolf became concerned about the small child and placed her little body on top of the thing. She dug her little hands into it's green fur and became a little somber.

 

“So I’m not in trouble right?” She asked with wide eyes. “Daddy would ground me for a year if he knew I stole,” she frowned looking down at her hands again.

 

“No you're not in trouble Melinoe,” I told her ruffling her hair. “You get your Thievery skills from me, so I found myself very proud of you.”

 

“I could have gotten more with Kibo, he normally does the planning so I just grabbed randomly,” she told me like I’d be mad she wasn’t the thief I was making her out to be.

 

“Well considering I didn’t see you grab anything, I think you did rather well.” I gave her my best smile and she looked up at me with those grey eyes, so much like Kurapika’s eyes only a touch darker. “Come on now let’s go see your brother.” She nodded and clicked her heel into her wolf’s side to make him start forward.

 

As we came up to the headquarters I felt her excitement in the air, she looked at everything with so much awe and I even found myself telling her about the spike palm trees the same way I told Kurapika all those years ago.

 

“I’ll be careful dad,” my heart skipped again and I found myself smiling as I entered the headquarters.

 

“Danchao, you certainly took your time,” Shalnark greeted me as I entered. His eyes lit up when he spotted Melinoe. “Oh Meli! I have wanted to meet you forever!” He ran forward and scooped the little girl up in his arms. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing ever!” He cooed and Melinoe seemed to love the attention.

 

“Kibo is sleeping up in your apartment Kuroro, and I made you and the kids some dinner by the way,” he told me with a smile and slipping Melinoe onto his hip and gestured for me to lead the way up to my floor.

 

Shrugging at the weird feeling crawling up my spine and instead focusing on my excitement to see my little boy, I headed up to my apartment. Excited enough that I didn’t even wonder why Shalnark handed off Melinoe to Chrys before following me as I headed up the stairs.

 

I pushed the iron doors open and suddenly Shalnark shoved me forward and a metal brace was snapping over my wrist. My nen was squashed down inside me and the metal door was slammed shut and locked.

 

“What the hell just happened?” I asked nobody as the room was empty. “My son isn’t here, is he?” I asked myself this time.

 

Getting up and looking around, I found that yes, there was food sitting on the counter, and the room was empty of anything indicative of children.

 

Sighing heavily, I raised my voice slightly and yelled, “Shalnark let me out of here, I would like to see Kibo,” I tried.

 

“Ya, ya you’ll see him just drink some wine and explore!” He yelled back and I felt frustration rise in me. The troupe hasn’t acted like this since Kurapika was part of my life.

 

“This is my home, I don’t need to explore.” I sighed again and grabbed the wine glass already filled from the table and downed the glass because why not? It’s not like Shal will be letting me go anytime soon.

 

I strolled through my home, I might as well change and calm myself before whatever thing Shalnark is planning for me.

 

I stopped dead when I saw Kurapika, perfect beautiful Kurapika sleeping peacefully on my bed.

 

“Ah hell.”

 

_____________________________________________

 

My head was pounding when I woke and no one would have to remind me to beat Shal’s face in for this wonderful gift of drug induced hangover.

 

Without opening my eyes, I could tell someone was with me, I know I’m not in trouble though. Shalnark cares too much about me too put me in danger.

 

“If someone doesn’t bring me my children there is going to be a murder in wherever the hell this is,” I sighed as calmly as I could, trying not to lose my temper. I was taking steps to try and curb my angry nature, but this situation was seriously testing me.

 

“I’m sure I should be more concerned since we are locked in here.”

 

I gasped, sitting up ramrod straight in the bed fast enough to send a pulse of pain through my head.

 

“Careful love,” Kuroro called from the side of the bed, his chair pulled close so he could read beside me.

 

“God this feels familiar,” I breathed. “Hope you didn’t tattoo me again,” I joked feeling for some reason that my tongue was looser than normal.

 

“That’s a terrible joke,” he laughed before looking me over slowly. “You grew your hair out, I like it”

 

“Ya, taking care of two rambunctious toddlers will stop you from caring about things like your hair,” I told him a little bitterly. Why the hell am I starting a fight?

 

“You're right, you’ve had a lot to handle the last four years,” he stated calmly and I felt my hands clench over the blankets. “Would you like to have dinner?”

 

“Why?” I asked him. Why did you leave me?

 

“Why not? I see no reason for us not to enjoy this time before we go our separate ways again.” Bastard I growled in my head, you know what I’m asking. Despite my anger I stood and walked to the kitchen with him, no reason I should go hungry because my mate is an asshole that can’t even be bothered to show up once in a while and remark me. Maybe even be apart of his children’s lives. It hurts my heart every time I see them gushing over that locket Meli had snuck from my drawers, they deserve their father.

 

“You haven’t yelled at me yet, I guess you’ve really matured in parenthood,” he tried for conversation again, he seemed off in his ability to dance around delicate conversation. Today he was a pissed off bull in a china shop.

 

“Parenthood is a maturing experience, maybe you should try it,” I snapped, sitting hard at the table and grabbing the silver lid covering the food. It was a lovely dinner, really it was, but I’m pissed and I need my goddamn children so I threw the lid and stabbed a fork into a steak and slammed it onto my plate.

 

“So you’re pissed.” He sighed, dragging a steak and some of the side dish of broccoli and carrots as well.

 

“Of course I’m fucking pissed Kuroro!” I shouted at him slamming my hands down on the table. “Kuroro you left me on that island with our newborns!”

 

“Kurapika I couldn’t stay with you!” He yelled back.

 

“WHY?” I screamed at the top of my lungs my eyes finally blazing red like hellfire. “You kidnapped, raped, and trapped me in a personal hell, and then you got me pregnant!”

 

“Kurapika!”

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!” I screamed again. “You got me pregnant.” I started again feeling tears begin to pool in my eyes. “And then you swept me up in your world and you made me fall in love.” I stared as my eyes faded but the heat wouldn’t leave me. “And then you just left like we meant nothing to you.”

 

He stepped around the table as if to embrace me and I stepped back. “No! Don’t you touch me, you don’t have the right!”

 

“Kurapika,” he whispered and dropped his arms. “It’s not like I wanted to leave you.”

 

“Then why?!” I raised my voice only slightly. “Please explain walking out of my life, from your children’s lives. They needed you Kuroro, they needed you.”

 

“I would have only brought you trouble!” He stepped away and began to pace the small kitchen. “You refused to be protected, and you would always be in danger with me around. It was better for you and the kids if I just stayed away!”

 

“You think you staying away protected us?” God I want to flip a fucking table! “For a genius you're a goddamn moron. You realize half the crime organizations knew you were my mate, and the other half knew I was a Kuruta. Whoever was left just saw an omega with no mate around and his two young children. Do you even realize how many times I was attacked just because I was alone? Or how many times the kids were almost taken?” How dare he think being away from us was in any way protective.

 

“And any organization that even dared more against you was wiped off the map. Shalnark was very meticulous to make sure no one targeted you,” he stated as if that took away the times that I almost lost my babies, or the nightmares Meli had because of the man that broke in and tried to cart her away, or the broken arm Kibo surfered when that roaming pack tried to take him when he wandered off at the park and I told it all to him, every scratch he could have stopped if he had just been there.

 

“Fine I’m the villain okay? I’m the big bad alpha that wasn’t around and I can’t change that because no matter what, you say you’re better off without me!” He yelled at me, slamming his hand into the refrigerator. “I hurt you in ways that can never be forgiven and no matter what I do, you’ll never stop looking at me like I’m a monster!”  

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Heat was flushing my cheeks and I cursed my body, how the hell was this a good time for a heat?

 

“Don’t you dare pretend you don’t know Kurapika!” He growled at me, this is bad, he is going into a rut in response to my heat. It has been four years, both of us are powderkegs already on fire. “You were terrified of me, you think I’m a monster and maybe I am.”

 

I stomped up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. “I never wanted you to leave and I have never been afraid of you in my life”

 

“That’s a lie, I saw that look in your eyes four years ago!” He growled grabbing my arm and pulled me forward.

 

“God Damn it,” I whispered throwing caution to the wind and grabbing his coat to pull him forward and smashing my lips to his. God I want him, it’s been four years and I fucking need this.

 

Kuroro didn’t disappoint and something tells me he’s been as hungry for me as I am for him.

 

The kiss was fast and full of desperation. The argument continued in the form of battling tongues and teeth clashing together in a violent display.

 

Kuroro picked me up suddenly but I barely registered it I was too invested in our ongoing battle. I was dropped onto the kitchen counter and he stepped between my legs with a feral growl.

 

“God,” he moaned when the kiss broke when we both needed air and immediately attacked my neck, scraping his teeth against my scent glands and I moaned wrapping my arms around him to pull him closer.

 

He tugged at my clothing and I didn’t give a shit when I heard tearing, in fact I think a shiver of excitement sprang down my spine at the aggressive action straight to my groin. Slick was beginning to pool from me and I need him now.

 

_____________________________________________

 

After six rounds on almost every surface in the apartment, one being the table after Kuroro swept all the food off of for our second round. I honestly don’t know how we got back to the bed, it’s just a blur of frenzied face sucking and grinding.

 

“So we should probably talk,” I started as we had both finally calmed down enough to breath.

 

“We probably should,” he agreed, both of us much calmer now that we had that all out of the way.

 

We were quiet for a moment, both of us equally basking in our euphoria and shame for having temporarily lost our minds.

 

“Kuroro, I was in labor, I was scared, yes, but not of you,” I told him quietly. “I knew you’d never hurt me again.”

 

“So you didn’t fear me, I’m not a monster?”

 

“You're definitely someone’s monster but you're not mine, I never wanted you to go,” I turned to him, and took his hand.

 

“I never wanted to go either,” he squeezed my hand back and I couldn’t help the happy, watery smile pull at my lips.

 

“And our children?”

 

“God I’ve only talked to one and I already love them so much,” he told me and we both laughed.

 

“They are quite special,” I agreed, our children were something else. Smart and kind and very, very mischievous.

 

“You're their bearer, of course they’re special.” He moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms. “I’m sorry Kurapika, I’m sorry for everything but most of all I’m sorry I left.” I buried my head in his neck and felt the persistent heat begin to rise up again. God this is a bad one.

 

“Kuroro?” I asked pulling myself away. He turned to me and I smiled, pulling him close to kiss him gently. He smiled against my lips and clasped the back of my neck and pulled me down into the bed.

 

I pulled my lips away and grinned as I flipped us so I was on top of him, I pointed my fingers at his heart “I have two conditions”

 

“Hmm? I think I like this better than the first time you said that to me,” he quipped with a smirk.

 

“We will communicate before we make life changing decisions,” I leaned down to peck his lips, my fingers still pointing at his heart.

 

“Done, although I’m sure we will fight again,” he laughed and rolled us over again and pulled back to let me finish.

 

“You will never leave me again.”

 

“I can promise that.” He grinned and kissed me again, his hands running down my body.

 

We kissed lazily, no longer was this a battle of wills. Kuroro rolled his tongue against mine and I scratched down his already marked chest for dramatic effect. Kuroro moaned against my lips and bucked against me. God something is wrong with us, seven times? If I didn’t know better I’d say Shal did more than knock me out.

 

Fuck it, if he drugged me then I’ll give him a punch in the face and a hug because I have my mate back and I’m going to enjoy it. Kuroro’s fingers ghosted over my already hard member and I arched towards him, begging nonverbally for him in every contour of my body.

 

“Kurapika,” he whispered as he positioned himself and slowly entered me.

 

“Yes Kuroro,” I gasped out, pain from over exerting myself and pleasure mixing delightfully.

 

“I love you Kurapika,” he whispered as he leaned in for a slow passionate kiss. His slow thrusts hit my prostate each time, forcing little gasps and moans from my throat. Somehow it made the kiss deeper and raised the temperature of the room.

 

“I love you too,” I gasped, my nails drawing blood from his biceps, ruining his tattoo but like I care, although the touch of scarlet he had added to his number was sweet, in his own way.

 

He grinned as he nibbled down my cheek and across my jawline then down my neck, over the skin that use to bare his mark but had long since faded over the years of neglect.

 

His teeth braced themselves against my neck and I gasped in anticipation, but he stopped and backed away even as his hips stopped so he could look at me fully. He stroked a hand down my cheek and met my glowing eyes, scarlet from the passion.

 

“Kurapika, may I mark you?” He asked in a whisper, his eyes holding so much hope and fear that I may change my mind.

 

Red hued tears ran down my cheeks and over his fingers and I threw myself forward to clutch him close to me.

 

“Yes,” I gasped in a happy sob. “Always yes.” I felt his heart skip against my chest and I didn’t even have a moment to breathe before his hips were moving again and my lips were captured by his, a ferocious desperation apparent in his kiss.

 

Everything spiked, the temperature in the room and the tempo of our bodies, nerves singing as we raced toward our desired end in a hurricane of pleasure and excitement. Our little world had no room for anything but each other in this moment. Everything raised inside me and that dam was going to burst.

 

Kuroro was as close as me if his short thrusts and panting breath was any indication. Each trust got harder and each breathless gasp and moan got louder and then the the world shattered, my body shaking, arching up into Kuroro’s arms. Teeth broke the skin over my scent glands and I screamed in ecstasy. Finally, finally I have my everything back.

 

_____________________________________________

 

After a week of being locked up, food appearing every morning, finally my heat ended and the door was unlocked.

 

“Geez I’m covered in hickies Kuroro,” I grumbled, tearing through his closet because the bastard had decided to rip the only clothes I had. It’s not like I had time to pack when I found out my children had been kidnapped.

 

“It’s a good look for you.” He grinned a little goofily, the man hadn’t stopped grinning since we woke up this morning with the ability to think beyond our genitalia. I might be tempted to slap that smile off his face, yet I find I like that smile so maybe I’ll leave it. Just this once.

 

“Whatever, you ready to battle?” I asked as I pulled on his shirt and tucked it into his pants with a belt pulled tight. It’s been four years and still he only has black.

 

“Awe yes, we have our children to save from a tech obsessed master manipulator,” he joked as we readied ourselves to deal with the repercussions of this week. At least the kids will be happy, actually I’m pretty sure everyone will be happy, Gon and Kil have been trying to get me to make up with Kuroro for years now.

 

We opened the door and a scream shook the halls.

 

“KIBO!” I launched forward racing down the stairs faster than Kil in Godspeed. Only one thought in my mind: get to my baby. I didn’t even register Kuroro racing behind me.

 

My chains materialize and I broke through the door at the bottom of the stairs and looked for the little head of black hair and mismatched eyes that was my little boy. When I spotted him he wasn’t being attacked like I thought, no, he was on Uvogin’s shoulders screaming his head off in excitement as they chased around after Decon and Meli.

 

“DADDY!” Meli and Kibo shouted. Meli jumped from Decon and ran at me with Kibo only a little bit behind after forcing Uvogin to put him down.

 

“We missed you!” They yelled as I scooped them both up into my arms and peppered their cheeks in a million kisses.

 

“I missed you three too,” I cried placing the kids down on Decon’s back and kissing his furry head. I counted him as one of my children too, no matter how misguided it might be.

 

“Decon says you look happy,” Meli told me as I hugged them again.

 

“Daddy is happy sweetheart.” I smiled at her and kissed her forehead again and then Kibo’s. “I finally get to introduce someone to you three.” I took Kuroro’s hand and pulled him forward. Kibo’s and Meli’s eyes lit up as they waited. They knew who he was, but the action of us being together fulfilled a dream of theirs. “This is your sire, and he’s never leaving us again.” Meli broke into tears and jumped from Decon’s back at us, Kuroro caught her and spun her around. She giggled happily when Kuroro tossed her in my arms and she threw her arms around me.

 

“Thank you daddy!” She squealed and rubbed her head against mine.

 

“So you're really gonna stay?” Kibo called from Decon’s back and Kuroro turned to him and a watery grin took over his face as he bent down to be to his level and took his hands in his.

 

“I’m not going anywhere ever again, okay?” Kibo’s little face scrunched up and he put up his arms, silently asking to be picked up and Kuroro happily obliged.

 

“Father!” He cries as well into Kuroro’s neck and I laughed falling in to be a part of the moment with Meli still in my arms. Kuroro pulled us close and Decon cuddled close to our waists, purring oddly even for a zombie nen beast.

 

Kibo and Meli’s hands clasped together and they giggled. Now I have everything, sometimes fate is an asshole but this time I’ll thank it and I guess Shalnark.

 

_____________________________________________

 

“You didn’t have to punch me!” Shal yelled at me as he rubbed his cheek. “I was just trying to help you morons,” he whined and I laughed and hugged him. Shal and I were curled in the corner of the green house Chyrs kept, talking and catching up. Feitan and Kalluto were outside playing with the kids along with most of the other members of the troupe. Everyone was pretty excited to meet Kuroro’s children, I was happy they were having fun exploring the city under the troupes’ watchful eyes.

 

Shal’s newest addition to his little family was wrapped up in his arms, a little girl that had been dumped in the desert to die. She was only two and didn’t even have a name when Shalnark had found her, he had named her Perry.

 

“Yes, I had to punch you but I should also thank you.” I softly pulled away as not to disturb the toddler.

 

“You don’t have to do that, I wanted our pack back together as much as anyone.” He grinned and pulled the child higher on his lap. “So how’s training two little nen geniuses going? And when did Meli learn to raise the dead?”

 

“I tried to keep them children as long as possible but they’re impossible to hide anything from” I laughed thinking of all the times I tried to contain the power they were born with only for them to learn it on they’re own the next day.

 

“Yes I can imagine, chyrs has proven to be more talented than I thought  she would be, I’m running out of things to teach her” he laughed along with me and I looked out the window and my eyes caught Decon running around with the kids on his back.

 

“You know Melinoe is a mirror twin but Kibo isn’t the other half” I told him with a sigh “the first time she told me of the little boy she could see following her around I cried because I knew she was seeing the child I lost” I felt that old wound open, I lost one of my children, I didn’t keep him safe.

 

“Oh Pika” Shal rubbed a hand over my arm and I smiled softly.

 

“Her nen lets her open a pathway from an unused body to a lingering spirit, she gave her brother a body and she doesn’t even know it” I admitted my hope, I can’t know for sure it could have been any number of the spirits that followed Melinoe around but I hope Decon was my lost child, the other half to her mirror.

 

“That’s. . . “ Shal stopped and looked back out at the children with awe. “That’s amazing, I’ve never seen such a power.”

 

“Yes they are both very impressive, although I do worry, they have a lot of there sire in them” I couldn’t help but laugh, god they thought they were so sneaky but they can’t get anything past me. “They started planning heists when they were three!” Shal laughed too and agreed that some how they were taking after Kuroro.

 

“I guess I’ll have to love with it” I smiled sitting back against the glass “it’s their life to live”

 

“Well I guess we can’t know what life will bring us” Shal agreed “Kuroro found his long lost family, I started one, and you found a new one. Life is a crazy thing isn’t it?”

 

“Yes it is, who would have thought I’d be sitting here with you a decade since the death of my clan talking about my children and my mate” life is a funny thing isn’t it?

 

“Here’s to life!” Shal grinned raising an imaginary cup to toast.

 

“Too life!” I toasted with him. Who knows maybe I have another bout of chaos inside me and I’m pregnant again?

 

Whatever happens I’ve finally forgiven and become a whole person. I’m finally happy, and all it took was letting go of revenge and hatred and just letting life happen.

 

“Come on let’s go play with the kids” and with that we got back to living.


End file.
